The Shadow of Angels on The Moon
by Not2Innocent
Summary: Usagi Tsukino knew who she was and who she would some day become. Those are some of the shadows lingering over her, the past and the future. She'll be on a journey to discover the essence of who she is. Friendships and love will continue to help her grow as she struggles to find the right path to take. Ouran HS Host Club Kyoya/Usagi
1. Chapter 1

_Date Submit: 1-28-2012_  
><em>This is my first crossover. I was inspired to do this by a few other OuranSailor Moon that I read...which some are unfinished..._

_I'm not the best writer (grammar, structure problems, ect...I admit it), but I always have these plot lines going on in my head._

_This takes place after Stars for Sailor Moon...alternate ending/beginning...It'll get center in on the Ouran High School Host Club manga plotline/timeline..._

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Shadow of Angels on the Moon<span>**

Chapter 1 _"Somebody should tell us, right at the start of our lives…"_

The awed silence after the storm is the most peaceful one. It is a moment of reflection, a certain calm that can only occur after a harrowing event. The peace could only last for so long and then time would continue to move forward. It would almost be as if time had never even stopped. It would be as if they never died. It would be as if her strength, her plight to save them and the world…it would be another closed chapter on their journey to Crystal Tokyo. The events of the last year would slowly fade into a memory.

Usagi Tsukino truly wished that she could do that. She wished with her whole heart that it was the end of her duty. She was the saving grace of the future. It was a burden that she didn't wish to share with anyone else. Usagi knew that with Chaos expelled and the Cauldron persevered that one day in the future she would have to fight again. She did not wish to call upon her Senshi to give up their lives without actually living it. There was more to life than their duty to her.

She herself had not lived enough. This experience had taught her that. There was time to be young and foolish. This was the time to grow and love. Usagi loved Mamo-chan. She truly did, but that love was not enough anymore. It had consumed a part of her, made her dependent on it. Mamoru Chiba was and was not Prince Endymion similarly as she was and was not Princess Serenity. Their love and history was irreplaceable and she would always hold a place for him in her heart for eternity.

However, she was willing and ready to let him go. Usagi believed that it was the right thing to do, to let both of them grow. Usagi believed that they could still protect Crystal Tokyo, even if they weren't together when that day comes. The bonds that held her, the Senshi, and Mamoru would still be intact. This decision had not come without heartache and tears, but it was an opportunity to see who they were without each other to rely on. Usagi smiled gently as she remembered their farewell to one another as he departed to go to Harvard.

The Senshi had repeatedly asked her if she was really okay. She had replied that she was fine and that it was her decision. She had told Mamo-chan the same. She knew that she was one of the first to be let into his life. Usagi wanted him to make more friends. She had also told them all to live their lives freely. Usagi had made the decision because she wanted them to be happy. When she had lost them, it was an unimaginable pain. It was a wound that would slowly recover, but she was already scarred. It was her turn to protect them and herself.

The end of Chaos would never come. However, right now, they could live with freedom and hope for the future. This situation was only another wound to add onto the list of scars she had. She wouldn't let her emotions control her. Usagi had to force herself to think positive. It was for the sake of the future and also her friends. This would be another memory for her to think back on. This would be another moment that would make her into a stronger Queen.

"Nee-chan (Sis)," a voice called to her, "It's going to rain soon."

Shingo, her sweet yet obnoxious otouto (little brother). He was standing beside the Senshi watching her carefully. His face was still a little red yet it seemed as if he had gained his composure. They all were in a somber mood, but were trying their best to be supportive. Usagi knew that it was hard on them, to see her so distraught. Usagi sighed. She had made her decision. It was the only one to keep her and Shingo together. It wasn't as if she was leaving them on purpose.

"I'm ready," Usagi stated getting up while brushing off the imaginary dirt on her black kimono. She gave one last bow before leaving the grave of her parents, Kenji and Ikuko Tsukino.

* * *

><p>They were waiting. Usagi could feel them as they walked towards the entrance of the cemetery. Usagi glanced past her Senshi's taller forms to see three figures staring as they approached. They were retrieving her and her friends upon her request. It would also give everyone a chance to meet one another.<p>

"Okaa-sama, Kirino Otou-sama," Usagi called respectfully bowing. (Mother, Stepfather)

"Usagi-chan, let's get in the car before it rains," the cloaked figure called gesturing to the large limo behind them.

"Hai, Nii-chama," Usagi replied gracefully gliding over to them after taking Shingo's hand.

The drive was quiet and a little uncomfortable. The tension was thick. It was as if there was a large space dividing her Senshi, brother and her from her other family. It was a relief to have the vehicle come to a stop. As they all got out of the car Usagi held her breath in awe. She knew how big and beautiful the Nekozawa estate was. However, after so many years, it was still shocking to see how glamorous it was.

"Umehito, go check in on Kirimi, while we begin our chat in the living room," her mother's stated as they were lead into the main house.

Umehito Nekozawa was troubled. He was reluctant to leave his younger sister and parents in the same room. He wanted to be a part of the conversation as well. Kirimi was probably fine, surrounded in the light with her maids and manga. She never liked it when he was around. It troubled him. He strolled through the halls until he reached his youngest sister's room. He peered in and grimaced at the light that poured out. He quickly closed the door and could hear her laughter.

Umehito walked back slowly remembering the events that took place almost two days ago.

"_Umehito, its Usagi. Can I talk to Okaa-sama, please?" a distraught voice sounded when he had received the call._

_It was the first words that he'd heard in almost 10 years from his sister. Umehito had felt an odd shiver pass him before he had picked up the phone. He would have let the maids do it, but it felt right to pick up. It was strange that even Usagi knew that it would be him and not someone else. Something had happened. He could tell by her tone._

_He anxiously stood in the shadows outside the study entrance. Maybe this inkling was wrong. He knew he should've done more readings on his little sister. He always assumed that she was fine from all the letters he had received._

"_Umehito, dear," his mother called after what seemed like an eternity._

_His mother always knew when he was lurking around. He slowly made his descent down into the study. He could hear the strain in his mother's voice._

"_Please, tell the other servants to prepare Sakura House," his father called to his personal butler._

_Umehito stood nervously as he waited for the butler to leave. "Is there something wrong with Usagi-chan?"_

"_Your sister will live with us from now on. She and her brother," his mother stated._

_Umehito was confused. She had her father and step mother. The last he heard they were living comfortably._

"_The Tsukinos were in an unfortunate accident. They died earlier today," she continued on._

_Umehito wanted to curse someone. This was the cause of the painful aura that he could sense from his younger sister._

"_Umehito, please take care of your sister," his father stated with a slight pained expression._

_Umehito nodded. He knew that Usagi was a strained topic. It was a tragic note in his parent's relationship. It wasn't as if his father hated Usagi. It wasn't her fault for being born. Umehito loved his little sister. They had been close when they were young and even now still sent letters to one another. She enjoyed teasing him about the darkness that he so enjoyed._

Umehito stood quietly by the living room entrance. He surveyed the group of friends that surrounded his sister. He knew who they were only by name and stories. They were protective of her from what he remembered. They were his sister's best friends. They had a special place in her heart. _"They're not just my friends; they're my sisters as well as my protectors."_ He remembered reading once.

"Koneko, are you sure you want to do this?" the tall sandy blond haired male like figure asked.

Umehito knew that this was Haruka Tenoh. She was famous on the racing circuit. It was amazing how she was only 16 and held several championship titles. She claimed to have gotten a driver's license in another country. Umehito knew that she also was a good track star.

"Hai, I do. This is the only way, Shingo and I can stay together until I am 20." Usagi replied.

"I could've talked to my father, you know that Usagi," a dark haired with a slight purple shimmer beauty stated.

"Rei-chan, it's alright. I know that you don't like to talk or ask him for anything." Usagi answered.

Rei Hino, the daughter of Takashi Hino. He was a politician in the Democratic Liberal Party, which was currently running things. She spent most of her time as a Shinto priestess at Hikawa Shrine. He was interested in her abilities.

"Usagi, it's Ouran Academy, how are you going to keep with your studies?" the blue haired young woman with glasses stated with concern.

Usagi laughed. "It will be okay. I will find a way to study without you."

"Mizuno-san, we'll get her a tutor. Umehito will help as well." His mother stated.

Ami Mizuno, she was the daughter of a famous traveling artist. Her mother from what Usagi stated was a successful and helpful doctor. He knew that it was probably a hospital owned by the Ootori family.

"It'll be fun. I hear there are cute boys, Usa," a pretty blond stated with a grin that turned into a dreamy smile.

Minako Aino. She has spent time in England. She was rumored to be in a few movies as a double for Sailor V. She was very similar to Usagi. She however had an obsession for chasing young idols.

"The Host Club is a popular new feature of Ouran," Umehito remarked quietly.

"It'll be a learning experience for Usagi-chan," the wavy sea form green haired young woman stated simply.

Michiru Kaiou. She was a famous violinist who was usually seen in the company of Haruka Tenoh. She was really kind and sophisticated from what Usagi stated.

"I believe this is a wonderful opportunity for her as well," a dark haired beauty with a green sheen stated.

Setsuna Meioh was an aspiring fashion designer. She was currently seen collaborating with Yuzuha Hitachiin. She was the only daughter of a physicist and cousin to Professor Souichi Tomoe.

The youngest of the girls stated simply, "I believe in Usagi-nee."

Hotaru Tomoe, the daughter of Professor Souichi Tomoe who was infamous in the science field. He had recently closed his elite school for geniuses and had decided to solely embark on research.

"I don't want Usagi to leave us," the brownish red haired young woman replied. "Who's going to sample my creations with me?"

"Lita," Usagi replied sadly.

Lita Kino. She was known to be very intimidating, but Usagi described her as a very nice yet misunderstood individual. She could be the gentlest as well as the most aggressive of her friends.

Shingo was quiet throughout the exchanges. He knew that his sister was trying her best. She wanted them to stay together. He didn't like that she was sacrificing being with her friends for him. He knew how important they were to her. Shingo was glad that she cared enough about him.

"Usa-nee-chan, maybe…" Shingo began.

"No," Usagi replied standing up firmly. "We will live here with Okaa-sama. I am responsible for you, Shingo. Mama and Papa wouldn't want us to be separated. You're an evil spawn, but you're my brother. It is best if we stay together."

Ume Nekozawa quietly observed the daughter she gave up almost 15 years ago. She had grown into such a beautiful and strong girl. It would be a good chance for them to rebuild the bonds they severed years ago.

"I am glad to have met my daughter's dear friends." Ume stated, "Even if it isn't under the best circumstances. We will take care of Usagi and Shingo."

"Madam, the belongings have all been transferred into the Sakura House," a quiet voice stated.

"Thank you, Mr. Sato," she stated gesturing for all to get up.

"Dear, let Umehito guide them," her husband stated. "We have to prepare for the trip in a few hours."

Ume nodded. She felt uneasy for leaving Usagi so soon. It must be hard on her. However, her husband and she had already scheduled months ago these meetings with overseas contributors.

"Usagi-chan, we have made arrangements with the school. We'll ask this time for a tutor and I'll leave you a note about it. We'll see you in a couple weeks," Ume stated.

The two adults departed from the living room.

* * *

><p>"Introductions," Umehito stated simply. He stared at them from underneath his hood.<p>

"This was the strange thing you were mentioning, right?" Shingo stated.

"Hai, this is Umehito Nekozawa, my Nii-chama," Usagi introduced, "He is afraid of the light. He has an odd fascination with darkness and the occult. Our family if you don't know has great respect for cats; they're almost god-like."

"Is that why you rescued Luna?" Minako asked.

Usagi blushed. "Well, maybe."

"Oh, is your cat here?" Umehito asked.

"Probably at the Sakura house," Usagi answered.

"Please be wary of Kirimi. Kirimi is afraid of cats. It'll be best if she stays hidden in Sakura House," Umehito stated.

"It seems as if you have side tracked, hime," Michiru stated. "I am Kaiou Michiru."

"I am Tenoh Haraku."

"Tomoe Hotaru."

"Aino Minako."

"Mizuno Ami."

"Kino Lita."

"Meioh Setsuna."

"Hino Rei."

"Hino-san, I am interested in your fire readings. What drew you to fire? Is being a miko hard?" Umehito asked truly interested in her Miko duties.

"It's just my specialty," Rei replied.

"Where is Beelzenef?" Usagi asked suddenly wondering about her brother's puppet friend.

As if on cue, the cat puppet was brought out and waved around dramatically.

"Beelzenef is always near. Let's head out to Sakura House," Umehito stated and guided the group out of the main manor and to the back. They took a light pink path that lead to a beautiful white house with Greek pillars and many windows with pink trimmings.

The house was beside the entrance of a maze like garden with many different flowers. There were three levels similar yet smaller than the main manor. The third floor had a master bedroom with balcony, library office and another bedroom. The second had a master bedroom with balcony, library office and another bedroom. There were separate bathrooms for each bedroom. The first level had a kitchen, living room, dining room and entertainment room and a bathroom.

On their arrival there were greeted by two servants.

"I am Misa Sato, your personal servant Usagi-sama," she was an older woman with a smiling face. She had dark brown hair that was slightly graying and kind green eyes.

"I am Daisuke Sato, your personal servant Shingo-sama," a younger man in his late 20s stated with similar features.

"They are very loyal," Umehito commented, "Their family has been in our service for a long time."

Luna took the opportunity to slowly come down the stairs and rub against Umehito's cloak.

"You must be Luna," Umehito stated with a smile reaching into his pocket to give her a treat. "I can see why, she's Luna. It does look like a crescent."

"Usagi-sama, the Madam told us you would be put on the third floor master bedroom that faces the garden. Shingo-sama, your master bedroom is on the second floor," Misa stated.

Usagi nodded and then bowed. "Please take care of us."

"Usagi-chan! This is so awesome," Minako stated as explored the different rooms.

Usagi was pleased with the house. It was beautiful and would eventually become home. She wasn't comfortable with the idea of having a servant, but it was a part of their deal. She recollected that particular conversation with her mother.

"_We just need a place to stay, Okaa-sama. I don't want to live in the main house. I will take care of the space, you give us. I will get a job. Just take us both in."_

"_Usagi-chan, you two can become a part of this family. You do not need to work." Ume replied over the phone._

"_I don't want to take advantage of Kirino Otou-sama." Usagi retorted._

"_Nonsense, we have the means." Ume stated._

"_No, we can do certain things for ourselves." Usagi stated. She was getting frustrated._

"_Two servants, then. One for you and one for your brother. You will live in Sakura House outside the main house, but on the estate. We will also take care of your schooling." Ume argued._

_Usagi thought about it. School. Nii-chama, went to Ouran Academy. It was one of the best and elite schools for the privileged. They had grown up in a comfortable home, but it was incomparable to those who went to that school. She wondered if it was the best place for her and Shingo to be._

"_Usagi-chan, it is a good school that allows for excellent opportunities. This will help you settle and find a good job afterwards. This way you'll be able to take care of Shingo." Ume stated knowing what she was contemplating._

"_Arigato, Okaa-sama." Usagi replied softly._

"_If this is all I can do for you Usagi-chan. I'm thankful," Ume replied._

_She felt a little guilty. Usagi knew this was her way of making up for the years apart._

"This is our new home," Usagi whispered as she walked around the house.

"Meatball head, your closet is huge," Rei's voice called down.

"I'm so borrowing this outfit," Minako shouted.

"This library is well stocked with good reference material, Usagi," Ami stated as well.

"They're a lively bunch aren't they," Umehito stated as he watched all the girls travel from room to room.

"Hai," Usagi stated.

"Nee-chan, thank you." Shingo stated after coming down from his room.

"No problem, squirt." Usagi replied as he nearly bowled her over in an impromptu hug.

"I'm sorry, that you have to leave Juuban," he cried.

"It's okay," Usagi stated embracing him back.

"We're only a drive away," Lita replied. "I'll be sure to send over goodies all the time."

"We can still have our regular meetings." Rei stated.

"We are never that far," Setsuna stated.

"We will always watch over you, hime," Hotaru stated.

"Even if we're far apart…" Ami stated.

"Our hearts are still one." Minako concluded.

"Make sure you call me, if any of those boys bother you," Haruka stated almost immediately making the tender moment a comical one.

Usagi nodded and tried her best not to cry. It wasn't as if they were going to be parted forever. It was just another city. They all were going to be on their own path from one another that would always meet in the end.

Umehito stared at the young women who embraced one another. Usagi had been right about their relationship. He got this weird feeling that their bonds went deeper than friendship. He could see that they were very different people, but it seemed that their world centered on Usagi.

"Usagi-hime, we need to go or it'll be harder," Setsuna stated trying to gather all the other Senshi.

"I will call you guys," Usagi stated, "Every night."

The Senshi would leave the beautiful home and their hime. They were reluctant, but knew that they should respect her wishes.

Umehito watched as they piled into the car that would take them away. "You are all welcome here again."

They nodded and departed from the Nekozawa estate.

"Umehito-sama, a note from your mother for Usagi-sama," a servant said to him while handing over the piece of paper.

Umehito chuckled as he examined the piece of paper. Tamaki Suou. Umehito nodded to himself in glee. This was good. He was second in his year after Kyoya Ootori. He would be a good friend for his sister. His Host Club was an interesting addition to the school. Umehito wondered if the young man would even set foot onto the estate. He knew that the young Suou was afraid of being cursed by him. Umehito thought that if there was anyone to help Usagi actually regain her spirits, it would be him.

He was worried about Usagi. She appeared to be fine, cracking little jokes and smiling. However, Umehito could tell the difference and he was sure that her friends could as well. Usagi wasn't always this serious. Her eyes were brimming with lost and it affected her smile. Umehito wanted to see Usagi's carefree smile, the one that warmed him.

* * *

><p>Tamaki Suou was enjoying his time off by playing with Antoinette in the backyard of his home. It was one of the rare days that he wasn't seen with his Host Club Members. Everyone had gone to different locations for spring vacation. He wanted to join Kyoya on his journey, but his Papa had sent him a note to stay last night and that he would visit with him.<p>

He was eager to find out what it was that his father wanted to speak about. Tamaki smiled, he hoped that he was going to spend the day with him. He loved the idea of having a father and son moment. The two had done a few activities together and he yearned for more. He grinned happily at the prospect of the two of them.

"You look well, Tamaki," his father's voice called drawing him out of his daydream.

"Papa," he cried happily. "I was enjoying the fresh air with Antoinette!"

Yuzuru Suou smiled at his son's antics. He was quite the character. He knew that he would be willing to help out the Nekozawa situation. Yuzuru had been lifelong friends with Ume and wanted to help out. He knew that arranged marriages were difficult. He had been lucky that his ex-wife and he had a mutual understanding. Yuzuru felt for Hitoshi Nekozawa who had loved Ume Hashimoto since they were kids, but Ume had taken her time to fall in love with Hitoshi.

Usagi Tsukino. She was one of the best kept secrets of the Nekozawa family. He grinned. He was glad that she was his goddaughter. She had been such an adorable child. He wondered if she even remembered him. Usagi reminded him strongly of Tamaki as a child. During the time Ume had Usagi for play dates, he had spoiled the young girl with adorable pink bunny outfits. Even his mother was slightly fond of the young girl even though she didn't support infidelity and scandal. His mother had loved Ume like she was her own daughter when they were younger.

"Let's have a chat, son." Yuzuru stated after a bit of time watching Tamaki chase after the dog.

Yuzuru and Tamaki sat in the living room with tea between the two. "I have a request that is of upmost importance. If you succeed, it might even give you some acknowledgement points from your Grandmother."

Tamaki wondered what this request could be. His grandmother wasn't the easiest person to please. He listened carefully to his father's words.

"Usagi Tsukino is going to be a new student at Ouran. She is going to be in your year Class B. However, she is in dire need of a tutor for she has missed key elements of her education. This education also includes the etiquette of our society. She has been raised in a commoner like setting," his father explained. He handed over a folder.

Tamaki nodded. "This poor princess, of course I shall help her."

"On another note, she is also your god-sister. She doesn't know it or probably doesn't remember, but she was adored by your late grandfather and in turn also your grandmother. If you manage to turn her into a lady worthy of her name, it will be beneficial to you," Yuzuru stated.

"A sister, a younger sister, this is beautiful. I shall make her into the perfect Princess, in my image," Tamaki cried happily.

Yuzuru smiled at his son. He knew that his mother would have a fit. Ume was creative in asking that Tamaki be the one to help her while she and Hitoshi were away. While his mother was fond of the other Nekozawa children, Usagi had spent the most time in the Suou home when his father had been alive. She and Umehito had their play dates more than often in the Suou Main Residence. His father had adored the young girl who was so bright and caring.

"There is more Tamaki," Yuzuru stated.

Tamaki stopped his daydreams of making a beautiful princess out of his little sister.

"She is Ume Nekozawa's daughter."

Tamaki did a face plant and began to sweat. "Nekozawa…Black…Magic…Club."

Yuzuru grinned. "Hai."

Tamaki grimaced. He was afraid of Umehito Nekozawa. He was so strange and always muttered to himself about darkness. He had even cursed him once. It gave him shivers whenever he thought about him. Now, he was beginning to get images of a dark hooded female with a knack for curses.

"Tamaki, if you don't want to help her in her studies I can call Kyoya Ootori or even Ayame Jounouchi." Yuzuru stated.

"I will complete this request," Tamaki cried. He didn't want to be the reason Kyoya returned early from vacation. He could do it, even if he was afraid.

"Remember to read the folder about the details." Yuzuru stated getting up.

"Are you leaving, already?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes, your Grandmother has to speak with me on some other matters," Yuzuru stated.

"Send my regards to Grandmother," Tamaki stated forcing a smile.

Tamaki watched his father leave for the Main Residence with a heavy heart. He wanted to make his father proud. He missed his mother dearly. This would help get them together as a family. He tried to smile as he opened the folder to look over the details. His smile got even wider as he stared at the picture of a beautiful young woman with silver blond hair and deep blue eyes.

* * *

><p>"Nii-chama, are you going to wait with me for Suou-san?" Usagi asked while she sat at the desk in her studylibrary. She was staring at the pictures of all her friends and of her parents.

"Maybe next time, Shingo-kun and I are going get ice cream. Let's leave Usagi-chan so she can study," Umehito replied with a grin.

"Yeah, Meatball head, you should study more," Shingo teased and gave her a raspberry as he left. "It's supposed to be vacation."

Usagi sighed at his antics. He was hurting she knew. He had come to sleep in her room last night, using the excuse that it was a strange new place. She knew that Shingo wasn't afraid of the dark. She knew it was because he wanted to know that she was close by.

"Here, take this," Umehito stated grinning madly as he handed her a Beelzenef doll before he left.

Usagi stared at the cute little cat her brother had given her. She placed it beside her friends' picture.

"Luna, are you going to keep me company?" she asked.

"I think I want to go for ice cream too," Luna muttered.

Luna lazily got up from the corner of the room and began to make her way out of the room. Before she made it to the door, "Don't pick up that manga, Usagi. You are serious about learning, right?"

Usagi earlier that day had discovered her younger sister's fascination with manga and wanted to read through them as well. Luna had given her a scolding about her childish antics. Usagi sighed. She really wished she could just join Class D, but her mother and stepfather had specifically stated that she would be placed in Class B. It was strange to be in a new house. It was probably harder on Shingo though. She would look after him. Usagi promised that they would be together.

"Usagi-sama, Suou-sama has arrived," Misa stated as she knocked on the door.

"Hai, Misa-chan." She replied.

She heard the door open and some footsteps. She turned away from her desk and stared at her new tutor.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Princess," the young man stated with a smile.

Usagi stared baffled as the young man grabbed her hand and gave it a light kiss. She tried to smile at the gesture. He was a light prince version of her Nii-chama. It was kawaii, but she wasn't going to squeal.

Usagi removed her hand from his and bowed. "I am Tsukino Usagi."

"I am Suou Tamaki," Tamaki asked giving her a slight bow as well. "May I address you as Usagi-chan, we are family."

Usagi examined the young man before her. He had such a bright aura around him. Usagi could see that he was good person. However, what worried Usagi was the slight flicker of sadness that she could make out. Usagi was reminded of herself. She had been forcing herself to say that she was fine so she wouldn't worry others.

"Of course, Tamaki-nii," Usagi replied after a moment, "How is Oji-sama doing?"

Tamaki smiled softly. "I've always wanted a little sister. It is wonderful to have another addition to the family. Papa is doing fine. He wishes that he could come and see you, but has business to attend to."

Usagi understood. She could recall the memories spent in the Suou Main Residence. Her Oji-sama was such a funny character. It seemed like a distant memory, almost another life lived really.

"I am sorry for your lost," Tamaki stated seriously, "If there is anything I can do to help, I will gladly lend a hand."

"We're going to be good friends," Usagi stated with a more cheerful smile, "That is what I need."

"Let's get started. Tell me, what are the strongest and weakest subjects for you?" Tamaki asked pulling out the books from the last year and the ones that they would use for the new one.

* * *

><p><em>I like all sorts of opinions and feedback.<em>** Please Review**._ I'll probably update at least once a week/week and a half depending on my free time...I don't know the reception yet, but this might be to purely indulge myself._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Shadow of Angels on the Moon**

Chapter 2 _"Pitter pat, the Angel on my shoulder is haunting me tonight. Tick tock, the clock is getting louder, waiting for me to decide..."_

Usagi could hear the whispers beckoning to her in the middle of the night. When the moon was the fullest, she could feel the call vibrate through her as if it were a tidal wave. It left her drenched in emotions. She would refuse to answer the call for as long as she could. It was her decision. She couldn't let them influence her. They would manipulate her, knowing exactly what her weaknesses were. She couldn't do it right now. Usagi knew if she took a step towards those whispers now, they would control her. Usagi smiled sadly at the glowing orb in the middle of the sky. She wasn't ready yet. 'You have to wait a little longer.'

"Usagi-nee, what are you doing out there?" a soft voice called to her.

Usagi took a moment to collect her emotions before turning to face her younger brother. "Nothing important, what are you still doing up squirt?"

Shingo shifted side to side a little hesitant. He was restless. He was nervous about tomorrow. He didn't think that Usagi would still be awake. He just wanted to wander around to see if this feeling would go away. "I'm just anxious for tomorrow."

Usagi nodded in understanding. She felt the same. "It'll be alright. Do you want me to walk you to your class?"

Shingo groaned. "No, I don't. No one will have their sisters taking them to class."

"Well, at least let me walk you to the entrance of the school," Usagi argued.

"Meatball head, I will be fine," Shingo replied taking a step backwards.

"Get some sleep. You're already ruining my beauty sleep," Usagi teased trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"No amount of sleep is going to help you, Odango," Shingo retorted giving her a raspberry before walking out of the room. "Night, Luna."

"Night, Shingo," the cat replied in a tired voice.

"Luna," Usagi whispered after she got settled into her bed.

"Yes, hime?" Luna replied from her bed tucked in the corner.

"Never mind, it's nothing," Usagi answered thinking that she shouldn't bother Luna with her unnecessary questions and thoughts.

After what felt like hours, Luna opened her eyes to stare at her Princess. She was getting better at least. She was sleeping more, which was a blessing. The young Princess had cried herself to sleep almost every night since her parents' death. Luna sighed softly as she could still hear the muffled wails. Luna had tried not to interfere, she felt as if this was a critical time for the Princess to grow. Slowly, those tears began to stop. Luna had watched as Usagi began to smile just a little bit more each day. However, what concerned her was in place of tears were now restless nights where the Princess would just stare at the moon. Luna wished she could understand what Usagi was thinking. She wanted her to confide in her. It was her duty as her advisor to listen.

"Mamo-chan, I'm sorry," she heard the Princess cry while she slept.

Luna shook her head. There were nights where she would cry out for Mamoru. Others were where she would cry for her parents. She would apologize to everyone in her dreams. Luna understood what Usagi wanted to do. She was trying to find herself away from the Senshi and away from Mamoru. Her Lunarian blood had begun to emerge since the defeat of Chaos. It was changing her and she wasn't ready yet.

Luna knew that Usagi was fighting for a new future, one that she could control. Neither fate nor destiny would know what would happen. Luna hoped that Usagi would find what she was looking for. The answers do not lie just within the moon. She hoped that Usagi would see that the people around her were going to help her become a stronger person. Luna grinned at this new family that they have come into. Now Usagi had two protective older siblings who would try their best to protect her even if she didn't want nor need it.

Usagi had matured slightly in the last few weeks under the guidance of Tamaki Suou. Luna could see the grace of Serenity begin to surface in Usagi. It was nice to see the light returning to the Princess. Luna had missed Usagi's carefree nature.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing up already?" Shingo cried as he stared at his sister already going through her second stack of pancakes.<p>

Usagi was annoyed at the method Luna had used to get her out of bed. "Luna took extra care in waking me up today."

Shingo glanced over at the black feline who was grinning to herself. "Well?"

"Several alarm clocks, scratches, and a trick about chocolate milkshakes," Luna replied quietly.

Shingo shook his head. It was a strange occurrence to see Usagi up so early. Even when she had lessons with Umehito-nii or Tamaki-nii, Usagi was never up on time. He still had a little trouble digesting the fact that Luna was a talking cat or Mau or whatever she was. Usagi was Sailor Moon and on top of that some reincarnated Princess. It had taken him days to accept it as a fact. Even the other Senshi surprised him.

Usagi felt her cell phone vibrate and suddenly several beeps went off.

"_Meatball head, don't fret, I did a blessing ceremony!" -Rei._

"_Venus sends her love and protection." -Minako_

"_Look for a good place to study. You can do it!" –Ami_

"_Just be yourself. That always works for you." -Lita_

Usagi sighed as she read her Senshi's text messages. They were trying to encourage her. It did help. She was feeling a little nervous, but she knew that she could do it. It was nice that they were thinking of her. She had to get over to Juuban sometime to see them all. Usagi had been too busy adjusting to life within the Nekozawa estate.

"I think I'll walk you to your class, just to check it out," Usagi stated as she bit into her last pancake.

Shingo sighed into his pancakes. "You told Tamaki-nii and Umehito-nii not to interfere with you while you're in school. Tamaki-nii wanted to take you to class today, but you told him to pretend that he didn't know you."

"I just want to make friends without them influencing other people's decision," Usagi replied.

"Umehito-nii wouldn't influence anyone. Let's face it, he's kinda creepy if you don't know him," Shingo replied with a laugh. "I'll be worried about him scaring people away."

"I told him not to curse anyone without me telling him, just to ease his thoughts," Usagi laughed. Her dearest brother had told her that he would introduce her to his best club members who would gladly help him curse those around her so that if they did dislike her they would feel the wrath of Beelzenef threefold.

"Oji-sama and Tamaki-nii should worry about their own things," Usagi replied still a little uncomfortable with the last encounter she had with Grandmother Suou.

_It was during one of her tutoring sessions._

"_You've grown very beautiful, Usagi-chan," Grandmother Suou had stated, "Just like your mother."_

"_Thank you," Usagi replied bowing towards the elder._

"_I am sorry for your father's death. He was a talented photographer," Grandmother Suou stated softly. "Your step-mother was kind. However, I am glad that you've rejoined Ume-chan."_

_Usagi nodded a little tense. She hadn't seen Grandmother Suou since she was a toddler. The elder had been visiting with her mother and stepfather. Afterwards she made a surprise visit to see Usagi as well. Usagi felt uncomfortable about Grandmother Suou ignoring Tamaki-nii. She hadn't addressed him at all since arriving to the study._

"_Would you like to stay for tea, Grandmother?" Tamaki asked eagerly._

_Usagi watched as the expression of the older woman change from doting to disgust as she looked over at Tamaki. Usagi felt a lot of hatred come in waves from the older woman._

"_No, you filthy child," replied in a sneer. "Tea would be wasted with you."_

_Usagi flinched at the hostile feelings she got from the elder. She wanted to help the situation, but her mother had explained a few things to her earlier about Tamaki's birth. Her mother had said that it was best to try to let them work it out. Usagi could only try to highlight Tamaki's strong attributes._

"_Grandmother Suou, I'm sorry, but I must continue with my lessons. I hope that we can catch up sometime in the future. I'll try to schedule a meeting with you and Oji-sama," Usagi stated trying to redirect the conversation. Usagi grasped the older woman's hands leading her out the door before she could say anything else. She gave the older woman a quick hug when they reached outside surprising her. "It has been nice to see you."_

_When she returned to the study after escorting Grandmother Suou off the residence, Tamaki-nii had an odd expression on his face. Usagi felt awful. She could feel the gloomy aura come off Tamaki-nii. She wanted to talk to him, but she wasn't sure what to say._

"_I…" Usagi started._

"_It's alright, Usagi-chan," Tamaki replied in a soft voice. "Let's just go over these math equations right now."_

_Usagi shook her head. She took Tamaki's hand and gave it a squeeze. "It's not alright."_

_Tamaki gave Usagi a look before speaking._

"I think I'm going to join the Soccer Club," Shingo stated drawing Usagi out of her thoughts.

"That's a good idea," Usagi replied trying to rejoin the present.

"You should try to figure out stuff to do too, Odango," Shingo replied. "You don't need to save the world right now."

Usagi whispered, "Right, I don't." She knew right now was another calm before the storm.

"You should do something girls your age like," Shingo stated as he finished his pancake.

"I do things girls my age do," Usagi argued, "Who told you to be the boss of me, squirt?"

Shingo grinned, "Someone's got to be the boss of such a spaz."

Usagi shook her head at his cheek. "Why you little…"

"You're going to be late!" Luna shrieked suddenly.

"Ahh! Nee-chan, it's your fault. I'll never forgive you if we're late on the first day!" Shingo shouted as he glanced at the clock.

The two siblings rushed off towards the car where Daisake was waiting for them.

Luna chuckled as they ran out. "I'm glad I set the clocks forward half an hour."

* * *

><p>"Make sure you let Daisake know when you want to be picked up," Usagi stated when they arrived in front of Ouran Junior High Academy.<p>

"Yes," Shingo answered automatically.

"Eat dinner without me, if I end up coming home later." Usagi mentioned as they got out of the car.

"What are you going to do?" Shingo asked curiously.

"Maybe, I'll check out clubs too." She answered. "Right, you look at other clubs too."

"I only want to play soccer," Shingo replied.

"If anyone bothers you, let me know," Usagi went on.

"Yes," Shingo answered.

"Be respectful to your teachers." Usagi stated trying to check off the mental list of what to do.

"Yes," Shingo replied yet again.

"Don't make friends with shallow people," Usagi also suggested.

"You know what shallow means?" Shingo teased.

Usagi ignored his statement and continued on, "I mean it, if you have problems, just let me or Umehito-nii know."

Shingo nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Don't let anyone's words bother you." Usagi stated firmly giving her brother a smile.

"Yes, hime," Shingo replied with a sarcastic nod. "I'll be sure to do everything her highness says."

Usagi growled. "You better do well, squirt!"

"You better look after yourself, Odango. At least I'm athletic and smart." Shingo said with a smile as he walked up the steps.

Usagi watched as he disappeared into the school. She was relieved that his spirits were starting to brighten up. It was good that Shingo was adjusting to his new environment. She was looking forward to the first day. Usagi glanced at the sun with a smile as she walked over to the high school. Usagi did feel like she was doing better academically with Umehito-nii and Tamaki-nii encouraging her and helping her understand the things she didn't know before. Usagi was too busy in her thoughts to realize she had crashed into a person until she was flat on her back.

She quickly got up and started to bow and apologize profusely.

"Gomen," Usagi bowed, "I always seem to run into someone."

"It's not a problem," the person she mowed over stated.

Usagi stared at the disheveled figure before her not in a school uniform. "I really am sorry," Usagi stated as she handed over the pair of glasses that had fallen not too far from them.

"I should've been watching where I was going, as well," the person replied nervously taking the glasses.

"It was probably my fault," Usagi replied apologetic.

"I'm the new scholarship student." the person introduced.

"I am new too!" Usagi stated with a smile. "I'm Tsukino Usagi, 2-B."

"Fujioka Haruhi. 1-A."

"It must've been very hard to get accepted on scholarship, Fujioka-san." Usagi replied with a smile. "I really admire that. I know I couldn't do it if I were still in Juuban."

Usagi smiled at the younger woman. She looked like the studious and serious type. Usagi could tell right away that this person was a girl. She use to have problems with cross dressers, but not anymore. After spending a lot of time with Haruka, she could tell the differences. She wondered why she was cross dressing. Maybe she wasn't and just didn't have girlish clothes.

"Thanks. It's going to help me achieve my dream," Haruhi replied with a fierce determination.

Usagi nodded inspired by her motivation. "Can I call you Haruhi-chan?"

Haruhi took a moment. The older girl seemed harmless enough. "Sure."

"Do you not have a uniform, Haruhi-chan?" Usagi inquired wondering if she could help the younger girl.

"No, it's too expensive and a little too…"

Usagi grinned, "Yellow."

"Exactly," Haruhi replied.

"Do you often cross-dress?" Usagi pondered outloud. "Your appearance is good, but I've been around someone who does this often."

Haruhi laughed. She felt comfortable in Usagi's presence. It was weird. Haruhi just had this feeling that she wouldn't judge her at all. "No, but I don't think it really matters if I'm acknowledged as a male or female, Tsukino-san."

"Call me Usagi-chan! I know we're going to be good friends."

"Usagi-chan, do you know where class 1-A is?" Haruhi asked trying out her name.

"I'm not sure where everything is, but I have a map." Usagi replied pulling out the piece of parchment that her brothers had made for her.

"It should be here," Usagi pointed on the map. "I'm over here."

"Thank you," Haruhi stated as she made note of where she had to go.

"Why don't you keep this," Usagi stated handing the piece of paper into her hands, "I can always get another."

Haruhi wanted to protest, "But."

"It's alright, it's what friends do. Plus, I have most of it memorized," Usagi stated with a smile, "At least the important parts."

Usagi and Tamaki had gone on an expedition where he had showed her all the different places on campus. He took her first to see the Third Music Room where his host club would usually hold their activities.

"Let's walk together, Usagi-chan," Haruhi stated. She was glad to have made a new friend. Usagi nodded.

"I've accomplished my first goal!" Usagi replied cheerfully with a little jump.

"What's that?" Haruhi asked amused by the older girl's actions.

"I've made my first friend here at Ouran," Usagi replied with a smile humming as they walked towards their destination.

Haruhi smiled in return. If felt right to. Haruhi normally took awhile to get use to people, but it was hard not to smile at the seemingly cheerful girl. She looked at the older girl who was slightly shorter than her with long blond hair with a silver sheen that was up in an unusual style. They were two buns that reminded her of odangos.

"So, Haruhi-chan, do you know about any clubs here?" Usagi asked curious to see what the younger girl was interested in.

"I don't think I'll have time for any clubs. I have to do well in my studies to keep my scholarship," Haruhi replied.

Usagi smiled. She was just like Ami. "Sometimes, you need a little fun. Studying isn't always good for your health."

Haruhi nodded. "Reasonable opinion, Usagi-chan."

"I declare that you shall have to have fun whenever you're with me." Usagi stated loudly with a grin.

Usagi had noticed the stares a few people were giving them, but she didn't really care that much. Usagi just wanted to walk with her new friend.

"It looks like we have to go our separate ways," Haruhi stated sadly as she realized that the older girl would be on the opposite side and another floor of the school.

"Let's have lunch together," Usagi stated thinking about her schedule. "Meet me outside the cafeteria."

Haruhi nodded. "Thanks, Usagi-sempai."

Usagi laughed. It was the first time anyone had called her sempai. It was a start of a beautiful friendship between the two young women.

* * *

><p>It had been almost three weeks since the start of term. Tamaki was started to get worried. Why hadn't she come to see him yet? He had heard through the grapevine that his god-sister was doing pretty well at Ouran. She was gaining a lot of popularity it seems in her class. He wanted to force her into Class A, so they could spend more time together. He realized that she had joined a few clubs and that was probably the reason she hadn't come to see him yet. Tamaki understood because most of his time was occupied with the Host Club.<p>

He still recalled their agreement. She told him that she wouldn't try to bother him at school and that if she had troubles that she would tell him and Nekozawa. She wanted to make friends on her own and not because of her association with him for awhile. Tamaki was tempted to go next door to visit Nekozawa to see how his younger sister was doing.

His thoughts were interrupted as the door swung open, to his surprise it was the Scholarship Student Haruhi Fujioka.

* * *

><p>"Usagi-san, it's a really cute story."<p>

"Thank you," Usagi replied with a smile. "I'm surprised you want to publish my manga in the newspaper, Chikage-san."

Chikage Ukyo smiled nervously at the blond beauty before him. "It'll give us something different to print. Akira-sempai agreed that it was a good idea to add a little entertainment section."

Usagi nodded. She was surprised, but flattered none the less. She had recently joined the Aspiring Mangakas Club. The members of the club seemed impressed with her work. At Juuban, she had only gone to a few meetings since she had been busy trying to save the world. She practiced a lot when she had free time.

"Well, I have to get to the Track Club meeting," Usagi stated getting up. "I'll see you here next week for the next installment."

Usagi left the member of the Newpaper Club to talk with the other Aspiring Mangakas members and made her way to the gym area. She smiled; the last few weeks had been really fun. She was slowly making many friends. She had lunch with Haruhi-chan almost every other day. Her studies were going well too. She was really thankful.

Her next favorite activity was the Track Club. Usagi knew that she wasn't the most graceful or athletic. She couldn't be a part of a team sport because of her disability. Her klutz attacks happened at the most awkward times. On the track, however, she was content with her own race. She was a pretty fast for short sprints. She still needed to work on her stamina for long distances though.

After Usagi changed into her gym attire she walked over to the track. She passed the Soccer Club, which looked to be with the younger students from the middle school.

"Nee-chan," a voice shouted.

Usagi smiled as she saw Shingo. He looked happy and sweaty. "Having fun, squirt?"

"Today, we've been practicing with the High School division. They're so cool," Shingo stated after nodding. He gave Usagi a quick hug before running back to his group of friends.

Usagi shook her head suspiciously. The little brat was up to something being nice enough to give her a hug. She did a quick check to see if there were any signs hanging off her back.

"Usagi-san, are you headed towards the track?" a voice asked curiously.

Usagi smiled after seeing there were no signs taped to her, "Hai, Kayoto-san."

"Your little brother's pretty good," he commented.

"I know, he's been playing since he could walk. Our chichi was the one who taught him."

"Well, I won't take anymore of your time," Kayoto Tarumi replied with a smile.

Usagi shrieked as she realized how long she's been chatting. "I'm going to be late."

"Same old, Meatball head," Shingo muttered as he watched his sister dash off.

After a nice long run Usagi could feel her legs becoming similar to jelly. She stared into the sky. It was such a beautiful day. She reached into her pocket to feel for her brooch. She kept it near her always in case of emergencies. It was a nice accessory to her pale yellow dress.

She suddenly heard a beep from her phone.

"_Still on for this weekend?" -Rei_

Usagi smiled. She could use a girls' weekend. She had been pretty busy the last few weeks getting adjusted. She deserved a break. Usagi got up and raced over to the gym to get dressed. 'Maybe Haruhi-chan would like to join me too?'

* * *

><p>Usagi wondered where Haruhi could be. She was pretty sure that the younger girl always went to study after school. Usagi had already checked the different libraries and almost every classroom.<p>

"Are you looking for something?" a voice called from the shadows, a figure suddenly appearing beside her.

"Nii-chama, please make some noise when you move," Usagi replied not amused at his antics of trying to scare her. "Other people scare easily."

"My readings have told me that you are searching for something or someone," Umehito Nekozawa stated vaguely.

"Have you seen Fujioka Haruhi?" Usagi asked, "I've looked everywhere."

"There's still one place," Umehito in a mysterious tone.

Usagi felt like there was something that her brother knew, but wouldn't tell her. He wasn't going to let her in on the secret. Umehito-nii wanted her to figure it out on her own. For a moment, she thought where she hadn't checked yet. She suddenly felt dumbfounded. It couldn't be. She wanted to dismiss the thought. "Haruhi wouldn't go to the Host Club."

Umehito laughed to himself. The young scholarship student had stumbled into trouble. "Well, it's worth a look. Suou-kun is worried about you, anyway. I can feel his aura from the basement. It won't be long until he tries to wander into the dark searching."

Usagi nodded. She knew she should visit Tamaki-nii. She knew how popular he was. She just didn't want to make friends out of associations for a while. She'll eventually get around to seeing Tamaki-nii. Maybe, she'll take a peak to see if Haruhi was around that way. Just to be sure. Usagi made her way towards the Third Music Room. Before she made it to her destination she yet again bumped into someone too engrossed at the prospect of Haruhi being found at the Host Club.

"Gomen," Usagi stated bowing before looking at who it was she had bumped into.

"Usagi-sempai?" the voice replied.

Usagi was happy to finally have found Haruhi. "I've been looking for…." Her words were cut short when she finally got a good look at the younger girl. "So kawaii!"

Haruhi bashfully brought a hand behind her neck. She was embarrassed. "Usagi-sempai."

"Did Ranka-chan give you money for a uniform?" Usagi asked curiously. She did a little circle around her friend.

"Ahh…no." Haruhi replied nervous for some odd reason. She had an odd feeling that Usagi would not approve of the Host Club making her a Host.

"What happened to your grandfather's glasses?" Usagi asked noticing the contacts.

Haruhi sighed. It was time to be truthful. It wouldn't help matters if Usagi didn't know. She would end up confused as to why everyone thought her to be male. "I am now a Host."

Usagi was confused. "Host. Why?"

Haruhi began to tell a tale that Usagi found amusing and upsetting at the same time. She was happy that the Host Club had protected her from that mean girl, but it still didn't make up for the fact that she was a girl pretending to be a guy. Tamaki-nii was so dense for not realizing earlier. "So, in short, I have to pay them back with my body. It's actually not that bad."

Usagi shook her head. "Haruhi-chan, this is ridiculous. It was an accident and partially their fault too."

"I don't think there's anything you can do," Haruhi stated trying to calm her friend. "They've been pretty decent so far. It's only my second day."

Usagi was upset. She didn't understand how Tamaki-nii could do this. Especially since he and the others knew she was a female. It was ridiculous considering their motto was to make young girls happy, Haruhi couldn't possibly be happy with this.

"I need to get back to my guests, Usagi-chan. I just wanted to go put away some things." Haruhi said after seeing Usagi drift off into her own world. It happened more often than not. Usagi would suddenly be there and then suddenly seem as if she was in another world.

"I'm going to have a few words with the Host Club," Usagi declared after a moment.

"No, Usagi," Haruhi stated worried about her friend.

Usagi pondered the options she had. She could force Tamaki-nii to find another way for Haruhi to pay back the money. Usagi sighed, she couldn't force anyone to do anything they didn't want to. It wasn't in her nature. She couldn't pretend to cry to make him feel bad either. It just wasn't something she wanted to do.

"Alright," Usagi stated after a moment, "But I'm not letting you do this without me present."

Usagi could understand Haruhi's feelings. She didn't want her to help resolve her problems. Haruhi was independent and liked to do things on her own.

"Thank you, Usagi-chan," Haruhi replied. She was glad that Usagi would be there. Her presence would help the quota she needed. "I'll go first."

Usagi watched the younger woman go back towards the Third Music Room. She waited five minutes before deciding to go in as well. Usagi pushed the doors of the music room open hoping to find the blond she knew.

"Welcome to the Host Club," a cool voice stated upon her entry.

Usagi acknowledged the voice with a bow. Composure she told herself as she schooled her emotions to a polite smile before looking up.

"Hello, I'm 2-B's Tsukino Usagi. Please take care of me," Usagi stated with a smile at the dark haired host before her.

* * *

><p>Kyoya Ootori was intrigued at the new face that had just entered the Host Club. Tsukino Usagi. Her profile had made a small impact on him. She and her brother were being fostered by the Nekozawas. It drew his attention immediately. He pondered all the possible reasons that could bring the Nekozawas to foster two common children who had been recently orphaned. Not to mention provide them with the opportunity to go to Ouran Academy.<p>

There were rumors surrounding the siblings. They had been old family friends. They were illegitimate children. The Nekozawas were doing charity work. They had been found with a god-like cat in their possession. His father wasn't that interested in the Nekozawa's business to ask him to involve himself with her. However, Kyoya wasn't going to waste the opportunity to become more acquainted if things were to change in the future. It was smart to always be one step ahead.

Kyoya also noted that 2-B had begun to refer to her as an Angel. Kyoya could see that she was very beautiful, however he would judge whether or not their assumptions was correct. He had already met too many Princesses with bad attitudes.

* * *

><p>Tamaki cheered as he noticed his god-sister's arrival. He would wander over as he normally would when a new face appeared.<p>

"Ahh, a new princess has graced us. My dear, what can we do for you? Do you have a favorite type in mind?" Tamaki asked taking her hand and giving it a playing kiss.

Usagi stood motionless as she watched her god-brother perform for her.

"I'm not quite sure," Usagi replied with a tilt of the head.

"Of course, you should take the time to get know all our Hosts," Tamaki replied pulling her close to his side.

Usagi nodded relaxing into his familiar touch. Tamaki-nii liked to think of himself as another protector. She got a feeling that he was almost trying shield her from the other Hosts. She knew that he cared about his friends. Usagi knew that she had a place in Tamaki's heart as well. Maybe he didn't want to share her with them just yet.

"I am the princely type," Tamaki stated with a grin and bow. He grabbed her hand to drag her across the room.

"The strong and silent type," Tamaki gestured towards a tall stoic young man known as Takashi Morinozuka who was referred to as Mori.

"The cute loli-shota type." He pointed to a short blond haired boy with soft features who she knew as Mitsukuni Haniozuka widely known as Honey.

"The devilish type." Usagi watched as he pointed towards the twins Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin.

"The cool type," he gestured back towards Kyoya Ootori.

"And last our natural type," Tamaki bringing her before Haruhi.

Usagi smiled as if she had a secret. "If you don't mind, I'll like to schedule a time to meet with you all sometime today, Suou-san."

Tamaki flinched slightly noticing the formalization. Usagi normally addressed him as Tamaki-nii. It was something he had become quite accustomed to it. He didn't like that she was practically treating him as a stranger.

"Of course, we might not be able to schedule you with Tamaki today as he is our most popular Host. I can get you the dates and times of his future availability," Kyoya answered looking into his laptop. Kyoya noticed Tamaki's slight change in demeanor after she had addressed him.

"Is it possible to start with Morinozka-sempai and Haniozuka-sempai," Usagi pondered as she took notice of the piles of sweets in front of the two.

Tamaki grinned knowingly. He knew that Usagi loved cake almost as much as Honey-sempai did. He had tricked Usagi into studying and doing things she didn't want to with the mention of cake and ice cream as the reward multiple times in the last month.

"It is possible," Tamaki replied with a bow. He made his way back to his guests. He couldn't keep them waiting, even if Tamaki really did want to stay a little longer with Usagi.

Kyoya observed the young woman before him. He was beginning to wonder if there was anything going on between her and Tamaki. She had been rather comfortable with him. His reaction to her had been surprising.

"This is the order of your visit today. Please let us know if you require anything else," Kyoya stated as he wrote down Honey/Mori, Hikaru/Kaoru, Kyoya, and finally Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"Please take care of me," Usagi stated bowing to the two upperclassmen.<p>

"Can I call you Usagi-chan?" Honey asked with a pouty face. "Your name is the name as my Usa-chan."

Usagi smiled at the older boy's cuteness, "Of course. May I address you as Mitsukuni-sempai?"

Honey smiled. It was a strange, not too many people addressed him as Mitsukuni. He did like his nickname, but it was nice to be addressed by his real name. It was the first time in a long while that someone had asked to address him as such. "Of course, you may."

"Can I call you Takashi-sempai?" Usagi asked the taller gentleman.

Mori nodded. He was intrigued by this change as well.

"Do you like cake, Usagi-chan?" Honey asked offering a of strawberry slice.

Usagi's expression changed from polite to ecstatic within moments. "I love everything that is sweet. This was one of the reasons; I decided to visit you two first." She answered truthfully as she took the slice of strawberry cake.

Honey was delighted to find another person who enjoyed sweets as much as he did. Mori nodded understandingly. The two watched in awe as the silver blond beauty began to devour the large piece of cake in a quick yet delicate fashion.

Usagi cheered mentally with each and every bite. "So, tell me, what do you two enjoy?"

"Math. Cake. Strawberry everything. And my Usa-chan," Honey supplied pointing to the stuff bunny seated beside him.

Usagi grinned at the cute bunny. "I don't like math, I'm not really good at it. I have to try really hard. Some days it just gives me a headache."

"If you have problems, you can ask for me to help!" Honey replied holding another slice out to Usagi.

Usagi nodded politely as she started on another piece of cake. She was enjoying herself.

"Kendo. Japanese history. Oriental food." Mori replied trying to offer a little information about him.

Usagi took a mental note of the things the two stated as things they liked. "You seem like the traditional type. Kendo must require a lot of discipline."

As their meeting went on Usagi chatted cheerfully about various things with Honey replying while Mori listened on.

"Really, you're in the Track Club?" Honey asked genuinely surprised.

Usagi did not look like the athletic type at all. She looked very delicate. There weren't many young women at Ouran who participated in sports as a recreational thing.

"I enjoy it," Usagi stated simply. She thought back to the days where she would wake up late very often and run all the way to school. Those were the days she always managed to crash into Mamo-chan. She could feel her mood changing slightly as she thought about the past.

"I'm also in the Aspiring Mangakas Club." Usagi stated trying to move on from her thoughts of the past.

Honey and Mori both noticed the slight change in Usagi's face. For a moment, there had been a reminiscent look that had changed from joyful to a little somber.

"What do you draw and write about?" Honey asked curiously.

"Usually, it's a fantasy that's based on my friends or cat," Usagi supplied with a mysterious smile.

The somber moment that had passed seemed to be forgotten as they continued talking and eating. Usagi and Honey had discovered they both had a dislike for carrots. They also both had a love for cute things.

"I am really glad that we can become friends," Usagi replied giving them a different type of smile that she reserved for those who had made an impact on her.

Usagi had several smiles in her repertoire. Her polite smile was one she had been utilizing with many of her acquaintances at Ouran. The friendly smile was to those who had begun to form a bond with. And then there was the smile she gave when she decided they were a dear friend. It was a soft smile that changed Usagi's appearance. Her eyes became more open and her aura gave off a sense of peace and warmth.

Honey and Mori nodded. "It's been fun talking with Usagi-chan!"

Usagi agreed that it had been fun. Usagi could see the reasons why Tamaki-nii liked the two older boys. They were quite a pair together. She thought their personalities blended well together. Mori was the silent protector and caretaker of the talkative and friendly blond. She gave them both a bow before walking away.

Honey had felt extremely at ease with Usagi's presence. She was a very nice person. Usagi was friendly with a certain air around her. He couldn't help, but feel at peace. At first he thought she would be a delicate and timid person, but she had a lot of energy. A part of him felt that he should protect her. Her aura reflected a certain amount of innocence and a hidden pain.

Mori noted that Mitsukuni was taken a strong liking to Usagi. He had felt a certain peace in her presence at well. It was hard to dislike the younger woman. She reminded him of his cousin. There was something strange however in her eyes that contrasted her cheerful behavior a hint of pain and longing.

* * *

><p>"Kaoru," Hikaru whispered passionately as he cradled his brother's wounded hand close to him, "Please be careful."<p>

"I'm sorry, Hikaru," the other twin replied sadly.

"Don't cry, I'll protect you from all the dangers of this world," Hikaru stated blowing on the hand.

"I didn't mean to spill the tea," Kaoru replied in a whimper.

"I know," Hikaru replied leaning his face closer to his brother brushing a hand against his cheek.

Usagi giggled while the other girls beside her cried, "Brotherly love." They were quite the pair. The two were very in sync with one another's actions and emotions. It was fascinating to watch their little game. Usagi wasn't affected by their interaction, she wanted to look away and laugh more openly. She could see that the two trusted and relied on each other. She could respect their closeness and bond.

"Let's play, the which one is Hikaru game!" the two cried after a moment. The two suddenly messed up the bangs that told the two apart from one another and began to dance in a circle.

Usagi watched as they began their little dance to confuse them. The two were grinning at one another. She began to think about their bond. Their relationship seemed to close them off from the rest of the world. Tamak-nii had explained that they wanted to be identified as separate people. They got upset that people couldn't tell them apart, but they made it harder to distinguish them. Usagi understood their problem more than she wanted to admit.

Usagi felt that she was split in half some days. Her memories of the Silver Millennium showed her an image of Princess Serenity, a soft young woman who was a little selfish and naïve. Her future was a powerful yet fair Neo-Queen Serenity. She was confused about who she really was. Usagi hated the comparisons. It was a weight on her. Who is it that _they_ see?

"Usagi-san, why don't you guess?" the young woman beside her suggested.

Usagi looked up from her thoughts to realize the others were staring at her. How long had they been staring, she wasn't sure. It took her a moment to realize what was being said.

"Yes, which is Hikaru?" The one on the right started.

"And which is Kaoru." The one on the left finished.

Usagi stared at the two. She could tell what their differences were clearly as their auras. She felt like it was cheating a little since she had a slight advantage over normal people. "The one on the left is Hikaru. The one on the right is Kaoru."

"Wrong!" the two shouted simultaneously.

"Right!" Haruhi shouted back hearing what Usagi had stated after looking over at the twins.

"How did you know?" one of the girls asked.

Usagi grinned mischievously. "I think I'll let that be a secret."

The twins stared at the young woman before them. They didn't really think that she could tell them apart. They assumed that it was a lucky guess. However, the mischievous smile on her face was sending little alerts to them. They would watch out for her to determine her threat level.

* * *

><p>Usagi took a seat across from the Shadow King of the Host Club. She was a little exhausted from her interaction with the twins. After she had successfully guessed who they were a second time, the two had begun to tease her about her hair. Usagi was already use to the comments, but they were really merciless in their taunts.<p>

"I'm sorry for their behavior," Kyoya stated as he took in her expression.

Usagi sighed giving him a small smile. "It's alright; they remind me of Shingo-kun."

Kyoya nodded. He already knew that was the name of her younger brother. "How has Ouran been treating you since your arrival, Tsukino-san," he asked politely.

"Please call me, Usagi-chan. You don't have to be so formal," Usagi suggested sipping on the tea in front of her. "It's really different from my last school. I miss my friends, but everyone has been really nice."

"I'm glad. You've made quite an impression on Class B," Kyoya replied, "As well as a few Host Club members."

Usagi didn't know what to say about that. She had briefly heard from her friend Kanako Kasugazaki that people thought that she 'was as beautiful as an angel.' 'The beautiful yet clumsy Princess of Class 2-B.' Usagi found their thoughts to be a little amusing. They didn't know that she really was a princess or that she might be the closest being to an angel as one could get. "I'm just being me. I tend to make friends easily. You all are very interesting."

"Well, I'm glad that we've got another satisfied customer," Kyoya replied.

Usagi nodded. Tamaki-nii had explained that Kyoya was their manager and tried his best to make money for the Host Club. He really liked Kyoya even though their personalities were very different. Tamaki had stated that when the club had started running trial runs without the twins, Kyoya always found a way to bring their customers back. And Usagi knew that he still did.

"What do you normally like?" Usagi asked curiously.

"Physics. Research. Spicy food," Kyoya replied as he watched her stare around the table while running a finger around the rim of her teacup.

"You're not that fond of sweets, are you?" Usagi stated after some observation.

Kyoya nodded. "One normally doesn't pick that up from a first encounter."

Usagi agreed. Normally her observational skills were not up to par, but…"It's the sugar."

Kyoya pondered her statement. "Pardon?"

"You're not offering any sugar at all on this table." Usagi had noticed that even though the other Hosts also served tea, they all had at least some sort of sweet treat to offer as well. His table even lacked sugar to add to her tea. Usagi found it very amusing. Maybe most of his guests didn't bother with tea and sugar. He did seem to have more academic and technology related things near him.

Kyoya had not noticed that he lacked sugar. She was right though. It was ironic; he had been concerned over the other Hosts tables, that he had neglected his own. "I can get you some."

Usagi laughed. He had such a serious expression on his face. It was very entertaining to see. "No, that's fine. Don't trouble yourself, Kyoya-kun." She watched as his expression turned into one of surprise and then returned to his go to composed look. Usagi realized the mistake she had made. "I'm sorry; you never stated how you wanted me to address you, Ootori-san."

"Its fine to address me as you wish, Usagi-san." Kyoya remarked trying to sound indifferent.

Usagi nodded politely at her companion. She didn't know how to proceed from this awkward moment. Suddenly there was a beep from her phone. Usagi was glad for the distraction.

"_Remember to bring those Light things for me. xoxo" -Minako_

Usagi beamed into her phone. She took the moment to reply to her friend teasing her about her odd obsession.

Kyoya was a little annoyed at the interruption, but what did he expect from a commoner. She obviously wasn't trying to be courteous anymore. He watched her type furiously into her cell phone. He was slightly bothered by the blond. She had surprised him. She had gone from polite and formal to addressing him as if they were friends within moments. He observed that her joyous expression made a huge impact on her appearance.

Usagi laughed softly before composing herself, "I'm sorry, Kyoya-kun. My friend wanted to remind me to bring her a few things when we see each other."

"What's so funny?" Kyoya pondered. He wanted to tell her to add -san instead. They weren't that close, but he knew that he should just bear with her.

"She has this obsession with idols you see. As you probably know, the Three Lights, they've retired. I have a few autographed pictures and unreleased songs. She wants them for her collection or maybe to sell. I'm surprised she didn't bother Yaten about them before they left." Usagi rambled happily.

Another surprise to him, he had heard of this pop idol group. It had been a phase that many of the young ladies at Ouran had gone through. They had thousands of fans and after a successful debut decided to retire. Usagi seemed to ramble on as if she knew them personally. She was becoming a bigger mystery to him.

"It is a good business venture to embark on. Speaking of which, would you like to purchase any of our calendars or books?" Kyoya asked bringing forth different host picture books.

It was his way of distancing himself. Usagi knew that he was trying to be cool and unresponsive. She knew that getting close to this particular Host would be rather difficult. He was strategic and observant, Usagi noted. He seemed to know exactly what people needed to hear. Kyoya seemed to have his own barrier around him though. He was suspicious of her too. Usagi didn't mind though. She could wait for him to come to like her. Plus he was Tamaki-nii's best friend whether he wanted to admit it or not. The Host Club means a lot to him as well.

* * *

><p>Usagi approached Haruhi slowly. Haruhi was organizing her table, the tea and treats. She noticed that Usagi was waiting for her.<p>

"You look like you were enjoying yourself, Usagi-sempai," Haruhi stated with a smile.

Usagi grinned at the honorific. Sometimes Haruhi just couldn't call her Usagi-chan. She alternated depending on her mood. Usagi sat down and took a sip of tea. "Yes. You all are very interesting."

"What do you want to speak with me about?" Haruhi asked realizing the other Hosts were watching their interaction as it was the last of the day.

"I wanted to know if you were free this weekend."

The other hosts were amazed that Usagi would ask such a thing. They didn't know that the two were acquainted with one another. Haruhi however, recognized that sentence. She began to take a mental note of the things she needed to do. She had to finish up some assignments that were due next week. She needed to do the shopping as well. She carefully replied, "Yes."

"Alright, I'll see you Sunday morning, then," Usagi stated with a grin. Haruhi was definitely lying about her availability.

"Usagi-chan!" Haruhi remarked unhappily. She was beginning to hate Usagi's surprised little adventures. Two weekends ago, she had been kidnapped. She had ended up in Juuban for milkshakes and Sailor V games with the older girl. The weekend before that, just after she met Usagi, she and her dad had taken her on a long bonding shopping experience.

Usagi laughed cheerfully standing up after grabbing a cupcake. "Remember my promise."

Haruhi nodded. She could recollect that Usagi had decided she would always make her have fun whenever she was with her. It was becoming a ritual of sorts to expect Usagi to make surprise visits over the weekend.

"I hope the Host Club takes care of Haruhi-_chan_," Usagi emphasized loudly before she skipped away swiftly with a smile before any of the other Hosts could realize it.

* * *

><p>Tamaki sighed with realization. Usagi-chan didn't come to visit him at all. It was obvious to support her friend. He knew that she loved each and every friend she had in her own way. Tamaki didn't even realize that she was friends with Haruhi. It did upset him that he wasn't her main priority. However, he was still happy that she had come to meet his favorite people. A few moments later, he received a text.<p>

"_Tamaki-nii, I did miss you! I'll come see you and your friends as much as I can. You better take care of Haruhi-chan or I'll have Nii-chama curse you good! ^.^"_

Tamaki fell over after reading the message.

The other hosts along with Haruhi just stared between Tamaki and the exit wondering what exactly just happened.

* * *

><p><em>2-6-2012. I was out of town over the weekend. I had left my flash drive and couldn't update over the weekend. When I came back, I encountered internet problems. Sorry for the delay. <em>**Please Review_._**_ Feedback is always necessary!  
><em>

_The inspiration...Pitterpat by Erin McCarley_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Shadow of Angels on The Moon**

Chapter 3

"_Somewhere in my memory I've lost all sense of time._

_And tomorrow can never be cause yesterday is all that fills my mind"_

Usagi stared into the mirror intent to find some flaw in Setsuna's work. She felt self-conscious as she looked at her reflection. She felt naked even though she had been in far less while in her Sailor Moon getup. This just felt different. She couldn't recall the last time she actually got dressed up in something other than Princess Serenity's dress. Her reflection gave her an odd feeling. Usagi couldn't shake the discomfort at the moment even though she did find the dress beautiful.

"Relax," Setsuna stated placing her hands gently on the younger woman's shoulders who was giving off an uneasy feeling.

Usagi nodded trying her best to feel comfortable. "I don't know about this?"

"Definitely need a fire truck to put you out!" a voice called from the laptop that sat beside her makeup table.

"Thanks Mina-chan," Usagi replied looking towards the laptop with a smile as she saw her four friends trying to cram themselves into view.

"You're on fire," Lita commented, "Would've been better."

"I think pink would've been better," Rei commented, "Red is not your color."

"I have to disagree. It's a nice deep burgundy that brings out her complexion," Ami voiced after some thought.

"Very good Ami-chan," Setsuna complimented, "This shade does compliment Usagi-chan."

Usagi took another glance at the mirror. She wasn't fishing for compliments, but she did agree that she looked presentable. The dress was a short strapless taffeta dress that fell inches from her knees. The bottom of the dress had ruffled layers that reminded Usagi of petals. The bodice was simple with rhinestones lining the top.

Setuna held out a black cropped blazer that had burgundy lining for Usagi to put over her shoulders. Her hair had been taken out of their usual odangos and placed in an elaborate updo with curls framing her face. She smiled as she saw the little rhinestones that had been placed in her hair. Usagi looked different mostly because her hair wasn't in her normal style.

"Thank you, Sets," Usagi replied with a smile.

Usagi smiled confidently at Setsuna. She could do this. It was only a dress. She was still herself regardless of whatever she wore.

"It was my pleasure, hime," Setsuna replied giving her a little bow.

"What did I tell you about that?" Usagi stated shaking her head. She wished that Setsuna wasn't so formal sometimes.

"I can't help it," she replied as she left the room, "You are my hime."

Usagi sighed. It couldn't be helped; Setsuna was the oldest with many memories and secrets. She had spent too much time isolated in the Gates from the other Senshi. Setsuna's duty should always be at the Gates, but Usagi wanted her to interact outside her duty. Usagi took it upon herself to help Setsuna monitor the Gates for any trouble when she wasn't around them.

"Why isn't Haruhi-san getting dressed up with you?" Lita asked curiously.

"I think she will have her hands full," Usagi replied thinking about the events that had transpired over the last few days.

"I can feel the love tonight," Mina cried gleefully as she channeled Venus.

"There's a lot planned tonight," Usagi answered with a nod.

"Hopefully it's been planned well?" Ami remarked.

Usagi nodded. The plan her god brother had come up with his friends was indeed thought out.

"Have a good night," Rei encouraged.

"Let your true beauty shine," Mina grinned.

"Fighting!" Lita chanted.

Usagi laughed as she looked into her purse to make sure she had everything.

"I'll tell you guys about it, later, okay," Usagi stated with a smile.

They bid each other farewell and Usagi turned off her laptop.

"I wish you guys could've come with me," Usagi whispered to herself.

"The party awaits you," Luna mumbled from her little bed as she noticed Usagi's still posture.

Usagi nodded as she felt herself move on autopilot towards the car. She let her thoughts stray back to the events that occurred after she entered the Host Club.

_Usagi laughed happily to herself as she recalled her graceful exit from the Third Music Classroom. At least she thought she was graceful up until a moment ago, before she tripped over her own feet as she sent a text to Tamaki-nii. She giggled clutching her stomach as she laid spawn out in the middle of the hallway floor. Usagi hoped no one was around to see her in such a state._

"_Usagi-chan, what are you doing?" a voice called out curiously a few feet from her._

"_Laughing," Usagi replied as she stared over to the looming figure._

"_I can see that, but what are you doing down there?" the person asked worried._

"_Nothing,__ Reiko-chan," Usagi replied as she sat up to look at the darkly robed young woman who looked expectant._

_Reiko Kanazuki stared at her sempai's sister curiously. She was almost the complete opposite as her older brother. However, she had a similar aura that resonated power and draws you in. "Please, let me help you up."_

_Usagi laughed at her contemplative look as she took the younger girls hand. "Is Nii-chama still here?"_

_Reiko shook her head. "Everyone else has left."_

"_Why are you waiting?" Usagi asked taking the time to straighten her dress out._

_Reiko blushed slightly at her question. "I was just leaving."_

_Usagi watched as the young girl darted away in a hurry. "Strange."_

_Usagi walked towards the exit to meet her ride._

"_Usagi-san!" a voice called out to her._

"_Usagi-chan!" she heard another voice call._

_She stared over to find the members of the Host Club walking towards her. Usagi was a little nervous. She hadn't thought that far ahead yet. Usagi wanted to make her escape to figure out what she wanted to say to the members of the Host Club the next time she saw them. She stood still trying not to fidget nervously._

_Tamaki sighed as he sat up from the floor. He stared at the words that were received from his little sister. It was really funny. He couldn't deal with a curse at the moment. He knew he would take care of Haruhi. _

"_What happened, Tama-chan?" Honey asked curiously peering over Tamaki._

"_Nothing, important," Tamaki replied quickly getting up._

_Kyoya narrowed his eyes at Tamaki. He definitely was hiding something._

"_That Usagi," Haruhi muttered underneath her breath._

"_Does that girl know you're a girl, Haruhi?" one of the twins asked._

"_Yes, Hikaru," Haruhi replied. "She was the first person I met here at Ouran."_

"_This is going to be a cause for trouble," Kaoru thoughtfully stated._

"_I wonder what she wants." Hikaru thought out loud._

"_Usagi isn't that sort of person. She's just overprotective. You don't need to worry about her," Haruhi answered._

"_It seems as if she has a motive leaving behind that last statement. Maybe she wants to use us to her advantage," Kyoya replied._

_Tamaki was a little upset with their suspicions. He knew that Usagi could be a little troublemaker, but she wouldn't use someone to gain anything. If anything, people were willing to offer help on their own._

"_Usagi-chan is really nice. You guys shouldn't think that way," Honey stated trying to think if he felt any ill-intent from the younger girl._

"_Well, what are we going to do now?" Hikaru asked looking at his fellow members._

"_Usagi-chan is a dear friend," Tamaki muttered softly._

"_Tama-chan?" Honey questioned._

"_What are you talking about?" Kyoya asked curiously._

_Haruhi stared curiously at Tamaki as well. This was the first time she'd heard that. Usagi never mentioned anything about knowing Tamaki._

"_That is all I will say. Haruhi is right, she isn't that sort of person. I don't want to talk about it right now, but I trust Usagi." Tamaki replied firmly._

_The other Host looked at Tamaki's serious expression._

"_Well, we should at least go confirm this before she leaves," Kaoru voiced._

_They all nodded in agreement before leaving the Music Room._

_Haruhi followed in confusion wanting to find out more about the relationship between Tamaki and Usagi as well._

"_Usagi-san!" Kyoya called._

"_Usagi-chan!" Honey shouted when the younger woman came into view in front of the school._

_Usagi smiled and stated lamely, "Hi!"_

"_Are you going to keep this a secret?" Haruhi asked directly._

_Usagi sighed at Haruhi statement. She was always so blunt. Usagi already had this conversation with her. "Of course, silly."_

"_Meatball head," one of the twins cried, "You better."_

_Usagi ignored the twin and continued to smile nonchalantly, "I just want you guys to watch over Haruhi-chan."_

"_We would never let anything bad happen to Haru-chan," Honey answered for the rest of the host._

_Usagi grinned. The older boy was just too adorable. She just wanted to squeeze him in a big hug._

"_We'll make sure she safely pays off her debt to the club," Kyoya replied._

_Usagi nodded. "Of course, she should do that."_

"_You should've said something about knowing Tono," Kaoru muttered._

"_Yes, how do you know Tamaki?" Kyoya chimed in trying to understand who exactly Usagi was._

"_Who doesn't know Tamaki Suou," Usagi answered mysteriously._

"_You shouldn't keep secrets. If you tell me I'll let you hold Usa-chan," Honey tried to coax the information out of her._

"_Usagi-chan, I thought I knew a lot about you," Haruhi voiced._

"_Tamaki-nii was my tutor during break," Usagi stated simply. She didn't want to explain their exact relationship just yet._

"_We've become good friends," Tamaki agreed knowing this was part of the truth._

"_Tamaki-nii?" Kyoya muttered quietly._

"_He's been like my big brother," Usagi replied simply with a small smile._

_Tamaki nodded in agreement. "Usagi-chan is like a little sister. She's been learning from me."_

"_Anyway, I can guarantee, I won't cause the Host Club any direct trouble. Plus, I think Haruhi-chan, needs a girlfriend. She shouldn't be around just you guys. I'm sure Ranka-chan would agree as well." Usagi thoughtful stated. "Wait, Haruhi-chan, what did Ranka-chan say about all this?"_

_Haruhi paused in realization. She hadn't exactly told her dad just yet. She was going to mention the circumstances when she understood the situation more over this weekend. "I'll tell him tonight."_

"_Usagi-chan, I've missed you the last few weeks," Tamaki cried giving her a hug leaning down to her level._

_Usagi laughed and awkwardly patted her god-brother's back. He was a good few feet taller than her. "Don't strain yourself now Tamaki-nii."_

_Tamaki cheered happily. "Have you been studying well? Are you making friends? I hear that you've had a few klutz attacks."_

_Usagi slowly removed Tamaki's arms from her. "It's been fine. Friends are a plenty. I only had two accidents…"_

_Tamaki stared expectantly._

"_Okay…they were two major ones, but no one got seriously hurt besides a desk and couple books. I only tripped over three people, caused a minor food fight, and broke a windows." Usagi confessed. "I only got one detention."_

_Tamaki laughed as he pictured Usagi shrieking as she caused a chain reaction to occur from her klutz moments. "Well, it will be our pleasure to have you as a guest at the Host Club."_

_Usagi knew that Tamaki was extremely happy and excited. He was just trying to be the cool prince right now. She could picture what was going on in his head. She was sure Tamaki was jumping in glee._

"_It'll be fun!" Honey cried._

_Mori nodded in agreement._

"_I won't intentionally cause trouble, promise," Usagi stated knowing that sometimes trouble had a way of coming to her._

_Kyoya watched as the twins teasing pulled the older girl's hair, while Haruhi tried to stop them from playing around. Honey was chatting happily with the blond haired girl while Mori made comments here and there. Tamaki stood beside Kyoya._

"_You look puzzled," Tamaki stated quietly as he watched them._

"_You never told me, you were tutoring over break," Kyoya started._

"_You never asked," Tamaki replied._

_Kyoya sighed. This was definitely going to be a strange year. He still didn't think that he knew everything that was going on. This would be a good time to observe more._

* * *

><p>"Usagi-chan!" a voice cried happily as they got into the car.<p>

"Kanako-chan, you look beautiful," Usagi complimented with a smile.

"Thank you, you look stunning," Kanako Kasugazaki replied as she sat beside Usagi.

"Are you excited for this party?" Usagi asked curiously.

"I am, are you?" the other girl replied simply.

Usagi nodded as well. She hoped whatever plan Tamaki and his friends had would help her new friend out. Usagi knew that Kanako really did care about Toru Suzushima. She just didn't understand his reasons for leaving. Usagi could understand though from her brief encounters with the guy. He wanted to become a better person. Toru-kun was a little shy and ended a confidence booster.

The two young ladies arrived at the hall that was decorated beautifully. Usagi smiled as she saw the members of the Host Club across the room.

"_Usagi-chan, you need to make sure that she goes this way at the right time," Tamaki explained over the phone earlier that evening._

"_Hai," Usagi replied repeating the time mentally over and over as to not forget._

"_I do hope we can pull this off," Tamaki cried happily._

"_I'm sure you guys will be fine," Usagi answered back._

"_Well, see you tonight," Tamaki said before hanging up._

Usagi smiled as she walked over towards the buffet table where the members were lingering about.

"Everything looks so yummy," Usagi stated to Kanako.

"The selection does look appealing," she replied back.

"Usagi-chan, you look wonderful," an energetic blond greeted.

"Thank you, Mitsukuni-sempai," Usagi remarked. "You look handsome. You too, Takashi-sempai."

Mori nodded a greeting to the younger girl.

"Usagi-chan, you're here," Tamaki greeted with a smile.

"Everything looks beautiful," Usagi remarked. "You did a nice job, Kyoya-kun."

Kyoya gave a polite nod in acknowledgement.

Usagi just grinned as she watched the dark haired host begin to whisper quietly to Tamaki.

"Haruhi-kun, you look handsome," Kanako stated with a smile.

"Thank you Kasugazaki-san for the lessons," Haruhi chimed in. "You look beautiful."

Kanako smiled at Haruhi. Usagi grinned at Haruhi. She sure knew how to attract customers.

"Haruhi-kun, you look nice," Usagi commented, but was quickly distracted by a poke.

Usagi meeped at the unexpected poke. One of the twins, Kaoru, had poked her to get her attention before running off.

Usagi looked away from Kanako and Haruhi to the twins. The twins were mouthing words at her that she couldn't exactly make out. They were making wild gestures with their hands. One seemed to be fanning the other, while the other made kissy faces.

Usagi walked over to the two.

"Did you two want to tell me something?" Usagi asked curiously.

The two shook their heads. They really only wanted to get Usagi to move away from Haruhi.

"You two are up to something." Usagi remarked. She gave the two boys a knowing smile.

The two chuckled and both replied together, "Of course not."

She shook her head. Usagi already knew that they had written a disastrous love letter. She had come across them while they were writing. She wasn't sure why they had been trying to get her attention.

"Care for a quick game?" they both asked.

Usagi shook her head and walked away. She could hear them muttering Meatball head.

"Kanako-chan, why don't we go talk with the others," Usagi suggested as she saw a few of the other Class B girls gathering together.

Tamaki smiled thankfully at Usagi as she pulled Kanako away.

"Usagi-sempai looks really pretty tonight," Haruhi commented as she stared at the older girl laugh and mingle with the guest.

"Haruhi-chan, it's your turn now," Hikaru muttered as the he and his brother grabbed Haruhi by the arms.

"Eek," Haruhi muttered before disappearing from the hall.

"You manage things here for the moment," Tamaki told Kyoya.

Kyoya nodded, "Of course."

* * *

><p>Kyoya leaned against the pillar. He carefully surveyed all the guests. They were happily chatting around the hall. He took note of the time to know what could possibly be happening in the next room over.<p>

"Don't you ever get tired of watching and calculating?" Usagi asked quietly as she stood on the opposite side of the pillar not too far away to the dark haired Host.

Kyoya sighed. Usagi Tsukino. Since that afternoon had become a fixture within the Host Club. She was loud and annoyingly cheerful. Her presence bothered him for some reason. She seemed harmless enough, but he would find himself assessing her as if she were a possible threat. There were moments where their eyes would meet when he least expected them to and she would stare at him knowingly.

She always chatted with him ignoring the fact that he wouldn't respond to her sometimes. He liked to think that he was a fairly intimidating and unreadable person, but when he would meet her blue eyes…she seemed to see him. Usagi Tsukino's biggest advantage he noted was the fact that she seemed to draw people in with her innocent personality. He didn't want to be drawn in or fooled by her.

"It's time for the show," he answered ignoring her statement.

Usagi nodded simply. She walked over to Kanako.

"Let's get some fresh air," Usagi stated fanning herself a little.

"It is a little hot. We can go out for a bit," Kanako replied noticing that Usagi did seem a little stressed.

"I know, let's sit in the classroom down the hall for a little bit," Usagi suggested. "We can take a rest from the atmosphere."

"Sure," Kanako agreed.

"I'm just going to grab some snacks, meet me there," Usagi stated with a smile.

Kanako nodded at her friend and walked out towards the classroom.

Usagi held her breathe. This was really nerve-wracking. She watched from afar as Kanako ran out of the room with her fiancé chasing after her. They had danced beautifully under the night sky. Usagi was happy that her friend had developed an understanding in why her fiancé was leaving.

"Oh, no," Usagi muttered as she watched Haruhi and Kanako exchange a kiss on the lips instead of the cheek because of Tamaki's silly mistake. What was she going to do with her Tamaki-nii?

* * *

><p>Usagi sighed to herself as she walked out of the locker room. Her run hadn't been particularly fun. The president of the club was trying to get her to build more stamina, therefore had her run more than two miles. The whole day had been off. She wasn't in the best moods. It all had to do with a particular phone call she received last night.<p>

_Usagi hesitated before picking up her cell phone. She knew who it was without even looking at caller id._

"_Mamo-chan," Usagi answered a little nervous. They had been exchanging emails and texts, but hearing from him was a surprise._

"_Usako, how are you?" Mamoru asked curiously._

"_I'm doing well," Usagi remarked biting her lip, trying to sound convincing._

"_Are you sure?" Mamoru questioned again._

"_Why?" she asked._

"_I know that their deaths are still affecting you," Mamoru replied. "I do know how you feel. I just wanted to make sure you're doing okay. You've been saying that you're fine, but I know you."_

_Usagi nodded even though she knew he couldn't see her. "I'm doing okay. I have Nii-chama, Takami-nii and Shingo-kun. The Senshi are always around to talk."_

"_I've been getting this weird feeling. I just wanted to check up on you. We're still friends after all," Mamoru explained._

_Usagi understood. "I understand. It's good to hear from you. How are your studies?"_

_Luna watched Usagi curiously as she paced back and forth across her room._

"_They're good. I just wanted to talk to you about something."_

_Usagi already knew where this was leading. She braced herself before replying softly, "You've started to see someone."_

_Mamoru chuckled a little uncomfortable. Of course, she would know. The connection between each other hadn't faded exactly. There still was that invisible red string of fate linking them, but slowly the tension was becoming unraveled._

"_Don't be," she whispered softly._

"_What?" Mamoru replied._

"_Uncomfortable. Unsure. You're a wonderful person and I'm sure you wouldn't decide this without thought. I'm sure, she's a good person," Usagi replied cheerfully. She was happy for him._

_Mamoru laughed. "I thought you might've felt the shift as well. Usako, I just didn't want to write this in an email or text. I had to tell you."_

_Usagi understood what he was saying. A part of her was a little hurt, but she knew that the last couple of months had created some distance between them. She was happy for him, but a part of her had hoped that he wouldn't find someone before her. It was a little selfish and unreasonable.  
><em>

"_I truly hope that she'll make you happy," Usagi stated trying to sound happier than she was._

_Mamoru knew that tone. "Usako, you're trying too hard."_

_Usagi smiled that he knew her so well. "I am really glad for you. Tell me if she hurts you, I'll fly over in the name of love." She was trying her best to lighten the mood._

"_If you don't cause a cross continental disaster first and have to be banned from airplanes and airports," Mamoru replied. He could picture her causing problems at airports because she couldn't speak English well. There were also her clumsy moments. Mamoru laughed as he pictured the poor person who would end up sitting for hours beside her on the plane._

_Usagi laughed with him. "Which is why I wouldn't take an airplane. Teleporting seems easier. What would happen to me if there happened to be a thunder storm?"_

_Mamoru sighed. "You've gotten a bit better."_

_Usagi smiled, "Thank you, Lita."_

"_Hime," Mamoru started in a serious tone._

"_Yes?" she replied._

"_I can't replace you as one of my closest friends," Mamoru replied, "My first love."_

_Usagi agreed with his statement. "Tell me, how did you meet her?"_

"_Actually, we kind of crashed into one another in the library."_

* * *

><p>Usagi hummed softly as she took a slow pace towards the Third Music Room. She had used most of her energy in her conversation with Mamoru. She was happy for him. Now, she wished she had some sort of luck in the love department.<p>

"Mina-chan, why aren't you doing something for me," she muttered quietly.

Far in the distance, a sneeze could be heard from the Princess of Venus.

"Usagi-chan," Umehito called appearing from the shadows as he watched her drag herself along.

"Nii-chama," Usagi replied giving him a small smile.

"You look as if you've had the light sucked from you," Reiko muttered. She took in her slightly disheveled appearance of her dress.

"Yes, hime doesn't look too good," one of the boys from the club stated.

Umehito grabbed Usagi into a hug. "What's going on with you?" he whispered into her ear.

Usagi sighed leaning into his embrace for a moment. "Thanks for worrying. I am fine. It's been a long day."

"We came to find you. There's trouble, Usagi-chan," Reiko stated.

"What kind of trouble?" she asked curiously.

"A new force that has appeared and has caused stress to the Host Club," Umehito stated.

"It's made Honey-sempai into a bully!" Reiko cried a little upset.

Usagi was confused. "What?"

Umehito quickly explained the situation with a Renge Hoshakuji.

* * *

><p>Usagi closed her eyes to sense out where Tamaki's aura was in correspondence to where she was. She let her senses guide her as she walked over to where they were and came across a peculiar scene. She watched shocked at what had transpired.<p>

"Tamaki-nii!" she shouted as she fully realized that he had hit another student and didn't look like he was going to let the poor boy go.

She ran over and grabbed him from behind holding onto his shoulders from him farther doing damage to the other student. "What are you doing?"

"One of these guys, hurt Haruhi," Tamaki cried still not letting go of the guy's shirt.

"Tamaki-nii please let him go. You're causing a scene. You should be asking Haruhi about what happened and how he is," Usagi cried pulling him off the other boy using an incredible amount of strength.

Tamaki stumbled away from Usagi following her advice. He ran over to Haruhi while the two other boys tried to run off from the twin's cries.

"Oh no, you don't!" Usagi yelled going after the other two boys and managing to catch them.

"We didn't do anything," one of the guys stated.

"I don't understand this situation, but you can't just run off," Usagi stated firmly giving them a glare.

The two older guys flinched at the look the shorter girl was giving them. They were dragged away by a surprisingly strong female. They reluctantly stopped struggling and went back to where the Host Club members were standing.

"I'm sorry for causing trouble," Renge Hoshakuji replied sadly staring at the members of the Host Club.

Usagi smiled at Tamaki who had given Renge some heartfelt advice. She walked over and gave a hand out to the girl.

"Don't cry. You're just going to have to get to know everyone for who they are and not what they look like." Usagi stated with a small smile.

"Who are you?" Renge asked curiously taking the older girl's hand.

"Tsukino Usagi, you've stirred up a lot of trouble for Tamaki-nii. Let's try to be friends," Usagi greeted.

"Meatball head, where have you been all day?" Hikaru asked curiously.

"Yeah, you weren't even here to see our awesome basketball scene," Kaoru stated.

Usagi gave a tired smile, "I was busy. I'm sure you were wonderful. Haruhi, are you okay?"

Haruhi grinned. "I'm fine, Usagi-sempai."

"Well, I brought back those two guys from Class D," Usagi gestured behind her. "What exactly did they do?"

"We didn't do anything," they cried.

"It was an accident that they pushed Renge-chan," Haruhi stated as she recalled the events. "I caught her and fell, which is what Tamaki saw."

"Is that really nothing?" Usagi asked giving the two boys a pointed look.

The two Class D members flinched at her look. They didn't understand why they were afraid of the smaller girl. For some reason, they knew they had to respect the younger girl's strength for being able to drag them back.

"Well, what do you have to say?" Usagi asked giving a head tilt towards Renge.

"Sorry," the two both replied quickly to Renge.

Usagi smiled brightly at the two guys. "Thank you."

The two ran off with a bow towards Usagi and the Host Club members.

"You've scared them, Usagi-chan," Honey laughed as the two ran off in a hurry.

"What did you do?" Tamaki asked curiously.

Usagi looked embarrassed and gave them a mysterious smile, "Nothing out of the ordinary."

Honey smile got wider. While Mori just smirked a little. The three looked as if they were sharing a joke.

"Well, let's get this place cleaned up," Kyoya stated as he looked at the director, stage people and camera lens pieces scattered about.

"Renge-chan, why don't we get some cake?" Usagi suggested giving the girl a smile as pulling her towards the building.

"Oh, Usagi-chan, we'll come with you," Honey cried in glee.

Mori followed behind Honey as he ran after the two younger girls.

Renge nodded. She began to get a thoughtful look on her face. "You don't like Haruhi-kun, do you?"

Usagi laughed as the younger girl gave a stare over her shoulder to Haruhi as they walked into the building. "No."

Usagi definitely knew that Tamaki-nii wouldn't like this situation.

* * *

><p>Usagi wanted to get this installment done for the Newspaper Club, so she could go check in with her friends in the Host Club. She wondered if Renge had been bothering them again. Usagi hunched over her desk quickly finishing the scene where Minako had appeared before the Senshi as Sailor Venus. She smiled as she reminded that day. Those days seemed different from the ones she was experiencing now. The Host Club wasn't boring at all. It was just a different type of adventure.<p>

_Usgai stared at the trees. Cherry blossoms were very beautiful. She watched as the Host Club members were busily taking care of their customers. Usagi drifted quietly from each Host's area to see what they were up to. She didn't want to gather too much attention to herself. She smiled as she looked down at the kimono she was wearing. Tamaki-nii had asked her to wear it. It was a beautiful deep blue kimono with dark pink Sakura blossoms. She took a seat underneath a tree watching Mitsukuni-sempai make tea and waited for the events to conclude._

_She took note that she could feel eyes watching her. Usagi didn't bother to meet the person's eyes. She already knew it was Kyoya-kun._

"_Not good…I'll be found out," she heard Haruhi reply in regards to the Physical Examination._

_Usagi sighed. It was going to be really hard to fake the Physical Examination._

"_I'm sure there's something that can be done," Usagi stated coming out from beneath the tree._

"_Usagi-chan, you look cute," Honey cried giving the younger girl a hug._

_Usagi laughed at Honey's antics. "You look handsome."_

"_What are we going to do?" Hikaru asked._

"_Well, I guess I'll be found out," Haruhi stated in a not caring fashion._

_Over the next few days, the Host Club was in a panic in what to do for the Physical Examination. Usagi was contemplating using the Luna Pen to help, but then that would create a whole another issue for her._

"_I can't believe she wants fancy foods she missed out on at the party," Usagi muttered quietly as she remembered how they had coaxed Haruhi to try to stay a guy._

_Usagi was somewhat excluded from the Physical Examination. Dr. Mizuno was actually doing examinations at the school. She had seen enough of Usagi to know her health. It was also the fact that she knew the girls' secret. It couldn't be kept from their families any longer. Usagi had felt like she was responsible to the parents who almost lost their children without knowing why. They had to know the dangers._

"_Usagi-chan, aren't you adorable in that uniform," Dr. Mizuno teased when she saw Usagi step into the curtain._

_Usagi smiled at Ami's mother. Usagi sat on the bed while the doctor took a quick glance over her. "Thank you, for doing this for me."_

"_I know that you're physically fit. How's your mental state," Dr. Mizuno asked curiously. She took Usagi's pulse and blood pressure.  
><em>

"_Mizuno-mama, I'm fine." Usagi reassured. "I've been sleeping more. Check with Luna-chan."_

"_Ami-chan still worries about you." Dr. Mizuno replied not completely trusting her word._

"_She's always worried," Usagi commented. "I have been getting along fine."_

"_Insomnia isn't something to joke about," Dr. Mizuno stated checking her face for any makeup._

"_I don't need to take the pills anymore, even if I did, I've built a sort of immunity," Usagi remarked quietly._

"_Anyway, you are looking better. You've gained a little more weight too. I can't get over your hair though."_

_Usagi laughed, "It's something to get use to. I have to explain to people that it's a defective type of gene that causes your hair to gray early."_

"_Well, truthfully it is all a part of your genetics." Dr. Mizuno remarked._

"_I feel good." Usagi stated with a smile._

"_You look healthy." Dr. Mizuno stated as she walked out from behind the curtain to fill in the paperwork._

"_I would know if I wasn't," Usagi remarked. "You'll be third to know, after Luna and Setsuna."_

"_There are so many other students to see," Dr. Mizuno stated tired. "You have a good day, Usagi-chan."_

_Usagi nodded. She gave the older woman an embrace before leaving the little section. All that was left now were the 1__st__ years to do their examination. She wondered what the Host Club members had figured out to do._

"_That's it." Usagi cried realizing what she could do. Only she had to find the members of the Host Club and probably Kyoya to definitely make things work out._

"_Kyoya-kun," Usagi breathed out when she finally found him in the room full of students._

"_Usagi-san, are you alright," he asked politely as he looked at her out of breath form._

"_I've got it," Usagi stated with a triumphant smile._

_Kyoya waited for her to continue._

"_Dr. Saeko Mizuno. She's a doctor here today. She's the mother of one of my best friends. I've explained the situation. She's willing to keep quiet, but she wants some confirmation that she won't get into too much trouble," Usagi stated happily._

_Kyoya nodded. He had thought about getting a doctor to falsify some information. He just hadn't been sure who he could trust. "This will work; let me have a word with her. Now watch Tamaki for in a second."_

_Usagi was confused. Tamaki-nii. What was he doing? She watched as he popped out from behind the curtain in a wig saying he was Haruhi. She laughed at the sight. Usagi watched him try to go after the twins because of their failed plan._

_Kyoya appeared again with Honey and Mori in tow. "Haruhi we have a doctor who will keep quiet in the next room."_

_Usagi smiled as she walked with Haruhi to the room where Dr. Mizuno was waiting._

"_Fujioka-san, right? I've heard a lot about you from Usagi-chan. Briefly from Ami-chan," Dr. Mizuno stated when Haruhi and Usagi came in. "You can take off your jacket in the back."_

_Usagi sat facing the window while Haruhi was behind the curtain._

"_Usagi-chan, thank you," Haruhi called out._

"_I didn't do anything," Usagi replied back as she closed her eyes to take a little break. "Kyoya-kun, actually made things easier. Even though, Mizuno-mama would've done it as a favor for me."_

_Haruhi smiled as she undressed in the curtain. She felt as if there was something odd between Kyoya and Usagi's interactions. She heard some rustling and turned around._

_Usagi had heard the movements around Haruhi thinking it was the doctor checking in on Haruhi._

"_Erm…I'm in here already," Haruhi started._

_Suddenly Usagi heard a strange voice speaking, "No! Please don't make any noise..." She snapped open her eyes in worry and quickly moved._

_Usagi ran through the curtains quickly grabbing the figure approaching Haruhi. She threw the person across the room and at that exact moment felt a shift. Suddenly Usagi felt her senses tickled as she heard a shout and a foot suddenly headed her way. Usagi shifted her position defensively and grabbed the foot redirecting the blow easily._

_Honey gave a surprised look as he flew through the air and landed in a crouched position not too far from Usagi._

"_First, the beauty that catches people's attention." The twins cried._

"_Second, unbeatable richness." Kyoya stated._

"_Third, the way to be a gentleman not being able." Mori stated._

"_To look over ugly commoners' crimes. Even if the sun forgives you." Tamaki stated as he draped a jacket over Haruhi._

"_These cherry blossoms won't forgive you! We Ouran Host Club are here!" the members of the Host Club cried._

"_Please don't take away my life." The man cried bowing towards Usagi first and then crawled over to the Host Club members._

_Usagi quietly__ watched __the pitiful looking man before her. She listened to his story with understanding. She knew that Tamaki would feel for the older gentleman, so she wasn't worried at all._

"_You did well, Tamaki-nii," Usagi complimented with a smile._

_She watched Haruhi and Tamaki exchange a few words. Her Tamaki-nii was blushing from Haruhi's comment before the twins caused trouble again._

"_Romance and comedy," Usagi whispered with a smile as she saw them._

_Mori and Honey stood beside Kyoya as they watched the twins pull Tamaki off of Haruhi. Usagi had walked over to Dr. Mizuno who was trying to gather the correct paper work and talk to Dr. Yabu before he departed._

_Mori quietly surveyed the younger blond girl in surprise. He had seen what had happened in those brief moments. It wasn't Mitsukuni who had delivered the blow, it had been Usagi. She had even thrown Mitsukuni back. It was a surprise. Mitsukuni didn't even seem bothered by it._

"_Usagi-chan, you were amazing," Honey cried happily._

_It drew the attention of the other Host Club members. They didn't know what Honey was talking about. Usagi gave Mori and Honey a little secret smile. She gave them a look that clearly said that they would talk about it some other time. Kyoya watched as Mori, Honey and Usagi began to give looks to one another._

_Dr. Mizuno was kicking them all out, "It's time to continue Fujioka-san's physical."_

_The members all nodded and started to walk out._

"_Usagi-hime," Dr. Mizuno called seriously before Usagi could walk out the room with Mori and Honey._

"_Hai?" Usagi answered pausing to look back at her friend's mother._

"_Please take care," Dr. Mizuno stated firmly._

_Usagi nodded and walked out._

* * *

><p>Usagi banged her head against her desk after giving Chikage-san her finished work. She didn't get a chance to talk to Mitsukuni-sempai and Takashi-sempai about what had transpired since then. Suddenly it was already a new year. She had been too busy. They had been busier with other things as well. Usagi already had her excuse in hand. She had been taking lessons in martial arts from Rei, Haruka and Lita for the last couple of years now. Usagi was glad that the two upperclassmen did not bother to ask too many questions and were understanding.<p>

* * *

><p><em>2-17-2012. I was delayed. I hope this chapter is alright. I've been a little lazy. <em>**Please Review.**_ Feedback is always necessary._

_Song Inspiration: Never Had A Dream Come True by S Club 7..._

_I saw the tv show/movie with S Club 7 back in the day. This song was about how she (Jo if I remember correctly) was letting go of a person she had been in a relationship with. I decided on those specific lyrics because Usagi is a little lost in her memories. Memories of love. Memories of being a different person. These do hold her back even as she tries to look forward. Also, this chapter kind of blends the events in a flashback sort of fashion._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_"If you really love something, you never try to keep it the way it is forever. You have to let it be free to change." -Cassandra Clare_

Usagi was sitting outside on a bench beside the fountain that Haruhi and Tamaki had searched through for Haruhi's wallet. She peered up at the windows that belonged to the Third Music Classroom pondering whether or not she should head up there or not today. Usagi smiled brightly as she noticed Kyoya peering down at her with a contemplative look. She gave an enthusiastic wave towards the dark haired host, only to be met with no response other than turning his back on her. Usagi snorted at his action.

While her time spent at the Host Club had been divided amongst the members, she liked to bother Kyoya the most because he seemed the most uncomfortable with her. She would eventually make him see that she wasn't a threat at all. She had an understanding with Honey and Mori. The pair was easy to be around. The twins were always teasing her, but she liked to join in on some of their pranks, if only to tease her Tamaki-nii. Usagi felt the need to help and guide Haruhi when she could.

"Usagi-chan," a voice called.

Usagi looked up to see Honey leaning out the window with Mori trying to grab hold of his younger cousin worriedly. She shook her head.

"Hi!" she cried back.

"I have double chocolate cake today!" he cried happily gesturing for her to come up.

Usagi smiled taking her bag, "I'll be up in a second."

* * *

><p>"I don't know why you bother calling up Meatball head. You're going to end up with fewer portions," Hikaru stated to Honey.<p>

Honey shook his head. "Usagi-chan says it's always better to eat with a companion. The food will always seem more enjoyable when you have someone to share with."

"That's true," Haruhi commented. "Eating alone isn't that great."

"A family should always spend dinners together," Tamaki cried dreamily. He envisioned them all sitting together to a home cooked meal.

"He's in another day dream," Kaoru muttered with a grin.

"He's probably forgot what he was yelling about before," Hikaru replied.

The two gave each other a smirk.

"Wait! I still can't believe you altered Haruhi's picture on the website," Tamaki cried realizing before he was angry.

"We seem to have nothing to do these days. Haruhi, can we go to your house and play?" the twins asked staring at Haruhi expectantly.

"No way!" Haruhi cried.

"The can we spread rumors of you being a girl?" Kaoru asked.

"I am so bored," Hikaru whispered.

Haruhi sighed. "What am I to you guys, really?"

"That goes without saying. You're a toy," the both responded.

Suddenly the door that most of the Host Club members ignored swung open. The dark hooded figure of the Black Magic Club President Umehito Nekozawa peered out. "If you like toys, please join my club. Currently, we're organizing the world's ancient magical artifacts exhibition. If you join us now, we will also throw in a wonderful cursed voodoo doll for you folks," Umehito continued.

"Why must he appear out of the shadows?" Haruhi inquired looking as the hooded figure hid in the dark archway.

"Because Nekoawa-sempai doesn't like the light," Kyoya explained.

"You must not take part in his life. If you do you're sure to be cursed," Tamaki muttered unhappily.

"What's a cursed voodoo doll?" Kaoru asked mischievously.

"What about this much of light?" Hikaru asked with a grin.

The twins began to beam lights out from torchlights on the hooded President of the Black Magic Club.

Umehito cried out, "Arrrg…Murders!"

Just a few moments before the cry of 'Murders', Usagi arrived at the Host Club. She was shocked to see the mistreatment of her Nii-chama. She quickly moved into action and bopped the twins in the head angrily. This hit both surprised and shocked the two siblings.

"Leave Nii-chama alone!" Usagi cried angrily getting ready to further injure the already dazed pair.

"Usagi-chan," Tamaki and Umehito cried at the same time trying to stop the younger blond.

Usagi caught herself in mid slap. She took a step away from the twins taking a deep breath to calm down. She really hated when someone tried to make fun of her brother's weakness. It wasn't his fault that he had problems being in the light. Usagi appreciated the funny quirk in her older brother. She was light, while her brother was darkness.

"Gomen," Usagi whispered upset that she had lost her temper.

"It hurts," Kaoru complained rubbing the spot where she had bopped.

"You sure can give someone a headache," Hikaru replied giving the blond a glare.

"You two deserve it," Usagi remarked.

Usagi walked over to her hooded brother was huddled in a corner. Even though his face was covered, Usagi could see he looked a little worn down. She grabbed him by the shoulders to bring him upright. "Are you okay?"

"Of course, Usagi-chan," Umehito muttered a little shocked from the light.

"Reiko-chan," Usagi cried down into the doorway.

The dark hooded female along with another Black Magic Member slowly peered out of the door a few moments later. Reiko hesitantly stepped into the Host Club.

"Can you please help Nii-chama downstairs? I'll be down there in a little bit to check on him."

Reiko nodded only looking at her President. She wouldn't let herself stray from the task Usagi-hime had given her. The two members guided their president back into the dark and to where their club met.

"What's wrong with you two…looks like both of you haven't experiences real terror!" Tamaki cried at the twins who were still rubbing their heads.

"Usagi-chan, you got really angry," Honey stated after a moment.

"They were being really mean to my brother," Usagi replied looking through her bag to see if she had something to help her brother. She wondered if she had anything in her subspace pocket. She probably had some herbal teas that Rei had made somewhere in there. She dug around until she felt for the custom tea bags that Rei had given her. Some were for more energy, to help sleep and to help improve your health while ill.

"Didn't you know that Usagi is the foster daughter of the Nekozawas?" Kyoya stated enlightening the group.

Haruhi hadn't asked Usagi too much about her origins. She had assumed that Usagi was from a privileged family. It made sense now; Usagi was crazy about normal things. She had been different from the other girls she had met.

"Actually, Usagi is Nekozawa's half-sister," Tamaki chimed in deciding that since Usagi had stated that Nekozawa was her brother he could tell the truth.

Usagi sighed. They would figure it out since she had cried out Nii-chama. "We have the same mother."

Kyoya nodded understanding the situation. Their family had managed to keep this scandal hidden for almost 17 years, until the recent deaths of the Tsukinos. He began to ponder the real relationship between Tamaki and Usagi now. He had heard from his father that Ume Hashimoto had been best friends with Yuzuru Suou before she married Hitoshi Nekozawa. The Suou and Nekozawas had kept friendly relations with one another over the years.

"Nii-chama's curses are the best for getting revenge," Usagi stated looking at the twins with a calculating glare.

"Remember when I accidently stepped on his doll, last year. I ended up at my exam seeing nonsensical, illogical incantations…and my legs felt heavy as lead a few days later," Tamaki remembered trying to jog Kyoya's memory.

Kyoya shook his head. "You were in the Greek Exam. We had a marathon the day before."

"Not true!" Tamaki cried. "Curses."

Usagi laughed on the inside. They were mere coincidences. Usagi knew that her brother didn't contain any serious magical power to harm another person. It was more occult knowledge than anything else. She wanted to scare the twins.

"You should think about what you should be scared of. It is best to be wary with the supernatural; you might never know what legends can be true." Usagi stated glaring at the twins.

The two laughed awkwardly at the shorter yet older girl who seemed to be glaring daggers at them. They weren't scared. No they weren't. However, they felt a prickle in the back of their necks that told them they should be.

* * *

><p>Usagi prepared the tea that she found in her subspace pocket. She then disappeared down into the Black Magic Club leaving the Host Club Members to continue on.<p>

"Are you okay?" she asked her brother who was curled up in a little ball.

"I'll recover," Umehito replied softly.

"This will help," Usagi stated giving him the teacup that contained Rei's energy boost tea.

Umehito nodded as he took sips of the warm tea prepared by his sister.

"How about I teach you how to scry into different objects?" Usagi stated to the members that huddled together fawning over Umehito.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Host Club, the twins were in a time out from serving guests.<p>

"Haruhi-kun, we all know that the one with the right parting is Hikaru-kun and the one with the left is Kaoru-kun, but are there any other differentiating factors?" Haruhi's guest asked curiously.

"Ha. You're right. If I must say, Hikaru's speech and behavior sometimes reveals 10% more evilness." Haruhi stated without any thought at all.

This comment triggered a supposed confrontation between the twins.

"You'd better stop while you can. Your mathematical results are obviously lower than mine!" Hikaru cried.

"Hikaru, you should work so much harder in your language abilities." Karou yelled.

The two were glaring at one another. The other members could only watch the tennis match of insults.

"You're irritating every time you burrow into my blanket while I am asleep."

"I only did that because I thought you were lonely?"

"What..! Do you want to fight, Hey!"

"Sever all ties!"

The next day Hikaru arrived to school the next day with pink hair which surprised everyone. This of course was all a part of a plan that the twins had to get Haruhi to let the two go over to her house. Most of the Host Club members along with Haruhi was oblivious to this thought until the very end.

* * *

><p>Usagi watched the twins from afar as they seem to frustrate Haruhi in the cafeteria. They were ordering the same meal without realizing it, which seemed to annoy them. Honey had tried to resolve the issue only to be no help. Usagi sighed as she watched them go back and forth. They were being silly and the situation only seemed to get more interesting as she surveyed the other older members of the Host Club arriving into the cafeteria.<p>

Usagi didn't want to say anything, but Tamaki was just getting himself into a sticky situation by coming in between the twins and Haruhi. She shook her head as he tried to bribe Hikaru for Haruhi's bento box. It was definitely a chain reaction. She watched amused as food was flung around and finally interrupted the vice principal's meal.

The twins had blamed Tamaki which the principal seemed to think that he and the members of the Host Club should be responsible for.

"Suou-kun! You went overboard! I never thought you could be capable of such childish behavior. Why…You must remember this, you cannot let the "Suou" name be shamed," the vice principal cried.

Tamaki did look ashamed as he was reprimanded by the vice principal. The vice principal didn't let the other members go making them clean up the cafeteria. After they cleaned, the Host Club began to discuss what to do with Hikaru and Kaoru.

Usagi sighed at the drama that was being caused by the twins. They had put too much thought into this. Their lives must be extremely boring if they couldn't do anything else, but cause trouble. Usagi quietly follow the pair that had disappeared while the members were busy. She smiled as she watched the two discuss their plans with a script before them.

"This will definitely work." Hikaru muttered.

Kaoru nodded in agreement. The two separated and began to argue with one another.

Usagi giggled as she watched the scene play out exactly how the twins wanted.

Haruhi had desperately wanted to help the twins reconcile with one another. She had figured that since this was their first fight they didn't know how to make up with one another.

"Now, apologize to everyone. If you two don't make up and shake hands now. You two will never ever set foot in my house in this lifetime." Haruhi cried after hitting them on the head.

Those were the words the twins were waiting for. Their demeanors seem to change. They went from hostile to mischievous.

"Hmm…" one twin stated.

"Then…" the other twin said.

"If we call a truce, we can go to your house?" the twins muttered together.

The host club members realized that they had been tricked by the twins. Therefore came up with the conclusion of not giving the twins a lot of free time.

"Their world is expanding," Usagi muttered sipping her tea quietly across from Kyoya. She watched as the two played their "guess which is Hikaru-kun" game with Haruhi answering correctly.

"Why do you have pink hair today, Kaoru?" Haruhi asked answering their game.

Kyoya nodded in agreement as he surveyed the twins' interaction with Haruhi.

Usagi smiled as she looked at the twins quietly whispering to each other. She could hear them though from her sensitive hearing if she concentrated enough.

"I think it's not too good to be bogged down when we're twins."

"I suggest we adopt Haruhi to be a child of our family. What do you think of it?"

"Ah, that's quite a good idea."

Usagi muffled her laughter. She knew that neither one wanted Haruhi as part of the family. It was going to be an awkward love square she concluded.

"What's so funny?" Kyoya asked curiously.

Usagi sighed. She couldn't explain what she had heard without giving the details on how. "I guess this is how life is never boring for you all. It's always entertaining to be around here."

Kyoya paused from his typing. "Usagi-san."

"Usagi-chan," Usagi replied back.

"Usagi-san, how did you know they were playing a joke?" he asked curiously.

"Well, Kyoya-kun, I like to think that I know a little about my dearest friends," Usagi stated with a small smile.

"Usagi-chan, come try some brownies," Honey called over.

Usagi gave Kyoya a slight bow before leaving.

Kyoya stared at Usagi who had left him to mingle with the other Host Club members. Usagi had become popular among the students of Ouran Academy. Usagi treated almost everyone the same. From what he observed declarations of friendship were very common for Usagi. She loved to make friends with everyone. Kyoya also knew there was a select few that she considered her closest at Ouran.

Usagi was like a sun that had many different planets and stars circling around her. She didn't offer these people anything. They just gravitated towards her. She was similar to Tamaki in many ways who had gathered them all together. He considered the Host Club his friends only after realizing that they couldn't just be individuals that would further his cause.

He didn't know if he would consider Usagi a friend yet. She had spent a short period of time with the Host Club, but he could see that she was making her own place among the members. The customers of course had noticed that Usagi's presence had an effect on the members. Some would ask Usagi to relay messages and try to get scheduled with certain members. Kyoya had been at the other end of her pout to try to get her some of her friends the better appointments.

Kyoya didn't think that Usagi was smart enough to realize the connections that she was gaining. However, maybe she did know. Maybe she was using them. Kyoya shook his head. He was being paranoid again. A part of him believed Usagi was just kind hearted, that she didn't have any other motives.

Kyoya watched as Tamaki clung onto Usagi's arm giving her a pleading look. Haruhi had given a look before grabbing onto Usagi's other arm.

"Usagi-chan, tell them they aren't invited," Haruhi cried hoping that the older girl could rescue her as the members seem to get excited about being invited to Haruhi's place.

"I think it's pretty fair for them to hang out with you," Usagi suggested with a grin.

Honey had laughed. Mori had given a slight smirk. The twins had given a look of acknowledgement. Tamaki had cried tears of joy.

Kyoya shook his head a small smile appearing and disappearing as soon as it came.

* * *

><p>Usagi peered into Reiko's crystal ball. She got an interesting image of a young boy and her god-brother at the Host Club. It was going to be an interesting adventure for the members. Usagi wished she could help the boy, she knew the pains of a longing for someone dear when they were far away. However, she had decided to take a few days away from the Host Club, but she still wanted to keep tabs on them. Usagi just needed to take a moment to process her thoughts.<p>

Usagi knew that if she showed up before she felt better, Tamaki-nii would notice. She couldn't force herself to fringe happiness and laughter. This would then make the others would worry about her. Usagi knew that Tamaki had seen her at some of her lowest points, so if she didn't show a true smile, he would know. Tamaki would blabber to one of the Senshi, and she wouldn't have the time to sort out this feeling.

"You're such a little spy," Umehito muttered as he watched Usagi watch the events taking place at the Host Club.

Usagi stopped focusing on the Host Club to pay attention to her older brother.

"That's an abuse of power. What would Setsuna-san say?" Umehito asked patting his sister's head.

Usagi sighed, "Right."

Umehito wondered why Usagi was hiding from the Host Club. She seemed to enjoy her late afternoons with them. Usagi couldn't hide her secret from Umehito-chama. He had discovered Luna by accident one late evening talking to Usagi. He had been amazed and was ready to follow whatever Luna had to say.

Usagi explained the long story about the Silver Millennium. Umehito had been shocked. He believed that they should keep it a secret from their parents unless absolutely necessary. Umehito had observed Usagi for the last few days. She seemed distracted by something. She didn't seem to want to talk about it. Usagi was looking a little ragged which worried him a little.

"Does this have to do with a certain Prince of Earth?" Umehito questioned. Mamoru Chiba from what all the Senshi described was a good guy. The guy cared deeply about Usagi and had been hurt at first when Usagi had suggested their split. He understood that they had an understanding with one another. However, Chiba-san had just begun dating and Usagi kept saying she was happy for him. Umehito knew that she couldn't be that happy about someone she considered her destiny falling in love with someone else.

Usagi shook her head. It would be simpler if it had been about Mamo-chan. She and he had worked things out to the point where she felt comfortable enough to not be as jealous about his relationship developing. Usagi was happy that he had found someone to care for him.

"Suou-kun?" Umehito asked thinking of the other male in her life.

"No," Usagi stated with a sigh. "He's being his normally energetic self." Tamaki-nii tried his hardest to make everyone who comes to the Host Club happy. She hoped that she would help the cute elementary school student.

"Ootori-kun?" Umehito asked noticing that Usagi had been interacting often with the Shadow King.

Usagi looked away from her brother while shaking her head. Usagi didn't fully understand her fascination with Kyoya. She felt that he was another lonely star that she should try to save. That wasn't the whole story though. However, Usagi was going to leave that topic in the back of her mind. There was a bigger issue overshadowing her thoughts.

"The moon, Nii-chama," Usagi answered grabbing her locket.

"You explained about pull," Umehito stated.

"There are several pull," Usagi said a little pained as she thought about the directions she felt pulling at her. It was becoming a tug of war on her spiritually. Her mother, herself, they were all pulling at her. However, the strongest was becoming her mother.

"I don't think I can wait anymore," Usagi answered looking at her reflection in the crystal.

Umehito put a comforting hand on her shoulder. He knew that Usagi-chan was going against the Fates, the destiny they had bestowed upon her by letting Chiba-san go. She was still avoiding confrontations.

"The pulls are worst when it gets closer to the full moon. It started to change. Certain directions have been bearable. It's harder to fight one even when it's not close to a full moon. There's been this prickling sensation that has me weaving in and out of reality," Usagi said with a frown.

"You're stronger, Usagi-chan," Umehito stated reassuringly. "You've already made your decision."

"I know that Queen Serenity-mama wants the best," Usagi said, "I just don't know if she'll be disappointed with my decision. Our whole universe kind of collapsed because of Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity's love. I feel like I've wasted her last wish for us."

Umehito shook his head. "It wasn't just Prince Endyimon and Princess Serenity's love affair. Queen Metalia was overall Chaos. The downfall wasn't your fault at all."

Usagi still was worried about her Mother's judgment. "I still feel bad."

"Didn't she want you all to be happy and safe? You all are. So what, if you've become a little selfish, you deserve it. You've defeated the big bad. For now Chaos is resting, imoto. You've decided that you're going to pursue other means for yourself before you become Queen of this Universe. Didn't you want everyone to find themselves before they take up their duty?"

Usagi gave her older brother a teary smile. "She really did want us to be happy."

"Go talk to Queen Serenity. Otherwise, you'll find yourself passing out where normal people who don't understand, and then you'll be in big trouble," Umehito stated giving her a poke.

"Hey, I'm stronger than that. I've been putting up a good fight," Usagi argued.

"You shouldn't be afraid," Umehito said with a grin. "She's your mother, hime."

Usagi nodded. "Nii-chama, you never need to call me hime."

Umehito shook his head. "I know you're still my imoto. It's still fascinating. You can't hide that you're somebody special. Your aura has always been so bright and warm. Your light brings a peaceful calm. It's powerful, even when you're clumsy, it demands care and respect."

Usagi nodded. It was definitely the Lunarian blood that was progressing. "I'm going to take a nap. Will you guard me while I disappear for a bit?"

Umehito smiled with a grin. "Of course I will, with my life."

Usagi shook her head. "You don't have to go to that extent."

"The Senshi would kill me if I don't," Umehito joked seriously.

Usagi took a deep breath. She was going to let her mental shields down. She was going to let the pulse that had been piercing through her sweep her away.

"My dearest child, you've let me wait for so long," a regal voice called to her.

Usagi had been taken to the palace gardens that overlooked the beautiful kingdom that was the Silver Millennium. Queen Serenity was sitting beside the water fountain with a reassuring smile.

Usagi glided over to her mother. She leaned down onto her knees and wrapped her arms around the Queen.

"Serenity dear, what are you doing?" Queen Serenity asked curiously.

Usagi sighed softly into her mother's lap. "I'm sorry, I didn't come sooner."

"I wanted to help ease your pain," Queen Serenity stated running her hands through Usagi's hair. "You refused to come to me."

"I was…am…still conflicted," Usagi said softly.

"Please, sit beside me," Queen Serenity stated as she lifted Usagi to sit beside her.

Usagi sat quietly looking into her hands.

"Do you know that I will always be proud of you?" Queen Serenity asked taking Usagi's hands.

"Were you watching?" Usagi asked curiously.

"Always," she replied warmly.

"Did I make the right decision?" Usagi wondered.

"Following your heart will always lead you on the right path. I know what ails you. You just need to keep going," Queen Serenity stated.

"Do you…" Usagi began.

Queen Serenity gave Usagi a hug quickly. "You are my daughter."

Usagi nodded. Usagi felt at peace beside the late Queen.

"I will be here when you need me," Queen Serenity stated softly. "We are all watching you."

There wasn't a need for more words between the two. They were connected to one another.

Usagi felt a slight weight being lifted off of her. She could feel her soul being revived. There was hope. Usagi felt that she could continue on her journey. She slowly opened her eyes adjusting to her surroundings.

Her Nii-chama was seated beside her deep in a conversation with one of his members. Reiko-chan was sitting across from her. The younger girl was also glancing back and forth from her tarot cards and the crystal ball.

"What's going on?" Usagi asked curiously in a sleepy voice.

"The Prince of the Host Club is in the middle of helping a young boy woo his departing crush."

Usagi curiously peered into the crystal ball. "That's really sweet."

"His playing is beautiful," Reiko complimented.

Usagi nodded. She was envious of Tamaki-nii. He had a gift with the piano. She had problems with musical instruments. She preferred to be a listener than a performer.

"Are you going to help as well, Usagi-hime?" Reiko asked watching Usagi get up and stretch.

Usagi shook her head. "Tamaki-nii will handle things. I feel like going on a run."

"It's been three days," Reiko commented.

"Hmm?" Usagi asked as she gathered her belongings.

"Since you've been to the Host Club," Reiko answered.

"I wasn't keeping track," Usagi lied.

Reiko knew that Usagi was lying at the moment. "They need you too."

Usagi nodded. "I know."

"Don't run for too long," Umehito cried as Usagi left.

"I won't," she cried.

Umehito understood Usagi's need to run. The trigger to her need to run was her drawing and thinking about the past. Everyone thinks her drawings were interesting Sailor Moon and Senshi adventures. The drawings were about Usagi coping and remembering the past. Everyone thought that Usagi liked to run for fun; they just didn't know it was one of those activities to help her. Running was salvation for her, whenever she would think of the past. It wasn't to get away from it, but to face it head on.

* * *

><p>Tamaki sighed. He was having a staring contest with a cat. The cat didn't seem to want to let him pass into Usagi's room. It was strange. Usually, Luna was pretty friendly with him. However, she had hissed at him as he tried to make his way up the stairs.<p>

"Tamaki-nii, what are you doing?" Shingo asked curiously.

The older boy was sitting across from Luna and staring at her for a long time. Luna just continued to look back as well.

"I am respecting Luna's wishes. She didn't want me to go see Usagi-chan," Tamaki answered simply.

"Why are you respecting Luna?" Shingo wondered.

"Well, Nekozawa-kun said that all cats especially of the Nekozawa estate are special and should be respected. If I don't listen to their actions…I'll be cursed," Tamaki supplied.

Shingo laughed at the lie Umehito-nii had obviously said to Tamaki-nii.

"Umehito-nii was only teasing you," Shingo said taking a bite into his bagel. "What are you doing here so early?"

"The Host Club is going on an adventure to the Ootori Aqua Garden. I wanted to bring Usagi-chan with us," Tamaki said cheerfully.

Shingo sighed. Odango was never up early even when she didn't have a restless night. He had noticed that she seemed pretty content when she arrived home last night. Shingo gave a look towards Luna.

"Should we get her up?" Shingo pondered out loud.

Luna nodded her head discretely while Tamaki grabbed a breakfast pastry from the kitchen. She just wanted Usagi to rest as long as she could. Usagi had been happily chattering about Queen Serenity and the relief she felt from finally talking to her. Luna had listened to Usagi think about her parents. She had also wondered about the existence of Rini. She had worried about the other Senshi. Luna had listened to how she wanted to help Tamaki and his friends.

Tamaki nodded following Shingo up the stairs. Usagi's room was an organized mess. He often wondered how she could figure out where everything was. Piles of manga were littered across the room. Her clothes were all over the place, a lot of it falling out of her closet. There were random knickknacks and photos lining the walls.

"Usagi-nee," Shingo shouted after knocking on the door.

"Usagi-chan, it's time to get up," Tamaki cried as well from outside the door.

There wasn't any response. Shingo turned the handle. The two stared flabbergasted as they peered into the room. Usagi was not in her bed. Shingo walked over to the bathroom door. He knocked on the door. There was no response. He peered in slowly.

"She's not here," Shingo stated scratching his head curiously. He was beginning to wonder if she snuck out as Sailor Moon. "Maybe you should call her?"

Luna shook her head. Where had the Princess gone to? She couldn't call her on her communicator while Tamaki was around.

Tamaki nodded calling her cell phone.

"Hi," Usagi answered after a few rings.

"Where are you?" Tamaki asked.

"With the twins, picking up Haruhi-chan," Usagi supplied. "I think it'll be fun to relax and help Kyoya-kun's family."

"I wanted to share the news with you," Tamaki cried. The twins had gotten to Usagi before him.

Tamaki heard Usagi laugh. "Takashi-sempai and Mitsukuni-sempai told me last night. The twins called me earlier for me to get Haruhi out of her house."

Tamaki nodded. Even the sempai's had gotten to Usagi before him. "I will see you soon then."

* * *

><p>"Why can't we come up with you to get Haruhi?" Hikaru asked with a pout.<p>

"She didn't say when you guys could come over. I already have a pass to go see her because I often do. Ranka-chan will let me in to kidnap Haruhi," Usagi explained.

Kaoru nodded. "Hikaru, we'll get Haruhi in the end."

The twins waited for Usagi to bring Haruhi out.

"What did you do?" Kaoru asked seeing Usagi drag a dazed Haruhi.

"A little this a little that…she'll be fine," Usagi stated as Haruhi suddenly passed out.

Usagi had surprised Haruhi with a little sailor magic to confuse her and then used a tiny pressure point to knock her out.

It was as peaceful of a ride as it could be with the twins.

"This will look good on Haruhi," Hikaru stated as they were looking through a catalog of bathing suits.

Usagi smiled before picking up her cell phone to text Setsuna.

"Oooh…whatcha doing?" Kaoru asked snatching the phone from Usagi.

Usagi sighed as she watched the younger boy go through her phone.

"Sets, can you please send over a swim suit for me at Ootori Aqua Garden?" Kaoru read out loud.

"Setsuna Meiou?" Hikaru asked curiously.

Usagi nodded. "She's a family friend."

Kaoru heard a beep come from Usagi's phone.

"Hime-chan, I'll have Firefly send over something soon." Kaoru read from her phone.

"Phone, please?" Usagi stated holding her hand out.

Kaoru handed over Usagi's cell phone.

Usagi stopped the twins from pulling a prank on Haruhi while she as napping.

"Behave you two," Usagi cried.

"It would've been funny," Hikaru stated.

"Haruhi-chan would kill you," Usagi stated.

The two put away the hair ribbons and girly makeup. They pouted at Usagi who was guarding over Haruhi seriously.

After about ten more minutes the car finally came to a stop.

Usagi waited for the twins to move Haruhi out of the car before getting out. She smiled as she saw Tamaki waiting beside the other Host members.

Usagi heard a shout for her coming from a different direciton. "Usa! Hime-nee!"

Usagi looked and saw Hotaru getting out of a car with a bag.

"Firefly," Usagi greeted with a smile.

"Hotaru-san!" Tamaki greeted the middle school student.

Hotaru nodded to the other Host Club members before Usagi pulled her aside.

Usagi hugged the younger girl who greeted her happily.

"Have you been feeling okay?" Usagi asked noticing there was a slight paleness to Hotaru.

"Fine, just a slight cold," Hotaru replied handing over the bag.

Usagi took a peek and smiled. "Thank you. How did you get here so fast?"

"Setsuna-mama is having a photo shoot a few blocks away," Hotaru answered. Usagi leaned in to hear her whisper, "She already had something in the subspace pocket."

Usagi nodded. "Do you want to join us?"

Hotaru shook her head. "I'm okay, maybe next time."

Usagi watched the dark haired girl get back into the car and leave.

* * *

><p>"Hime-nee," Kaoru cried in a high pitch girlish voice mockingly.<p>

Usagi sighed. She didn't like being called princess by her friends.

"It's Usagi-hime to you, brat." Usagi said knowing that he wouldn't address her as such.

Usagi looked into the bag Hotaru had given to her gratefully. There were several swimsuits, float devices and a cute sundress. She wasn't the strongest swimmer, but she had taken lessons from Ami and Michiru.

"Ready to have some fun?" Honey asked happily.

"Always," Usagi answered.

The group walked into the Aqua Garden from the back entrance. It was huge with water attractions and beautiful scenery.

"Usagi-chan?" Tamaki asked walking beside her.

"Yes, Tamaki," Usagi replied.

"I didn't notice it at first, but why do all your friends call you hime?" he asked curiously.

Usagi paused before replying. "It's from a game we use to play when we were younger. I'm their hime and they're my senshi."

"Why would they have you be their hime?" Hikaru asked curiously.

"I don't know either. I was the crybaby. I was the weakest yet the strongest. I always needed them like they will always need me," Usagi said in a reflective tone.

It was a curious statement that left the members a little confused. Usagi realized she said something strange that they wouldn't understand.

Usagi suddenly laughed to change the topic. "Kyoya-kun, be a gentleman show me to the women's locker room." She grabbed onto his arm pulling him in a random direction.

Kyoya looked dazzled as Usagi dragged him away quickly.

Tamaki watched as his best friend get pulled away by Usagi.

Honey looked at Mori with a knowing smile. The twins were setting Haruhi down and stared curiously after Usagi and Kyoya.

Usagi had grabbed Kyoya because he seemed to be the safest person. He wouldn't try to pry into her last statement. At least he wouldn't do it verbally before coming up with his own conclusion.

Kyoya stopped moving refusing to let Usagi drag him any further in the wrong direction. "We're going the wrong way."

Usagi sighed letting go of his arm, "Well, why didn't you say anything before?"

"You looked like a deer caught in front of headlights. I thought you just wanted to get far away," Kyoya said, "You didn't have to take me with you."

Usagi gave him a small smile, "Gomen. I just didn't want Tamaki-nii to fawn over me. I thought you wouldn't ask me anything. I just grabbed you. Sorry."

Kyoya nodded. "It's not a problem."

Usagi took a deep breath. "They are my protectors even when I don't want them to be. I wasn't mature before. I use to cry and whine about things. I sucked at school. They always teased me, but I knew they cared about me."

"You don't have to explain," Kyoya said in a neutral tone.

"Anyway, things are different. I think it's a habit...a term of endearment. They still think I need them to protect me," Usagi said. "It's my turn to protect them."

Usagi sighed. "Gomen. I rambled on, didn't I?"

Kyoya shook his head. "No more than you usually do."

"Well, lead on to the right direction." Usagi stated as she stared around her. She was captivated by the flowers and plants. They were pretty and smelled nice.

Kyoya sighed noticing that Usagi was getting distracted and not following him. He grabbed onto her hand drawing Usagi's thoughts away from the flowers as a small shock was sent through her.

Usagi stared at their joined hands. His hand was grasping hers firmly yet for some reason it felt gentle to her. Usagi knew for sure that she had felt a shock the moment their hands came into contact. Usagi followed behind Kyoya as he led her trying to understand this feeling she felt with her hand in his.

Kyoya wanted to drop her hand the moment that he had grabbed onto it. He had felt an odd shock go through him. Kyoya didn't want to let her know that he had felt anything, so he didn't let go like he wanted to. He moved quickly trying to get her to where she wanted to be.

Usagi had many thoughts flooding into her brain. She had come to a basic conclusion by the time they arrived in front of the dressing room.

"We're here. If you go straight between those two trees, you'll meet me and the rest of the Host Club," Kyoya explained.

Usagi nodded not trusting herself to speak yet.

Kyoya began to pull his hand from Usagi's to walk away. Usagi felt unhappy that he was pulling away. Before he could walk away, Usagi grabbed onto his hand.

Usagi grinned as she felt a warm tingling feeling. She wouldn't let him go so easily. Usagi's revelation was this. She had concluded in those moments that she was attracted to Kyoya. She liked him.

"What are you doing?" Kyoya asked trying to pull his hand from Usagi. Usagi had a surprisingly strong grip.

Usagi wasn't letting go of his hand just yet. She had to test this theory of hers. "Did you feel it too?"

Kyoya stopped struggling to let go. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Usagi shook her head. "You do."

Kyoya wouldn't acknowledge her statement. Yes, he had felt a weird shock go through him the moment that he had grabbed her hand. However, it was probably just static. She was acting weird now.

Usagi let go of his hand feeling slightly sad. Maybe, she had been the only who felt it. "Gomen. I'll go get changed."

Kyoya nodded walking between the two trees that he had pointed out earlier.

Usagi shook her head. "I must be crazy. Kyoya Ootori. I like Kyoya Ootori."

* * *

><p><em>3-24-2012. Sorry about not updating for awhile. I left my co-opinternship to go back to school. I've been a little lazy about writing even though I have free time. This chapter was half done for awhile..._**Please Review_._**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Shadow of Angels on The Moon**

Chapter 5

"_This tree wants to stay in place, but the wind keeps blowing. Before I fall or break, it's time to go. But that moon, no matter where I go, it'll follow me, won't it?"_

Usagi watched as the day began to transition into the night. The varying shades of blue were blending into an assortment of colors which would eventually darken. The glow of the sun was beginning to dim and the bright sky that she had admired was now becoming an infinite sea of stars and night. Usagi smile as she could see the moon taking its place as the beacon in the sky. The moonbeams would shine down onto her and she would feel their comforting embrace. Usagi leaned her head against her knees and slowly brought her arms to wrap around her knees. She titled her head peering out into the ocean, many feelings coursing through her. There was a pleasantly cool breeze and Usagi could hear the comforting whispers that had been carried from afar. She had come to a conclusion from the events that had transpired over the last few weeks. She refused to cry over this. She wouldn't feel regret. Usagi was the Tsuki no Hime. She had encountered more challenging situations. This ache would only be temporary and she would bounce back. Usagi couldn't let this get her down. They had reminded her that she was a Princess and she didn't have to wait on anyone. She acknowledged that it was time to push less and eventually let go.

Usagi chuckled as she thought of the ones who had helped her. She wasn't even sure how it was possible to come to a standstill with the Shitennou. After their history together, she thought they would never reach an understanding.

* * *

><p><em>Usagi was disappointed that they didn't have more time in the Aqua Garden. Things had gotten crazy with Mitsukuni-sempai's disappearance and fight with the guards. She was glad that it was over now. Usagi regretted that she didn't get a chance to talk to Kyoya more though.<em>

"_Haruhi, do you have to go with Usagi-chan?" Hikaru whined._

"_I would prefer to," Haruhi replied. She had tried to sneak away, but had gotten caught._

_Usagi surveyed the others who were trying to appear disinterested in Haruhi's departure from the group's next activities. Tamaki reluctantly agreed that Usagi was the best choice for Haruhi to go with._

_Haruhi got into the car that had pulled up for Usagi. She watched as Usagi exchange words with Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai. She closed her eyes recalling the day. Haruhi was exhausted from the events that had occurred in the Aqua Garden. She was shocked. Honey had been such a strong fighter. She had gotten insight into the Mori-sempai's character as well._

"_You could've left some action for me," Usagi joked with Honey._

"_I instantly reacted to defend my friends," Mitsukuni replied, "Sorry, Usagi-chan."_

_Mori shook his head at the two blonds teasing each other about who would be a better fighter._

_Usagi remarked, "We should schedule a time to meet and train."_

"_Odango! Are you asking Honey-sempai out on a date?" Kaoru cried interrupting the trio, in shock only hearing the last bit._

_Usagi laughed. "No. We're just discussing some tutoring hours. Anyway, I'll text when I have time."_

_Honey and Mori nodded. Usagi had a particular grace. Her reflexes when she wasn't being a klutz could only be obtained through years of training and fighting. After Usagi had explained that she had been training for years in all forms of martial arts, they were impressed. They had a feeling that Usagi could do some major damage, but they hadn't tested each other out in a spar yet._

"_Usagi-chan, I thought I was your tutor. We've already blocked times to study?" Tamaki said scratching his head in confusion._

_Usagi shook her head, but gave a reassuring smile. "It's a different type of tutoring. Tamaki-nii, I haven't fired you yet."_

"_I'll see you tomorrow then," Tamaki replied happier, still a little hurt that Usagi would even consider firing him._

_Usagi nodded. She looked over towards Kyoya. He was leaning against the wall of the building. He looked impatient and a little annoyed about waiting around. His personal guards were huddled nearby waiting for directions. Usagi smiled thoughtfully. He didn't know it yet, but she would slowly make her mark on the Shadow King._

"_Bye, Kyoya-kun!" She shouted as she got into the car._

_It was hardly noticeable, but Usagi knew. It was barely an acknowledgement, but one nonetheless. He had nodded slightly._

_Usagi smiled as she got into the car. Haruhi was beginning to doze off. She didn't want to disturb her._

"_Just sleep," Usagi softly spoke as Haruhi started to stretch to wake up. "I'll let you know when we get closer to your place."_

_Haruhi nodded and tucked herself in a more relaxed form. Usagi smiled fondly at Haruhi. She was honest and had an effect on others. She was a good person for the club to have around._

_Usagi stared out her window as the buildings began to pass by._

"_Stop the car." Usagi cried suddenly._

"_What's wrong Usagi-chan?" Haruhi asked shocked at the abrupt shout and stop of the car._

"_Take Haruhi home. Sorry, I'll call you later," Usagi stated as she jumped out the car in the direction of the young man who had Kunzite's face._

_Haruhi just stared after Usagi's departing figure. She was slightly worried. She hadn't seen that emotion before in Usagi. There was fear yet anger._

* * *

><p>"Are you thinking about our "show down"?" a voice called interrupting Usagi's thoughts.<p>

"Why would you think that?" Usagi asked looking towards the voice beside her.

"You get this triumphant grin and start to giggle when you talk about how you had taken on all four of us," Kutzite replied knowingly.

"We really didn't fight though," Nephrite whined.

"I hate when you make it sound like we conceded to your power," Jadeite remarked.

"Hime-chan, you like to talk big," Zoisite stated.

"I totally had you guys psyched out," Usagi argued knowing that she could've seriously hurt them.

* * *

><p>"<em>Moon Eternal Make up!" Usagi cried crouching down when she reached a corner.<em>

_Usagi followed the trail of the man who was walking away._

"_Stop, in the name of the moon!" Usagi cried when she got a few feet behind the man._

_The man had stopped walking away. There was a slight pause before he slowly turned his head to look at Sailor Moon._

"_Kunzite," Usagi cried getting ready to attack._

"_Sailor Moon hime," Kunzite replied in return. He did a little bow._

_It annoyed Usagi. It was as if he was mocking her status._

"_What is going on?" she asked on guard. She was itching to throw her tiara at the man. She decided to give him a well-deserved kick instead._

_He took the hit and rolled away from her angry form._

_Usagi suddenly felt a slight shift in energy around her. Usagi did a slow 360 turn to see what other dangers were around. She flinched as she saw the other Generals were standing together. Usagi was outnumbered and surrounded, but she was a fighter. Usagi would make an attempt at hurting them all rather than retreat. She began to charge, "Sailor Body Attack."_

"_Please relax," Zoisite cried as he dodged her form._

_She would use her communicator to call the other after she given them a beating first. "Moon tiara magic."_

"_We're not going to hurt you," Jadeite stated as he ducked behind some garbage cans to avoid her._

"_Listen to us," Nephrite stated._

_Usagi called forth her staff. "Moon Scepter…"_

_Usagi stopped speaking as the four men got on their knees. Usagi tilted her head realizing something was different. It was odd. They had a different aura about them since the last time they met. It was as if the dark energy that had once surrounded them had been released. Usagi stared into their faces. There was something hauntingly familiar in their gaze._

"_You're Endymion Generals." Usagi remarked. She remembered that they had been in conflict with Endymion those last days. They had been suspicious of the moon, even though they were loyal to Endymion. This conflict had allowed Beryl to entice and manipulate them._

"_Hai," Kunzite spoke for them all._

"_How is this even possible?" Usagi questioned still onguard. She tried to remember the last time Mamo-chan had mentioned the Generals. Their voices had faded and he had assumed that their souls had gone to rest._

"_We remember all our crimes," Zoisite stated softly._

"_We were brought back to life months ago. We think this has to do with the sleep of Chaos," Kunzite included._

"_Why haven't you gone to Mamoru?" she asked curiously._

"_We've been ashamed to approach the Prince," Jadeite answered._

"_Hime, please forgive us," Nephrite begged._

_Usagi was suspicious of them. They were different from what she remembered. She believed it had to be that they've died, been destroyed and brought back._

"_Mamo-chan is the one you should be saying that to. I'm not the one you're supposed to be protecting," Usagi stated in a matter of fact tone._

_Kunzite nodded. "We know. The Prince is in another country. We've been seeking purpose and redemption. We wanted to apologize to you before we head to his highness."_

_Usagi gave them a thoughtful look. "You owe me no loyalty."_

"_We know. We still feel that we should try to make amends with you all," Kunzite answered._

_The other three nodded in agreement. Usagi gave it some thought._

"_Fine," Usagi said, "I'll forgive you for basically becoming pawns and destroying us."_

"_Thank you," they all replied after a moment. They weren't sure if the Princess really forgave them._

"_I just wonder if the others will understand. You distrusted the Moon so much you went to the dark side. It is an insult," Usagi stated twirling her staff._

"_We will live, if they don't," Jadeite commented._

"_We're hesitant to approach the Senshi," Nephrite started and paused to figure out what to say next._

"_Considering the past," Zoisite finished for him._

_There had always been a conflict between the two groups of royal guards. Neither group had been on friendly terms. The last time they all met the Generals were Beryl's men._

"_Of course, I'll help you approach them," Usagi said with a grin. She was looking forward to the beating they would get._

"_Right," they all answered._

"_Prove to me I can trust you guys." Usagi muttered, "Or I will destroy you."_

* * *

><p>Things had gotten complicated since that day. The Shitennou had been staying at her home for the last three weeks. Mamo-chan said that he would need time to move to a bigger place to accommodate them all. The Senshi had been untrusting at first and on more than one occasion fights had broken out between the two groups. She would've pulled Chibiusa's trick and convince her parents that they were relatives of theirs if Umehito hadn't come up with the idea that they were cousins of the deceased Tsukinos who were concerned about them.<p>

She had people coming in and out at all hours. It annoyed her. Shingo was picking up annoying habits from the Shitennou. Usagi was tired of constantly being surrounded by men who wanted to know all of her business. Even though, they had been building an odd bond of sorts, she still wanted time to herself.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mamo-chan, you have to tell your men to go to you now," Usagi cried into the phone. "Let them stay at a hotel or something."<em>

"_Why?" Mamoru asked curiously._

"_They're causing a ruckus. I swear they all are conspiring against me," Usagi whined unhappily._

_She was trying to remove feathers, eggs and flour out of her uniform. Shingo had gotten Zoisite and Jadeite to pull a prank on her._

"_They want to mend ties with the Senshi and you. It's only for another week." Mamoru replied trying to comfort her. "It was the most convenient time."_

"_They're like shadows hovering over me. The Senshi asked them to report my activities to them on a daily basis," Usagi stated annoyed._

"_Odango, I only told them to protect and listen to you as if you were me," Mamoru stated._

"_Well, it's annoying. I hope you like being spied on," Usagi said._

_Mamoru laughed. He definitely remembered the days where he couldn't be left alone._

"_Hime-chan, we're only trying to help the Senshi out," Kunzite stated at the doorway._

"_Considering they only get weekly maybe bi-weekly status reports from Luna," Jadeite stated._

"_Luna," Usagi cried looking around for the cat._

_Luna chuckled quietly from underneath the bed. Usagi tried her best to talk to her friends in Juuban whenever she could, but it wasn't enough for the girls. They wanted to know their hime was well taken care of._

"_Eek, spys everywhere," Usagi cried into the phone. "No privacy!"_

"_Kunzite, please try to give Usagi her space," Mamoru ordered in response to her loud screech._

"_Yes, sir," Kunzite replied._

"_And no more pranks," Usagi cried._

_Mamoru laughed. "Zoisite and Jadeite apologize. No more pranks."_

_Usagi sighed as she heard the two other men shout "yes, sir" from her doorway._

"_We have another report to give, as well," Nephrite called._

_Usagi handed over her cell phone to the guys._

"_Usagi has a crush on this guy. Sort of pleasant. Calculating. Mysterious. At least from afar," Nephrite offered into the phone._

_Usagi cried. "Ahh, why are you saying that?"_

_Mamoru's laugh could be heard._

"_Where did you hear that from?" Usagi cried taking the phone away from them. Usagi spoke into the phone, "I will explain the situation."_

"_Your brothers, they do love to talk," Jadeite answered._

"_Shingo! Nii-chama!" Usagi cried unhappily._

_The upper hallway was becoming more cramped as the two mentioned brothers popped out._

"_We were just trying to enlighten them. I mean they've been here hanging out at our house for a while with not much to do. They need the entertainment," Shingo said with a grin._

"_We're only teasing you," Umehito stated putting a hand on Usagi's shoulder._

"_Why am I surrounded by inconsiderate men?" Usagi cried as they began to chatter and ignore her._

"What are the others doing?" she asked curiously.

"They're getting ready for dinner," Umehito answer taking a seat beside his younger sister. He pulled her closer to his side in a reassuring embrace.

"I see," Usagi replied grabbing handfuls of sand and watching them slip between her fingers. She leaned her head against her brother's shoulder.

The Generals stood quietly around the two siblings as a protective shield. They recalled earlier in the day before they had arrived at the beach.

"_You should pay extra attention to Ootori-kun and Usagi when they interact for me," Shingo stated giving Usagi a teasing look._

"_You brat!" Usagi shouted blushing in embarrassment._

"_It will be good to examine him closer." Jadeite said with a grin._

"_The follow up to our Prince," Nephrite said in a curious tone._

"_I hope your standards were high," Zoisite remarked._

"_We've grown fond of the idea of you being our Princess over the last couple of weeks," Kunzite said with a grin._

"_Oh well," Nephrite chimed in._

"_We need to judge and report back to the Prince," Jadeite stated with a teasing smirk._

"_He of course would expect to know more about this possible match as well," Zoisite said giving Usagi a playful poke._

"_Mamo-chan already knows." Usagi muttered with a sigh. "There won't be anything to report as of yet because there's nothing going on."_

"_As long you don't go Beryl, I'm sure you'll be fine." Nephrite commented._

"_Tsuki no hime, we believe in you," Zoisite chimed in._

"_Yes, you're not that repulsive," Jadeite remarked._

"_Thank you. Next time, you go to the dark side, I'll remember you said that." Usagi replied annoyed.  
><em>

_After a period of being in the car the group finally arrived at their destination._

"_This is your beach home?" Jadeite asked looking at the estate that was on the beach. There were signs that said private beach all over the place._

"_Nekozawa's Private Beach Residence," Usagi said gesturing to the area._

"_This is beautiful," Zoisite commented taking in soft wind, the clear water and sandy beach._

"_Are those your friends?" Kunzite asked gesturing to a group of teenagers that were down below._

"_High school kiddies," Nephrite remarked with a grin._

"_You two are just so much older than this crowd," Zoisite commented in a sarcastic tone._

"_You're the baby aren't you," Usagi replied._

"_You've arrived," Usagi heard Umehito's voice cry from the front doorway._

"_I never sense him," Jadeite replied annoyed that he had the upper hand._

"_Please come in, my dear Shitennou," Umehito breathed out in a raspy voice._

_Umehito lead the four towards the sitting room. "I will have Kadomatsu escort you to your quarters. Please then feel free to explore the beach and the house."_

"_Thanks, Umehito-kun," Kunzite replied with a small smile._

They remembered their first encounter with the strange darkness worshiper.

* * *

><p>"<em>I am Umehito Nekozawa. It's very interesting to meet you," Umehito stated giving them a bow. "Your auras are distorted and healing. I can see where the darkness was ripped off from your soul."<em>

"_Nice to meet you too," Jadeite remarked curious about his abilities. "I am Jadeite."_

"_I hope you will show me a display of your abilities," Umehito stated from beneath his hood. "I'm sure Usagi's mentioned my aura reading."_

"_Why are you under a cloak?" Kunzite asked curiously. "I am Kunzite."_

_Usagi sighed. It was hard to explain the little problem her Nii-chama had._

"_I'm allergic," Umehito offered bundling himself up more._

"_To what?" Jadeite asked hoping that he would continue explaining._

"_The light," Usagi sighed._

"_That's crazy," Nephrite said with a twitch. "I am Nephrite."_

"_It's more of a mental illness," Shingo whispered to the closest person. It happened to be Zoisite._

"_Shingo," Usagi cried, giving him a warning look._

"_You know I love you Umehito-nii," Shingo offered with a smile._

_Umehito sighed. No one would ever understand his fondness for the dark. It was just impossible to go into the light. "I know. I am __just __fond of darkness."_

"_You're weird," Zoisite commented. "I am Zoisite."_

"_Well, thanks for letting us stay at your home," Kunzite said shooting the others a warning look. He made a gesture and they all turned and bowed._

* * *

><p>Usagi wiggled her toes further into the sand. "How's Tamaki-nii?"<p>

"He's angry at Haruhi-kun," Umehito stated. He understood why the Host Club would worry over the girl. She had no regard for herself and thought of others first. Haruhi was not a fighter like Mitsukuni or Takashi. He was glad that Usagi wasn't just a girl. He didn't have to worry about her getting into trouble with human males. Umehito however had to worry about supernatural monsters.

"I wish that I had gotten to them faster," Usagi sighed. "It wouldn't have happened that way."

Umehito nodded. Usagi had wanted to help her friends. She could've prevented what had happened if she had gotten there sooner.

Usagi continued to stare into the sand. Nii-chama wouldn't understand what was on her mind. She wouldn't have made the connection in her mind. Usagi could've gone blissfully unaware. The others wouldn't have seen her take out those guys. And she wouldn't have seen Kyoya's feelings.

* * *

><p><em>Tamaki was sitting on the beach enjoying the fresh hair. The ocean was definitely a nice sight to behold all around him. He was glad that they could take these field trips that brought their customers to different places. He was wondering where Usagi-chan was. She had texted him saying that she might be late. Tamaki had been a little skeptical about being on the Nekozawa beach with just Nekozawa-kun in the shadows. He preferred dealing with Usagi.<em>

_Tamaki had been subtly observing his sister figure and best friend for some time now. He didn't want to bring it up, but Usagi and Kyoya seemed to have an odd relationship developing. The two had been avoiding yet continuously speaking to one another. Kyoya had even asked Usagi and Nekozawa personally to use the beach and house. Usagi was a beautiful and kind young lady. It was very likely that many young men had crushes on her. He wasn't sure how he felt about Kyoya liking Usagi._

_Tamaki felt protective. Kyoya was doing his best to not seem interested in Usagi. He didn't particularly go out of his way to interact with her. Usagi was trying her best to interact with him. Tamaki didn't want her to be hurt or choose between his friends who were his family._

"_Usagi-chan, you're finally here!" Honey cried happily. He darted over to her excited._

_Tamaki told his guests that he had to greet Usagi. He got up and walked over to where she was standing with her entourage. She was dressed for the occasion in a simple pink sundress with her bathing suit underneath. Usagi had a white hat that covered her head. Tamaki had briefly encountered Usagi's cousins from her adoptive family over the last few weeks when they had their study sessions. They were interesting gentlemen who were on a break._

"_Hello," Tamaki greeted with bow._

"_Suou-san," they replied back in a bow as well._

"_Who are these guys?" "Are they new hosts?" The female customers were curious about the men that Usagi brought with her. They had gathered a crowd of females around them quickly._

"_Hello, this is my cousin, Kunzite Tsukino. Also my relatives Zoisite and Jadeite Yoru along with Nephrite Sanjouin," Usagi stated introducing the men._

_Kunzite had similar light coloring to Usagi so it was easier to past him off as a direct cousin. Zoisite and Jadeite were just blond enough to be related to one another and to her. Nephrite had darker features that could be related to her stepmother._

"_They're handsome," Haruhi quietly commented._

"_They're leaving Japan tomorrow afternoon," Usagi stated, "They wanted to come relax at the beach too."_

_Tamaki nodded. Usagi had explained the situation to him earlier. They had been worried about her and Shingo. They wanted to catch up with one another before leaving to America._

"_Of course, Odango had to bring in competitors," Hikaru muttered to Kaoru._

"_Brats," Nephrite muttered quietly being able to hear their whispers._

"_Play nice," Usagi warned settling down on her towel._

"_Let me help you," Kunzite stated as Usagi began to set up her umbrella._

"_Thank you," Usagi nodded._

"_Well, let's play a game," Kaoru stated to the group of girls. The twins dragged their customers away from the non-Hosts._

_The groups began to disperse after some time. The Generals chatted with some of the girls, but mostly sat around Usagi in a protective formation._

_Usagi poked Jadeite. "You guys should go mingle."_

"_And leave you alone," Zoisite replied with a grin._

"_We would never want to do that," Nephrite teased._

_Usagi sighed. "So annoying."_

"_Usagi-chan, you never mentioned your cousins," Haruhi stated taking a seat across from the older girl._

"_They've been driving me crazy," Usagi cried, "I pretend they don't exist while I'm at school, but they do. They snoop around while I'm busy."_

_Haruhi laughed. She was a little envious. It must be nice to have a big family. She only had her dad._

_Usagi noticed Haruhi's expression beneath the smile. She grabbed the younger girl's hand and gave it a squeeze._

"_Usagi-chan, we're going to go hang out with Umehito-kun," Kunzite stated after some thought. They had noticed they were impeding on the Host Club's business. They also knew that it was better to observe from afar. They didn't want to listen in on girl talk either._

_Usagi nodded. "I'll call you guys, if you're needed."_

_The four men departed from the scene. They supposedly went up the bluff to the house._

_Honey smiled as Usagi and Haruhi began to collect the different edible creatures that had been deposited on the beach. After some time, the other girls were trying not to freak out over a centipede. Haruhi had decided to rescue them. Mori shook his head as Tamaki and the twins began to devise a plan to figure out Haruhi's weakness. Everyone began to get into the game._

_Usagi had never asked Haruhi if she had any weakness. She was impressed that Haruhi wasn't an easily frightened person. Nii-chama and everyone in Juuban knew her weakness; Usagi never mentioned it to anyone else at Ouran. She hoped that she would be safe and alone in her room when the storm came later._

_Usagi took the initiative and decided that since everyone was busy doing stuff that she would try to approach Kyoya._

_The Shadow King was relaxing underneath a tent. He was sitting at a table with his laptop._

"_Aren't you worried that your laptop will get wet or get sand in it?" Usagi asked deciding to sit across from him._

"_I'm careful," Kyoya stated not looking away from the screen. He typed a few things before shutting the screen down._

_Usagi had been spending more time observing and getting to know Kyoya during her time at the Host Club sessions. She knew that some of her friends had noticed and inquired about her interest. She had been honest with them. She was intrigued by him._

"_Ootori-san isn't my type particularly," Kanako Kasugazaki stated at lunch._

"_You spent a week in his company," Usagi replied to remark._

"_It was an exception," Reiko Kanazuki chimed in before going back to her lunch._

"_We all know it was to get Suzushima-san's attention," Kanan Mitsuyama stated after taking a sip of her juice. Kanan was a third year in Class B. She had known Kyoya Ootori since they were children._

"_He's mysterious," Ayame Jonouchi replied, "A little too serious." Ayame Jonouchi was a second year in Class A. She had been competing with Tamaki and Kyoya for the top spots academically._

"_You're one to talk," Reiko remarked softly from underneath her hood. She usually ate lunch in the Dark Magic Club room, but today had been an exception._

"_Reiko-chan, you're so cute, don't keep your hood up all the time," Usagi stated tugging at the sleeve of the cloak._

"_He's never really shown interest in any females," Kanan stated trying to think in all the years that she's known him._

_Reiko stating the obvious, "Ootori-san, he is hard to read."_

"_He's attracted my interest without me realizing," Usagi said in a quiet voice. "Now I'm stuck."_

"_You've got guys all over the place fawning," Kanan stated, "You shouldn't get your hopes up."_

_The other girls nodded. They didn't want Usagi to hope for too much. They knew that Kyoya had a mysterious and certain charm, but they knew he was also cold. He wasn't the only guy that Usagi could go out with._

"_How about Mori-sempai?" Kanako suggested, "He's polite and kind."_

"_Honey-sempai is adorable," Ayame suggested as well._

_Reiko pause mid chew. She hoped that Usagi couldn't be interested in Honey-sempai. He was her secret curse._

_Usagi well aware of Reiko's feelings and her own shook her head. "They're nice, but not for me. I kind of wanted to set up Takashi-sempai with my friend Lita sometime. Mitsukuni-sempai, he's too similar to myself and is too cute."_

"_How can someone be too cute?" Kanako remarked. She had enjoyed her time in Mori and Honey's company._

"_You're not interested in younger men, are you?" Kanan asked with a wink gesturing towards the twins._

_Usagi shook her head. "They're not my kind of spice."_

_The girls giggled. "There are guys outside of the Host Club." Kanan stated gesturing towards her fiancée's table._

"_I'm not going to give up before I give it my all," Usagi said with a smile glancing over to Kyoya._

* * *

><p>"I'm not going to give up before I give it my all," Usagi repeated.<p>

"What?" Umehito asked wondering what Usagi had been thinking about.

"I said that once," Usagi stated getting up. "I'm saying it once again."

"Always the fighter," Jadeite commented with a yawn. He uncrossed his arms and stretched.

"Wise words, hime-chan," Zoisite stated. He glanced over knowingly to the house that contained the object of the Princess's attention.

"But of course, there's always a time," Nephrite said realistically. The other three gave him a look which prompted him to say, "After you've exhausted your efforts."

"Never give up hope," Kunzite stated in an understanding tone.

They had been watching for a while now. They had already come to several conclusions while watching the Host Club members and Usagi. The four men had been gathering intelligence well before Usagi had noticed them that one day. The Senshi were also well informed on Usagi's life even if she didn't want them to pry. Usagi was obviously talking from what they could relate from her statement, her one sided love interest, the mysterious dark haired host by the name of Kyoya Ootori.

"There's going to be a storm tonight," Umehito stated with concern.

It was going to be a long evening. Her heart ached, but she couldn't let it stop her from enjoying the company of her friends .

"It's alright," Usagi said with a soft smile, "Let's go eat."

She would face this situation head on.

* * *

><p><em>It happened so quickly. Usagi was sure that in that moment she had seen everything she needed to know about Kyoya Ootori's feelings. Time seemed to stop all around her even while she was moving. She could see it clearly as day. It was written on his face. Usagi had come to realize that Kyoya had feelings for Haruhi.<em>

_If Usagi had been paying attention to her surroundings, she would've picked up on the the three guys who were now causing a ruckus with the girls. If Usagi would've noticed sooner that her friends were in distress, she wouldn't have seen it. She wouldn't have seen the look of panic come across his face when someone shouted in alarm._

_Usagi wouldn't have watched Haruhi fall. She wouldn't have had to watch both Tamaki and Kyoya jump in to save her. (Live action version). Usagi wouldn't have decided to get hands on with the three guys who threatened Haruhi and the other girls. She wouldn't have needed to be restrained by both Mitsukuni and Takashi from causing farther harm. Usagi wouldn't have seen that look of panic and concern on Kyoya's face._

_She didn't need to watch silently as he looked longingly at Haruhi who had been rescued by Tamaki. It was such a soft look. Usagi didn't need to watch him put that mask on his face, that indifferent look. It paled in comparison to the emotions she had seen in that moment._

_It had been real. Usagi had seen it. She knew it all too well, the look of someone in love. Usagi had seen the concern, the longing, the affection for the younger girl. She had also seen the restraint. Kyoya was holding back his feelings. After some thought, Usagi concluded it had to be because of Tamaki and the twins._

_Time began to move. The twins and Kyoya were leading the customers away. Tamaki had brought Haruhi back. Honey and Mori had let go of Usagi since she had calmed down. Haruhi was now safe._

_Usagi had felt slight pang in her heart. She brought her hand across her chest to touch the place above her heart._

"_We were right here, but you didn't even call us." Tamaki cried to Haruhi who was now in Mori's arms. "Trying to face three men by yourself. You're a girl, where do you get off being so foolhardy?"_

_Usagi watched as the two exchanged heated words._

"_I'm never talking to you again until you recognize your mistake!" Tamaki cried trying making a dramatic exit. He failed as he paused to look back instead of following through with leaving._

_Haruhi felt like she didn't need to apologize. The rest of the Host Club members all started to head back to the house. They were still concerned over the events that had transpired.  
><em>

_Usagi was glued to her spot. She watch the group get a little further away before taking a step backwards towards the water.  
><em>

"_Usagi-chan, are you coming?" Honey called to her as he noticed her not following the rest of the group._

"_In a little bit," Usagi called back trying to hold back her emotions._

"_You'll be okay, alone?" Mori asked. He was concerned over the younger girl.  
><em>

_Usagi nodded and decided to walk along the shore._

_Mori and Honey gave each other looks before departing._

_Usagi knew that she could protect herself and that she wouldn't be alone for long. Her protectors were going to come eventually. Right now, she needed to think.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>6-15-12.<br>I had half of this chapter done for a bit. I was revising and adding to it. It's been a long time. ****I really have been itching to write, but I haven't had enough time to just do so without interruption. ****Spring classes. I was busy, my labs were taking up a good chunk of my time. Going to try weekly...if lazy...bi-weekly updates. I have my summer job to consider.**

**Quote: Yang Myung from the Korean drama -The Moon that Embraces The Sun  
>Awesome drama. Really want a translated copy of the book. Yang Myung is an awesome character. You sympathize with his heartache and unfortunate fate. Out of context from what it is from the show. The moon will always be there for Usagi, no matter what. It's a part of her. Regardless of all other factors in her life, where she goes, when she wants to give up...the moon will always embrace her.<br>**

**Review. Feedback is always lovely. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Princesakarlita411: Three Lights? Maybe they'll make an appearance sometime. I have been contemplating.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Shadow of Angels on The Moon<strong>

Chapter 6

"In a way they have never left me. And that's just it, isn't it? That's how we manage to survive loss. Because love, it never dies, it never goes away, it never fades, so long as you hang on to it. Love can make you immortal." –Gale Forman, If I Stay

Usagi smiled softly at the younger girl seated in her lap. Kuretake was reading another shojo manga to her, but that didn't stop the younger girl from fidgeting around. Usagi ran her fingers through her little sister's soft blond hair. She recalled the first time she met the younger girl.

_After the Senshi left and they had settled in, Usagi and Shingo had went to see her mother and step father in the study. They were going to introduce her to her little sister. She had heard a lot about Kirimi, but it would be the first time meeting the toddler._

"_Okaasan, who are they?" a small voice asked trying to hide behind her father's leg._

"_Kirimi-chan, this is Usagi-chan, your o-nee-san and Shingo-kun, her o-nii-san. They are a part of our family," Ume replied pushing Kirimi forward._

_Usagi was reminded of her Nii-chama as a child. She had looked almost exactly like Umehito minus the fact that he always tried to wear black. Kirimi was dressed in a cute yellow dress, her hair was in a long braid._

"_Kawaii," Usagi cried leaning down to hug the little girl._

"_Nee-hime," Kirimi replied before slowly returning the embrace._

Usagi spent her time playing dress up and tea with the little girl when she wasn't busy. Every morning before Usagi went to school, Kirimi wanted her to do her hair like hers. Usagi couldn't bring herself to let the younger girl keep odangos any longer. It made her think of Chibiusa, her Rini. Usagi settled for simple pigtails with ribbons instead of the odangos she had been letting the girl wear.

"Nee-hime, I like this way too," the girl said when Usagi finishing with the ribbons.

Usagi nodded. "I have to go now, sweetie."

Kirimi nodded. She was glad her nee-hime had time to play with her. She wanted to be as pretty as her when she got bigger. She ran over to her pile of stuff animals to play. Kuretake put down the book and headed over to play with the girl.

Usagi shut the door to Kirimi's room after watching her laugh peacefully.

"Is she doing well?" a curious voice called out to her.

Usagi nodded at her older brother. "She liked your present."

Umehito nodded. Before Usagi had gone in Umehito had given her a small stuff penguin in a tuxedo suit for Kirimi.

"She thought it was a wonderful looking prince. She wonders about you, you know," Usagi stated as the pair walked along the long hallway. "Nii-chama, where is he?"

Umehito sighed as he thought about the differences between him and his youngest sister. She wouldn't understand him. She was a creature of the light. He was a being of darkness. Usagi was an exception since she had grown up for a period of time with him, so she understood.

"I'm happy that she's doing well," Umehito replied as he glided along beside Usagi.

Usagi felt her phone vibrate before saying, "Call from Mitsukuni Haninozuka."

She picked up the call, "Konnichiwa."

"We are going to meet today, right?" Honey asked. He wondered if the younger girl would forget about their appointment. He always called to remind her. Mori and he had reserved the dojo for the day hoping to get some training done.

Usagi slapped herself mentally. "I almost forgot. I have something that I need to do. I can be there by late afternoon, a few hours at most."

"Alright, we'll just eat lunch without you then," Honey said understanding. He was glad that he remembered to call Usagi.

"Sayonara," Usagi stated before hanging up.

"Are you sure you have time for that?" Umehito asked. He didn't want her to be stretched out too thin.

Usagi nodded. "It'll be fun."

Umehito sighed. He didn't want Usagi to strain herself. It was her father's birthday. She and Shingo had decided to visit their parents' grave. It would be the fifth time that Usagi's gone there. He knew that she was still healing from their lost, but had come to grips with it.

* * *

><p><em>Umehito abruptly awoke. The cause was a sound from outside his window, which had been a shock to him. He always slept through the night, regardless of whatever noise he heard. It was unusual for him to wake up from a sound in the night. His body had reacted before he was even aware. Umehito wondered what was going on. He peered out his window.<em>

_Usagi. She was in the process of putting on a helmet. Daisake was standing beside a pink and white electric scooter bike with a basket. Misa was at the doorway to the entrance of the house shaking her head._

"_Dear, you can always go in the morning," Misa stated softly._

_Usagi shook her head. "I need to go now."_

_Umehito was curious. Usagi had been at Sakura House for almost a week now. He had thought that she was adjusting alright. Shingo had confided that he knew that Usagi didn't sleep much. Umehito hadn't expected her to go out in the middle of the night. Her cat was sitting in the basket peering seriously at Usagi._

"_I'll be back by morning. Don't worry," Usagi reassured. "I have my cell phone if I run into trouble."_

"_Please be safe, Usagi-sama," Daisake stated giving her a bow._

_Umehito sighed as he peered out his window. "Kadomatsu," he called out, "Is anyone out there?"_

_After a moment, he heard his bedroom door open, "Yes, sir."_

"_Bring me a bike as well," Umehito stated getting dressed._

"_Hai," the man servant stated leaving quickly._

_Umehito rushed out of the room to the front of the house._

"_Which way did she go?" he asked Daisake._

_Daisake pointed and Umehito went in that direction as well._

_Umehito was following the trail. He figured she must be going to her parents' grave. It was Shonanoka, the seventh day after death. Usagi would of course, give prayers to her parents. By the time, Umehito arrived near the grave, Usagi was already kneeling down. He was glad that there was a tree nearby to cover him from view. Umehito knew that Usagi loved her parents a lot. He wasn't sure what to do. Umehito watched his little sister grieve._

"_Papa, Mama," Usagi cried in a pitiful voice._

_This was one of many moments where Usagi wondered why she decided to go against what was written in the stars. She had struggled with the urge to run back in time whenever she felt lonely. Usagi knew that it was impossible with the way the circumstances were. The life she was leading before was something that couldn't be brought back. Her Papa and Mama weren't going to be revived from the dead. It was her fault. Usagi had felt the cosmic shift the moment she decided that she would fight against what had been laid out for her._

_When Mamo-chan left, Usagi had felt regret and wanted to shout that it was a joke. She wanted to say, "How can I let go?" Usagi had fought the urge to say those words every day. However, each day apart from one another made it easier for Usagi. When she began to feel the strings of destiny sever and mend, she knew that she had tipped the balance. Fate had done everything to ensure that the world would be at peace. In return Usagi had replied, "No. I'm not ready. I'm not sure if this is what I want." Fate had been cruel. Her parents had been taken from her._

_It had been the right choice though. Usagi had felt it, had seen it. Usagi had been scared after Chaos had been put to sleep. She felt that she wasn't ready for responsibility. She wasn't sure of herself and ability. Usagi was scared that their love and friendship was only duty, only a remnant of the past. She needed to live without the shadow of the past lingering over her. Princess Serenity wasn't a shadow, but a piece of her. The two were tied together as one being. She just wasn't sure who was in control anymore._

_Usagi knew that she couldn't be who was she was meant to be without growing. Fate had understood Usagi's hesitation. Fate had let Usagi fight her destiny at a cost. Fate had forced her to become this way, to grow. She wouldn't say it out loud, but Usagi knew. No one could escape their destiny without a cost. When she closes her eyes, she sees them, smiling sadly at her, her Mama and Papa. Usagi would ask if they were happy, if they could forgive her. She knew that her parents wanted to be with her and Shingo. Usagi told herself that they would forgive her because they were her parents. They would say it wasn't her fault at all._

"_It isn't my fault, right?" she cried tears streaming down._

_Usagi was afraid. The guilt was eating at her. Maybe it was her punishment for walking away from the path that had been laid out I front of her._

_Umehito wasn't sure if he saw it or not. His eyes were playing a joke on him. He was not seeing this. There was a misty light that seem to appear before Usagi. The light began to take form._

"_Usa-chan," a soft voice called in a loving tone._

"_Mama," Usagi said hopefully. She had stopped crying, but her face was covered in streaks and snot._

"_What are you doing? You're wearing so little. You'll catch your death," Ikuko said in a stern yet loving tone._

_Usagi wailed. Tears began to form in her eyes. "I'm sorry."_

"_My daughter, wipe those tears," Kenji said softly._

_Usagi did as she was told. "Papa, Mama….I…"_

_Usagi was cut off from continuing by a warm embrace. Her father had pulled her close muffling her._

"_It's not your fault," Ikuko stated simply patting her daughter on the head lightly._

"_But," Usagi argued._

"_We had to go sometime, we just didn't think it'll be so soon," Kenji said in a reflective tone._

_Usagi was no stranger to death. She just hadn't expected their deaths to occur so suddenly. Usagi had thought her parents as something eternal, everlasting. It was a reality check, a reminder that they were human and she was not._

"_It isn't anyone's fault," Ikuko stated wiping a tear from Usagi's cheek._

"_But," Usagi interrupted._

"_We want to tell you, it's not what you think," Kenji stated trying to comfort Usagi._

"_It was an accident," Ikuko said with a sad smile._

"_Fate," Usagi voiced. She really felt as if it were a punishment._

"_It's not a punishment," Ikuko said giving her daughter's hand a squeeze._

"_I can't go on without you," Usagi cried grabbing tightly onto Kenji's hands._

"_You have to," Kenji said resting a hand on her shoulder, "Hime, you have to."_

_Usagi cried pushing away from them. She hated being called Princess. She really did. "You're not really Mama and Papa." Usagi gave an angry glare. "You aren't. You aren't Mama and Papa. You aren't. You're just imposters wearing their faces."_

_Ikuko and Kenji gave Usagi a hurt look. They were disappointed. They had wanted to comfort her so she would stop hurting.  
><em>

"_You can't blame Fate," Ikuko stated trying to approach Usagi to give a hug._

_Usagi took a step back. "No, don't come any closer."_

"_Usagi-chan," Kenji said in a disappointed tone._

"_No," Usagi said turning her back and kneeling back down in front of the grave. "Please leave before I dust you."_

"_Luna, please look after Usagi," Ikuko said in a soft tone a tear falling across her cheek._

_Umehito could have sworn the cat nodded. He rubbed his eyes to check._

"_When you're ready," Kenji said, "We'll see you again."_

_The two forms began to disappear in specks of light. Once again the cemetery was clouded in darkness._

"_They aren't Mama and Papa," Usagi whispered choking on her words._

"_Usagi," a soft voice said disappointed._

_Umehito was shocked, a talking cat. __This was very strange and new to him. This was proof that supreme beings were cats.__  
><em>

"_You're overwhelmed right now," Luna said in a knowing tone._

"_They aren't," Usagi said in denial._

"_You are punishing yourself," Luna stated trying to get Usagi to understand._

_Usagi kept silent praying for her parents to cross over._

"_If they were your parents, you've surely hurt them," Luna went on to say, "You're punishing yourself."  
><em>

"_I'm a selfish princess," Usagi whispered. She was selfish. She destroyed a whole empire for love and now she had destroyed the future for freedom of choice._

"_You're being childish," Luna retorted. She strolled over until she was seated directly in front of Usagi._

"_I'm in pain," Usagi cried._

"_You are not the only one," Luna shrieked. "Do you think we like seeing you this way?"_

"_I'm sorry," Usagi said looking down to the ground._

"_We're all in pain. Shingo, he needs you. We need you," Luna said. It hurt that she couldn't comfort Usagi from her lost._

"_I am trying to be strong," Usagi whimpered._

"_Right now you don't need to be. We need you to let us help you," Luna stated her eyes beginning to water. "You can't do this alone. You can't push the Senshi away."_

"_Maybe, it was Mama and Papa. Maybe, it wasn't my fault. Maybe, Fate isn't being unkind. I just don't know who else to blame," Usagi cried._

_Luna sighed. "The circumstances were beyond your control."_

_Usagi nodded reluctantly, "I just feel as if I've caused this mess. I felt the shift. It has to be because…"_

"_If you weren't who you are, if you hadn't been their daughter, it still might've happened," Luna argued interrupting her._

_Usagi chuckled. "Sometimes, I wish I wasn't Serenity. I will watch everyone leave me."_

"_Usagi, we are here to help you," Luna said, "We won't be leaving anytime soon."_

_There was a long silence. Usagi sat in front of her parents' grave tracing their names. Her tears had stopped and she still hiccuped a little, but was relatively calm._

_Usagi nodded to herself. "I'll ask for help, if I need it."_

"_We'll always help you," Luna said. Luna hoped that Usagi would understand that none of this was her fault. Usagi really felt as if this was a punishment for leaving Mamoru, for leaving her written destiny._

_Umehito was so confused. He stepped out from behind the tree towards Usagi._

"_Nii-chama, I was wondering how long it would take," Usagi said softly looking at his form._

"_Usagi-chan, you have a talking cat," Umehito said getting on his knees before Luna and Usagi. "Please, let me be your servant."_

_Luna stared unsure what to do with the young man before her._

"_I love you, Nii-chama," Usagi said softly. She took his shoulders bringing him up to his feet._

"_I'm not sure what I saw, but I saw your parents. Luna talks," Umehito said intrigued. "Who is Serenity?"_

_Usagi couldn't help but laugh. It hurt to laugh, but it was okay. "It's really a long story."_

_Umehito could wait to understand more. "You don't have to tell me now. I'll wait."_

_Usagi nodded giving her brother a hug. Umehito returned the embrace by wrapping his arms around his strange little sister._

"_Hey, let's pray some more for oji-san and oba-san," Umehito said kneeling down into a bow._

_Usagi wanted to cry again. She took a deep breath to stop herself. She felt maybe a part of her would heal within time._

* * *

><p>"Do you think Mama and Papa have crossed over now?" Shingo asked curious.<p>

Usagi nodded, "Hai."

"It's strange, to know their spirits aren't lingering here anymore," Shingo said kneeling down beside Usagi. He put the bottle of sake and small cake down.

"I'm sure they're happy," Usagi said looking towards the sky.

Shingo tried to see what Usagi saw in the sky. "What are you looking at?"

Usagi smiled softly almost as if she had a secret, "Nothing."

"You saw something," Shingo cried, "It's not fair?"

"It was Mama and Papa," Usagi said taking a moment to pour some sake into the cup.

Shingo was smarter than that. He knew that Usagi couldn't see them anymore. Their parents had told him that they wouldn't be able to come in contact with them again. 49 days had passed. They would be reborn into the world.

"They'll always be watching, though?" Shingo said anyway knowing that Usagi wanted to inspire hope.

"They love us, they're always here," Usagi said raising the cup to her parents.

"You aren't going to drink that," Shingo cried in shock.

"Of course not, I'm underage," Usagi said wrinkling her nose, "Well, this body is anyway."

Shingo shook his head. "Nee-chan, you're always going to be a Meatball head."

"Mama and Papa, they're happy that we're alive," Usagi said in thought pouring the sake over the ground.

"They told me not be a brat to you," Shingo commented. His parents had told him a lot of things when they last saw them. He would take their advice and feelings with him.

"It's alright, you wouldn't be Shingo, if you went easy on me," Usagi said with a small smile.

"Nee-chan, I am glad that we got to stay together," Shingo said. He was grateful. He knew that Usagi could've left him behind, but she had talked to her mother to let him stay and be a part of their family.

Usagi nodded. A part of her was content enough to continue without her parents. She had her memories of them. Those memories would keep them alive in her heart. There was also the belief that they were now a part of the world that she would protect.

"Hey, Usagi-chan," a voice called drawing her attention.

Usagi looked up to see the Senshi standing. She gave them a smile. Usagi had told them that they didn't need to come to meet her, but they came anyway.

"Shingo-kun," Hotaru called in greeting.

Shingo got up and nodded in return, "Hello."

"You aren't shedding any tears," Rei cried joking.

"I'm not a crybaby," Usagi fired back.

"Of course not, Odango," Rei said with a smirk.

"Kenji-oji-san, Ikuko-oba-san," Mina said with a bow.

The rest of the Senshi followed suit and bowed before their grave. After a few moments of silence, the group began to leave the cemetery.

"How have things been going?" Ami asked curiously walking beside Usagi.

"Well enough," Usagi said with a half smile.

"I hear you're doing well in school," Michriu said in a proud voice.

"Hai, I'm passing everything," Usagi said. She had been working hard to keep a solid B, even though she still struggled with her math.

"You look happier," Lita said noticing Usagi's smile was at least genuine.

"How's that Host Club?" Haruka asked not withholding her distaste.

"They're fine," Usagi replied with half a smile.

"How's Ootori-san?" Mina asked knowing the real question on the rest of the Senshi's mind.

Mina earned a few glares from the girls. They had heard about what had happened at the beach. It was the last report they got from the Generals.

"How is that jerk?" Lita asked as well.

Usagi sighed, "Everyone, you're being super supportive right now."

Shingo sighed as well. He really didn't want to listen to all this girl talk. His sister's relationship with Kyoya-san hadn't really improved or declined at all.

"We're curious," Setsuna said with a sigh.

"He's fine. I'm fine," Usagi said trying to give them reassurance.

"Are you really giving up?" Hotaru asked curious.

Usagi sighed. "I don't know."

"Odango, you don't deserve to be anyone's second choice," Rei said giving her hand a squeeze.

"You shouldn't be the one chasing. You should be chased, fawned over," Mina said with a sigh.

"You're the Princess," Hotaru reminded. Hotaru remembered a time where Serenity had suitors waiting for just a glimpse of her.

"You're Tsuki no Hime," Lita cried in anger. You could hear the crack of thunder marking the strike of lightning somewhere in the distance.

"Which means nothing until Crystal Tokyo," Usagi replied a little annoyed. Her title meant nothing to the people on Earth. The whole universe knew who she was, but present day Earth, just thought she was a normal teenage girl.

"There's still a chance. I can totally calculate the probability," Ami said getting ready to pull out her computer.

"Lady of Venus says, love cannot be calculated," Mina cried to Ami, "You can't measure or predict what could happen."

"Too many external factors," Ami muttered shaking her head.

"Whatever Usagi does it'll be the right decision," Michiru said with a smile.

"We can always beat him up," Haruku stated with a smirk.

"No one will do anything, unnecessary. I can handle it," Usagi said, "I just need time to think."

"It's been more than a week," Lita muttered unhappily.

"I…" Usagi started and paused trying to find the words.

"Just leave Nee-chan, alone. She'll do what she has to. I'll watch her back too," Shingo said interrupting the conversation.

The others just stared at him. This was definitely something unexpected.

"You think you're the only ones who can protect Nee-chan?" Shingo asked. He walked a few paces ahead of them and turned to face them. He had a serious aura around him. "I can protect Usagi too."

Usagi smiled, "Shingo."

Shingo walked towards the car that was waiting for them without looking back.

"He's really grown up," Haruku stated looking at Shingo.

"Hai," Usagi said with a smile.

"So have you," Setsuna said with a smile. The Senshi all nodded at Setsuna's statement.

Usagi just shrugged. She was beginning to accept herself.

"Your light will continue to grow," Hotaru commented sounding ages older than she was.

"I have to meet the sempais," Usagi said. Usagi had been having a grand old time sparring with the two.

"I don't know why you bother with such small fries," Rei commented with a sigh. "I could totally take them."

"I find my sparring sessions with Mitsukuni-sempai and Takashi-sempai refreshing," Usagi said with a smile.

"It's good that she's challenging her skills without being in senshi form," Setsuna commented.

"Usagi-chan, I brought lunch for us all," Lita said with a smile holding up several baskets.

"So before you go kick some butt, let's enjoy this little picnic," Mina said with a grin.

"Hai," Usagi replied.

"Who has an appetite after visiting a grave?" Ami muttered quietly.

"I do," Usagi confessed, "I like to snack all the time."

The girls laughed. Usagi definitely had a bottomless stomach some days. They were sure that Usagi was still in pain, but at least she was laughing sincerely. Usagi wasn't pretending that she was okay for their sake anymore.

* * *

><p>"Do you think you'll win today?" Mori asked Honey who was busy doing some stretches.<p>

"I was so close last time," Honey cried doing a few jumping jacks. He had gotten a good striking combo and had been so close to knocking Usagi down.

"She tricked you," Mori commented recalling the last incident where Usagi had said strawberry cheesecake which distracted Honey long enough that she sucker punched him into victory.

"All's fair in love and war," Usagi commented sliding open the door.

Usagi had changed into a karate gi and had her hair tied back in a tight braid. She had her bag with her that was filled with a few textbooks.

"Are you going to see Tama-chan later?" Honey asked noticing the books.

Usagi nodded. "I wanted some help with my French and some math."

"Is Takashi going to teach you more Kendo later?" Honey asked noticing that he had left to grab the shinai (sword) and other equipment.

Usagi nodded. She started off with her own stretches to warm up. Usagi gracefully kicked, punched and flipped a few times. She was glad that the years of running and fighting had made her flexible and fast. It was impossible for normal humans to be able to fight with her in Senshi form. She enjoyed fighting with her Senshi outside of Senshi form, but Usagi loved to test herself outside of their group. Whenever one of her sempais would land a hit on her, Usagi felt more alive. The others would worry about Usagi's wellbeing.

"Let's dance," Usagi said after she was sure that they were both ready.

"Same rules," Honey called taking a stance.

They had agreed on no weapons, low blows, hair pulling, disembodying or killing blows and that everything else was fine. The first to 10 hits won.

Mori nodded focusing on their forms as the referee and judge.

It was as if two lions were circling one another. The two kept their eyes on each other waiting to see who would try to strike first. Usagi decided to take initiative. She quickly charged forward to try to grab Honey for a takedown. Honey dodged trying to aim a kick at Usagi's middle. The two went back and forth for a long time. They dodged, kicked, punched, and danced around one another. Mori called points for each blow or brief takedown of the other managed. The score was now 8 to 9 in Usagi's favor. Usagi took a deep breath after that last kick she gave. Usagi planned for a kicking combination that would be dodged with the final unexpected blow being an uppercut.

"Hey Kyo-chan," Honey shouted seeing Usagi get ready to uppercut him.

Usagi paused. She stopped herself from following through. This allowed Honey to sweep Usagi off her feet. Usagi could hear Mori shout, "Point Mitsukuni."

"Mitsukuni-sempai!" Usagi cried in fury getting up.

"All's fair in love and war," Honey cried back with a cheer pumping a fist in the air.

Usagi pouted before lying back down staring up at the ceiling, "Can we just call it a tie today?"

Honey frowned. He didn't want to get Usagi to lose her fighting spirit. Honey had meant it as a joke, a little revenge for saying cake last time. He had obviously walked upon a sore spot for Usagi.

"Did something happen?" Mori asked curiously at Usagi's still form. He did notice that she had this conflicted and hurt look she tried to hide when she looked at Kyoya since the beach.

Honey sighed. He wished that he wasn't so aware of the love triangles between the different members of the Host Club. It was blissful to pretend to be unaware.

"Do you know what sucks?" Usagi replied to Mori's question.

Mori shook his head. Honey awaited the answer.

"Unrequited love," Usagi sighed cringing as she remembered the sight she had seen, "Especially seeing the one you like, like someone else."

"Did Kyo-chan do something to make you think you have no chance?" Honey whispered wondering if he missed something.

"Profit," Usagi whispered recalling the scene she had spied on unintentionally.

* * *

><p><em>Dinner had been an odd occasion. Usagi was quiet for most of the time. The Generals had decided to eat in their rooms. After Haruhi had cried out Mori had carried Haruhi to a bathroom. Umehito had arrived on the scene in shock. He had shocked the Host Club with his appearance, as he had arrived without his wig and cloak. Usagi in the commotion decided to check on Kyoya who had skipped the dinner so far.<em>

_Usagi didn't mean to spy, but she had saw Haruhi at the doorway of Kyoya's room. Usagi paused and peered through the crack. She definitely felt the blow Kyoya had dealt. Usagi felt as if she had been slapped as she watched him push Haruhi down on the bed. Usagi quickly shut the door, leaning against it to hear their words._

"_Even if you do molest me, there's no profit in it. Am I right?" Haruhi stated._

_Usagi knew that he could play it off as a lesson to Haruhi, but she could definitely hear the restraint and anger as he laughed. Usagi walked away around the corner, feeling for her heart. She could hear Tamaki-nii. Usagi peaked out and saw Kyoya's back muttering something about profit._

* * *

><p>"The things you say have as much meaning as the things you don't," Usagi said in a sad tone.<p>

Honey felt for Usagi. He really didn't know that Kyoya had done that to Haruhi. He could understand why it would hurt Usagi. Honey had watched for the last few weeks as Usagi tried her best to become closer to Kyoya. Kyoya had done his best to keep her at a distance.

"Tamaki and Haruhi will eventually get together," Mori stated after the moment of silence.

"We know that," Usagi said softly. She knew that her god brother had feelings for Haruhi. He was just too afraid of hurting the bond they had. He pushed for them to all be a family. One day, Tamaki would have to let go and take a chance. Haruhi would also come to realize her feelings as well.

"Kyo-chan probably realizes this too," Honey replied nodding.

"Kaoru understands, I think. Hikaru it will take more time," Usagi said knowingly.

"You're giving up?" Honey asked. He hoped that she wouldn't. Honey had a strong feeling that Kyoya definitely was in denial.

Usagi knew she had a lot to think about. She just shrugged changing the topic, "Sorry, Mitsukuni-sempai, but it's time for kendo."

* * *

><p>Tamaki was patiently waiting for the arrival of Usagi-chan. His papa had lunch with him and was staying a little longer to talk to the silver blond girl.<p>

"Tamaki," Yuzuru Suou cried watching as his son paced back and forth staring out the window.

"Hai?" Tamaki said stopping his trek.

"Usagi's already here," Yuzuru commented pointing towards the kitchen. He had heard her laugh.

"How did she get pass me?" Tamaki questioned. He had been watching the front gates.

"Quick little thing isn't she. She probably smelt the chocolate cookies," Yuzuru commented with a smile. He knew that his goddaughter was a huge fan of chocolate cookies. Usagi probably decided to enter from the servants' entrance instead.

"Maezono-obaasan, these are so yummy," Usagi cried to the older woman who was Tamaki's head housekeeper and educator.

"I'm glad you are enjoying them," Shima Maezono said with a smile. She was fond of the sweet and cheerful girl.

Usagi was tackled by a huge dog, "Antoinette, you can't have chocolate." Usagi tried to stop the dog from licking her face.

"Oji-sama," Usagi said after straightening herself out.

"Usagi, you're looking lovelier each time I see you," Yuzuru said with a grin.

Usagi hugged her uncle and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "And you're looking handsome as well."

"Yes, my youth is still intact," he said with a grin.

"I hope you left some cookies for me," Tamaki said drawing Usagi's attention.

Usagi laughed as she stopped herself from taking another cookie, "Of course, Tamaki-nii."

"One more and then off with you," Shima said with a stern look.

Usagi nodded taking one more cookie.

"Ma soeur (my sister)," Tamaki said taking a cookie as well before bringing an arm out for her.

Usagi laughed at his gentlemanly move. The three made their way to the study.

"Usagi-chan, I have something to ask you," Yuzuru said once they arrived at the study.

Usagi waited for her uncle to continue.

"Mother, wants you to have brunch with her tomorrow," Yuzuru said with a sigh.

Tamaki's smile fell from his face for a moment before he gave an encouraging look to Usagi.

"When and where," Usagi asked thinking of the things she had planned to do. She still needed to do her homework before school Monday morning.

"At the main house, around noon," Yuzuru said trying not to look at Tamaki's sad face.

Usagi sighed. She couldn't bear to hurt Tamaki. She hadn't been to the Suou main house since she was a little girl. It wasn't right that she could go in and out as she pleased when Tamaki had to wait to be called. "Please inform Grandma Suou that I have other engagements. I believe my mother wanted me to go to a small tea party."

Usagi fibbed just a little. Her mother Ume had asked if she wanted to go to a tea party at Benio Amakusa's home. Her mother and Benio's mother were on the same flower arranging club committee. Usagi wasn't sure so she had declined, but now she felt like it was a proper excuse for Grandmother Suou. Usagi tried not to laugh as she remembered the Zuka club's confrontation with the Host Club just a few days ago. Those girls had found out Haruhu's identity a little too fast.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped," Yuzuru replied. He was a grateful to the girl who considered his son's feelings.

Tamaki smiled at Usagi after his father had left, "Thanks."

"Tamaki-nii, you should totally ignore obaasan," Usagi said as she opened her textbook to the page she was working on.

"Why are you learning French, I thought you were taking Spanish?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"So I can one day speak with Oba-sama," Usagi said optimistically. Usagi did wish to meet and speak with Tamaki's mother.

Tamaki nodded. He was touched that Usagi was thinking about his mother. He knew that he couldn't have contact with her, but that didn't mean others couldn't contact her for him. He often wondered what and where she was.

* * *

><p>"Why did you drag me to this?" Reiko cried to Usagi who had kidnapped the younger girl from her home.<p>

"You can't just have one member. We'll both be members of the Black Magic Club," Usagi said pulling up her hood so that she wouldn't be noticed. She didn't want to attract the Zuka club's attention. Usagi had been lucky that she had track practice when they had arrived at the Host Club. She had to ask Renge for all the details excluding the fact that their interest in Haruhi was that she was a girl.

"Nekozawa-sama, must be upset with your wardrobe," Reiko said looking over to her club President's mother.

"No, Mother's just happy that I've made an appearance," Usagi whispered back.

Usagi and Reiko quietly ate the cakes and drank warm tea at their table. None of the other girls wanted to come near them. They were the only ones from Ouran. They watched as the girls from other schools and St Roberia were harassed by the Zuka club. The trio had left Usagi and Reiko to themselves.

* * *

><p>Usagi had spent the week during her after school hours drawing manga, running and the occasional spar with the sempais. She had visited the Host Club briefly to chat with them before making excuses to leave. She was drawing out the scene where Helios and Rini were flying through the skies in Rini's dream.<p>

"Boo," a voice called behind her.

"Kaoru," Usagi replied not glancing up from her sketch. She had felt their presence the moment they entered the club room.

"What are you doing here?" another voice said. It was Hikaru making his presence known even though she already knew.

Usagi gestured towards the different pencils that she had laid out in front of her and the pieces of paper.

"We can see that, but why now?" they both said together.

"You two are hunting me down now?" Usagi asked concerned. They weren't usually attentive to her. Their main focus was Haruhi.

"Haruhi wonders if any of us did anything wrong to make you not come to the Host Club," Kaoru said with a sigh.

"Odango, just tell her it wasn't us," Hikaru said getting to the point.

"Tono didn't say anything about it, but he is a little confused about your extracurricular activities," Kaoru added.

Usagi sighed. She had been thinking about how she could get over her hurt feelings. She wanted to figure it out before going back.

"Just let me clean up," Usagi said realizing that she should just go and maybe she'll figure something out.

"Of course," Hikaru said.

The three were headed towards the Third Music Classroom. Before they got too close to the door Usagi stopped walking.

"Hey, want to do me a favor?" Usagi asked with a grin.

"What?" Kaoru asked curious at Usagi's sudden question.

"Bring me Kyoya-kun," Usagi said with a thoughtful look.

"What do we get in return?" Hikaru asked confused as to why Usagi wanted the Shadow King.

"A free pass," Usagi said knowing that they would eventually try to pull a stunt on her and she would have to retaliate with her own.

"Really?" Kaoru questioned.

"I just need him for five minutes," Usagi said taking a step backwards. "Get him to meet me by the South Campus, South Corridor's Garden gazebo."

Hikaru and Kaoru gave each other a look. They weren't sure how they would spin this. They would find a way to get him to meet her.

* * *

><p>Kyoya was suspicious of the twins' actions. They had come into the room whispering. Everyone could see they were conspiring together. After a few moments, the two approached Kyoya.<p>

He narrowed his eyes at them. He stopped writing in his clipboard to stare at the two.

"Umm," Hikaru started looking a little unsure.

"Usagi-chan wants you to meet her at the garden gazebo," Kaoru said honestly.

"Pardon?" Kyoya asked wondering if he heard right.

"Yeah, she says she needs five minutes with you," Hikaru said staring at the dark haired host.

"The south corridor's gazebo," Kaoru recalled.

"Am I supposed to believe this?" Kyoya asked putting down his clipboard.

"Of course, we wouldn't lie about this," Kaoru and Hikaru said at the same time.

Kyoya stood up from his seat. He wasn't sure what prank the twins were trying to pull. He sighed as he headed out the door.

"Wait," a voice called to him.

"Hai, Honey-sempai?" Kyoya asked turning around for a second.

"Give this to her," Honey said with a grin. He shoved a slice of vanilla cake into his hand with a fork stuck in it.

Kyoya blinked staring sideways at the sugary treat. He left the club room.

* * *

><p>It was normal to feel nervous. Usagi paced slightly as she waited for Kyoya to show up. Maybe she shouldn't have trusted the twins with this task. Usagi smiled sadly as she stared into the sky. She felt it, his presence was approaching her.<p>

"I guess they weren't lying," Kyoya muttered as he saw Usagi standing in the gazebo.

"Kyoya-kun," Usagi said her stomach in knots.

"Usagi-san," Kyoya greeted in return.

Usagi didn't know where to start. Kyoya looked at Usagi impatient. "I do have customers waiting."

Usagi nodded and cleared her throat.

"Here," Kyoya said remembering he was holding the slice of cake. "Honey-sempai wanted me to give this to you."

Usagi looked at the slice of cake. This was definitely a word of encouragement from Honey. Usagi took a small bite from the cake savoring the soft vanilla texture. It was the small sugar boost that she needed.

Kyoya leaned against a pillar of the gazebo. He watched Usagi sit to take another bite. She smiled sadly into the slice of cake before opening her mouth to speak.

"You should know how I feel," Usagi said softly looking up.

Kyoya sighed before nodding. He knew about Usagi's feelings for him. This situation was making him uncomfortable. Kyoya had been trying his best to avoid this confrontation, by rejecting her advances and attempts to get to know him more.

"I sincerely thought that if I honestly expressed my interest in you, you would give me a chance," Usagi said sadly, "But I understand now."

"What do you understand?" Kyoya asked.

"I can see you, even if you think I don't. I can see the feelings beneath the mask. It's because I spend my time watching you, similar to how you watch me. Curiously at first, but then without reason. I just find myself doing so even though I know how you feel, even when you reject my advances," Usagi said with a small laugh. "I've always tried to give it my all before giving up."

Kyoya listened to her words. They struck a cord with him. Did he really want her to give up on him? He knew how he felt, didn't he? He wouldn't, he couldn't fall in love with Usagi.

"I could easily find someone who'll want to be with me," Usagi said confident in herself. It pained her, but she really did like Kyoya. Even if she did find someone, it'll probably feel a little different. Each time you fall in love, it was different.

Kyoya listened to her words, his heart beating loudly in his ears.

"I shouldn't have to try so hard to get one date," Usagi said thinking about her different suggestions and Kyoya's responses that shut her down.

Kyoya stared blankly at Usagi.

"I think that I'm going to give up on you," Usagi said standing from the bench finally answering the question her friends had asked her many times.

He shouldn't care. He should feel relieved that she would stop hounding him. Kyoya leaned forward getting ready to move away. This was making him feel awkward.

"But before I do that," Usagi said quietly pouncing on Kyoya's form. Despite their height difference Usagi was stronger and faster than him. Usagi grabbed onto the front of his uniform pushing him against the pillar effectively trapping him between her and the pillar. Usagi leaned in closer pinning herself against his. Usagi gazed up into his eyes gauging the reaction. She stepped back feeling as if she was having a staring competition with herself as she couldn't read his expression as she was distracted by her own feelings. She pulled him down so she could whisper into his ear, "I just need one kiss."

Usagi felt him shiver in response and then still in shock. She smiled sadly knowing this would be her only chance at ever cornering the guy again. Usagi wanted to express her feelings in this kiss. Usagi turned her head to lean into a kiss. Usagi licked her lips nervously. She brushed her lips gently against his before closing her eyes. She felt a surge of warmth spread through her as she pressed into his lips. The knots in her stomach were fading as she continued to explore his mouth. Usagi wanted to put as much affection and want into her kiss. It hurt that he did not respond in return.

Usagi could feel tears begin to fall from her eyes. She gave a gentle kiss on his cheek before saying, "I'm sorry. Please forget that this happen. I will too."

She released the grip that she had on him and walked away, "I'm really sorry."

Kyoya had been immobilized in those few moments. His mind and body had been in conflict. He had wanted to pull her closer yet push her away from him. He didn't know how to react to the feelings that he had felt from Usagi. They couldn't have come from him. He stared transfixed on Usagi's back as she proceeded to walk away. Kyoya took a deep breath realizing his hands were shaking and his heart was beating fast. It was just a normal reaction to a kiss, he told himself. Kyoya could feel the wet spots where Usagi's tears had touched. He brought a hand to his lips and before wiping his cheek. A hint of vanilla lingered on his tongue and Kyoya frowned confused as to why it unnerved him so.

Usagi retreated away. She refused to look back. Usagi felt if she had run away it would've made her look weak. She was stronger than that even if she was in tears. The kiss had been her final test. She had to see, feel that he felt nothing. It wounded Usagi's pride just a little. If she had just waited a moment longer, maybe he would've returned her kiss. If only she could stop that feeling of doubt. The kiss would sealed her resolution to get over Kyoya Ootori. She was done with this self inflicted wound. Usagi would keep her word, if only to protect herself from any more hurt. This confession never happened, she chanted in her mind.

"In the calculus of feelings, you never really know how one person's absence will affect you more than another's." –Gayle Forman, Where She Went

* * *

><p><em>6-25-2012<em>

_I hope that this chapter is alright. Part of this chapter was a revised edition of the portion I cut from Chapter Two. I felt like throwing it in since I had it.  
>"The sun is coming down on me. Could fate be so unkind?" -Pitter Pat, Erin McCarley.<em>

_Inspiration: When I read If I Stay, I was enthralled. It's about death and the decision of whether or not she would decide to live, when those closest to her had died. Where She Went, the sequel of what occurred after she made her decision left an impression on me as well even if I felt it was a little lacking at the end. Both are good reads.  
><em>

_Anyway, I will be working on the next chapter. Till next week...  
><em>

**Please Review. Feedback is always lovely._  
><em>**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Shadow of Angels on The Moon**

Chapter 7

"_Near to you, I am healing_

_But it's taking so long_

_'Cause though he's gone_

_And you are wonderful_

_It's hard to move on_

_Yet, I'm better near to you."_

* * *

><p>Usagi stared at the letter in her hand. If she went down this path, she felt that she might not be able to step back. She'd been sending a letter every couple of days now. She stared from her letter to her bag which contained the music box. She had been carrying it around with her.<p>

"What do you have there?" a voice asked curiously.

Usagi did a small jump clutching the letter close to her chest. She was glad that she was with Haruhi and not the others. Usagi however could feel the presence of the others between the stalls and around the market. She wished that they could trust that Haruhi and she would be fine. Ranka-chan had flipped out at Tamaki-nii and Haruhi-chan's position earlier. She knew that Ranka wouldn't let Haruhi and her wander alone.

She had been peacefully sleeping when Tamaki had called her in the middle of the night frantic from a nightmare about Haruhi's living situation. Usagi decided to ignore everything the blond was spewing saying one sentence, "I will kill Kuma-chan if you don't let me sleep in peace."

Tamaki had gone on to bother the other Host Club members. They all began to develop theories about Haruhi's living conditions. Usagi sighed that she was at least grateful that they had arrived in front of Haruhi's apartment complex in a single car and not multiple cars. Usagi only had a minute to warn Haruhi before they arrived.

Usagi had avoided making eye contact with Kyoya and tried to stay close to her sempais. She was glad to go to the market with Haruhi. Usagi had to get away from the uncomfortable and cramped atmosphere to breathe.

"A letter," Usagi replied nonchalantly.

"Do you need to pick up postage?" Haruhi asked noticing that there was none on the envelope.

"No," Usagi said shaking her head sticking the letter back inside her bag.

"Are you writing to a guy?" Haruhi asked quietly. There were several reasons why Usagi could be so nervous about a letter. It only furthered Haruhi's theory when Usagi tried not to make eye contact.

Haruhi grinned before leaning close to Usagi whispering, "Did you start a secret love affair?"

"It's not like that," Usagi blushing slightly replied quietly.

"It's not one of the host club members, right?" Haruhi asked softly knowing that there were prying ears about.

Usagi shook her head, "We can stop whispering now. They'll think we're being suspicious."

Haurhi nodded. Haruhi had noticed the others who had come to the market. She liked to spend time with Usagi-chan. Lately, Usagi was a little distant. She was busy, but Haruhi had a feeling it was something bigger than her excuses of being busy. Haruhi was patient, she would wait for Usagi's reasons to come forth.

* * *

><p><em>Usagi had skipped out on visiting the Host Club. She walked out of the school towards the car. It was hard for her to look at Kyoya knowing that she had kissed him. He had been colder to her. It was only last week, Usagi remembered touching her lips lightly. She told him she would forget, so she pretended to be normal. Usagi spent less time talking to him. Even though she knew that it would take time, she hadn't thought about how she would deal with seeing him all the time. She had felt something in that kiss that couldn't easily be erased. Usagi's resolve was slowly declining; she could just keep him in heart. It wouldn't hurt. Usagi shook her head. She had to distract herself. Usagi had to get over the cool dark haired host.<em>

_A distraction did come. Usagi suddenly felt a weird shift in the air. Her senses were sending warning signals to her. Suddenly, she heard a small pop. Usagi flinched wondering what it was scanning the surrounding around her. Usagi sighed the feeling of danger was gone. Usagi took a step and ending up tripping over a brightly colored package in front of her feet._

_Usagi rubbed her knees and arms to see. There was barely a scratch. She looked down at her feet surveying the package. Usagi eyed the notecard in suspicion. The notecard from what she could see was addressed to My dear Sailor Moon, Usagi Tsukino, Princess Serenity incarnate, the future Neo Queen Serenity. She wondered if this was some sort of joke. Usagi froze as she noticed a certain insignia on the package._

"_Really?" Usagi whispered as she brought the package closer for examination._

_The moment Usagi touched the box; a light melody could be heard. Usagi found it hauntingly familiar. She wondered where she had heard it before._

_A cough could be heard from not far drawing Usagi out of her memories. It was Daisake with the car. "Can you hear that?" she asked looking up at the man._

_Daisake shook his head confused at Usagi's question. He couldn't hear anything unusual. Daisake brought an arm out for his young mistress to stand._

_Usagi grabbed his hand to get up. Slowly she got into the car putting the package beside her. The music stopped playing. When Usagi arrived home she ran up the stairs ignoring Luna and Diana's greetings. Usagi was curious as to what was in the package. Luna watched as Usagi locked the door behind her. Luna noticed that there had been a package that Usagi had in her arms._

"_I know this package has come as a surprise to you, Princess." Usagi read from the letter that had been inside the box._

_The contents of the letter had given her something to think about. Usagi felt nostalgic and she wondered if that was their aim. The last time someone had asked to correspond and to court her via letter was Prince Endymion. Usagi decided to pen a letter back, if only to politely decline. After she was done, she stared at the unwrapped music box before her. The box had been made from black onyx. On the lid diamond covered gems that form a rose. When Usagi opened the box she could hear the soft melody that she had heard before. Inside the box were flowers, white camellias and stocks._

_Usagi replaced the flowers with her letter shutting the music box. Usagi took the flowers smelling them softly. As she did, she could almost hear his words, "I'm waiting. You have my undying love and affection." Usagi peaked into the music box again to see if her letter had disappeared. It was no longer there, in its place another flower, a violet. She could also hear, "Please love me" fluttering through the air._

_For a moment, a small smile found its way onto Usagi's face. She frowned realizing that she had allowed herself to get lost in elaborate declarations of love._

* * *

><p>They had been waiting for almost half an hour. Usagi had told them that she would be ready to speak with them by 11 am, but she hadn't come down yet. Umehito gave Shingo a questioning look. Shingo just shrugged in return as if to say, "I'm not sure what's going on either." Usagi had been acting oddly when she had asked them to speak with her in the morning.<p>

"Diana," Shingo whispered to the pinkish grey kitten who was lounging on the couch comfortably.

"Hai, Shingo-san," the kitten replied looking up towards the boy.

"What's the secret?" he asked curiously. Usagi had been nervous about something. She had looked as if there was a mental tug of war going on.

"Usagi-sama has a date," Diana said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" Umehito cried shocked. He hadn't expected that to be the reason why she wanted to see both of them. Lately, he had noticed that Usagi seemed a little more carefree. He wondered as if she was pretending since he knew it was roughly a month since she decided to get over Kyoya Ootori.

"Are you sure?" Shingo asked a little suspicious.

"A date?" both brothers whispered together. They began to ponder who could've asked Usagi out on a date. It had been obvious to everyone, well those who knew Usagi well that she cared about Kyoya. Most of the males at Ouran knew that Usagi was someone they could never approach. The wrath of the Host and Black Magic Club was not something to take lightly.

"Dating is what you do on the weekends," Diana said innocently licking her paw.

"Where did you hear that?" Shingo asked.

"Mina-san and the other senshi," Diana said tilting her head. "Is that wrong?"

Shingo didn't know whether that was wrong or right. "Maybe, you should ask your mother?"

Umehito shook his head. Dating would give Usagi an opportunity to meet another guy. The last few weeks of the semester had been tense for Usagi. She pretended to be fine, but the interactions between her and Kyoya were a little forced. Usagi acted as normal as she could without drawing too much attention to herself. Umehito had closed his ears to the gossip that he had heard floating around.

* * *

><p><em>"Such pain as this<em>

_Shouldn't have to be experienced_

_I'm still reeling from the loss,_

_Still a little bit delirious"_

* * *

><p>"I think that dress looks perfect," an excited voice cried from the computer screen.<p>

Usagi stared at her reflection. "Thanks, Mina."

"I don't think the dress is right for the occasion," Haruka voiced. She didn't particularly like the length or the fit on Usagi. She shouldn't even have to dress up for this occasion she thought.

"Party pooper," Mina cried with a pout. The dress had been chosen by Mina on the last shopping spree.

"Too inviting," Rei said thoughtfully. They weren't trying to offer Usagi up on a platter.

Usagi stared at the short strapless turquoise blue dress that clung to her with white flowers on the bottom of the dress.

"Lunch is not a date," Ami reasoned, "Dinner is a date."

"It's just lunch," Hotaru repeated to the group as well.

"How about we add some jeans or tights, and a sweater? Call it a day." Lita suggested. This way she was at least being a little more conservative.

"A fresh look," Michiru said leaning her head on Haruka's shoulder.

"Please remember who she's having lunch with," Setsuna commented with a frown. If she had the right to decide she would've decided not to let Usagi go at all.

"Lighten up, Sets," Mina cried now shouting for a particular necklace to be worn, "That one!"

"No jeans, tights," Rei called noticing the accessary Mina had chosen.

"We've been corresponding for some time now," Usagi said taking the pearl necklace that Mina pointed out.

"Classy with a little kick," Mina said in a dreamy voice. Mina suddenly was in a fantasy where she was being chased by hordes of young men.

"I think it's a strategic move on Usagi's part," Luna said sticking her head out from underneath the discarded pile of clothes.

"I am against this," Hotaru said simply. For a moment the other girls paused, flashes of agreement and disagreement on their faces.

"How do we know this is a bad thing?" Lita said thoughtfully.

Setsuna and Hotaru gave each other a look. They both didn't feel comfortable about the situation. The two wanted to ban this lunch. The others had thought along the same lines, but overnight had decided to indulge Usagi. They were dripping in anticipation.

"Ootori-san will be so envious," Mina cried in joy.

"This isn't about him," Usagi retorted as she brushed her hair.

"Right, it's lunch with an old acquaintance," Rei said in a knowing voice.

Hotaru sighed a little annoyed, "Right, an old acquaintance."

"Well, I'm ready. He should be here soon," Usagi said, "I just got to warn my brothers."

"Is his entourage included?" Setsuna asked curious.

"Maybe," Usagi said not sure if he had ever mentioned the others. Usagi put a light white cardigan over her shoulders.

"Usagi-chan, so not a good idea," Mina stated a little worried. She could help but think about the others who disliked Usagi.

"Shingo and Umehito are probably waiting right now," Michiru said taking a look at the clock on the screen.

Usagi wailed realizing she didn't have much time to talk to her brothers. Usagi could felt a light shock go through her system. It made her more aware of her surroundings. It was a warning signal to let her know that he was getting closer. Usagi said goodbye to her friends shutting the laptop and checking the music box.

Usagi began to descend the stairs, Luna trailing behind her.

"You're looking pretty today," Umehito commented as he saw his sister approach.

"Odango, where are you going?" Shingo asked curious.

"I have an outing," Usagi said sitting down on the couch. She got ready to put on her shoes.

"A date," Diana cried. Usagi chuckled before petting the kitten.

Usagi stared at her brothers confessing, "It's not a normal date."

* * *

><p>"<em>Now's the perfect time," Mina cried into the screen.<em>

"_You're going on vacation soon, most will be doing the same," Ami said encouragingly._

"_I'm not sure it's the best thing for me to do. I have time to think about this," Usagi said as she flipped through a magazine._

"_You should try to snag the best one before it's too late," Rei commented._

"_It's really not a big deal. I go through a few even during the school year," Lita said pushing Rei to the side to face Usagi._

_Diana couldn't keep up with what the girls were talking about._

"_Job hunting aside, let's discuss the other topic we decided to ignore," Hotaru cried from the screen._

"_I agree with Firefly," Setsuna said with a frown._

"_Are you serious about your outing?" Haruka asked in a worried tone._

"_Of course," Usagi said with a grin, "Have some confidence in my judge of character?"_

"_Relax, it's just another lunch," Michiru said trying to reassure the other girls._

"_Just another lunch, she says," Haruka muttered picturing the lunch date._

"_This shall result in the talk of the universe," Lita commented already seeing the chain of intergalactic gossip._

"_You're the ones who have been trying to get me to explore my options," Usagi said pointing out the arguments the girls had made._

"_We just didn't expect someone to literally fall at your feet," Rei said. Shingo mentioned nowadays most were too cautious to approach Usagi. She just had this aura about her, he had said. Obviously, Shingo hadn't accounted for the ones who already did._

"_Are you sure you weren't hypnotized?" Hotaru said tapping her fingers on the table._

"_Last time, you didn't even acknowledge his feelings," Setsuna pointed out._

"_Well, last time was different," Ami replied for Usagi._

"_This could be a good thing," Mina said trying to encourage Usagi to branch out._

"_We trust your judgment," Rei said encouragingly._

"_I still find it strange," Hotaru said, "Of all the times to show up."_

"_Nothing is ever just by sheer chance," Setsuna agreed._

"_This is one busted timeline," Mina remarked. After receiving some odd glances she cried, "What! It's true. We've got people who we didn't think we'll see again show up."_

"_The timeline is perfectly fine," Setsuna reassured. She had a glimpse of the future Crystal Tokyo. Everything wasn't clear to her, but the palace was standing._

"_Odango, if this is an attempt to make Ootori-san jealous, you'll be breaking someone's heart. May I also include again. We know you don't want to intentionally hurt someone, but you can," Rei said seriously. There were possible repercussions that could occur._

"_This isn't about Kyoya-kun," Usagi said confidently._

"_Good because we don't need them as our enemies," Rei replied. The fire hadn't given her a clear vision of the situation from the other's perspective if things were to go wrong._

"_How is this even an option right now?" Hotaru asked worried about her future best friend's existence._

* * *

><p>"Have you been taking your friends advice, Usagi-chan? Are we seeing someone, Usagi-chan?" Umehito asked curiously.<p>

"I didn't think this would be such a big deal. I should have continued on in secret," Usagi muttered. This wouldn't be her first meeting with the guy.

"It's a big deal considering those girls have been trying to get you to go out with other guys for ages," Umehito stated. He could recall Usagi refusing all the guys that her friends had brought up.

Usagi sighed recalling her conversation with the other girls who had become a part of her life.

* * *

><p>"<em>You are giving up," Kanako said almost dropped the teacup in her hand when Usagi finished her reasoning.<em>

"_It's such a shame," Ayame said thinking about how cute Usagi and Kyoya would've been._

"_Usagi-chan, there's still other fish in the sea," Reiko said repeating the cliché words._

"_Look at all the shojo novels, in the beginning the heroine struggles with the guy, but by the end they get them," Renge said jotting down all the mangas that resembled Usagi's situations._

"_This isn't a shojo romance," Reiko said, "This is real life."_

"_I can make real life suggestions," Kanan said with a grin._

_Usagi and the others looked at the Kanan curiously._

"_Date someone else," Kanan said simply._

_Usagi groaned. She knew dating someone could be an option. She just wasn't comfortable using someone's feelings to help her own. "I don't think so."_

"_At least give it a shot," Kanako agreed. There were many eligible young men at Ouran._

"_A wonderful tactic," Reiko said knowing exactly what the other two were thinking._

"_Huh?" Usagi questioned._

"_Jealousy," were what the girls all fired back._

"_It won't make him jealous," Usagi said a little disappointed. Usagi knew that to be jealous you at least had to feel something for the other person. Kyoya had made it perfectly clear, he didn't see Usagi._

"_Why not go on a date with one of Takeshi's friends?" Kanan asked, "I know Hayato-kun has a crush on you."_

"_He's that soccer player, right?" Reiko questioned looking over towards Kanan's fiancée's table._

"_Hai, he's in my class," Usagi nodded. Shingo always commented on his soccer skills, which made Usagi wonder if Tarumi-san asked Shingo to say those things to her._

"_Chikage-kun also is an option," Kanako said thinking about the other boys in Class 2-B._

"_He's always hanging around for your manga updates," Renge said. "When is the next chapter coming out?"_

"_I'll take my time on this issue," Usagi answered._

"_Was that an answer to Chikage or the next chapter?" Ayame asked curiously._

* * *

><p>"I wasn't trying to take their advice," Usagi commented as she stood up heels on her feet.<p>

"You somehow managed to," Luna said staring at Usagi.

Usagi did a little spin, "How do I look?"

"There's no question about it. You're beautiful, Usagi-sama" Diana answered happily.

Umehito and Shingo nodded in agreement with the kitten's statement.

"Who is this person?" Umehito asked curiously.

"Is it someone from Ouran?" Shingo also questioned.

Usagi shook her head, "Nope."

"Soudesuka (really)," Umehito said not exactly surprised that it wasn't a person from Ouran.

"It'll really be self-explanatory in a few moments," Usagi said with a half-smile.

"Will it?" Shingo asked just as the doorbell to the house rang.

Luna perched up defensively staring towards the door. Diana got excited jumping off the couch to sit beside the door.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Usagi asked gesturing to her brothers who just stared immobilized.

"Right," Shingo said, "I will know when I open this door."

"Hai," Usagi said shoving keys and various things into her purse.

Shingo took a step towards the door, but Umehito had already beaten him to it while he had been questioning Usagi. Umehito opened the door. If he had to guess who Usagi's date was, this wasn't the person he had been expecting. He had expected tall, dark and handsome. Umehito stared fixed, eyes tracing the person from top to bottom. He had a strange feeling that he'd seen him somewhere before. He couldn't place it right at that moment. Umehito after intensely trying to remember where he'd seen this person's face finally muttered, "Who are you?"

Shingo stared mouth ajar as he took in the person at the door. He knew exactly who this person was, "No way!"

"Hello Shingo-san," the person greeted giving him a smirk.

"You're going on a date with Prince Diamond of the Dark Moon!" Shingo shouted in shock.

Standing in the doorway dressed in a dark slacks, a short sleeved white button down top was the Prince of Nemesis. His signature white and light blue hair was what Shingo had remembered from Usagi's visual explanation of the past.

Umehito rubbed his eyes. He blinked a few times. So that was where he had seen the man before him. He was that jerk that had tried to force Usagi into being his Queen. Umehito walked up to the man leaning close to stare into his face. If he stared hard enough he could picture where the downturned moon symbol was on his forehead.

Diamond sighed. He knew that he would get an interrogation. His violet eyes surveyed the man before him and the other occupants of the room before falling on Usagi. She always managed to steal his breath away. Usagi was stunning in his eyes. He stared into her face enthralled by her complete being.

"Usagi, please explain this," Shingo cried in fury. He wasn't fond of this guy for the past incidents.

"Please come in, Diamond-kun," Usagi said gesturing for the man to come into her home.

Umehito recalled the visions of the past that Usagi had shown. This Diamond and the one he had seen previously had a different aura about them. Their eyes were different. When Umehito had been introduced to the villain in her memories he had remembered the frighteningly obsessive look in his eyes. There had been this hatred yet yearning in them. This Diamond did not have the same look. It seemed much more sincere and affectionate. There wasn't a hint of malice.

"Luna-san, Diana-san," Diamond greeted the two felines.

"Has he been purified?" Umehito asked curiously. It had to be an explanation for the change he felt from the guy.

"Let's all sit down," Usagi said gesturing to the couches.

Shingo took the seat close to Usagi as if he could protect her. He glared at the guy who decided to sit in the armchair across from them as Umehito had done the exact same thing as Shingo. Usagi was now squished between her brothers.

"As you know, I am Prince Diamond of the Dark Moon," Diamond introduced in what he hoped was a friendly tone.

"Umehito Nekozawa, older brother," Umehito introduced himself lifting his hood to making eye contact.

"Shingo Tsukino, younger brother," Shingo said but then said in a snotty voice, "I'm sure, you already know this."

Diamond nodded, "I was being polite."

Usagi sighed. This was why she had forbid the Senshi from appearing. She knew that this could get ugly. She hadn't expected her brothers to act irrationally.

"What are your intentions?" Umehito asked trying to read his aura.

"I'm interested in pursuing a relationship with your sister," Diamond answered honestly.

"No way, scumbag," Shingo cried.

"Shingo-kun," Usagi said in a sharp tone. Shingo did not know what had happened.

"I have been reborn since the sleep of Chaos. The taint that Wiseman brought upon us has faded. Our revived Black Moon Clan has decided to believe in the future that Crystal Tokyo may bring. We have begun our purification process, as you have noticed. My companions are currently in the process of making Nemesis a more habitable planet," Diamond stated bringing out a piece of paper. It was a treaty signed between Usagi under the title of Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and Diamond under the title of Prince Diamond of the Black Moon Clan.

"You're from the 30th century though," Shingo said in a curious tone.

"The 30th century hasn't occurred yet. We're out of the timeline. I am Prince Diamond," Diamond clarified. "Nemesis has not yet become a place of banishment. We are no longer the same beings."

"We've been corresponding with one another for about a month," Usagi enlightened her brothers, "I've been keeping tabs on the solar system, they are an unexpected anomaly."

"You've kept it a huge secret," Umehito said. He had thought that Usagi's worried expressions had been because of Kyoya-kun.

"We've been working hard to negotiate and plan the purification the planet," Diamond offering an excuse for Usagi's lack of communication

Umehito was hesitant. However, he could see the difference in Diamond. The dark cloud that once surrounded the man was now gone.

"Usagi-chan planned the negotiations for some time," Luna included to the conversation, "We've all come to an agreement."

"Did the treaty include sort of royal proposal?" Shingo asked wondering what had been included in their agreement.

"No," Usagi said, "The treaty states that their clan will undergo the purification process and become a nation under Crystal Tokyo as long as we help remove the Dark Energy. Similar to other planets under the Silver Millennium, they have their own ruling parties, but answer to me."

"I think it's time we let the two get on their lunch date," Umehito stated halfheartedly.

Shingo had this look on his face that clearly stated, "Really?"

Umehito nodded reassuringly to Shingo.

"I hope to get more acquainted with you Umehito-san, Shingo-san," Diamond said getting up to give a bow to the two.

Luna approached the man, "Prince Diamond, a word."

Usagi shot a warning look to the feline as she wandered into the kitchen.

"Hai," Diamond said following the cat to the other room.

"Usagi-chan, please tell me you're not going to consider him," Shingo stated.

"He saved my life once. I've already forgiven the past," Usagi said gently.

"What does Mamoru-san say about this?" Umehito asked. He wondered how the Earth Prince felt about the Dark Moon's Prince.

"He wants to send the Generals back," Usagi replied honestly. "I've told him no."

"See, even Mamoru doesn't trust him," Shingo argued.

"I trust my instincts. Diamond isn't a threat. And if he was, I would have no problems eliminating him now," Usagi argued. She had fought many battles since her last encounter with the Dark Moon.

Usagi had been suspicious too.

* * *

><p><em>Her silhouette with the moon as the backdrop was a trademark. Usagi had transformed into Sailor Moon as a protective measure. She hadn't felt comfortable coming in her civilian form.<em>

"_You've arrived, Moon face," a voice called._

"_Esmeraude," she greeted._

"_You look different," the green haired beauty replied. It had been a long time, but her outfit had changed since their last encounter._

"_You're looking better as well," Usagi countered. She believed it was best to be as civil as she could with the other woman._

"_Enough chitchat," another voice called._

"_Saphir," Usagi called. She always thought that he a more reasonable person to deal with even if he didn't like her that much._

"_Princess," he said in a bored tone._

"_It's been a long time," another male voice stated._

"_Rubeus," Usagi nodded in his direction in the shadows._

_Usagi took a deep breath. "So where is he?"_

_Esmeraude had a sour look on her face. "He's waiting for you."_

"_Of course," Usagi replied._

"_I am to guide you," Saphir said walking south._

_Usagi followed him taking note of the surroundings. Chinzan-so Garden was a beautiful place. The landscape was filled with flowers and trees. The place was filled with rich history. Usagi could feel that the whole area was empty besides for them. Lanterns began to light their path. Saphir gestured towards a small clearing before disappearing._

_Usagi stared in wonder. The small clearing overlook the waterfall. There were lanterns that lit the clearing and a table. Seated at the table was Diamond._

"_I've come unarmed," Diamond gestured tapping his forehead. "In good faith, please revert to your civilian form."_

_Usagi felt for any negative energy or lies. After a moment, she deformed. She felt reassured, his words had been honest._

"_It's been a long time, your highness," Diamond said rising to bow to her._

_Usagi stared unsure what to do, "Let's just do this."_

"_Impatient are we," Diamond said in a teasing tone sitting back down._

"_We've agreed on the terms, time to make it official," Usagi said taking a seat across from him._

"_You wound me, I thought we were here to eat dinner," Diamond said gesturing to the table. With a wave of his hand, a feast was placed before her. Usagi could hear the faint sounds of string instruments, the melody that she had heard from the music box begin to play._

"_I told you, I'm not interested," Usagi said giving him a glare, "I will talk peace not romance."_

_Diamond chuckled. "I've grown on you, though."_

_Usagi shook her head, "I want to save Nemesis."_

"_Which is me," Diamond said with a grin._

_Usagi sighed. She did see Diamond differently. He hadn't tried to hypnotize her since she arrived. Usagi had been getting to know him for the last two weeks. Usagi had doubted the words that they had exchanged at first. Now that she's seen him, she felt relieved._

"_Give me chance," Diamond said with a smile bringing forth a daisy._

"_I can't promise you anything," Usagi said taking the daisy from him._

_Diamond just grinned, "Have a little faith. I might surprise you."_

"_Friends first," Usagi said putting the flower in her lap._

_Diamond smiled, "Of course, Sere-chan."_

_Usagi froze with a small frown. Sere-chan. Usagi knew that eventually, her identity would become Serenity. Usagi was the human part of her. She was slowly incorporating both identities as her blood began to transform her. _

"_Is that's okay? Do you prefer, Usa-chan," Diamond asked realizing that Usagi had stilled._

_Usagi shook her head, "Usagi-san, you hardly know me that well."_

"_One day you'll let me call you Sere-chan," Diamond said with a grin._

"_Sometimes the others call me that," Usagi replied, "But you're not the others."_

_Diamond shrugged, "Soon enough, Princess."_

_Usagi sighed, "You're overly confident aren't you."_

_Diamond nodded. "My dear, please enjoy the food. Then we'll negotiate the treaty."_

* * *

><p>"Alright, Usagi-nee," Shingo said with a sigh.<p>

"You look a little too comfortable for this to be your first meeting," Umehito said suspicious.

Usagi nodded to confirm that they've met before. They had met in a total of three times before this meeting. The first had been to negotiate. The second had been when she had purified the others. The third had been when she had purified him.

"Wow, this is like the Silver Millennium all over again," Umehito muttered thinking about how Serenity and Endymion use to meet in secret because of the laws that prohibited the Earth and Moon people for some time.

"It's not the same," Usagi fired back knowing what her brother was thinking about.

"Usagi-nee, are you sure about this?" Shingo asked.

"I won't know unless I try. At least, I'm giving him a chance," Usagi cried. She would at least give the other guy a chance before rejecting him completely. Unlike some people, Usagi felt that you should at least get know the person.

The two reluctantly nodded feeling that Usagi was very adamant on her decision.

Meanwhile, Luna had lead Diamond into the kitchen.

"Please, take care of her," Luna said with a sigh.

Diamond nodded knowing that it was hard for Luna to accept him.

"I expect you to be mindful of the fact that Usagi has the right to reject you," Luna said.

Diamond knew that this chance was one he wouldn't try to lose. He would gain their trust eventually. "I will do my best to win her affections."

"And we will destroy you if you hurt her," Luna stated with a glare.

"I expect nothing less," Diamond said with a smile.

"Expect a visit from the Senshi soon," Luna said.

Diamond nodded. He didn't really care much for the Senshi, but he knew that they were a part of the Usagi package.

"Well, I think it's time to go," Diamond said with a grin walking from the kitchen and into the living room.

Usagi nodded at his statement. The two made their way out of the house. Umehito and Shingo snuck out quietly watching as Diamond and Usagi walked beside one another. Diamond had opened the door for her before walking around the car to the driver's seat. The two drove off.

"Umehito, did Usagi just leave with Diamond-san?" a voice called from the entrance of the main house.

Umehito and Shingo froze as they heard Ume Nekozawa's voice.

"Mother," Umehito greeted with a bow.

Shingo followed suit turning his head however to stare down the road.

"Wait, you know Diamond-san?" Umehito cried in shock.

"The young man came by the other day to speak with us," Hitoshi said standing beside his wife.

"Really?" Shingo asked surprised.

"He asked his permission to court Usagi," Ume said with a grin.

"Usagi never mentioned that," Umehito said.

"Diamond-san said that Usagi had mentioned in passing that he should ask her parents," Hitoshi said.

"She probably doesn't know," Ume said with a nod.

The two adults had been intrigued by the young man. He was handsome, polite and seemed to genuinely care for Usagi. They were fascinated with the foreign space mineral company, Nemesis that he was the CEO to.

"He must really like Usagi," Shingo muttered.

Umehito frowned. He did not like that Diamond had approached his parents. He obviously was trying to get on their good sides. Umehito knew it was under the best intentions, but Usagi could be pushed by his parents to continue to see Diamond.

"Kadomatsu, ready the car," Umehito called.

Shingo stared at Umehito's determined face.

Ume laughed at her son, "I hope they don't spend the whole day spying on them."

Hitoshi just sighed as he watched the two take off.

They forgot to mention that Usagi had also approached them saying that she had a friend who wanted to court her. Usagi had made it clear that they were only friends and not to get too hopeful since she wasn't sure of her feelings.

* * *

><p>Umehito fiddled with his cell phone. "Do you know what Usagi-chan is doing right now?"<p>

A curious voice replied, "No, why?"

"She's on a date, Honey-sempai," Shingo cried into the phone.

Honey paused before saying, "Really?"

"We require your assistance," Umehito muttered into the phone.

Mori watched as Honey said a few things over the phone. He was curious.

The Host club had gathered around to help Haruhi study this weekend at school. They had been watching as Ayame Jonouchi helped Haruhi at the request of Usagi who had heard that the underclassmen had done poorly on an exam jeopardizing her status. The others had been a little annoyed that Usagi hadn't suggested the Host Club members. Honey and Mori thought that maybe Haruhi hadn't wanted to choose between the members.

"I understand," Honey said after listening to what Umehito had to say. He hung up noticing that the others were busy with discussing Ayame's dislike for Tamaki.

"Mitsukuni," Mori asked in a curious tone.

The blond jumped onto the taller man's back, "Let's let them deal with this."

Honey signaled for them to sneak out of the Third Music Classroom.

The only person to notice the departure of the two upperclassmen was Kyoya. He wondered where the two were headed.

"We've got back up," Shingo said with a grin.

"They're curious too. Obviously, Usagi had forgotten to mention this to them," Umehito said.

Umehito decided his classmates were handy. He and Shingo did not have strong fighting ability. Honey and Mori would be there as their insurance in case anything happened. Umehito knew that Usagi could take care of herself, but the two were quite perceptive and if Usagi didn't beat him up, they would try to.

Diamond and Usagi were going out to eat lunch at a popular café with famous desserts.

"He sure knows Usagi's weakness," Shingo muttered noticing that the place was famous for their delicious desserts.

"Oh, I love this place," Honey cried when he arrived at the location. When Umehito had given him the address he knew.

"Honey-semapi, don't get distracted," Shingo cried.

"Should we be spying?" Mori said quietly.

"That is Diamond Black," Shingo said recalling the name that he had given Usagi's mother.

Shingo and Umehito pointed out the couple. They were ordering what they would be eating for lunch.

"He likes her," Honey commented after watching the two from the window.

"Obviously," Shingo muttered knowing that Diamond would else he wouldn't be trying so hard to court her.

The four of them were watching from outside the café in the car together.

"Why are we out here?" Honey asked wanting to go inside to get a snack.

"Usagi will pick up on us quick," Umehito replied.

Honey and Mori nodded. They knew that Usagi had keen senses.

Honey watched on curiously from across the street. The man with Usagi was handsome and from his angle he could tell had good table manners. He was obviously a part of society. His body language reflected openness as he eagerly leaned closer in his seat to listen to Usagi. The man was relax if not a little nervous. He glanced at Usagi for a moment. Afterwards he gave Mori a contemplative look.

Umehito watched the mental exchange between the two cousins. "Can you let me in on your conversation?"

Mori just shrugged. He surveyed Usagi's behavior again. Usagi seemed a little guarded, but was relaxed in the other's company. Usagi smiled and laughed at different things that the man seem to say to her. Mori had to agree with Honey. They made a stunning pair. Their features complimented each other. The two seemed suited for each other.

"Usagi is relaxed in his company," Honey stated to Umehito.

Shingo listened to Honey. He already could tell that.

"It's too relaxed," Honey muttered, "She might not be attracted to him yet, but she could be."

"So, Usagi thinks of him as a friend?" Shingo replied.

Honey nodded. This was an interesting development. Diamond Black's focus was solely on Usagi. He only saw her. Usagi seemed comfortable, she wasn't tense at all. They didn't gravitate towards one another like she and Kyoya did. Honey could see the pull between Kyoya and Usagi. Diamond cared for Usagi. Usagi could fall in love with him. The two would be comfortable.

"For now," Mori said quietly.

"I kind of wish that he didn't look like a good guy," Honey muttered. Honey would choose Kyo-chan. He cared about Usagi and he had hoped that Kyoya would choose Usagi too.

"We should just let them be," Shingo said noticing Honey's face kind of look conflicted.

"Purified baddie," Umehito muttered quietly to himself.

The four sat quietly in the car. Suddenly there was a knock on the window which got their attention.

Shingo rolled down the window. It was a server from the café. "Umm," Shingo said.

"These are for you all from the young lady in the café," the young woman said handing a tray full of sweets.

The four young men stared out the window. Usagi was waving at the four of them from the café.

"I guess we're caught," Shingo said giving the tray to Mori.

"Strawberry cake," Honey cried happily.

There was a ring from Umehito's cell phone.

"Hello," Umehito said cautiously noticing Usagi's number.

"Why don't you guys just come in," Usagi said into the phone with a sigh.

Umehito paused before relaying the message, "Usagi says to go in."

Honey and Mori looked at one another before opening the door to the car.

"We'll be there in a few," Umehito said shutting his phone.

Umehito didn't get the feeling that Usagi would kill him. He slowly walked behind the other three.

"Mitsukuni-sempai, Takashi-sempai, this is my friend Diamond Black," Usagi introduced to Honey and Mori.

Diamond surveyed the two before him. Usagi had mentioned her various friends that made her daily life enjoyable. The short blond greeted him with a polite smile. When Diamond had grabbed his hand, he had felt an odd amount of discontent and strength. The dark haired one just nodded.

"This is my favorite café," Honey said with a small smile.

"The desserts are delicious," Usagi said with a smile.

"We're sorry, Nee-chan," Shingo stated to his sister.

"I expected you guys to follow us," Usagi replied after taking a bite of chocolate mousse on her slice of cake.

"We could feel your stares," Diamond offered to the group.

"Reformed evil one," Umehito said addressing Diamond.

Diamond made a gesture pointing to himself, "Me?"

Honey and Mori gave Umehito a perplexed look. They noticed the weird exchange that the other three had exchanged with one another.

"This is way too strange," Umehito said honestly.

Usagi reached for her older brother's hand. "Trust me. I thought it was strange too."

Shingo finished with his dessert said, "Where are we going next?"

The four invited themselves to join the rest of their outing.

"We were going to go to the aquarium in Oarai," Diamond said.

"That's far," Shingo said thinking about the length of time it would take to drive.

"Which is why we're flying," Diamond replied with a smirk.

Honey nodded. The guy was classy and perceptive. Usagi had mentioned a while ago that she wanted to see the cute sea animals. Diamond's plan to impress Usagi was well played.

Usagi sighed. Honestly, the two of them had planned to teleport there separately. Since the others decided to join they would have to take alternative transportation.

Diamond pulled out his phone, "Rubeus, ready the plane."

* * *

><p>"Where did Honey and Mori go?" Tamaki asked noticing the two had disappeared.<p>

Tamaki checked his phone for any messages.

"Tama-chan, we've gone to the aquarium. Enjoy your day," was the message Honey had sent him an hour or so ago.

"Those two left a long time ago," Kyoya said recalling the time he saw them leave in his clipboard.

"Mother," Tamaki cried upset that he hadn't noticed their departure.

Haruhi sighed. Haruhi was doing this for Usagi. She had to focus. She felt her phone vibrate.

"So much for my day," it was from Usagi. It was a picture text with Usagi surrounded by Nekozawa-kun, Shingo-kun, Mori-sempai, Honey-sempai and a young man that she wasn't familiar with, but knew about.

Ayame had received the same picture text message. The two gave each other looks.

* * *

><p>"<em>This is Ayame Jonouchi," Usagi said gesturing to the young woman before her.<em>

"_Nice to meet you sempai," Haruhi replied with a bow._

"_Usagi-chan, do I have to?" Ayame whined._

"_I just need you two to distract the club," Usagi said with a pleading look._

"_You're asking me to mess up this exam," Haruhi said worried about her future._

"_There's a makeup exam. You'll be fine. Ayame will even tutor you," Usagi said._

"_All so you can go on a date in peace," Ayame said annoyed._

"_Ayame-chan, this is Usagi's chance," Kanako cried._

"_I don't even know Mr. Randomly Confessing My Love," Ayame said with a frown._

"_It's not a date," Usagi retorted, "Just a friendly outing."_

"_He sounds like a nice guy," Kanan said trying to lighten the tense atmosphere._

"_This isn't a jealousy plan," Kanako added in._

"_That would require them to all know," Reiko muttered to the others._

"_Of course it isn't," Usagi replied._

_Haruhi had no idea what the other girls were talking about. All she knew was that Usagi had dragged her to ask for a tiny favor. She knew that it was hard for Usagi to date with the guys always watching after her. Haruhi wanted to help distract them a little._

"_Pretty please," Usagi begged Haruhi and Ayame._

_Ayame frowned. She was not fond of Tamaki and his group at all._

"_Are you sure Haruhi-kun will keep it a secret?" Kanako asked._

"_Of course, he will," Usagi said trusting in Haruhi._

_Haruhi and Ayame had reluctantly agreed._

* * *

><p>Usagi stared at the French angelfish that were swimming in the tank. They were fish that were thought to mate for life. The pair would do everything together. The fish would follow their spouse wherever they went. French angelfish were never found alone. They protected their territory and hunted together. If they were alone, their spouse had died. It was said that they never remarried. Usagi was a little envious of their bonds.<p>

Usagi felt a disruption of energy around her letting her know she wasn't alone anymore.

"Sere-chan, did you know that they mate for life?" Diamond said quietly staring at the fish with Usagi. He stood close beside Usagi. He had finally managed to ditch the other four that had been keeping him busy.

"Hai," Usagi said softly giving up on wanting to correct Diamond at the moment. She never managed to convince him to call her Usagi-chan. He seemed to like that he was one of the few who called her Sere-chan.

Usagi thought about her mother Queen Serenity, who had never remarried after her father's death. She had stayed alone during the rest of her reign. Usagi couldn't even remember what he was like. Usagi did know that Queen Serenity had loved him deeply. Long ago Usagi felt that Mamo-chan and she would have that sort of bond between them. They would have an eternity together, with or without the other person beside them. It would've been a love that would've continued with the age of time. Now, Usagi felt as if she would continuously search for love.

"This hasn't been too bad," Diamond said to Usagi. Even though Usagi's friends and brothers were with them, he felt as if he was proving himself to be a good guy. Diamond had a lot he had to make up for. He shivered as he recalled the methods he had used before to gain attention. He didn't want to cause any more destruction. It would be better to change than have his planet and his clan destroyed. Diamond hoped to win Usagi's affection however long it took.

The four young men spied on the couple just a few feet away. The room was dimly lit, the light of the tank memorizing. They were shoulder to shoulder, just brushing against one another. Their focus was on the fish before them. From the reflection of the glass, you could see their expressions. Every now and then you could see Diamond turn to sneak a peek at Usagi a small smile on his face. Usagi had a thoughtful expression. They fell into a comfortable silence.

* * *

><p><em>"You and I have something different<em>

_And I'm enjoying it cautiously_

_I'm battle scarred, I am working oh so hard_

_To get back to who I used to be"_

* * *

><p>Honey looked away from the two. He wondered if Kyoya would feel it in the air. He wondered whether Kyoya could possibly be feeling the lost right now. Usagi would slip right pass him, if he didn't try to hold onto her.<p>

In the distance at Ouran Academy, where laughter and noise could be heard from the Third Music Classroom Kyoya felt a strange shift in the air. Summer was approaching. Things would change.

* * *

><p>On the edge of the solar system a cry of shock was heard.<p>

"Odango did what?" a confused voice cried forgetting the presence of their superior.

"Let's face it, you never stood had a chance, anyway," another voice cried.

"Yaten, take it easy on poor Seiya," a soft voice said.

"Never, Taiki," Yaten replied with a grin.

"Yet another prince," Taiki muttered with a sigh.

Seiya Kou was perplexed. Mamoru had said that he would always protect Usagi when asked. There had been strange things floating about the galaxy, but they had ignored it.

"Right now, we should be supportive," Princess Kakyuu said to the three warriors.

"It's Nemesis though," Seiya argued.

"Usagi-sama has explained that the planet is under purification. They are going to try to change the dark energy into light," Princess Kakyuu reassured.

Seiya wanted to go back to Earth to confront Usagi. Princess Kakyuu noticed the look on Seiya's face.

"If you want, you can go back to Earth to speak to her," Princess Kakyuu said.

The princess understood the complex feelings her Senshi had for Usagi. She felt maybe Seiya needed to return.

Seiya hesitated before replying, "Thank you, but it might be best to stay here."

"You can go as a friend," Princess Kakyuu stated.

Seiya knew that Usagi was of a different station. Usagi felt only friendship. They had too many things standing in the way for it to work out between them, anyway. Seiya was drawn to Usagi's light and personality.

"If you can do your duty without any distractions stay, otherwise take the time to go back to Earth," Princess Kakyuu stated sternly.

The three bowed to their Princess before she left to attend to other business.

"How about it," Taiki said after a moment.

"We've just returned from our vacation," Yaten replied.

"That was still work," Taiki argued.

"Maybe for a little bit," Seiya replied. Seiya felt the need to speak with Usagi one more time.

* * *

><p><em>7-2-2012<em>

_Song lyrics about the place: Near To You by A Fine Frenzy. The song helped me figure out where I was headed with this chapter...  
><em>

_Surprise, or not? I know some people don't like the Prince of the Dark Moon, but I am fond of him.  
><em>

_At first, I wanted it to be Seiya. Then it hit me while I was writing, it doesn't make sense for Sailor Starlights to just come out to Earth. Duty to you know their own princess and all. It seemed like Seiya's feelings for Usagi had been resolved, decided, their stations in life, duties and circumstances wouldn't work out. They say Usagi was similar to the Starlights' Princess, which is part of the attraction. Seiya and Usagi care about each other, but I feel that Usagi had a chance to fall for Seiya...and she didn't...So I wanted to give Diamond a chance.  
><em>

_In my world, Usagi made the decision to figure out how to get to her own destiny. She stayed with Mamoru after Stars, but after some time decided she wanted to be given a chance to be free...she realized she had been so dependent on him and the others. Usagi needed change to grow._

_The Three Lights did and will make an appearance if only to try to understand Usagi's situation.  
><em>

_I tried to include some symbolism. Flowers have meanings.  
><em>

_Next chapter...next week...  
><em>

_Don't just read._ **Please Review. Feedback is always necessary. **


	8. Chapter 8

**The Shadow of Angels on The Moon**

Chapter 8

"_I don't love you. But I see the value of you, the incredible worth of you, more than anyone I've ever known."—Richard, Balefire, Cate Tiernan_

There was usually a beginning and an end. The day you are born and the day that you will die. Both are something one might not recall or want to remember happening. Every being experiences the process, forgetting that it happens at times. For Usagi and many of her friends that was the exception. They had experienced both life and death several times. Usagi and her companions had been reborn. They had developed the knowledge of their pasts. It was also certain that they would guard the universe with their lives for an extended period of time. Death would not come for them for a very long time. The people of Crystal Tokyo would benefit under Usagi's rule. Living would eventually become the hardest and easiest thing to do.

It made Usagi apprehensive about the future. She felt that she had grown, but she wasn't ready yet. Chibiusa had said she would ascend to her throne by the time she was 22. Did that mean she had to figure out how to govern and rule in the next four years? Was there really time to grow into becoming a Queen. Each day she wanted to learn something new about herself and those around her. Living wouldn't be about surviving another day, but embracing the experiences that have come to pass. Usagi wanted the people she would govern to realize that life was precious even when you were guaranteed to live a long one.

These thoughts had erupted from Usagi in light of her birthday. She felt that her birthday was nothing special. How many more would she have? She would just be seventeen. This was only the beginning of her life. Then she had realized how silly it was to not think it was special. It was another day, yes, but it was a line in the chart that marked her progress. She had made it to this point. Usagi was grateful for her family and her friends. Usagi was glad to be alive. She was glad to have her experiences and memories. It was the only way to live each day, without feeling as if she were lost. Usagi had a purpose to fulfill.

Usagi stared off into the distance wondering where they could be at this moment. She had felt it the other night. The swirling pulses of energy that seemed to vibrate through the air. Usagi could hear the music in the wind. She stared up at the moon in the sky, humming softly in thought. The night was clear, cool and crisp. Usagi felt at ease, with the light of the moon embracing her. It was a warm and familiar embrace.

"Nee-chan," Shingo called from her balcony.

Usagi leaned over from her seat on the roof and stared down at Shingo. She brought a hand out to him. "Want to come up?"

Shingo shook his head. He didn't want to intrude. He was sure she had things to think about why else would she be gazing so intently at the sky.

"Happy birthday, Usagi-nee," Shingo said giving her a smile. "I wanted to be the first to say so."

Usagi chuckled. "Thank you, Shingo."

"Be careful up there," Shingo said, "Don't klutz out and break your neck."

"Thanks for caring," Usagi cried rolling back to lay on her back.

"Say hi to Diamond," Shingo called as an afterthought in annoyance.

"You could always just say hi directly," the male called in return from the roof.

* * *

><p>Shingo sighed as he left to his room. He just really wanted to say happy birthday before the violet eyed guy did. He had been standing by the door listening to the two say absolutely nothing to one another for the last twenty minutes. He didn't think that Diamond was good enough for his sister, but she considered him a friend. Shingo hated how he would show up unannounced sometimes. Since their outing, Diamond came around using excuses of "just being in the neighborhood" or "just thinking about Usagi" or "I found a new dessert" which annoyed him. Shingo thought he could be a little more original than that.<p>

"Is he still up there with her?" Umehito asked when he noticed Shingo had returned to the hallway with a frown on his face.

"He's persistent," Shingo said a little annoyed.

Umehito was impressed by the young man. For the last few weeks, he had consistently wormed his way into Usagi's presence whenever she was free. Usagi sometimes had to put her foot down, threatening bodily harm or forcible deportation to Nemesis when she didn't want to deal with his antics. Umehito thought that their interactions were a childish form of flirting. He didn't exactly approve, but it was entertaining to watch. It was like watching kids at a playground, sometimes they fought over the same toy, sometimes they ignored each other, sometimes they would just end up playing together.

"We should have the girls come by for a late night smack down," Shingo said with an evil grin.

Umehito laughed. The last time the Senshi, Diamond and everyone else were gathered together, they had to redo the landscaping.

* * *

><p>"<em>What did you say?" Rei cried in fury slamming her hands down on the table.<em>

"_I said, you should relax, Mars," Diamond said in a voice that sounded as if you were scolding a child. He leaned across that table to pat her hand softly._

"_That's not what I heard, you jerk," Rei shouted pulling her hand back as if she had been burnt. She definitely heard him say that she would be more attractive if she didn't speak as much._

"_It was just a joke," Diamond replied simply looking away from the angry priestess._

"_Come on guys, the food's going to go bad," Lita called trying to distract Rei._

"_I didn't want to eat here in the first place," another voice said bored._

"_Aren't you high and mighty, Esmeraude," Mina cried to the green haired beauty who was dressed in an elegant dress even when it was a casual event._

"_Mina, relax," Ami cried knowing that Mina didn't like the girl that much at all._

"_She's so stuck up, though," Mina replied in a quiet voice that wasn't meant to be a whisper at all._

"_At least I'm not a dumb blond," Esmeraude hurling an insult._

"_Esmeraude, please refrain from insulting our allies," Saphir said in a warning tone._

"_Please act like adults," Setsuna said separating the two from each other by stepping in between them._

"_Let's just enjoy the sun, our surroundings and company," Rubeus said leaning against a tree not too far away from the group._

"_I would enjoy it all if you weren't here," Haruka muttered to Michiru._

_Michiru just gave a small forced smile._

"_Where is that Usagi?" Rei cried looking around the garden._

"_Usagi-nee is on her way," Hotaru replied hanging from a tree branch._

"_Firefly, you should come down," Michiru said a little worried._

"_Leave the little messiah of destruction alone," Diamond commented knowing the poor girl must be coddled all the time for being the youngest._

"_Diamond, she has a name you know," Lita cried outraged._

"_Prince Diamond," Diamond replied sharply, "And yes I know her name. I just prefer to address her as such."_

"_Well, Prince Diamond," Rei said in a sarcastic tone, "You should mind your manners before we teach you some."_

"_I believe you should learn how to speak to those who are superior to you before you speak of manners," Saphir cried defending his brother._

_Rei and Saphir glared at one another. Haruka got in between the two's staring contest._

"_Usagi-chan, why are you so late?" Ami muttered noticing the tension in the air was thickening._

"_If we didn't have to be surrounded by such disagreeable people, it would be better," Esmeraude said with a laugh._

"_At least we don't cackle like a hyena," Mina said to Lita._

"_At least, I'm not an idol chaser," Esmeraude cried, "It's much better to be chased. I'm sure you have no idea what that is like."_

"_That's it, let's get it on seaweed head," Mina shouted to Esmeraude._

"_Cat fight," Rubeus said in an amused tone._

"_Lovely," Diamond said watching as the two transformed._

"_You should do something to stop this," Michiru said urgently to Diamond._

"_I may be their prince, but they're allowed to decide their own battles," Diamond replied._

"_I can't believe we even agreed to this!" Rei cried annoyed at his tone._

"_It was for Usagi-nee," Hotaru shouted jumping down from the tree in hopes of standing between the two readied fighters._

"_You are so annoying," Mina shouted before throwing out her Venus love chain._

"_You and your Princess are the annoying ones." Esmeraude cried gathering up energy for energy balls._

"_Don't insult my princess," several voices cried in fury. Hotaru stepped back deciding she wouldn't be able to stop this fight after all._

"_You're just jealous that your Prince decided on our Princess," Mina cried back with a smirk._

"_Please don't throw salt on her wound," Rubeus cried outraged. He knew that Esmeraude did care a lot about Prince Diamond._

"_She left you for dead," Saphir reminded Rubeus._

"_I would've done the same," Rubeus replied recollecting the incident._

"_Aren't you best friends," Rei said annoyed._

"_Mars, why don't we just fight," Rubeus offered to the angry woman._

"_I don't need to fight," Rei shouted watching as Sailor Venus and Esmeraude began to mark up the landscape._

"_Of course not. If this is you not wanting to fight, I want to see you when you do," Rubeus muttered. After a moment it looked as if he realized something. _"_Many women have this anger problem during that special time," Rubeus said in an understanding tone. "I thought I would offer to help relieve stress."_

"_Jerk," Lita muttered annoyed and offended.  
><em>

_Rei turned a bright red.  
><em>

"_Rubeus," Saphir called noticing that the two girls began to henshin into their other forms._

"_What?" Rubeus said looking over to Saphir._

"_Run," Saphir said simply as they began to throw their attacks._

_The afternoon picnic that Usagi had wanted to share with her Senshi and Diamond's group had become a disaster. She wished that she had gotten back home sooner to save her garden from destruction. There was debris, torn flowers and plants littering the place. She was shocked when Shingo had run to the front of the house to drag her in._

"_They are causing a mess. Diamond-san is doing nothing!" Shingo cried pulling his sister to the back._

_Usagi stood in awe of the destruction and the fighting between everyone. Usagi had to dodge a stray energy ball and block projectiles that were headed towards her and Shingo._

"_Diamond," Usagi called noticing that the guy was in a tree sitting beside Hotaru._

_The guy had the nerve to wave cheerfully at Usagi as if it were any other day and not a fighting arena.  
><em>

"_Stop guys," Usagi cried. No one stopped._

_Setsuna was nowhere to be seen. Michiru was trying to pull Haruka off of Saphir. Mina and Esmeraude were glaring at one another throwing hits back and forth._

"_Come on, cut it out," Usagi said waving at everyone from the sidelines._

_Lita and Rei had Rubeus trapped in a game of monkey in the middle only he was avoiding trying to get zapped. Poor Ami was hiding under the remains of the picnic table shielding her laptop._

_Usagi was annoyed that no one was paying attention to her, caught up in their fight. She moved to stand under the tree taking Shingo with her._

"_Sere-chan," Diamond happily greeted jumping down to her._

"_You lazy person," Usagi cried annoyed poking him sharply in the shoulder._

"_Ouch," Diamond whined pretending that it hurt more than it did._

"_Suck it up," Usagi said not fooled at all, "What is going on?"_

"As _I mentioned before they're destroying everything," Shingo cried annoyed that she asked Diamond what was so obvious._

"It's a_ game, Sere-chan, a game," Diamond said with a grin._

"_Ahh, don't play games with me," Usagi said ducking as a chair flew by._

"_You're no fun at all," Diamond said with a pout._

"_Let's just end this," Usagi said cried, "You call off yours and I'll do the same."_

_Diamond smirked, "Only if you give me a kiss."_

"_Jerk you're supposed to be a leader," Shingo called. "He's been sitting here watching."_

_Usagi sighed agitated, "Fine."_

_Shingo gave a surprised gasp. His sister was not going to give Diamond what he wanted._

"_Really?" Diamond asked curiously. He was a little skeptical, but he had hopes.  
><em>

"_Close your eyes," Usagi said softly._

_Diamond grinned. He felt as if he had definitely won a reward for doing nothing. He closed his eyes and waited. He was slowly working his way into Usagi's heart.  
><em>

_Usagi smirked leaning closer to the guy. She'd give him a kiss alright. She transformed into Sailor Moon quietly. "Don't give me your cheek," Usagi cried furious. She punched Diamond in the stomach sending him flying across the garden and into the others._

_The Senshi and the members of the Black Moon Clan fell into a silence. They halted all their actions. They stared at Diamond's curled form in the middle of the ground. He chuckled awkwardly clutching his stomach._

"_Now that I have your attention, please refrain from fighting," Usagi cried giving everyone a glare._

"_Hai," the senshi all said deforming._

_Esmeraude, Rubeus and Saphir just had annoyed looks on their faces._

"_You guys too," Diamond said after finishing laughing his pain away._

"_Now, please try to clean up this mess," Usagi said gesturing to the surroundings._

"_Gomen, Usagi-chan," Lita said softly._

"_Sorry," Rei also said._

"_We got carried away," Mina said putting a hand behind her head._

_The girls began to move around picking up debris and throwing things in the trash._

"_Why did Haruka try to strangle Saphir?" Ami asked Michiru._

_Michiru just sighed. Saphir had been the closest person at the time. Haruka had just wanted to join in on the battle._

_Setsuna reappeared, "Hime-chan."_

"_Sets, where have you been?" Hotaru asked._

"_I went inside to have tea with Luna," Setsuna said softly. "I didn't want to get in the middle of the battle."_

_Usagi sighed. She had hoped, but they just couldn't get along._

"_We should try this again," Diamond said to Usagi trying to cheer her up. He walked over to sit under the tree.  
><em>

"_We'll go to your place next time," Usagi replied. It would save her money on fixing things.  
><em>

"_There won't be a next time," Rei whispered._

"_Did I hurt you?" Usagi asked taking a seat beside Diamond under the tree._

"_Would you do something about it, if I said you did?" Diamond asked quietly._

_Usagi bumped her shoulder against his, "Still cheeky."_

"_It just caught me off guard," Diamond replied. He wasn't going to admit that it had hurt. His stomach wasn't what was in the most pain, another part of him was, his ego._

"_This has been such a warm event," Saphir commented to Rubeus quietly as they picked up torn flowers and shrubs._

"_We should do this more often," Rubeus replied in a tone that obvious meant that they wouldn't be doing so._

* * *

><p>"Do you know that the Sailor Starlights are here?" Diamond said breaking the silence between them.<p>

"I felt their arrival," Usagi mentions quietly.

"They're not particularly fond of me," Diamond said recalling their encounter.

"They went to see you?" Usagi asked turning her head to look over at her companion beside her.

"Hai," Diamond said with a chuckle.

"Did you offend them at all?" Usagi asked knowing that Diamond had a way of riling other people.

"Of course not," Diamond said. He felt that he didn't intentionally try to offend them. If they had taken his words offensively, it wasn't his fault. "They just decided to tell me that they're keeping an eye on me."

Usagi was amused. She was sure that their confrontation had been more than that. She wouldn't push for the details.

"That Seiya seems to like you a great deal," Diamond said curious about how Usagi would explain their relationship.

"He was around when Mamo-chan had been gone," Usagi said simply. She and Seiya did have a bond between one another. He had protected her. He had been a comfort similar to Mamoru yet was completely different. Usagi felt that Sailor Star Fighter had been a special friend that couldn't be replaced.

"He was in love with you," Diamond stated in a knowing tone.

"That's what they say," Usagi said recalling what the Senshi and others had said. Usagi had been blind during that time. Usagi really didn't know, but a part of her probably did notice Seiya's feelings. Usagi just didn't acknowledge them. She hadn't felt the same. Usagi didn't feel as if she had fallen in love with him. The image of Mamoru had been clear in her mind during that time. Seiya would always be a friend and protector. She couldn't return his feelings then and even now.

Diamond nodded in understanding. He had been rejected before. The love between Usagi and Mamoru had even stopped his hypnotism. Diamond felt he had a chance to redeem himself. Fate had given him an opportunity to prove his love for Usagi. Whether he truly loved Usagi or if he had fallen in love with the vision of Neo Queen Serenity, he was figuring it out these days. Usagi was truly an interesting person and he would be willing to wait for the day when she would give him a piece of her heart.

"They haven't come to see me yet," Usagi said curious as to why they hadn't. It had been about a week or so since they arrived.

"They'll probably come today," Diamond said remembering the call he had received from Setsuna about Usagi's party.

"A surprise party isn't a surprise if I know," Usagi commented knowing her friends had gathered to plan. "They even tried to keep the Three Lights a secret, but I keep track of this universe's workings."

"They never intentionally tried to keep it from you," Diamond countered.

"Everyone will be there," Usagi said trying to sound cheerful. She had an uneasy feeling in her gut about the party. All her friends, Ouran, Juuban and intergalactic would all be in the same place.

"I promise not to start any fights," Diamond said with a grin.

"Say that again while we're at the party," Usagi said with a yawn.

"Looks like my princess needs to get her beauty sleep," Diamond said teasingly.

Usagi nodded getting up. "Thanks for keeping me company."

"I only do it for myself," Diamond said brushing off Usagi's thanks.

"Right," Usagi said knowing that Diamond knew that she felt comfortable in his presence.

"I get to be the last person you see every night," Diamond said with a smirk, "Hopefully this puts me in your dreams as well."

"Cheeky," Usagi whispered tired as Usagi leaned over the edge of the roof.

"May I," Diamond said jumping down and onto the balcony's rail. He lifted a hand up towards Usagi.

Usagi nodded as she grasped onto his hand before jumping down and joining him on the rail as well. This had become sort of a ritual for them. He would offer a hand to help her down and she would take it.

Diamond took a moment to stare at Usagi's tired yet very pretty face. He took a step down from the rail still holding onto her hand.

Usagi was glad for balance and muscle memory. Usagi jumped down and into the balcony. She spent a moment staring at their adjoined hands. It wasn't unpleasant. His hand was cool against hers. His grip was gentle yet strong. Usagi didn't feel warmth spread through her. She didn't feel a shock of awareness, but Usagi did feel slightly nervous. She would get just a bit more nervous each time. She gave a thankful smile before taking her hand back.

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday, Sere-chan," he said knowing she would hear him even after she had closed her door.<p>

Diamond shot a look across the garden. He could see them in the distance. Usagi hadn't said or made any movement to suggest that she had felt their presence. Diamond jumped down from the balcony. He walked over to where the Sailor Starlights were.

"You should make an announcement," Diamond said when he got closer to them. "Instead of sitting in the shadows watching, you should announce yourself."

"If you knew we were here, then it's you who should address us," Taiki remarked.

"Well, that isn't how it works," Diamond said brushing imaginary dirt off his clothes.

"This shouldn't be a problem," Yaten replied annoyed.

"Common courtesy," Diamond replied leaning against a tree.

"We're here," Seiya announced drily.

"Thank you," Diamond stated gesturing as if he were tipping a hat to them.

Taiki and Yaten had to hold Seiya back from charging forward in annoyance.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourselves?" Diamond asked in bored tone giving a wave for them to continue.

"We wanted to speak with Usagi-chan," Seiya said addressing the reason why they were in the shadows.

Diamond asked, "And you didn't before because?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Yaten replies.

Diamond just stared blankly at them. He knew why, but he felt the need to get them to say so themselves.

"We've been trying to get her when you weren't around," Taiki states after the silence.

"You shouldn't stop yourself on my account," Diamond said with a grin.

"We weren't stopping because of you," Seiya argued.

"We've been busy preparing for our surprise," Yaten stated.

"We would've just preferred a private reunion. We don't need to have one." Seiya included as well.

"Tsk tsk," Diamond replied, "It's not good to tell lies."

The Sailor Starlights were annoyed. They really disliked Diamond's attitude.

"Usagi is expecting you though," Diamond stated with a sigh. He knew that Usagi did like the group and considered them friends.

"The Senshi wanted us to be a surprise," Taiki commented.

"I know," Diamond replied. "Usagi however wonders why you haven't come to see her yet even if you are meant to be a surprise."

"We thought we did a good job of hiding," Yaten stated.

"She felt your arrival. Usagi's been looking forward to you all," Diamond said enlightening the group.

"Stop this nice guy act," Seiya stated annoyed.

"I am a nice guy," Diamond states with a smirk.

Seiya hated the guy's smirk. He acted the same way when they first approached him. He had been calm. Diamond acted as if their threats didn't faze him at all. The guy was hard to shake.

Yaten felt the shift in the air. Taiki noticed the shadows that had appeared as well. Seiya stared around acknowledging the presence of others.

"It's time for me to go," Diamond said with a clap. "It's been lovely chatting with you."

"This has been a wonderful experience for us as well," Yaten commented sarcastically.

"If you have anything else to say, please relay the message to my brother and associates," Diamond said with a nod. He gave them a bow before phasing out.

"That really bugs me," Seiya cried to the other two. He gave a displeased look to the people in the shadows.

* * *

><p>"<em>You should know how I feel," Usagi stated softly staring up at him.<em>

He didn't answer, just nodded. He just stood there. His face was staring pass her. He couldn't see her. Kyoya wouldn't allow himself to.

_"I sincerely thought that if I honestly expressed my interest in you, you would give me a chance," Usagi said sadly._

The words cut into him. He appreciated her sincerity. He did. Even though he knew that he shouldn't have it.

_"But I understand now."_

Good she needed to understand. Kyoya didn't feel that way.

_"I can see you, even if you think I don't. I can see the feelings beneath the mask. It's because I spend my time watching you, similar to how you watch me. Curiously at first, but then without reason. I just find myself doing so even though I know how you feel, even when you reject my advances," Usagi said with a small laugh. "I've always tried to give it my all before giving up."_

Kyoya watched her often too. It was a strange development for him. He didn't stop himself from staring. It didn't mean anything he told him. He was just curiosity, similar to his curiosity with the cross-dressing host. Kyoya wanted her to give up on him. He didn't want to hurt her. He had other ambitions that he needed to pursue.

_"I could easily find someone who'll want to be with me," Usagi said confident._

He wanted her to find someone else. He could feel her smack him in the face. Kyoya paused in shock. It hadn't been her though, it had been himself.

_"I shouldn't have to try so hard to get one date," Usagi said._

Kyoya had to try hard not to give into her demands. He stared blankly. He looked away.

_"I think that I'm going to give up on you," Usagi said._

He shouldn't care. He had been relieved. He had decided to leave since it was the end.

_"But before I do that," Usagi said quietly pouncing on him._

She shocked him. Kyoya was immobilized. He didn't like the confusion he felt.

_She pulled him down so she could whisper into his ear, "I just need one kiss."_

Everything froze around him. He stepped out from his memories. Kyoya stopped to look at what he saw before him. It was the kiss scene. Why was he replaying the moments that lead to the kiss? A loud buzzing noise could be heard. Kyoya tried to ignore it. He had to figure out why. He could hear someone saying his name. Another loud yet different frequency could be heard. Kyoya turned onto his side trying to focus on the image.

"Wake up!" a loud voice cried as he feels a jolt of cold. He slowly opened his eyes making out blond and violet.

Kyoya groaned with a glare to the intruder. He cried, "Leave me alone."

"Mother, you're lying in a puddle," Tamaki cried unhappily.

Kyoya shrugged rolling over to a different spot on the bed, "Whose fault is that?"

"You're awake. You're awake," Tamaki cried knowing that Kyoya wouldn't be as active if he wasn't.

"I'm not," Kyoya replied.

"Tama-chan, maybe we should leave Kyo-chan alone," Honey stated softly announcing his presence in the room.

"We managed to get you up," Kaoru stated to Honey.

"I was already excited," Honey replied.

"It was such a pain," Hikaru muttered.

"We're all here," Tamaki cried.

Kyoya sighed all these voices. Of course they were all here. Kyoya paused. Usually, all would also include a certain cross-dresser.

"Haruhi-chan isn't here," Honey stated knowing what thoughts were going on in Kyoya.

"She's busy with Usagi's friends," Hikaru muttered annoyed.

Kyoya slowly sat up from his bed. "Why are you all here?"

"Kyo-chan, I can't believe you forgot," Honey replied shock.

"It's Usagi's birthday," Tamaki reminded with a grin.

"We're going gift shopping for the party," Hikaru stated.

"Her friends called Tamaki last week about it," Kaoru stated.

"I swear we mentioned it yesterday," Honey remembered that they had mentioned it a couple of times.

"Last minute shopping," Tamaki said.

"Normally one shouldn't do that," Kaoru said.

"They had to get our number from Usagi's phone without her noticing," Hikaru commented.

"They planned the party late," Tamaki stated. They probably hadn't planned for a big party.

"It's a surprise party," Honey cried happily.

Kyoya nodded. "Let me get ready."

Kyoya wondered if he really forgot something as important as a birthday. Kyoya kept track of everything and everyone. Did he just glance over the date? Usagi didn't mention her birthday when he saw her last. She had been distant and that should've made it easier to ignore her. However, it made him notice her more. Usagi had kept her word. She hadn't mentioned anything and it disappointed him a little. He shouldn't be disappointed.

He stepped out of his room dressed ready to go.

"Did you ask Haruhi-chan for ideas?" Honey asked the twins. They looked deep in thought.

"Actually we asked Setsuna-chan," the twins replied with a grin.

"Really?" Tamaki stated. He had heard Usagi mention her before.

"She's known Odango longer," Kaoru stated as a fact.

"How about you, do you have an idea?" Tamaki asked Honey.

"Hai," Honey said. Mori nodded. The gift would be from both of them.

"I asked Shingo-kun," Tamaki said scratching his head, "He suggested giving her glasses to see clear."

"Why would he say that?" Hikaru said confused. He knew that Usagi had perfect vision.

Honey and Mori gave each other a glance. Obviously, Shingo still thought that Diamond was not that suited for Usagi's company. "He's joking probably," Mori replied quietly.

"Do you have ideas Kyo-chan?" Honey asked realizing his arrival.

Kyoya just stared at them with a blank expression. "I will figure it out when we get to there."

Tamaki cheered happily. "We're gift shopping, gift shopping."

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you uncomfortable with me being here?" Diamond asked the short blond who was sitting at a table with a slice of strawberry cheesecake.<em>

"_Should I be?" Honey replied with a smile. He hadn't been unwelcoming to the pale blue haired man. He was surprised when Diamond appeared with Usagi._

"_No," Diamond said returning the smile. "I think I shall come around more often."_

_Diamond watched Mori instruct Usagi on different sword combinations. She looked cute in her judo gear. Usagi was busy charging at the taller man._

"_We could always use another sparring partner," Honey said examining the natural image Diamond made in a training gi. He looked like a gentleman with a dangerous edge. His aura radiated confidence and strength._

"_I've been wondering," Diamond started but then paused to think._

_Before he could say another word, "Cake," Honey stated shoving a slice of dessert in front of him._

"_Thank you," Diamond replied politely. He took the slice of double chocolate chip cake, but didn't start to eat any of it yet._

"_You were saying," Honey said noticing that Mori was now teaching Usagi something different as she had mastered the previous technique._

"_Does anyone at Ouran show interest in Usagi?" Diamond asked in what hoped to be a curious voice. He had heard things briefly mentioned by the Senshi. There was also the gossip that Esmeraude and Rubeus would bring him from when they were surveying Usagi. He wanted to indirectly ask the situation Usagi was in even if he knew some of it. Diamond knew that she was in the company of several young men, it hadn't been clear who exactly he needed to watch out for._

"_No one worth noting," Honey replied evenly. It was true. Kyoya believed he isn't interested in Usagi, so until he was, Kyoya wasn't going to be competition for Diamond._

"_Is it true that Usagi fancies one of your club members?" Diamond asked directly seeing how this method wasn't working._

"_I would ask Usagi about that," Honey stated simply._

"_I guess I will," Diamond said a little put off by the lack of response. He took a bite of the piece of cake in front of him lost in thought._

"_What have you been chatting about?" Usagi asked taking a seat beside Diamond._

"_Nothing important," Diamond responded before Honey could say anything._

_Honey watched as Usagi grabbed a fork and helped herself to a bite from Diamond's slice of cake._

_Diamond watched Usagi's gleeful expression as she stole cake off his plate._

"_Why don't you help yourself, hime," Diamond said pushing the plate in front of her._

"_It's more fun to steal it off of someone else's plate," Usagi replied pushing the plate back._

"_It is isn't it," Honey said with a grin._

"I g_ot you too," Usagi said to Honey._

_Honey looked down to his slice of cake which was missing a chunk of what it previously had and a strawberry. "I didn't even see you."_

_Honey reached to cut himself another slice. He shook his head determined. Honey would defend his slice from being captured._

_Usagi winked at Mori who just grinned back. Usagi obviously didn't get to reach across the table. Mori had been her accomplice, who gave her the piece under the side of the table._

_Diamond watched the exchange between the three. He nodded to himself. These two were definitely people he wanted to have trust in him. Usagi thought highly of the two young men._

* * *

><p>Honey had just received a text from Diamond. <em>"What are you getting Usagi?"<em>

Honey replied that he wouldn't want to spoil the surprise or have their idea stolen. Diamond then went on to text Mori the same question hoping for a different response.

"Persistent as always," Mori whispered to Honey. Mori didn't bother to send a reply.

Honey nodded as they strolled around the stores. Honey shook his head while looking at the most recent text, _"I'm sure what I've gotten her trumps you guys."_

"Confident are we," Honey muttered with a sigh.

Since that first day at the dojo, Honey and Mori couldn't get rid of Diamond's presence. The guy even showed up on random days without Usagi. He would send text to them to annoy them every now and then. Diamond had created a comedic atmosphere while they sparred. He often distracted Usagi for Honey to land a blow. Diamond was so sure of himself and sometimes challenged them without reason. Honey found him to be an interesting opponent as well. Diamond wasn't all that strong. He sometimes played dirty, but the guy was spontaneous in a battle and hard to predict. Diamond always lost to Usagi though. Mori always questioned whether that was on purpose or not.

* * *

><p>"Setsuna-chan, you're sure she doesn't like orange?" Kaoru asked over the phone.<p>

"Unless you're talking about the fruit, not really," Setsuna replied. There was a lot of noise in the background.

"She's a fan of pastels, right?" Hikaru asked looking at the different colored outfits.

"Not the hues that will wash her out," Setsuna commented. She waved a hand for a certain decoration to be put in a certain spot.

"Sneakers, heels, or sandals," Kaoru asked the older woman.

"I wouldn't try to get her shoes," Setsuna replied. She took a look at the tables to make sure there were center pieces and correct name labels.

"How about we offer Usagi a modeling job as a gift?" Hikaru suggested.

They could hear Setsuna shouting to other people. After a pause she replied, "She's already a contract model with me."

"Do you have any clothing advice for us?" Kaoru asked.

"You two should really ask your mother," Setsuna said blowing up some helium filled balloons.

"Oh, we already have," Hikaru replied with a smirk on his face.

Setsuna sighed, "Calling me while I'm busy is just for your own amusement then."

"Yeah," the two replied together.

"Good bye," Setsuna stated shaking her head before hanging up on the devilish twins.

"Well, that was fun for a little bit," Hikaru said staring at his phone.

"We should go help the others," Kaoru replied.

"Man, I wish Haruhi was here," Hikaru muttered annoyed that the girl was helping Usagi's friends.

* * *

><p>Tamaki had found it, the perfect gift for his god sister. It was definitely a Usagi personality inspired gift. She would love it. He was sure. Tamaki had asked Nekozawa-kun on his opinion and he had replied that Usagi would cherish anything that was given to her with her in mind. Shingo-kun had told him besides getting Usagi glasses, she liked cute things. Tamaki received a text from his father, "<em>I hope you haven't forgotten. Your grandmother will be in attendance tonight." <em>Tamaki nodded. He was determined to be the best. Tamaki would show his grandmother his gentlemanly and thoughtful side. Tamaki peered over to Kyoya who seemed to be just aimlessly wandering.

"Kyoya, do you need help?" Tamaki asked gently.

* * *

><p>Kyoya shook his head. He didn't want help. He knew Usagi well enough. She was a contradiction at times. Usagi looked delicate and feeble yet she wasn't. She shocked him with her strength and determination during various occasions. She easily made friends, others wanted to be her friend, yet she had a mysterious aura that warned others away. Kyoya hated seeing the expectant gaze from her at times. It was as if she was calling for him, as if she was waiting for some sign. Usagi would pretend not to notice his stares, but sometimes she would deliberately meet his eyes.<p>

Kyoya had an image of what he knew about Usagi, but he felt as if he was only scratching the surface. It was the only reason he was still interested in interacting with her. She had an effect on people. There was a light that surrounded the girl which drew people in. It bothered him how quickly Tamaki became attached was to her. The twins teased and respected her. Honey and Mori were her confidants. Haruhi cared about the silver blond's opinions and admired her. Kyoya was envious and wanted to possess the same ability.

From his observations, Usagi had progressed since the first time they met. There had been an uncertainty and lack of confidence in her actions. The uncertain and sad aura permeated the mask that Usagi wore. She had changed before him and the Host Club. The kindness was there. The friendliness had seemed mechanical. Usagi had been moving on autopilot. There had been a weight tugging the girl down. Slowly, that weight seemed to decrease. Usagi had emerged stronger, much more confident and kind.

Kyoya spotted many things that were suited for Usagi. She was fairly simple to shop for. It was what type of message he would convey with his gift that was the challenge. She preferred simple yet beautiful things. He was torn between two different gifts. He hesitated trying to decide which would be better.

* * *

><p>"<em>[She] was…light, like honey. Like sunlight. Easy to hold but impossible to keep. Like a butterfly….You're not a butterfly. You're not light or easy. You're not honey. You're wine. You're the deepest, darkest shadow under a tree on a blazing day. You're strong and hard, coursing like a current at the bottom of a river." –Richard, Balefire, Cate Tiernan<em>

* * *

><p>Seiya sighed as Rei looked over their set list for the night. She also wanted to sing a song for Usagi. Michiru and Haruka were also on the list of performances for the evening. He hated that he hadn't gotten a chance to approach Usagi yet. They were busy preparing for their performance and helping the girls organize this party.<p>

"I'm surprised with all this," Yaten commented as he looked around the huge ball room. It seemed out of place for Usagi's party.

"We also never heard about Usagi and her brother being orphaned," Taiki said softly.

"We don't consider Usagi orphaned, she has her birth mother and siblings," Mina replied.

"I thought you would've sent a message to us," Seiya stated.

"Usagi didn't want people to worry," Rei said softly.

"We were worried anyway," Yaten replied.

"While we're here we'll celebrate life," Taiki said.

"Not every girl wants to celebrate her 17th birthday twice," Ami states with a sigh.

"It is the second time, isn't it," Haruka stated. Sometimes they were confused about ages and dates.

"Well, she won't have to do it again," Michiru said hopeful.

"Who is really paying for all this?" Taiki inquired. It had to be costly to be doing all this.

"Usagi's mother, Ume-sama thought that this surprise party was a wonderful idea," Setsuna said. "She's paying so she only had a few request for the night."

"Half of this party's guest will be Usagi's family's friends. The other half will mostly be her friends," Lita stated as she put a plate of cookies on the dessert table.

"What's else?" Yaten asked curiously.

"Usagi's little sister, Kirimi-chan won't be in attendance as she is too young to stay up late. Ume-sama wanted us to record a live video feed of the party for her to watch until she falls asleep and to see later on," Ami replied gesturing to the video equipment before her.

"Also, the Nekozawas plus Shingo wanted to be the ones to bring Usagi to the event," Hotaru said with a smile.

"They also wanted to make sure the event was formal enough as they have high society folks coming to greet Usagi as well," Mina answered.

"We'll definitely be on our best behavior," Taiki stated.

"We're all trying to be," Rei muttered. She didn't like formal events all too much. Her father when she was a young girl had her go to many.

"We'll sing our best songs tonight," Seiya commented, "It's still a party for Usagi."

"I still need to finish wrapping Usagi-chan's presents," Hotaru cried realizing the stack of gifts the Senshi and the Three Lights had asked her to wrap was still waiting for her.

"Firefly, it'll be alright," Michiru replied with a grin as the younger girl rushed out.

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday, my sweet girl," Ume cried happily to Usagi who was taking a seat in the study.<p>

"Thank you, Mother," Usagi replied with a smile.

Kirimi ran over to Usagi excited. She slammed into the older figure a package in her arms. Usagi smiled as she kneeled down to be level with the toddler.

"I made you a present, Nee-hime," Kirimi cried in happiness as she presented a pretty white and pink package with a red bow.

"Did Kuretake help you wrap it?" Usagi asked the younger girl.

The little girl nodded with joy as she passed the present into Usagi's hands, "I hope you like it."

"What could it be?" Usagi asked curiously giving the box a little shake.

"Don't open it now," Hitoshi stated as Usagi began to unwrap the bow.

"Yes, darling, open it later tonight," Ume said with a smile.

"No, Nee-hime, open it now," Kirimi cried wanting to show her sister her gift.

"Where is Nii-chama?" Usagi asked curiously.

"He's busy working on some things in his room," Hitoshi replied with a wink.

"Maybe, it'll be alright for you to open it," Ume said trying to calm Kirimi.

"I think I'll go join Umehito-nii," Shingo said leaving to assist Umehito with his birthday present.

Shingo knocked on Umehito's door. He heard some movement before the door swung open.

"Shingo-kun, you're late," Umehito cried to the younger boy.

"Well, let's just go," Shingo cried motioning for them to move since Usagi was occupied.

"It's my surprise, remember that," Umehito said to the younger boy.

"It's only yours because you're paying for it," Shingo replied, "But I did help."

"It's a beautiful piece of art," Umehito said as he thought about the gift he had commissioned. They've been bringing people to work on it in secret. Umehito had been adding finishing touches on it all morning.

"How are we going to move this thing?" Shingo cried realizing the thing was heavy and had multiple parts. He wished he had the super strength that the others had.

"We're out here," a voice called from the balcony.

Shingo looked out the balcony to see the cloaked members of the Black Magic Club. He looked at the lift that they had constructed on the balcony. There was a cart on the ground waiting.

"So glad the study is in the other wing of the house," Shingo muttered as he pushed a part of the gift onto the lift.

* * *

><p><em>7-9-2012<em>

_How did that go? I feel like it's alright. I wanted it to be light. Maybe, it could've been better...It just came out this way. You just write and write and hope for the best.__  
><em>

_Part two of the birthday...Next week...Birthday party fun might end up being three chapters in total...Still writing so we'll see...maybe I'll get to what I want by the end of this next chapter. The next chapter is a work in progress...right now it includes a discussion between Seiya and Diamond...about what? You'll find out soon...  
><em>

_Quotes: Cate Tiernan is an interesting author. I preferred her Sweep series, but Balefire had its moments. __I understand that sales weren't good during that time. __I just wish she could release a completed version of Balefire the way she planned (the 15 some number of books) instead of squishing everything in the fourth and final book. Plot development was totally off, but still it had it's moment.  
><em>

**Please Review. Feedback is always necessary.  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**The Shadow of Angels on The Moon**

Chapter 9

"Usagi-chan, are you ready?" her mother's voice called from the outside the door.

Usagi took a deep breath before calling, "Almost."

She ran her fingers through her hair catching the loose strands that came apart from her bun. She stared at her reflection. She was ready. Usagi felt beautiful and prepared for the evening. Her parents had told her that they would be going out to meet with the Suou family for a formal dining event. Usagi knew that they would be taking her surprise party where she was sure everyone was. She was looking forward to the night, but she hoped nothing bad would happen. She had a strange feeling about tonight.

Usagi felt the familiar shift in the air that signaled the arrival of something in her music box. Usagi opened the device allowing the melody drifted into the room. She stared into the box and gave a laugh. She wondered how he knew that she would do her hair this way. The majority of her hair had been piled on her head in an elaborate bun with several smaller tightly braided loops. There were already several small hair pins already in her hair that made it look as if there were flowers blooming on her head.

Diamond knew that Usagi would appreciate his small gift. Usagi stared at the beautiful hair sticks. They were a combination of jade and porcelain. One had a colorful phoenix carved into the stick while the other an elegant crane. Usagi thought they were an elegant and thoughtful gift. She sighed as she slowly removed small flower pin after another. She stuck the phoenix and the crane into her bun and removed the old ones. She left sakura flowers in various braided loops.

"He does have taste," Luna muttered from her seat on Usagi's bed.

Usagi nodded. She took a final look at her reflection satisfied with her overall appearance. Her makeup was light and highlighted her best features. She was dressed in a long ivory kimono that was a blend of silk and satin. The top of the dress had the high collar that was lined with light green and blue floral pattern and long sleeves. A blue obi separated the bottom half of the dress that reached just at her ankles. The skirt had a blended mix of green and blue flowers littering the skirt. She grabbed her purse which had her communicator and other necessities. Usagi looked at her transformation broach in thought before pinning it onto her dress hidden by her obi.

"Finally," Shingo cried when Usagi walked down the stairs.

"You look beautiful," Ume stated with a smile.

"Usagi-chan, are those new hair sticks?" Umehito asked noticing the elegant crane and phoenix he had never seen before.

Usagi shrugged, "They were a recent gift."

"Well, we don't want to be late," Hitoshi commented taking a look at his watch.

"Nii-chama, is that a new kimono?" Usagi commented noticing underneath his black cloak was a black with light gray flowers kimono and gray obi.

"Just something in the closet, Mother wouldn't let me go with just plain black," Umehito commented.

"You look handsome too, Shingo," Usagi stated to her younger brother.

Shingo was in a black suit with a blue collared shirt.

"I tried to convince him to wear a kimono too," Umehito said to Usagi.

"I didn't want to wear a kimono," Shingo replied.

Kirimi stared sadly out her window to see her family pile into the car. She ran back to look at the television screen which showed the party room.

"There are so many princes," Kirimi muttered as she looked at all the people around the room.

* * *

><p>The Host Club members had arrived to the ball room to find the place slowly filling with different people. There was a light chatter going and music could be heard. Haruhi spotted the group quickly rushing up to them. She was dressed in a black suit with a white collared shirt. She seemed cheerful and excited to see other people she knew.<p>

"Tamaki-sempai," Haruhi greeted to the blond.

"Haruhi, we've missed you," Hikaru and Kaoru cried attaching themselves to each side of Haruhi.

The Host Club members had arrived together, even though some of their family members would also be in attendance as well for a portion of the night. They were dressed in their own type of formal wear. Honey and Mori were dressed in traditional yukatas. Kyoya was dressed in a traditional kimono. Hikaru and Kaoru were in fashionable black and gray suits. Tamaki was dressed in a white suit.

"What did you help with, Haruhi-chan?" Honey asked curious.

"So many things, I did put all the center pieces on the tables. Rei-san wanted to make sure each table had lotus flowers and candles," Haruhi said pointing to center pieces. The center pieces were an oval water bowl with different colored lotus with candles in the middle.

"Pretty," Tamaki cried as he looked at the flower.

"Our table is over here," Haruhi gestured towards a table close to the stage that had a sign that said reserved.

The group followed Haruhi towards the front of the room. While they passed some tables they nodded to different socialites who were in attendance. Most were familiar with the Host Club members being associated with their parents in one way or another. Before they made it to their table a loud cry could be heard.

Haruhi sighed recognizing the cry as belonging to Mina. Suddenly the Host Club was approached by a pretty blond who almost tripped stopping in front of them.

"Kawaii, I should go to Ouran too," Mina cried as she reached the group. She had a dreamy expression on her face as she eyed them. Mina was dressed in a long orange halter top dress that had pretty gem stones on the skirt. Her hair was in curls with an orange bow similar to her dress holding her hair back.

"Mina-san," Haruhi greeted trying to get her back to reality.

"Is this the Host Club? It must be," Mina cried in joy bowing to the group. "I'm Aino Mina!"

Tamaki smiled brightly at Mina. He took her hand giving it a kiss, "Princess, it is our pleasure to meet you."

"You must be Tamaki-san," Mina said blushing with a giggle as he kissed her hand.

"Mina," a sharp voice called making Mina flinch just a bit.

Mina took a step back and looked over at Haruka. Haruka was dressed in a black and blue kimono similar in color to Michiru's dress, holding onto Michiru's violin case. Michiru was dressed in a knee length pretty strapless dark blue dress with gem stones on the corset.

"I guess that's my signal," Mina said with a grin. "It's nice to finally put a face to your descriptions."

Mina glided over to bottom of the stage to Michiru and Haruka.

Michiru gave the group a small smile and nod while Haruka just stared passively at the group of young men.

* * *

><p>"Is that the Three Lights?" Hikaru asked curiously finally noticing the trio playing on stage. They were playing a light and cheerful melody with no vocals to the crowd.<p>

"It is isn't it," Tamaki said looking at the unmistakable faces of the idols.

Kyoya nodded. He remembered that Usagi had some association with the three.

"They're really nice," Haruhi states in a dreamy voice. She remembered their first encounter.

_Haruhi had arrived to the ballroom earlier that afternoon with Mina._

"_Mina-san, are those?" Haruhi asked pointing awestruck._

"_Yes," Mina replied with a grin, "Do you like their music?"_

_Haruhi nodded not trusting herself to speak. The three idols were snacking on food. They were joking with the other girls._

"_Come on," Mina said pulling the younger girl by the arm._

_Haruhi was still dressed as a boy. Haruhi couldn't go into fan girl mood. When she was in middle school, she had adored the musical group._

"_Mina-chan, who's this?" Yaten asked curiously._

_Taiki and Seiya just gave the person a once over a little confused._

"_This is Usagi's kohai (junior), Haruhi-san," Mina introduced to the three._

"_It…is…nice…to…meet you," Haruhi stuttered with a bow._

"_Cute," Seiya said with a grin. Seiya took her hand and gave it a kiss._

_Haruhi blushed. She was just called cute by the lead singer of the Three Lights._

"_Don't overwhelm her," Taiki stated with a sigh._

_Haruhi paused and politely gave a nervous smile. She took her hand back from the lead singer. "I'm not a girl."_

"_And we're not cross dressing aliens from space," Yaten replied with a grin._

_Haruhi just stared confused._

_Mina gave a sharp glare and emphasized, "Funny. They're just joking Haruhi-kun. This is Haruhi-kun boys."_

_The three idols just shrugged, "Nice to meet you, Haruhi-kun."_

_Haruhi just nodded. "I do love your music."_

"_We're glad there are still fans," Seiya said giving an autographed picture to the girl._

_Haruhi squealed on the inside and just took the picture calmly._

"_Well, we have to set up the stage," Taiki stated._

"_We have time," Seiya whined as Yaten took his plate of food away._

"_Just come on," Yaten muttered pulling their lead singer away._

"_THREE LIGHTS!" Haruhi cried in glee when they were out of range._

"_Yes, yes, the Three Lights," Mina chanted waiting for Haruhi to come out of her daze._

"_How do you know them Mina-san?" Haruhi asked._

"_We went to school with one another for a while," Mina replied. "Seiya's a big fan of Usagi."_

"_He's a fan of Usagi's?" Haruhi stated confused by what that meant._

"_Don't bring up old gossip, Mina," another voice called._

"_Rei-san?" Haruhi asked looking over to the dark haired priestess._

"_We have so much stuff to do," Rei said pulling Mina and Haruhi towards the backroom where the decorations were being stored._

* * *

><p>Honey and Mori quietly chuckled at Tamaki's expression towards Haruhi's dreamy voice.<p>

The Host Club took a seat at their table where their names were on little name cards. Tamaki noticed certain tables had high society people grouped together.

"Hey it's your dad," Honey pointed out to Kyoya.

"Your sister too!" Tamaki cried pointing her out as well.

Kyoya looked across the dance floor and noticed his father and family members were in attendance.

"_Kyoya, are you friends with this Usagi Tsukino as well?" his sister Fuyumi asked him when she walked into his room. Fuyumi looked surprised at the neatly wrapped gift that was sitting on the bed curiously._

"_Father expects you to be at the Shido home." Kyoya replied instead. He was looking through his closet._

"_Well, I'm here," Fuyumi replied taking a seat on his bed. Her fingers played with the ribbons on the decorated box. "Now tell me about her?"_

"_I have nothing to say," Kyoya stated surveying his different formal wear._

"_You must be close if you've picked out a gift," Fuyumi inquired curious. Fuyumi gave the box a little shake._

"_Not that close," Kyoya replied taking the box from his sister and putting it on his desk._

"_Really," Fuyumi asked._

"_A frequent visitor of the Host Club," Kyoya replied taking out a couple kimonos._

"_I see," she remarked._

"_Tamaki would know more about Usagi," Kyoya remarked. He was picking out what belongings to take with him to get ready at Tamaki's home._

_Fuyumi sighed, "Maybe I will ask Tamaki for the details."_

"_Usagi is Tamaki's god sister," Kyoya stated simply._

"_And you say you have nothing to say about her," Fuyumi commented._

"_I know enough," Kyoya stated._

"_It was unexpected," Fuyumi said staring at her youngest brother, "The Nekozawa and Suou family launching a joint birthday party."_

"_She's the illegitimate daughter of Ume Nekozawa. A well-kept scandal," Kyoya remarked._

"_A scandal," Fuyumi replied with a fake shocked voice._

"_I'm surprise they're even doing this. I thought they would hide it," Kyoya muttered._

"_Well, some face scandal head on," Fuyumi commented._

_Kyoya shook his head, "They probably have plans."_

"_The Hashimoto Corporation," Fuyumi replied._

"_Aerospace manufacturing," Kyoya recalled._

"_It's relatively small on the global market, but still reasonably well off. They have a loyal customer base. Usagi will most likely inherit the business since it belongs to Ume-san," Fuyumi remarked._

"_That won't be for certain," Kyoya commented._

"_She'll either run the company or marry someone who will. I have a feeling this party is to debut a young heiress," Fuyumi said._

"_I'm sure that isn't how the Nekozawas sees this event," Kyoya remarked. He had a feeling they wanted to celebrate for all the birthdays they had already missed._

"_Father probably thinks that way." Fuyumi stated._

_Kyoya after a long pause replied, "Akio and Yuuichi won't be interested."_

"_I never said anything about them," Fuyumi pointed out. "Father thinks that maybe they plan to marry their two heirs off to expand."_

"_Tamaki and Usagi aren't going to marry," Kyoya replied. Usagi and Tamaki treated each other like siblings._

"_Our brothers might become interested," Fuyumi said cautiously testing for a reaction, "If Father becomes interested as well."_

"_That is unlikely," Kyoya said. His father had a lot of qualifications for a wife candidate for his brothers._

"_I heard she was beautiful," Fuyumi said with a grin._

"_How does that benefit our family?" Kyoya asked._

_Fuyumi smiled. "So you agree that she's beautiful."_

"_It's a well-known fact," Kyoya simply stated._

"_She's popular and kind from what I hear," Fuyumi stated._

"_That won't get her far in business," Kyoya replied._

"_You never know," Fuyumi said._

_Kyoya shrugged. "I am leaving now."_

"_I'll see you tonight," Fuyumi smiled getting up to leave. Fuyumi would definitely watch her youngest brother tonight._

_Kyoya frowned as she left. He left as well to head to Tamaki's home.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Tamaki looked across the dance floor to see on the opposite side as well was his father and grandmother. His father waved at him enthusiastic while his grandmother didn't even glance at him. He sighed softly before giving his friends a smile.<p>

"_Mother, please try to be kind to Tamaki tonight," Yuzuru said to his mother._

"_Why should I be?" Shizue replied annoyed._

"_Usagi adores Tamaki," Yuzuru commented._

"_I have no desire to be kind to that child," she stated. She could only accept so much._

"_It's not Tamaki's fault," Yuzuru said._

"_No, it's yours. I gave you a suitable bride," she said shaking her heads. "You should have never married her if you would disgrace our family with divorce and losses."_

"_Mother, you're being a hypocrite. Usagi isn't even Hitoshi's daughter," Yuzuru said. As much as he loved Usagi, he loved Tamaki more._

"_At least they had an illegitimate heir first. And they continued to maintain their marriage," his mother replied. Hitoshi and Ume had Umehito at least._

"_Usagi isn't any different from Tamaki," Yuzuru argued._

"_An illegitimate male heir," Shizue cried. She was embarrassed to say that Tamaki was a bastard._

"_I believe you will one day care about Tamaki," Yuzuru said, "If you got to know him."_

"_I know enough. And that Host Club is disgraceful as well," Shizue said._

"_It's seems to be benefit the heirs of the other families," Yuzuru argued._

"_It's so common," Shizue argued._

* * *

><p>"Mom and Dad are probably somewhere too," Kaoru muttered.<p>

"Setsuna-san tried to keep people who knew each other together. She also tried to get most of Usagi's friends, we younger people together," Haruhi gestured.

Honey and Mori nodded noticing that there were various teenagers from Ouran and those they didn't know seated around them. Honey noticed a couple people seated at the table beside them.

"Do you think Usagi-chan's going to get here soon, Naru-chan?" the young man with dark hair asked.

"Of course, Umino-kun," the girl addressed as Naru stated with a smile.

"I hope she likes our gift," Umino replied.

"Of course she will," an older blond haired male replied.

"Motoki-nii is right. Usagi will appreciate anything," the red haired female Unazsuki stated.

"Lita asked me to bring her favorite milkshake to the party," Motoki said with a grin.

"Niisan, I hope you made enough for Usagi-chan." Unazuki replied as they looked around the room.

"I wonder if Mamoru will make an appearance," Motoki muttered to himself.

"Are you all friends of Usagi?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"Tono, they'll all be friends of Usagi," Kaoru said.

"It is a birthday celebration for her," Hikaru included.

"We're former classmates," Naru said with a smile.

"She's like another little sister," Motoki replied looking at the group.

"You look familiar," Unazuki commented as she stared at Haruhi.

Haruhi gave a nervous laugh, "I just have that face, you know."

Haruhi sighed. She knew that she should've never gone around as a female with Usagi. They had gone to the Arcade together a few times.

"He seemed that way to me too," Honey said with a smile.

"I can't believe the Three Lights are here," Umino said staring at them.

"Why's that?" Kyoya asked curiously.

"They made a huge deal about retiring. They disappeared for a while," Umino explained.

"Of course, they would show up for Usagi," Naru stated with a grin.

"Usagi has the strangest luck with friends," Tamaki said noticing that everyone seemed a little different from one another.

"Everyone knew that Seiya had the hugest crush on Usagi," Naru stated as a fact.

Motoki sighed. He was thankful that Seiya helped Usagi while Mamoru was gone, but didn't like that he tried to make a move on her.

"Everyone but Usagi," Unazuki pointed out. The four began to laugh. It was typical for Usagi to sometimes be clueless.

"Are you guys the Host Club?" Motoki asked the group.

"Hai," Tamaki said.

"The girls talk about you guys too," Umino commented.

"The girls," Hikaru asked curious.

"Usagi's best friends, you guys helped Usagi," Naru explained.

"Usagi's mentioned you all over shakes," Motoki also included.

"Good things of course," Umino said with a smile.

* * *

><p>The Senshi had been scattered about the ball when the Host Club had arrived. They were busy mingling with different guests. They had all heard Mina's little scream and were drawn to the group of young men that Haruhi was with. They had seen pictures of the group, but it wasn't the same as seeing them in person.<p>

"He does look like my old sempai," Lita said with a sigh as she saw Mori. . Usagi had been bugging her to come and meet the man. Usagi apparently believed they would make an interesting match. She wasn't sure if she wanted to do so. Lita was viewing the group from behind the buffet table. She was ordering different servers around

"They're cute," Ami replied taking note of their attractive features. She was near the tech equipment in charge of the camera men.

"Hmm, he doesn't look like much," Rei stated quietly as she surveyed at the youngest Ootori. She had been chatting with a fellow member of her father's political party. When she spotted the group, she wanted to go up and pound the guy for making Usagi feel insignificant.

* * *

><p>Seiya felt at ease on stage with Taiki and Yaten. The three of them had a harmonious rhythm going. Taiki was on the guitar, Yaten on the bass, while Seiya was on the keyboards. They were playing random songs that were previously popular when they were on Earth before. Seiya surveyed the people all around. They were a strange mix of people. Their auras all varied in different ways. He was drawn to the particular group of young men that was the company of Haruhi. The blond haired guy in the white suit had a bright aura about him. It was pure in a way, hopeful and kind. It reminded him of Usagi.<p>

"That's Tamaki-san," Hotaru said quietly after the three got off the stage for a break.

Hotaru was dressed in a dark purple kimono with black flowers and swirls. She was sitting on the edge of the stage watching as people funneled in and out.

Seiya waited for the younger girl to continue.

"He's Usagi's god brother. He helped Usagi while she was in that dark place," Hotaru stated with a thankful smile.

"That's nice of him," Seiya replied curious. He stared at the others who surrounded the blond.

"They're also a school Host Club," Hotaru said with a frown, "But they're not bad at all."

Seiya shrugged with an uninterested tone said, "They look alright from here."

"They care about Usagi and she cares about them," Hotaru continued on.

Taiki and Yaten sighed as they listened to Hotaru speak. Seiya would be the clueless and the last to know. Over the last few days the girls had mentioned Usagi's love problems. She had confessed to one of the guys and had been rejected. After that event, Diamond had swept in like a knight in shining armor.

Seiya hushed Hotaru from continuing. "I'm not clueless," he muttered knowing where this was headed. Seiya had been listening to the conversations that were going on around him. He liked to play around, but he had heard what had happened with Usagi and some guy. Seiya had heard it from the least expected source as well.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sailor Star Fighter," Diamond greeted with a grin. Diamond noticed it was only Seiya, "Where are your companions?"<em>

"_Busy," Seiya replied taking a seat across from Diamond. He wanted to confront the Black Moon Prince on his own._

"_I never said you could sit down," Diamond stated looking at the man with a shake of the head. "We've discussed manners."_

"_I'm not here to speak with Prince Diamond," Seiya said with a twitch of anger._

"_Should I call for someone else to attend to you?" Diamond asked getting ready to stand._

"_I'm here to speak to you one person to another," Seiya replied._

"_I did foresee this. I didn't expect it to be so soon," Diamond replied. Diamond leaned back into his seat relaxed and composed._

"_I just wanted to lay the cards on the table," Seiya stated with determination._

"_Of course," Diamond said gesturing for the dark haired man who looked too similar in appearance to the Prince of Earth to continue._

"_I love Usagi," Seiya said staring directly into his eyes. "And I feel—"_

"_Please don't mistake your feelings as true love," Diamond interrupted._

"_How do you know what you're feeling is love?" Seiya fired back._

"_Because I did everything I could to make her mine. I still am doing that," Diamond stated, "I never gave up. I never left."_

"_Mamoru left, did that mean he didn't love Usagi?" Seiya replied recalling the first departure to Harvard. It was the first time he saw Usagi._

"_They made the decision together, for their futures and dreams," Diamond commented brushing off the topic._

"_I do love her," Seiya reiterated to Diamond._

_Diamond stared blankly at Seiya. "If you loved her, you would've stayed to fight. You decided to leave and go back to your duty," Diamond replied stating the facts._

_Seiya was frustrated._

"_You told her that you'll never forget her. You told her you'll be friends forever. And then you just left." Diamond stated with no emotions reiterating what Seiya did. "You gave up just like that," Diamond continued on with a snap of his fingers._

"_Sometimes the best thing to do is to give up," Seiya said softly. It seemed impossible for them to be together._

"_Then Usagi just doesn't mean enough to you. You didn't try hard enough. If you were waiting for her to realize that she loved you, then you should've just stayed away living in your fantasy." Diamond stated in annoyance._

"_What should I have done?" Seiya asked. He had to return with his allies. It wasn't because he didn't care._

"_If you don't know, then you're not worthy enough," Diamond replied simply._

"_What makes you better than me?" Seiya asked the pale blue haired man._

"_I'm not bound by duty. You're a Sailor Senshi. Your loyalty will always be towards protecting the world and your own princess," Diamond commented hoping the guy would get a hint._

"_I am bound by duty," Seiya replied. "It doesn't mean I don't love her."_

"_Is that why you came back? Is it because you love her?" Diamond asked in a knowing tone. Diamond knew that they didn't come back because Seiya loved Usagi._

_Seiya stared at Diamond's face. He had a smug look that made him angry. "You're right. I didn't come back because I love Usagi. I didn't come here to fight for her."_

"_Then why are you here talking to me?" Diamond asked pushing the Sailor Senshi._

"_We are worried about your intentions towards Usagi. I didn't know that Usagi and Mamoru had broken up until I came here. We want to make sure you won't hurt her," Seiya stated honestly._

"_I won't hurt her, if anything she has more power to hurt me," Diamond replied._

"_I love her. She's important. I don't think you should try to play games with her," Seiya said. He remembered the pain Usagi suffered while Mamoru was gone._

"_This is not a game," Diamond said._

"_I love her," Seiya said. "I will protect her."_

"_Don't say that you love her," Diamond said._

"_I can't do that," Seiya replied._

"_If you can't stay by her side, if you can't put her before your own duty, then don't say you love her," Diamond replied staring away from the man._

"_I—," Seiya muttered._

"_You won't be enough." Diamond stated knowingly._

"_Why can't I be enough?" Seiya asked pained. He remembered that moment he saved Usagi. She had cried about missing Mamoru and he had asked a similar thing._

"_You can't protect her," Diamond said simply._

"_I have," Seiya replied. He had protected Usagi many times._

"_Physical protection she can do herself," Diamond remarked. "Right now, Usagi wants to be stronger. She needs a partner who will be her equal yet be willing to stand aside un-intimidated by her position. Usagi will need someone to protect her from herself at times. She needs someone honest enough to tell her when she is wrong. She'll also need reassurance that what she does is right. Usagi needs to feel safe and loved. Mamoru was once that pillar."_

"_You're saying, I can't do these things," Seiya said taking in what Diamond thought._

"_I'm not even sure I am worthy enough," Diamond confessed, "Neo Queen Serenity is the pillar of the people of Crystal Tokyo."_

"_I know our stations have a huge gap," Seiya muttered. He was sad again. It always came down to the fact that they had their own duties to complete._

"_It isn't about station either. Usagi doesn't care about that. It's about who will be best suited for Usagi," Diamond replied._

"_Don't you have your own duty to fulfill?" Seiya questioned. He wanted a reason to eliminate Diamond as a potential companion for Usagi._

"_My duty is to provide the best for my people. Usagi is my duty, she's what's best for my people. I want to protect and love her," Diamond said._

"_But what if you're also not right for her?" Seiya asked. "What if what you think she needs, isn't what she wants?"_

"_It's Usagi's decision to judge who is best for her," Diamond sighed. "I am trying my best to take a part of her heart. I would be happier if it was possible to have all of it, but I know even just a little piece is better than nothing at all."_

"_Mamoru is a hard act to follow," Seiya stated annoyed._

"_I beg to differ, the Prince of Earth had his faults," Diamond replied. "He wasn't perfect, but he was still enough for the Princess. He gives up so easily at times."_

"_I will always love Usagi," Seiya said. "I truly wish for her best. I just want to steal her away from here."_

_Diamond chuckled, "I'm confident in myself. You can't steal her away from here. You won't be able to stop her decisions."_

"_Well, we'll see," Seiya replied. He didn't like Diamond much, but he seemed to sincerely care about Usagi's wellbeing. "She doesn't need my permission for anything. I was never here to stop her."_

"_This is why I will never consider you competition," Diamond remarked with a smirk._

"_Why? I have a close relationship with Usagi," Seiya stated. "There's still the possibility I can also sweep her off her feet."_

"_A close friendship is all Usagi sees as a possibility. You yourself are ready to bow out gracefully," Diamond said. "You're not an opponent worthy of attention."_

"_Then who is?" Seiya asked. He didn't know who else could be._

"_Anyone who has already managed to steal a piece of Usagi's heart," Diamond muttered. Diamond had tried hard to get close to Usagi. She still had a wall guarding her, but he was closer than most people._

"_You don't seem worried," Seiya stated curiously._

"_No," Diamond replied, "I have the advantage. Someone who can't even acknowledge their feelings has no right to be considered anything but inconvenient."_

"_That inconvenience might become competition," Seiya replied. He wondered if there was something Diamond didn't want to say. "Who knows, our presence might just be the push."_

"_If it were that easy," Diamond said. He stared intensely at Seiya, eyes judging him, "Jealousy might move a person into action, but for how long? There needs to be more than that."_

"_Is there someone you're worried about?" Seiya asked trying to push for more answers._

"_Not particularly," Diamond replied._

"T_here is someone else. I do have ears," Seiya remarked. He had heard small things from the others, but he refused to connect the dots._

"_He won't be a problem," Diamond replied._

"_He wouldn't be on your radar, if he wasn't a problem," Seiya said._

"_One always takes account of all possible factors," Diamond remarked._

"_Do you doubt Usagi's ability?" Seiya asked curious._

"_Which ability are you talking about?" Diamond asked._

"_Usagi's ability to understand people," Seiya replied._

"_No, I don't doubt it. Usagi has an uncanny ability of knowing you before you even know yourself," Diamond replied._

"_She does see the good and potential in everyone," Seiya said. "You might have already lost. I hope it hurts you when you realize that."_

"_Until she tells me I don't have a chance, I will continue to pursue her," Diamond replied._

"_You might have to bow out gracefully as well," Seiya commented._

"_I don't like to lose," Diamond said. Diamond knew that it would hurt to be rejected once again by Usagi. He would put in as much effort as he could so he could say he tried his best._

"_I am competition," Seiya stated. "You'll find that I am quite charming."_

"_Only in your dreams," Diamond replied._

"_You never know," Seiya remarked._

"_You're already out of this game. You've got to leave eventually. Can't leave your Princess unprotected for too long," Diamond commented._

"_It doesn't take forever to fall in love," Seiya replied._

"_No it doesn't," Diamond agreed. It didn't take him long to fall in love with Serenity or Usagi. Usagi was special and normal people didn't take long to fall in love with her._

"_Who is this other guy anyway?" Seiya asked._

"_A young human who has a funny title as the Shadow King," Diamond said. He had done his research on all the people around Usagi.  
><em>

"_He'll never know Usagi," Seiya said. Humans normally wouldn't understand Usagi's situation. They wouldn't know unless told what Usagi's presence means to the universe. It would be hard to comprehend.  
><em>

"_The past and the future have great weight," Diamond agreed. Usagi's actions would determine the future. Anyone who became entangled in their world would have to be strong. They would have to respect the past as well.  
><em>

_The two fell into a silence for a moment._

"_I don't like you," Seiya remarked suddenly._

"_I don't like you," Diamond repeated as well._

"_I would root for the other party before I ever root for you," Seiya said seriously._

_Diamond laughed. "Be my guest."_

* * *

><p>Seiya smiled brightly before jumping down from the stage. He decided it was time to mingle with his old friends and make new ones.<p>

"Look at him," Yaten muttered to Taiki. Seiya seemed serious as he made his way across the floor.

"Fake smile," Taiki commented. Seiya had a smile plastered on his face that just wasn't sincere at all.

"Intercepted," Hotaru stated interrupting the two as they began to banter.

"Good job Pluto," Yaten remarked.

Setsuna did not have time for Seiya to cause a ruckus. Usagi was due to arrive soon and she wouldn't appreciate her Host Club being interrogated by him. Setsuna wanted to shake her head at Diamond. He obviously wanted to draw Seiya's attention towards the other person instead of him. By saying he acknowledged someone else's chances before Seiya's he got Seiya to target someone else. It was a good tactic. She wondered why Seiya didn't catch on to Diamond's actions.

"Where are you headed?" Setsuna asked. She was in a long sleeveless sparkly black dress.

The two were in the middle of the floor between the stage and the tables.

Seiya grinned at Setsuna. "I wanted to greet Motoki-kun and Naru-chan."

Setsuna shook her head. "No time to play games. Go back to the stage."

Seiya sighed. "Five minutes?"

"I'll come along," Setsuna said with a smile.

"Never mind," Seiya cried knowing he wouldn't be able to escape her time freezes if she decided to stop him.

Seiya marched back to the stage. Setsuna just smiled as she walked towards the entrance.

"Setsuna-mama is only trying to keep things peaceful," Hotaru reassured.

"Where is Diamond?" Seiya asked curiously noticing the absent Prince.

"Not here yet," Hotaru replied. He wasn't inside the building, but he was definitely close by.

"Let's just focus on the music," Yaten commented.

"His entourage is here," Taiki mentioned noticing the Dark Moon clan's best fighters.

Hotaru nodded. Emerald was seated at the table on the other side of the host club in a strapless black dress with green emeralds sewed on the bodice next to Saphir. Saphir was sitting in a dark gray suit. Rubeus was in a dark red kimono chatting cheerfully while his two friends passively responded. There were other members of the Black Moon who were seated quietly around.

* * *

><p>Diamond fiddled slightly with an earring while waiting for Usagi. He wanted to greet her first. He felt her presence drawing closer. He felt slightly nervous as Usagi and her family arrived. The nervous feeling disappeared when he saw her. Diamond couldn't help but smile. His eyes captured the elegant image of Usagi. She was smiling at him. Her hair was held up by his gift. He wanted to take her away from this party. Diamond knew the Senshi would try to kill him if he kidnapped her from this event. Still, a part of him wanted to hide her from the others. His place beside her had not been solidified yet.<p>

"You look handsome," Usagi said. Usagi took in the familiar outfit with a few modifications. The blue violet pattern on his white kimono styled top and white slacks stuck out in the dark.

Her mother and step father stepped out of the car and greeted him, "Diamond."

"Good evening," Diamond gave them a bow.

Usagi's mother Ume was dressed in a deep blue evening dress while her step father had a black suit. Shingo was handsome in his suit. Umehito had his kimono and cloak on.

"You're not supposed to be out here," Shingo muttered annoyed.

"I already knew about the party," Usagi confessed.

"She's perceptive," Umehito stated.

"Well, your friends put in a lot of effort," Ume said, "Act surprised."

"I can see that," Usagi said with a nod. The ball room probably had more than 100 guests that were friends and family friends.

"Please do a round of greetings before going off," Ume said firmly.

"Of course," Usagi replied.

"It doesn't have to be so formal of an occasion. Let her enjoy herself," Hitoshi said encouragingly.

Usagi smiled at her stepfather.

"Your grandparents and Grandmother Suou will want to see you," Ume stated. She sighed hoping that her in-laws would be alright tonight as well.

Usagi nodded. She would make sure to say hello to her uncle and grandparents. Usagi knew that her mother wanted her to avoid her brother's grandparents after saying hello.

"May I," Diamond asked bringing forth an arm. Usagi looked over at her mother in response.

Ume nodded giving them permission. She took her husband's arm. The pair began to walk up the steps.

Umehito sent a text informing the Senshi of their arrival before walking behind them. Shingo glared at Diamond before running up beside Umehito.

"Have I mentioned that you're beautiful?" Diamond said as Usagi took his arm.

Usagi shook her head. "You haven't tonight. Continue on."

"Tsuki No Hime, you are the light of this universe," Diamond said with a smile taking her hand and giving it a kiss.

Usagi smiled at the gesture. "Thank you."

"If only the stars would shine as brightly as you," Diamond teased holding onto her hand and gesturing to the sky.

"You don't have to suck up to me," Usagi replied.

"I would never," Diamond said bringing their hands down.

Usagi laughed as they walked up the steps. She noticed that when people saw her they would run up the stairs faster to beat her to the party. She hoped none of them would hurt themselves.

Diamond took in Usagi's laughing expression. She looked at peace. Her eyes held no worries. She was carefree at the moment. It made him happy to see her beside him. He stopped walking drawing Usagi's attention.

Usagi paused wondering why he stopped away, "Diamond?"

"Forgive me," Diamond whispered before pulling her close to him in an embrace.

Usagi stilled unsure of how to respond. Her body was still and she was hesitant to move. Her mind was telling her to relax to feel. She slowly brought her arms up to return the embrace. Usagi could feel warmth surrounded her. The safe and warm feeling one gets when you're in an embrace. She could feel the heat of his body against hers a contrast to the cool air. He was holding onto her tightly as if he would drown if he let her go. There was this feeling building in her. It was a desire and need to be closer. There was a hopeful feeling.

Diamond slowly released her from his arms staring deeply into her eyes. He brought his face closer to hers an indiscernible look on his face. Usagi was nervous suddenly as she stared into his violet colored eyes. She was well aware of what could happen next. Usagi felt as if she were floating as a loving feeling embraced her. She felt unsure as she closed her eyes. Usagi felt him bring a hand to brush against the side of her face. She could feel the closeness between them, his breath mingling with hers as she breathed. Usagi was anxious.

There was this push and pull battle occuring inside her. Suddenly she felt his lips brush against her cheek softly. Usagi opened her eyes surprised. She had thought that he would kiss her. A part of her was disappointed and relieved at the same time. Usagi opened her eyes in time to see a peculiar look come across his eyes. As fast as it came, the look disappeared. Diamond gave her a small smile as he pulled away.

"I'll wait for it," Diamond said in soft tone. It was wistful.

Usagi didn't know what to say in response.

"I'll wait for you to want to kiss me too," Diamond stated with a sigh. "I would feel like a jerk if I took advantage of you."

"You weren't—," Usagi said as she shook her head. A part of her had wanted him to. It confused her because a part of her didn't want to as well.

"I'm sorry," Diamond muttered looking away. "I was projecting and you were receiving."

Usagi shook her head. She had felt his feelings. They had blended with hers for a moment. She could separate his and her own feelings. A part of her had anticipated it. There was a part of her that was angry and glad. Usagi trusted him enough to let her mental safeguards down. Diamond wasn't taking advantage of that trust she had in him. His power of hypnotism could've easily manipulated her.

"I'm going to back hand you the next time," Usagi joked trying to lighten the mood.

"I'll gladly endure it," Diamond said a hopeful feeling building that he would have an opportunity for a next time.

"We're going to be late," Usagi said extending her hand out.

Diamond wished he had restrained himself from acting. He just felt the need to embrace her. He had wanted to stake a claim. Diamond was upset that he had mistakenly channeled his powers at that moment. He wanted so badly to kiss her, but he had known it wasn't time. He wanted her to desire him as well. Diamond wanted her to be the one to make the choice. He was glad that Usagi understood. He was glad that he didn't lose her trust by pulling back.

Diamond took her hand giving it a light kiss before he placed it on his arm. He focused on guiding her up the stairs. They reached the entrance. Loud cheers greeted the two.

* * *

><p>Kyoya made note of her arrival. Usagi Tsukino had made her entrance into the party. Everyone had gone to the doorway with greeting. She was accompanied by a male he wasn't familiar with. He began to file through his mind for the information of who this person was. Her hand was holding his arm in a familiar way. She was dressed lovely in ivory, violet and blue. He noticed the familiar shade in the male's eyes. The male's violet eyes were focus entirely on Usagi. Her escort complimented her. Their features worked together. The two were surrounded by a light that made them glow. Her eyes shined cheerfully towards the crowd. However, as soon as the music started, her eyes drifted towards the stage a soft look appeared in her eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Seiya stared out into the crowd wondering if what he wanted to say would be heard. He could feel her in the distance. He hoped she would hear his soul. He had fought to protect her only to let her go to someone else. Seiya would repeatedly let her go hoping she would come to him. His voice would reach out to her wherever she was.<p>

_I'll sing it one last time for you_

_Then we really have to go_

_You've been the only thing that's right_

_In all I've done_

_And I can barely look at you_

_But every single time I do_

_I know we'll make it anywhere_

_Away from here_

He wanted to fight again, but he wasn't sure if it was worth hurting her. Usagi would be in pain for hurting him. Seiya wanted to love her even when she didn't love him. He'd love her even if he had to do it hiding in a distant corner of the universe. Diamond couldn't control his feelings for her.

_Light up, light up_

_As if you have a choice_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice_

_I'll be right beside you, dear_

_Louder, louder_

_And we'll run for our lives_

_I can hardly speak, I understand_

_Why you can't raise your voice to say_

The crowd that had gathered around the stage was hardly in his line of vision. He could hear their light screams and feel their energy gathering around him. His brothers in song were beside him giving him strength. Seiya could feel the love for him flowing like a stream. He couldn't see anything else in front of him. He could only see her at his moment. Usagi was across the room her eyes focusing on him.

_To think I might not see those eyes_

_Makes it so hard not to cry_

_And as we say our long goodbyes_

_I nearly do_

Seiya always thought that her eyes were beautiful. They had depth and understanding in them. Her eyes always held all her emotions. She held a soft understanding look right now. They were filled with an affection he wished he could see every day. It was enough to have her listening to him.

_Light up, light up_

_As if you have a choice_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice_

_I'll be right beside you, dear_

_Louder, louder_

_And we'll run for our lives_

_I can hardly speak, I understand_

_Why you can't raise your voice to say_

He wanted to run away with her. It was impossible to do so. Seiya would watch her shine from afar. Usagi had given him a small smile as she approached. It made him feel warm and sad at the same. He wouldn't forget her face. He wanted to hold her. Seiya didn't want someone to hurt her.

_Slower, slower_

_We don't have time for that_

_All I want is to find an easier way_

_To get out of our little heads_

_Have heart, my dear_

_We're bound to be afraid_

_Even if it's just for a few days_

_Making up for all this mess_

Seiya had asked Mamoru to protect Usagi thinking that he would love and stay by her side forever. He was disappointed in the Prince of Earth. Diamond was right that Mamoru hadn't fought hard enough. Mamoru always seem to run away regardless of how he felt. Seiya couldn't stay here forever either. Diamond was right about his duty. However, he didn't want Diamond to win either.

_Light up, light up_

_As if you have a choice_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice_

_I'll be right beside you, dear_

At that moment, Seiya felt comforted. Her focus was on him even with Diamond beside her. In this room full of people, all he could do to capture her attention was to sing. Seiya didn't know how to give up on his feelings. Usagi had gone through so much. He just hoped she knew that he would always be there. Usagi was strong, but he wanted to give her strength as well.

* * *

><p>Kyoya watched fixated. The distance seemed to lessen between the two souls staring at each other across the room. He could see the image of just the two of them in the room. It was a sad song that sounded deeply through the room. It contrasted the joyful occasion yet seemed oddly appropriate. Usagi's escort had a look of amusement on his face as Usagi's focus was on the lead singer of the Three Lights. Kyoya didn't know why, but there seemed to be an uplifted and relieved feeling being expressed in the song as depressed as it sounded.<p>

* * *

><p>Usagi focused on Seiya on the stage. His voice had called to her. At that moment, everything about his aura seemed sad yet determined. As the song progressed she could feel a weight being lifted from the singing Senshi. He wanted to greet her and express a message to her. She could understand his pain. Usagi felt sad as she stared into his eyes. She never wanted to hurt him. She gave him an understanding smile hoping to relieve his sorrows. Usagi felt Diamond give her hand a squeeze. Usagi reached the stage as the song came to an end.<p>

"Happy birthday, Usagi," Seiya and the other Lights said after the applause from the audience.

The Senshi smiled at their Princess standing beside the stage as well.

"Happy birthday, Usagi," the girls echoed as well.

The cheers could be heard from her other friends and family members.

* * *

><p>"Shingo-kun," Tamaki greeted to the boy at the long table beside the stage that were reserved for Usagi's girlfriends.<p>

"Tamaki-nii," Shingo replied looking at his sister and friends at the bottom of the stage.

"Who's that guy?" Tamaki asked curiously. He pointed discreetly at the violet haired man who stood beside Usagi.

"Diamond," Honey answered for Shingo standing close by. He looked as if he wanted to run up Usagi. She looked happy to be surrounded by the girls.

"Diamond," Tamaki repeated unsure.

"Diamond Black," Mori enlightened the group quietly.

"Where have I heard his name?" Kaoru asked.

"Black Moon Industries," Haruhi answered already knowing the answer.

"You knew too?" Tamaki cried in outrage.

Haruhi nodded. "I've only met him once."

"We've interacted a lot," Honey said. "He isn't a bad guy."

Hikaru laughed. "Obviously we were left out."

Kyoya was silent. It seemed as if the senpais knew a lot. Black Moon Industries was new money. They were a corporation that explored and collected minerals from outer space. They converted it into an energy resource. Their young CEO was Diamond Black who many had begun to consider a genius with strong business sense.

"Odango had her reasons," Shingo said softly.

"Sorry for not saying anything," Umehito called from behind a drape.

"Nekozawa-kun, I thought we were brothers," Tamaki cried.

"I seriously thought you were scared of him," Hikaru muttered.

"Brothers, that's a first," Kaoru said as well.

"Suou-kun, Usagi would've told you if she wanted you to know," Umehito called drifting along the walls.

"I don't like him," Shingo said.

"I don't like him either," Tamaki said childishly.

"How does he know Usagi?" Hikaru asked curiously.

"They're old friends," Umehito stated vaguely.

"There seems to be a lot of old friends hanging around," Kaoru stated.

"Just be glad Mamoru isn't here too," Shingo said softly.

"Chiba-san won't be in attendance?" Tamaki asked recalling the ex-fiancé who had called him that one time. He had a small conversation about being abroad and thanks for being kind to Usagi. He thought that the man might come by.

"The three would've caused an interesting scene," Umehito agreed. Mamoru, Diamond and Seiya would've caused quite the scene. He was glad that Diamond and Seiya had already had their confrontations with one another.

"Chiba-san?" Honey questioned. There was always something new to learn about Usagi. As close as they were, she never mentioned him.

"Two words," Shingo said and then paused for dramatics. He stated in a conspiring tone, "Ex fiancé."

"Really," Haruhi stated curiously. She had wondered if Usagi ever had a boyfriend. It was a surprise that she was once engaged. It explained a lot about Usagi's reluctance to date. She obviously had experience in the romance department.

"Usagi and Chiba-san are still friends," another voice enlightened.

"Reiko-chan," Shingo greeted the older girl.

"Usagi is beautiful. Of course, she's had other proposals," a voice said softly.

"Kanako-san," Haruhi muttered softly noticing the group of girls that hung out with Usagi at school.

"I would've chosen the musician," Ayame said with a dreamy sigh.

"Diamond-san has been courting her give or take for about two months," Kanan enlightened the others. Her arm was held by her fiancé who nodded in greeting before leaving to join a table of friends.

"She has such a harem," Renge cried envious appearing out of nowhere.

Tamaki nodded. Usagi would have her admirers. He glanced over at his best friend who seemed to have gone still. There was an interesting expression on his face that made Tamaki curious. The expression disappeared and Tamaki sighed.

"Let's go greet her," Tamaki announced to the group.

"I'm already here to greet you Tamaki-nii," Usagi said appearing behind Tamaki giving him a hug from behind.

Usagi smiled at the Host Club members and Ouran students. She began to give each person a greeting and a quick hug. Hugs were exchanged happily. Each exchange was surveyed by the Senshi. They watched with interested expressions. Some glanced back and forth between Diamond and Seiya. Others would glance discreetly at Kyoya. Diamond had an unreadable expression on his face as he stood to the side with the Three Lights.

Umehito peered behind the drape to examine the scene more thoroughly. Usagi was affectionate with all her friends. She looked a little nervous as she approached Kyoya. Usagi gave him a hug. Umehito wouldn't really call it a hug though. It was a quick invasion of personal space with half draped arms. It happened quickly as if she would be caught on fire if she didn't get out fast enough. He blinked filing away the moment. Umehito was not the only one to notice the small twitch that the Ootori had in that moment.

* * *

><p><em>7-17-12<em>

_Thanks for the reviews. I don't think I've said thanks for the reviews in awhile...or not yet at all...I appreciate all the comments. It makes me happy that my readers are enjoying the story. It gives me inspiration to write.  
><em>

_Sorry for updating a little later. I didn't bother to proof read too much by the way. Part Two of Three? Done. I've been under the weather since my last update. So I've been writing in between headaches, projects for work and sleeping. I'm so much better now. My boyfriend wanted to kill me for getting sick before our mini vacation. __I've never been to Florida. __I'm going to be around the state for the rest of the week/weekend for a friend's wedding in the Keys. Anyway, on that note, my next update will be much later in the upcoming week. Gives you all time to review and anticipate what I will write in this next chapter. I have plans. Someone once commented that I can weave a mystery and complex plot like no other. Well, not exactly like that...but they did say I can make a plot complex and interesting to read.  
><em>

_REMARKS  
><em>

_Song: Run by Snow Patrol.  
><em>

_I actually heard this song for the first time while watching SMASH. I prefer Katharine McPhee's version of the song. At first I didn't expect that part with Seiya to come out song fic like. I was inspired by my idea of Seiya's feelings and the song at that moment. I was going to pick a different song for the occasion, but I couldn't stop listening to Run. It was exactly the same inspirational pull as Pitter Pat. It literally told me: "Write it into the fic Ashley." No regrets. I wanted Seiya to have a certain resolve. It might be conveyed better later on.  
><em>

_I didn't expect to add the scene between Usagi and Diamond by the way. I didn't actually want him to enter with Usagi. I had something else in mind for Diamond to do while at the party waiting. I added that part after I wrote Seiya's song part. It made much more sense to me. And that almost kiss scene...was almost a real kiss scene...then I pulled back...just like Diamond would've done. Ahh...I kind of wanted them to kiss...  
><em>

_I tried to add more Host Club into the mix. Kyoya is there obvious. Keeping it light and serious at the same time.  
><em>

**Please Review. Feedback is always necessary._  
><em>**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Shadow of Angels on The Moon**

_Small Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, but the consolation prize is that this chapter is way longer than the previous ones. It could be worst too. I've taken year long vacations from writing before. I had some minor writer's block. I didn't like what I wrote and didn't know what to do for a bit. I wanted it to be good. I procrastinated for a bit, but found some inspiration. This turned out really song orientated. I have tried my best to proofread. I've read through it too many times, but you still miss things. Enjoy!_

_Thanks for the reviews and your patience as I figured things out.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

The moment that Tamaki met Usagi he knew that they were kindred spirits. Underneath that hurt and sadness, he had seen the kindness in her eyes. They shared many similarities and interests. They were both dreamers and sometimes very whimsical. They both had an optimistic view on life and friendship. They both would do anything for their friends. Tamaki easily considered Usagi one of his closest friends in such a short time. He was really glad that she viewed him one of her brothers. They had bonded with one another and had shared their fair of secrets. He wouldn't say that he was hurt that he didn't know about Diamond since he could understand why she wouldn't want to share her love life. Tamaki was just surprised that he hadn't connected the dots sooner.

Usagi had been distant from the Host Club at times. The distance just seemed to grow and shrink. Tamaki didn't think she was withdrawing from the members themselves just one person in particular. Her appearances varied instead of being steady like the beginning. However, she still smiled and laughed with everyone. Tamaki was intelligent underneath the idiotic exterior. He could observe just as well as Kyoya. Kyoya had become a problem for Usagi. Well, Kyoya considered Usagi a problem for himself. Tamaki knew a little about the situation. He hadn't wanted to address it with either one of them. He had felt awkward. If he had mentioned it, it would've ruined their family atmosphere. Tamaki realized that without mentioning the situation, the atmosphere was still weird.

Tamaki was fairly certain that Usagi had developed an attraction to Kyoya. When he had heard the brief rumors from his fellow classmates, he had been a little skeptical. The rumors had begun and within the day disappeared. Obviously, some of the girls who respected and adored Usagi didn't want to make her feel any worst so there had been a class wide ban on the topic. Still, Usagi would get funny looks every now and then. Since he never heard it again, Tamaki brushed off the situation. He didn't want to think that Usagi had confessed to Kyoya and had been rejected. However, now that Tamaki looked back, it made a lot of sense. Tamaki had known that something strange was happening between his best friend and surrogate sister. He would've thought that Kyoya would've returned her affections.

Usagi had been sad. Tamaki realized it now as he thought back to those days. Usagi had a sort of defeated look in her eyes. Over time, the look had become less obvious. She had begun to recover from the hurt that had been dealt her. It was obviously around that time her relations with Diamond began. Tamaki could only conclude that Diamond was someone Usagi had clung onto in her time of hurt. He could see that Usagi cared about the young man before her, but she wasn't romantically involved as of yet. He was very curious about their relationship in the past. Diamond obviously cared a great deal about Usagi. Tamaki could see the affection and protectiveness in his eyes.

His best friend would have to realize sooner or later that he couldn't stay in his gray area forever. Tamaki shook his head as he watched Usagi go on to greet various teenagers who were at other tables before taking a seat. It was strange to see the group of girls surround Usagi like a protective bubble. He had seen their pictures and interacted very briefly with them all. It made sense that they considered themselves Usagi's senshi. Diamond had also been pushed out of Usagi's circle as well. He was now seated at the table near the Host Club with a group that consisted of a green haired female, red headed male and dark blue haired male. He was curious about Diamond, but he was more curious and worried about Kyoya's reaction or lack of reaction at certain things.

* * *

><p>Usagi smiled up at her Earthly birth mother alongside her stepfather on the stage. Her long blond hair cascaded freely in classic curly waves. Her presence emitted to an aura that demanded attention from the whole room. Her mother's deep blue eyes peered out into the crowd. She was waiting patiently for the silence to come. Usagi wondered for a moment if that was the reason why she was born to Ume Hashimoto. Her eyes and silent strength reminded her of Queen Serenity. They both had a kind edge yet they held a focused wisdom and depth.<p>

"We would like to thank everyone for attending this joyous occasion," Ume said into the microphone with a warm smile.

"We welcome you to a night of good food, music and dance," Hitoshi greeted. Hitoshi laughed warming after a poke from his wife then included, "And of course good company."

"In celebration of our daughter Usagi's 17th birthday," Ume stated cheerfully.

"We would like to thank the people who have made this event possible," Hitoshi said gesturing towards the table filled with the Senshi.

"Minako Aino, Rei Hino, Michiru Kaiou, Lita Kino, Setsuna Meioh, Ami Mizuno, Haruka Tenoh, and Hotaru Tomoe. Thank you for organizing this event," Ume commended the girls for taking charge.

There was a round of applause. Usagi clapped happily for her friends.

"We would also like to thank many others. Haruhi Fujioka who assisted with decorations. Motoki Furuhata who brought Usagi's favorite milkshake to the party. Shizue and Yuzuru Suou for lending us this beautiful ball room. And lastly, our majority entertainment for the evening, the Three Lights," Hitoshi read from the small list.

There was a round of applause and cheers from younger girls. Usagi gave a grateful smile to all the people mentioned.

"This evening is an open banquet. Feel free to eat the appetizers and special dishes on the buffet tables before you. You may also custom order deliciously prepared food as well," Hitoshi said to the people in the room.

"The music will play and you may decide to venture out to the dance floor. There will be several events that will occur within the next couple of hours as well. They're surprises, so I'm not sure what they are yet," Ume called out to the crowd.

"Please relax and keep an eye out. Cake and presents will be on the way shortly as well," Hitoshi stated.

"Enjoy the night," the two adults said together before getting off the stage.

"Our next speaker is Setuna Meioh," Hitoshi said into the microphone before handing it to Setsuna.

Setsuna got up and went onto the stage. "As mentioned, we have several events planned for the evening. Several of us wanted to convey our love and gratitude to Usagi. Some want to express it in verse and performance. I apologize ahead of time, if you find it odd. We are glad that you may share this experience with us."

Setsuna gestured towards Haruka and Michiru. "Let me present, Haruka and Michiru."

A piano suddenly was lifted up from beneath the stage. Haruka took a seat at the piano, while Michiru brought her violin with her.

"Usagi has always enjoyed our playing. She's watched many of our performances," Haruku stated with a smile.

"We will be playing Beethoven's Sonata Number Five for Violin and Piano. Opus 24. Spring," Michiru introduced.

"Usagi is similar to spring. You admire the days where flowers begin to bloom," Haruka stated to the crowd.

"Sometimes there's an unexpected rain that comes and goes as well," Michiru said, "But spring is the light that you wait for after a long winter and the bridge to the summer."

Slowly the two began to play. The light melody drifted into the room.

Usagi smiled at the duo that was in sync with one another. She swayed in her seat taking in the song the two were weaving. She was envious of their talent. As the melody fluttered through the air Usagi could picture a field of flowers which signified spring. She found herself imagining herself surrounded by the flowers, a light breeze embracing her. Usagi was moved by their piece.

"They really know how to capture the room," Seiya said leaning over to whisper into Usagi's ear.

Usagi just nodded. She wished she was more musically adept.

Seiya and the other Lights were sitting at a table behind Usagi. Taiki and Yaten closed their eyes trying to envision the image that Michiru and Haruka's music were projecting.

The Senshi watched as slowly the floor began to have couples swaying together to the song that was being played.

Usagi stood up drawing the attention of her companions who also stood up. Usagi tilted her head as she stared at her close friends.

"I was going to do a round to meet and greet my guest," she said. "Please enjoy the music and food guys."

Usagi felt a familiar gaze that was calling to her. Usagi glanced over to where Diamond was seated. He met her eyes directly. Usagi understood the question in his eyes. He wanted to know if she wanted him to come along with her.

Usagi shook her head. She mouthed back, "I've got it."

* * *

><p>Each day had been an easy routine for him. He had made many calculated plans with efforts to get ahead. He had to prove himself. The people around him had been too easy to manipulate. It was a simple game to get people around him to trust him. He always considered the cause and effect of every decision. Kyoya never did anything without thinking about the benefit it had. Did it help reach his goals? Will this give him an advantage? These days he began to do things that didn't benefit him at all. There were actions he did for his friends, for the sake of others.<p>

It made Kyoya realize that the Host Club was changing him. Things had begun to change without him realizing it. The start of the change began the day he had met Tamaki. Even though they were different, they were still friends. When did they really become true friends? They weren't pretending any longer. Truthfully, Tamaki never thought about using friendship to gain anything. Kyoya was another story; he would still use the connections he had to gain what he wanted.

He still had his aspirations. His main focus and goal was still the same. Did Tamaki make him realize he could succeed as his father's heir even though he was the third son? Kyoya still wasn't sure if it was possible. Each day he moved forward hoping to be different from his brothers. He would be better than them. Kyoya didn't want to stand in the shadows waiting forever. He would prove himself. Everything Kyoya did had to be something to bring him closer to his brothers. Sooner or later he would rise above them.

It was his goal. It was what he wanted. Kyoya knew that every decision had to bring him further ahead. Any relationship, friendship or otherwise had to help him in the long run. The Host Club benefited him. It helped improved relations with other families. He had the wealthiest and most influential families as friends. Kyoya didn't need anything else. At least, that is what he thought. Slowly outside forces seemed to make their way into the Host Club. They seem to create a blurry image of what he wanted.

The first had been Haruhi Fujioka who appeared before the Host Club one afternoon. She had caused trouble and gained our curiosity. Haruhi was a commoner. She was a scholarship student among the privileged. She was honest and uncaring of her appearance. She didn't differentiate people from one another. Haruhi was different from those girls that they had grown up with. She had captured the Host Club's attention along with his. Even though he didn't want to admit it, he was enchanted by her.

Kyoya was drawn by Haruhi's personality. He valued her honesty. A part of him wanted to be like her. She didn't care about someone's background. Kyoya knew that a part of him was intrigued by the idea of not caring about money or a person's background. He was impressed with her drive to gain what she wanted. He was amazed that she worked hard to make her way into this school. If Kyoya hadn't been given the things he had, would he really be who he was. He often wondered if he had the freedom to choose would he be on this path right now.

_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes_

_I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind_

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_

The second had been Usagi Tsukino. Similar to Haruhi her appearance was unexpected yet well received by the others. She became a topic of controversy which sparked his curiosity. He would always find himself watching her. Wondering if she was as she appeared to be? Her sad circumstances brought her to Ouran, but her personality was bright. It seemed to shine more so over time. She would befriend those around her similar to Tamaki. People just seemed drawn to her. She was now a fixture in the Host Club.

It was her birthday party he was currently attending. It was her who he was trying not to watch, but couldn't find reasons to look away. Her presence was an anomaly in society. She was a scandal yet Usagi was welcomed with no shame. Even the traditional and usually stoic Suou head looked to be enthralled by the girl. Tamaki had worked to gain his place. Kyoya wondered why it seemed to come so easy to the fair haired beauty. Her presence disturbed him, caused him to act differently at times. It was hard not to like her. And it bothered him that he felt that way. Kyoya had to fight to keep his composure whenever he was around her.

_You left me in the dark_

_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

_In the shadow of your heart_

* * *

><p>"This is going to be an interesting party," Honey cried taking note of the people and their appearance.<p>

The party was a blend of traditional and modern. People dressed in traditional Japanese clothing and modern formal wear. The music would switch back and forth as well. Ballads and other various genres of music were played.

"They wanted to satisfy Nekozawa-sama and their own desires," Haruhi explained. "They wanted to prove that they could blend traditional and modern well."

"I thought we would be sitting closer to Usagi," Tamaki whined.

The main table where Usagi was seated was a table away. They had a good view and it wasn't a far walk, yet they wished they could see the birthday girl.

"Tama-chan, I'm sure Usagi will come by again," Honey offered to the poor blond.

Tamaki had made a movement that looked as if he would go hide underneath the table. It was stopped by a hand, Mori's hand. Kyoya noticed the gesture to comfort and the look of disapproval.

"Odango will be upset if you grew mushrooms under there," Kaoru stated.

"Not Odango, but I'm sure those girls will be," Hikaru muttered.

Kyoya took in Usagi's female companions at her table. They were a striking group. They were beautiful yet different from one another. The only thing he could see uniting the group was Usagi. They were surrounding Usagi as if they were a protective barrier. They would look around the room as they laughed and joked with a cautious glance. Usagi was relaxed in their presence. Her expression and aura was different. Maybe he had seen a variation of it, but it seemed so warm and happy. It was an aura that one gets when surrounded by those who love you for you. These girls had a deep bond between one another.

"I'm surprise Diamond isn't seated with Usagi," Honey commented trying to test the waters.

"It wouldn't be fair," Tamaki muttered. He had never met the guy before. It would be upsetting if he got to sit next to Usagi when they couldn't.

"He is what did they say, "courting her" so he could," Hikaru stated with a shrug.

"The girls will always make themselves number one," Haruhi replied knowing they had arranged the seating chart.

"How are they old friends?" Tamaki asked curiously to Honey. It seemed as if his sempais knew a lot more than they did.

"They just know each other from their families," Honey recalled what Usagi had said.

"Usagi hasn't really agreed to officially accept him," Mori added into the mix.

"The guy seems well acquainted with Usagi's parents," Kaoru pointed out.

The group watch Diamond approach Ume and Hitoshi Nekozawa easily with greetings.

"Nothing is official," Honey said, "Usagi hasn't agreed to anything."

"He's chasing her though," another voice interrupted.

The table behind the Host Club was filled with the young ladies that were Usagi's friends from Ouran.

"Ever so blunt," Reiko commented to Ayame.

"Ladies, tell us more," Tamaki said curiously.

"It was supposed to be a secret," Kanako said quietly giving Ayame a look.

"Right with the two of them showing up together," Kanan stated with a gesture. It wouldn't be a secret for long. All of society was watching tonight.

"The guy is interested in Usagi," Ayame said, "Even if I think Seiya-kun is so much cuter."

"Usagi's been giving him considerable thought," Reiko stated as well.

"Most of us think he's a good option," Kanako said with a smile.

"We're split. I prefer Seiya and so does Kanako. Kanan and Reiko like Diamond," Ayame explained.

"This debate again," Reiko said annoyed. "I haven't chosen sides even if Diamond seems like a better option."

"CEO of his own company," Kanan stated. She liked an established person.

"An established artist," Ayame argued. Ayame could dream a little about struggling together and living on love.

"After the music and fame dries up what's left?" Kanan stated trying to be reasonable.

"Still he's nice to look at," Renge included to the argument.

"Couldn't you read the atmosphere a while ago?" Ayame gushed to Renge.

"He's in love with her," Renge nodded.

"I choose Mamoru," another different voice argued.

"I would do that too," Reiko mumbled quietly. Reiko knew that Usagi had been in a serious relationship with Mamoru Chiba.

"Naru-chan, you shouldn't listen in on their conversation," Umino muttered.

"It's hard not to when it's interesting stuff," Naru said quietly.

"Chiba-san's in America though," Reiko said in a knowing tone.

"He'll come back soon," Naru cried. Naru knew that Mamoru and Usagi had their bonds from being Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask.

"I agree with Naru," Motoki cried defending his best friend. Even though he knew that Mamoru was currently seeing another girl. Motoki knew more than he wanted about their break up. Motoki had his hopes up that Mamoru and Usagi would get back together. They were a good match with one another. They brought out the best in each other.

"Why gush over Mamoru-baka," another voice interrupted.

"Emerald, we shouldn't get involved with childish banter," a voice said in a warning tone.

"Your brother is so much better though," Emerald argued. Even though Emerald had no chance with Diamond while he was enthralled with Usagi, she would defend their being together since he was their leader.

"Mamoru-kun can be a baka," Unazuki stated knowing the guy could be a jerk. There was that time he broke up with Usagi. It had destroyed her.

"He's still Usagi's first love," Naru cried. Naru wanted to explain the many centuries' long bond they had, but knew she couldn't.

"Diamond is a good guy," Honey said threw out there as his opinion. He liked Kyoya more, but it was the truth as he saw it.

"He's a wonderful and thoughtful leader," Emerald cried.

"You guys don't know Mamoru," Motoki stated.

"I'm sure he is wonderful if Usagi considered marrying him," Reiko commented.

"He is," Naru said, "A great man."

"You have to agree that Seiya-san's relationship with Usagi is deep too," Ayame cried. The evidence was in the music. You could hear it in his voice.

"Seiya-san was totally a replacement for Mamoru when he was at Harvard," Reiko argued.

"He still has a place in her heart," Kanako said.

"We all have a place in Usagi's heart as her friends," Naru cried.

Umino shook his head. He didn't want to be a part of this conversation. He wanted Usagi to be happy. She deserved to be after all her suffering.

"I'm sure the Senshi would appreciate this spectacle," Rubeus said sarcastically.

Motoki and Naru stilled at the comment. They shouldn't try to make a big scene at Usagi's party. They wouldn't want to anger the Senshi.

"Let's not talk about things that are out of our control," Motoki stated to the group nervously.

"We should spend our time having fun," Naru said with a nod. "Let's dance Umino-kun."

"Let's go get some food," Motoki gestured to his younger sister.

The group of people at the table dispersed from the conversation.

"I guess we should all mind our own business," Saphir said with a nod.

Saphir redirected Emerald's attention to their table. They went back to speak quietly to one another.

* * *

><p>After a moment of silence at the Host Table conversation began again.<p>

"That was really strange," Kaoru muttered.

Hikaru nodded in agreement.

"Senshi," Kyoya repeated the words. He remembered that explanation from Usagi. She was the princess and they were her senshi.

"I'm envious of their history," Tamaki said gesturing to the people they had been talking to.

"Diamond refers to Usagi as hime some days," Honey said remembering the few occasions where that occurred.

"So, is he a nice guy?" Tamaki asked wanting to know for himself and for his best friend.

Honey nodded reluctantly. Mori also nodded.

"I thought we meant more to Odango," Hikaru cried annoyed.

"She never told us," Kaoru agreed.

"I knew," Haruhi said quietly. "Sorry."

"It's nothing official," Honey reminded the group.

"Still to be her escort to this event," Hikaru commented.

"It's like announcing their engagement," Kaoru agreed.

"He wasn't supposed to be her escort," Haruhi said.

"He isn't?" Tamaki asked.

"Setsuna-san said that the Nekozawa clan was bringing Usagi. He must've intercepted her at the door," Haruhi said knowingly.

"That's sly," Hikaru said.

"I wouldn't put it pass him," Honey said. Honey knew that Diamond could have some dirty tricks up his sleeve.

"I see," Tamaki said wondering the upperclassman meant.

"He's just like that," Honey said with a sigh.

Tamaki nodded. "Well, all the more to take this time to get to know him."

"Right," Haruhi agreed.

"We haven't properly interacted with him either," Reiko stated to the group.

"He's still a little mysterious," Kanako said.

"Operation GT KEAD!" Renge cried.

"What?" Karou cried.

"Get to know everything about Diamond," Renge explained.

"This is a little childish," Ayame said.

"Isn't it okay that we know him already," Honey said quietly.

"We have to judge for ourselves," Kanan replied.

"This really shouldn't happen," Haruhi said worried.

"I think I'll try to find Umehito-semapi," Reiko muttered stepping away from the group.

"No it should happen," Tamaki said determined. He wanted to at least speak with this Diamond fellow. Tamaki looked at his silent friend. He appeared so quiet, so unattached to the situation, but Tamaki knew better. Kyoya had been a little too silent through this whole event. Since Usagi had hugged him earlier, he had this mask on his face.

* * *

><p>Usagi had confessed for him. She had told him she felt something for him. It confused Kyoya, how was it she was involved with another guy? It was expected of course. He had told himself that she would eventually realize he was a passing fancy. He had told himself that she would find someone else. He had wanted her to do so, so she wouldn't complicate his feelings or life. Kyoya just didn't know that he would feel annoyed about it. She had been a small matter. It was now becoming an itch. At first you ignore it, but then you get tempted, so you try to relieve that itch, but then once you start scratching it suddenly gets more unbearable. Now you had to focus all your attention on relieving that itch.<p>

_And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat_

_I tried to find the sound_

_But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,_

_So darkness I became_

Usagi Tsukino shouldn't have any effect on him. She was beautiful, yes, but she wasn't the only beautiful girl around. He reasoned that he had met plenty of beautiful young ladies. However, there was this eternal glow that seemed to surround her. It was an addictive brightness. She had commoner tendencies. It should put him off, but somehow he found her simplicity attractive. She was kind to people around her. He wanted to believe it was because she wanted to get things from other people. It wasn't though. She seemed naturally concerned about people and their well-being.

Kyoya just didn't understand. He shouldn't be so attached to her. He was curious about her, but that should be all. He was now grasping onto the knowledge that Usagi was once someone else's and could be someone else's once again. Of course, it made sense, since she was a good person. He hadn't thought about her past. He hadn't wanted to know, but he wondered now. He had been irked at how their eyes would meet. Her eyes had seemed older. Her eyes seemed to see beyond him. It made him cautious and curious at the same time. She seemed to have secrets. Kyoya told himself that he didn't care what they were. He wanted to believe they were only eyes that grieved.

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_

_You left me in the dark_

_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

_In the shadow of your heart_

Now Kyoya wanted to know more. He wanted to solve his mystery surrounding her and this feeling he had developed. He knew that some people might call his annoyance jealousy. He wasn't jealous at all. At least that is what he told himself as he watched her stand beside that light blue haired man or whisper quietly to the singer. It wasn't jealousy. It was just shock and just a little bit of anger. She had sincerely expressed an interest in him. It had made him feel weird, but he was still flattered. Was she taking her feelings for him lightly? It made him confused as to why he was angry. He had rejected her, so it shouldn't matter.

Kyoya recalled seeing her beside Diamond. They had glowed under the lights. The sight of her so close to another had brought a strange feeling in his gut. He had seen her interact closely to the other Hosts and male students of Ouran before. It never bothered him. It was the look in that guy's eyes. The look in Diamond's eyes as he stared at her bothered him most. Then there was that moment where she looked at that singer. It was her eyes then that bothered him. It held this soft look of affection. Sometimes, she would look at Tamaki or Honey affectionately. It never bothered him. Yet in that exchange, you could feel in the air there was something deep and profound.

_I took the stars from my eyes, and then I made a map_

_And knew that somehow I could find my way back_

_Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too_

_So I stayed in the darkness with you_

Usagi had looked very thoughtfully at him before on several occasions. He would pretend to not notice. Sometimes, he would just look at her too. It was out of curiosity and sometimes without reason. It had become more frequent since her confession. Usagi had been right about their eyes finding their way to one another. He couldn't deny that. However, Kyoya knew that he couldn't let her continue to just like him. He had been honest about his feelings at the time. He hadn't felt anything besides curiosity; at least he hadn't thought that he did. Usagi had become a slow reacting agent that had snuck up on him. Honestly, he couldn't let himself sink further, but a part of him wanted to.

"Kyo-chan, are you okay?" Honey asked curiously.

"I'm fine," Kyoya replied quickly.

Kyoya wanted to dismiss any thoughts of Usagi, but he was stuck at a party that revolved around her. He didn't want to think about the looks that had been exchange between her and others. He didn't want to watch her sit and speak beside those who wanted to make her theirs. Kyoya didn't want to face the feelings he had known that he had been ignoring for some time. It wasn't feelings. He had to keep himself from acting on any unnecessary actions. He wanted to forget that moment of her in his arms. Kyoya Ootori would not let himself fall into the realms of the unknown. As he told himself he would not falter, he still couldn't help but fidget where he sat.

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_

_You left me in the dark_

_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

_In the shadow of your heart_

* * *

><p>"It's a pleasure to meet you," Usagi said for what seemed to be the one hundredth time to another group of people. "Thank you for coming."<p>

"You're so lovely," an older woman gushed. "Ume-chan is so lucky."

Usagi nodded.

"Your friends are so talented," another stated with a smile. Michiru and Haruka had finished another song.

Usagi smiled, "I'm glad you're enjoying the music."

"Our daughter speaks highly of you," another said with a smile.

Usagi smiled at Kanako's parents. "Kanako-chan is a very nice."

Usagi gave a polite smile before excusing herself.

"You're doing fine," a voice said to her softly.

"Grandmother Suou," Usagi greeted warmly.

"You're shining, my dear," Yuzuru cried as well to Usagi.

Usagi nodded.

"I was skeptical about leaving this party to teenagers, but they've done a fine job," Shizue commented.

"I'll tell them that," Usagi replied.

"Those Three Lights are handsome," Shizue sighed taking in the three young celebrities.

"They're former classmates," Usagi explained.

"Yes, we heard," Yuzuru said.

"That Seiya boy seems fond of you," Shizue said to Usagi.

"We're friends," Usagi replied.

"I wish I had more handsome friends," Shizue joked lightly.

"Please enjoy yourself. I have a few more people to greet," Usagi said after a laugh. She wanted to get the greetings over soon to relax. There were just a few more tables left.

* * *

><p>Suddenly the music stopped. "Attention please!" a soft voice called.<p>

Usagi watched as Ami took the microphone. Rei was standing beside her.

"We're all about friendship and celebration tonight. It has been an honor to have Usagi as our friend. We've been less lonely since we've know her. We have so much to say, but we can only express so much. I never use to say this much by the way," Ami said with a small smile.

"Usagi has always been a crybaby. She's a silly dreamer, but she's our best friend," Rei stated. "I'm glad that she's grown to be so strong. I always thought she was the weakest, but truth is she's the strongest."

"Soon we'll be singing, but I'm not a singer. Rei is," Ami said with a smile. "I wouldn't want to put the audience through my failed attempt."

Some people laughed at Ami's comment.

"Usagi was my first real friend. She's always saw something in me that others didn't. It's the same statement for many of us," Ami said gesturing to the table filled with the Senshi.

"So we're going to get a little sappy," Mina cried from the table.

"This is a party, don't make me cry!" Usagi cried back as she heard the beginning of a familiar song.

_When I'm lost in the rain,_

_In your eyes I know I'll find the light_

_To light my way._

_And when I'm scared,_

_And losing ground,_

_When my world is going crazy,_

_You can turn it all around._

_And when I'm down you're there_

_- pushing me to the top._

_You're always there,_

_giving me all you've got._

_For a shield from the storm_

_For a friend, for a love_

_to keep me safe and warm_

_I turn to you._

_For the strength to be strong,_

_For the will to carry on_

_For everything you do, for everything that's true_

_I turn to you._

Rei had always been talented at singing. It was a dream she had besides being the best priestess she could be. When she and the girls had been deciding what they wanted to do for the party, Rei was sure she would sing. Ami had brought up the song. She was too shy to do it herself and knew that Rei would do well. It was their collaboration and song that expressed a lot of what the Senshi felt. Usagi was their princess and the glue that held them together. They felt that they needed to reiterate their strength and friendship since Usagi had been so unsure of herself.

Usagi listened to the familiar lyrics with a smile. The song brought memories of their times together. Her friends and she had fought many battles and they stood together always. She could feel a tear slide across her cheek. Usagi wiped it away not wanting to ruin her makeup. She took a deep breath.

"You know, it's alright to cry," Seiya said quietly appearing beside Usagi.

"I know," Usagi said softly.

"You're beautiful even when you cry," Seiya commented.

Usagi laughed at Seiya's clichéd comment. She shook her head. "Thank you."

"Odango, it's true," Seiya muttered pulling her into a hug.

"What are you doing?" Usagi asked as she was pulled into his embrace.

"I'm shielding you," Seiya said as if it were obvious.

"From what?" Usagi wondered as she stood there speaking into his chest.

"From everyone seeing how beautiful you are," Seiya said giving her a wink.

Usagi shook her head before pulling away from the embrace. "You're incorrigible."

"Seriously, you're getting better looking every day," Seiya said as he tucked a loose silver strand back in place.

"I haven't missed your sense of humor," Usagi muttered trying to swat his hands away from her hair.

"But I've missed you," Seiya said feigning hurt.

"I know," Usagi replied softly.

"You're going out with me tomorrow," Seiya stated to Usagi.

"Am I?" Usagi questioned.

"Yep, we need to catch up," Seiya said seriously.

"I guess we do need to talk," Usagi said.

"We're up next. Talk to you a bit," Seiya said as he backed away from the Lunarian towards the stage.

"Have fun," Usagi said as he left.

"Seriously don't let anyone catch you crying," Seiya cried. "They'll kidnap you."

Usagi shook her head. She had many things she had to say to Seiya.

"You guys sure know how to make me feel special," Usagi said as she embraced Rei and Ami.

"We have a bigger surprise later on," Mina gushed. She wanted to burst and say more.

"Shh," Haruka said as she clamped a hand over the blond's mouth.

"You still have a few more tables, Usa-nee," Hotaru reminded.

Usagi nodded. She felt nervous as she headed in the direction of the Ootori family.

* * *

><p><em>Shining star in the sky<em>

_The star that's shining from far away_

_It must have came to __my heart_

_The star that's engraved inside my heart_

_The star that's shining inside my heart_

_I think it's you_

_Do you hear my trembling voice_

_Oh star_

_Do you feel my hot heart_

_You're my star_

_The love I dreamed about for a long time_

_I know it's you_

_Be with me forever_

_For a long time, even you_

_Hope that it will shine from the same spot forever_

_I'll let you borrow my heart only to you_

"You don't seem bothered at all," Saphir commented on Seiya's hug as Diamond finally took a seat at their table. Diamond had been mingling with Usagi's relatives.

"I'm not concerned since I know where I stand in comparison to him," Diamond said confidently.

Diamond was convinced that Usagi's connection to Seiya would only remain a deep friendship. She hadn't fallen for his charms before and it was impossible for their relationship to work out. Usagi would never want Seiya to give up his duty as a Senshi. Diamond still found the awkward transformation into a female also a factor. Diamond shook his head as he listened to Seiya sing. Diamond was a better option for Usagi. He knew as much as Seiya wanted to sing and rant about his love for Usagi, she was never going to be his. Diamond did acknowledge Seiya's perseverance. He was using everything that he had to express his love.

"You have other problems," Rubeus stated with a head tilt towards the table of Host Club members.

Diamond nodded. "I figured as much."

Diamond had been trying to ignore the itch he had to obverse the Host Club members. He had been trying to convey as little emotion and attention towards the Host Club members since Usagi had gone to greet them all. Of course, he briefly greeted Honey and Mori as they were the only two he knew. He wanted to keep his distance from them. It was easier to have someone approach you then you approach them. You terms versus their terms. Diamond hadn't been uncomfortable with Usagi's embrace with the Ootori since it had given him time to observe the young man. Just from that moment Diamond realized that the Ootori was very conflicted indeed. Kyoya Ootori definitely was attracted to Usagi. His mind just hadn't caught up with his body yet.

Diamond knew that he shouldn't try to fan embers of fire. He knew from experience just the tiniest spark could set something off. He had to play this game very strategically. Obviously, the Shadow King was a stubborn young man. He would continue to deny his feelings and Usagi's. It would be better for Diamond to not treat him as his enemy. If he did that, Diamond was sure that the Ootori would think that he was threatened by him. Diamond didn't feel threatened right now. Usagi's heart was slowly opening up to him. He wanted to keep every advantage even if it meant he had to play nice when he didn't want to. Diamond knew the moment that Kyoya made any indication that he wanted Usagi the nice guy gloves would have to come off.

_The star that's engraved inside my heart_

_The star that's shining inside my heart_

_I think it's you_

_Do you hear my trembling voice_

_Oh star_

_Do you feel my hot heart_

_You're my star_

_The love that I dreamed about for a long time_

_I know it's you_

_Be with me always_

_For long__ time, even you_

_Hope that it will shine from the same spot forever_

_I'll give you my heart only to you_

_Even the star that's engraved inside your heart_

_Even the star that's shining inside your heart_

_Tell me, I love you forever_

_My eyes__ will look at only you_

_Oh would you also look at only me?_

_Hoping we can be each other's star_

* * *

><p>"I must say that was beautiful," Reiko had to applaud Seiya's ability to express himself in song. His feelings were very sincere.<p>

"It's such a shame," Kanako cried.

"The beauty of music," Ayame stated as she stared at the idol.

"I think it's strange," Kanan said quietly.

"What?" Reiko asked curiously.

"Kyoya-kun hasn't really reacted," Kanako stated at the same time as Kanan.

"Maybe we missed it," Reiko said with a shrugged.

"He is probably in shock," Ayame said.

"Indeed that is the case, my dear friends," a voice said as they took a seat.

"Nekozawa-san," Kanan cried a little surprised.

Umehito grinned at his classmates. "He did have a reaction."

"Really?" Kanan asked.

Umehito nodded. "I saw it."

"We should tell Usagi," Kanako said.

"We shouldn't try to get her hopes up," Ayame said.

"What did you see?" Reiko asked her sempai.

Umehito shook his head. "If you didn't catch it, it's your loss. Just know that it happened."

"Umehito-nii," Shingo cried interrupting the girls from reacting.

"Hai, Shingo-kun," Umehito said.

"Our turn is soon," Shingo said waving the older young man over.

"Ladies," Umehito said with a bow before leaving.

* * *

><p>"Greetings, I'm Tamaki Suou," Tamaki stated as he made his way to the Black Moon Clan's table.<p>

Diamond nodded at the blond before rising and giving a bow as well. "I am Diamond Black. I have heard many things about you."

Saphir, Emerald and Rubeus watched quietly as the group began to speak to Diamond.

"All good things I hope," Tamaki said.

"Of course," Diamond said, "Usagi cares a lot about you and the Host Club."

"Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin," Hikaru introduced for him and his brother.

"I hear you guys enjoy playing pranks," Diamond commented. "Nothing tonight I hope."

"They don't have anything planned," Honey cried. Honey had convinced them that it wouldn't be a good idea to do anything at the party.

"Kyoya Ootori," Kyoya said nonchalantly.

"You're the manager, correct?" Diamond said even though he knew exactly who he was.

"I took after Tamaki," Kyoya replied.

Diamond nodded. He gave them all a bright smile. "It's nice to meet you all finally."

"We haven't heard much about you," Hikaru commented.

"I wonder why that is," Kaoru said.

Diamond just chuckled. "Of course, one doesn't always know everything about a person."

"Who are your friends?" Honey asked curiously trying to ease some tension.

"This is my brother Saphir. My friends Emerald Kawasaki and Rubeus Ichikawa," Diamond introduced.

They nodded at the Host Club members as they were named.

"Diamond, what did you get Usagi-chan?" Honey asked curiously.

Diamond shrugged as he replied, "This and that."

"Who is Usagi speaking with right now?" Haruhi asked curiously as she looked across the room.

"Isn't that your sister, Kyo-chan?" Honey said to Kyoya.

Kyoya stared across the room. Usagi was currently speaking with his sister. Why did he have a nervous feeling in his gut? Kyoya tuned out the conversation between the Host Club members and Diamond. He watched his sister and Usagi for a bit before deciding to go over to see them.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for attending my party," Usagi said with a bow to the Ootori head.<p>

Usagi was a little frightened at the possibility of being disliked by Kyoya's family. She hadn't had a problem with Hikaru and Kaoru's parents. Their mother had met her briefly when she had modeled for Setsuna. She was very much like the twins. Mori and Honey's family members she had met briefly over her time at their dojo. They were impressed by her martial arts. Usagi had heard rumors about Kyoya's father and brothers. They strived for excellence and could be very intimidating.

"It's been an interesting gathering," Yoshio Ootori replied to Usagi.

Usagi smiled brightly at the older man. "I am glad that you're enjoying yourself."

"Are you close to our otouto?" the eldest brother, Yuuichi asked her.

Usagi wasn't sure how to answer. "I'm a regular at the Host Club. We're acquainted."

"It's amazing what kids do these days," Akio stated. "We use to just study."

"I think the Host Club is a good social activity," Fuyumi said defending her youngest brother's activities.

"It really does bring everyone a lot of joy," Usagi said to the Ootori brothers.

"I'm sure you three want to get back to your business talks," Fuyumi stated pulling Usagi away from them.

"They can only be social for so long," Fuyumi explained to the younger girl.

Usagi nodded in understanding. She could still feel their gazes on her. They were still judging her. She could feel them evaluate her from where she stood. It made her self-conscious.

"Relax," Fuyumi said shifting their positions so that her family's view of her was blocked.

Usagi smiled thankfully. "Thank you."

"I think they liked you," Fuyumi commented with a grin.

"Really?" she asked.

"Normally, they wouldn't ask such obvious questions," Fuyumi said.

"People tend to talk to me easily," Usagi said.

"You are so adorable," Fuyumi cried giving her a hug.

Usagi was stiff at first, but slowly returned the hug.

"I just wanted to say that..." Fuyumi started but trailed off as she noticed her youngest brother's stare.

Usagi nodded waiting for her to continue.

"Well, I guess…I like you," Fuyumi said softly.

Usagi was confused, "Thank you."

"Let's go to lunch sometime," Fuyumi said noticing Kyoya making his way towards them.

"That would be nice," Usagi said.

"We'll have more time to chat then," Fuyumi said just as Kyoya reached them.

"Fuyumi," Kyoya greeted his sister.

"Kyoya, you're looking dashing," Fuyumi cried.

"Your husband is looking for you," Kyoya stated.

Usagi watched the staring contest between the two siblings before Fuyumi moved away.

"Ask Kyoya for my number, Usagi-san. We'll set up a date," Fuyumi said before dashing further away.

_And it feels like there's something here but I wanna see it before it disappears_

_And if there something real between me and you_

_Well are we both open to all these possibilities_

_So many little possibilities right in front of us_

_Close enough to touch and far enough to have some time to see_

_All these possibilities whoa these possibilities are written in the stars_

_We are who we are baby and I can't help but think that possibly there's possibilities_

Usagi and Kyoya were left standing with each other. They stood there staring at one another without a word. Usagi took a deep breath before speaking, "You didn't have to chase your sister off."

"Her husband really was looking for her," Kyoya replied as he gestured towards his in-law.

Usagi nodded even though she was unconvinced with his excuse. She had a feeling he didn't want her to speak with his sister. "Were you afraid of something?"

Kyoya stared unmoved by her question. "Why would I be afraid?"

"She could've sprouted off some embarrassing secrets," Usagi teased. "I was going to ask if you had any weird moments as a kid."

"She wouldn't have told you that," Kyoya replied.

"How confident are you?" Usagi replied moving closer to him.

Kyoya took a step back and was about to reply when was interrupted by a loud screeching noise.

_Don't give me hope if there's nothing to this_

_Don't let me in if your not there_

_What I'm feeling doesn't happen everyday_

_So baby please play me fair_

_And it feels like there's something more than those crazy little crushes I've felt before_

_When you move in close i can feel the rush and now we're so close we can touch_

"Oops," Shingo's voice vibrated through the speaker system. After a pause he said, "Greetings, all."

Usagi stared towards the stage wondering what her two brothers had planned. She could make out Umehito hiding towards the back.

"Shingo and I have spent time crafting this masterpiece for Usagi," Umehito's voice could be heard.

Usagi tilted her head trying to spot their gift.

"Hey, Kyoya-san, can you bring Usagi up here?" Shingo cried towards the Host who stood beside Usagi.

Usagi didn't want to be in the spot light. She had already introduced herself to everyone around her. She didn't want to go on stage. Usagi was inching further and further for an escape route.

"Come on, Kyoya-san. She isn't going to move on her own," Umehito urged.

"Yeah, get her before she bolts," Shingo cried.

The guests at the party laughed at Shingo's comment. They surveyed the look on Usagi's face. She definitely didn't want to go on stage even though she had done relatively well with her greetings and thanks.

The Senshi had noticed their weird interaction as the Host's sister left. They had wanted to head over, but Usagi could handle herself. Diamond had noticed right away when Kyoya had left to go towards Usagi. He wasn't surprised. Seiya finally got a face to a name he knew. He had been trying to figure out if it were the taller dark haired man or the guy beside Usagi.

Kyoya wanted to get this situation done and over with. Of course at that moment, he had to be the closest friend nearby. He grabbed Usagi hand and pulled her towards the stage, "Move."

Usagi reluctantly followed him towards the stage. Kyoya let her hand go as they reached the steps of the stage. He walked away towards the Host Club's table without staring back at her. Usagi sighed as she walked up the steps.

"Every princess has a castle," Umehito stated into the microphone.

"Usagi has this dream castle in her mind," Shingo said.

"We collected all the memories and thoughts of this place," Umehito said giving Usagi a smile.

"And we made it," Shingo said happily.

"It took a lot of work," Umehito cried.

"But you'll love our effort," Shingo said.

They wheeled up from the hidden trap door a huge replica of the Silver Moon Kingdom with the Castle being the focus point. It was a mixture of silver crystal, gems and clay. The castle had different rooms that had been furnished and made. There were also small figurines that were obviously the Senshi and other court members. It was detailed from the memories of all the Senshi and what Usagi had showed them.

"We had to transport this huge thing in three pieces," Umehito said.

"Hope you like it," Shingo and Umehito said.

Usagi stared at the replica with joy and sadness. She couldn't visit the lost and hidden kingdom up on the moon anytime soon, but she now had a little piece of the past with her. She had wondered what the two had been up to recently. Her senshi had also helped them recreate the kingdom. Usagi made note of the gardens, the throne room, her bedroom and the senshi's rooms. The figurines were out of Usagi's memories. She couldn't remember the last time she saw the girls all dressed up in their respective Princess garb.

"It's beautiful," Usagi said with a little bit of longing. Those were peaceful and joyous times. However, she wouldn't trade her existence on Earth for anything. Usagi left the replica on the stage as she was being dragged off by her younger brother.

* * *

><p>"Before we get to cake and other things we have one last special present for Usagi," Mina said into the microphone.<p>

"Don't cry Odango," Rei stated into the microphone.

Usagi sat down at her seat and wondered what was going on.

The lights suddenly went out. There were three huge screens that formed a u that hung over the dance floor. Ami pressed the button that would hopefully allow the images to be projected to all the screens. The large screens currently had a slide show of pictures on them. They were of Usagi throughout the ages.

_Hello again, it's you and me_

_Kinda always like it used to be_

_Sippin' wine, killing time_

_Trying to solve life's mysteries._

_How's your life, it's been a while_

_God it's good to see you smile_

_I see you reaching for your key_

_Looking for a reason not to leave._

Usagi was handed a small tablet and watched the screen curiously. There was some static and it was black for a bit. Suddenly the screen became clearer and she watched as she saw Mamoru's face appear. He still had a serious yet handsome face. Usagi focused on his eyes which were a deep blue with depths of knowledge and struggle.

"Is this thing really working?" Mamoru asked to the person holding the camera.

"Yes," a soft feminine voice replied.

"Happy birthday, Usako," Mamoru said warmly.

"Happy birthday, Usa-chan," the female voice said as well.

Usagi recognized the voice as Mamoru's girlfriend.

"Since we couldn't come to see you, we thought we should make this video," Mamoru said. It was almost as if he was reading of a script with the little stiffness.

Mamoru gave a smile and stared into the video camera. "You of course are always in our thoughts."

Mamoru laughed before giving a sigh. "Kunzite, I really don't want to read from this anymore."

"I thought we should be organized," his voice could be heard yet not seen.

"Why can't we be in this video," an annoyed voice of Nephrite could be heard.

"Of course, his highness always has the limelight," the voice of Jadeite could be heard.

"This is just pointless. Just wing it," Zoisite could be heard saying.

"I'm still recording," the female stated. "Usagi will love this banter."

Usagi laughed at their banter. She was most definitely right. Usagi did find this very amusing.

_If you don't know if you should stay_

_If you don't say what's on your mind_

_Baby just breathe there's no where else tonight we should be-_

_You wanna make a memory._

"We've been collecting memories, videos, pictures, everything that is related to you, Usako. When Rei told us about the party, we were ecstatic," Mamoru said.

Mamoru shrugged. "I already knew what I wanted to give you. Something no one else would since they don't know you like I know you. Shingo kind of already has an idea since he helped out with this little project of mine."

Usagi gave Shingo a questioning look. He just pointed to the video.

Mamoru sighed. "I know no one has mentioned anything about Ikuko-mama and Kenji-papa tonight. I'll be the first to tonight. I know they're proud of you. I know how much you miss them too. I know because of our connection to one another."

"That was good man, really moving," Nephrite cried.

"Shut up," Kunzite muttered.

"Anyway, you're probably dressed up in a pretty kimono because every birthday Ikuko would make you one for your birthday. She can't sew well, but she always did it for you every year." Mamoru chuckled as he remembered the conversation he had with Kenji about how his wife painstakingly would sew a kimono every year.

Usagi smiled at the memory. She always thought her Ikuko-mama was the best at everything.

_I dug up this old photograph_

_Look at all that hair we had_

_It's bittersweet to hear you laugh_

_Your phone is ringing, I don't wanna ask._

"I understand how you feel since I've also lost my parents too. I remember after the accident, I was lost and confused. It felt so alone. While I was at the hospital, this tiny little girl with bright blond hair was excited about the birth of younger brother. She held a rose in her hand and gave it to me. She comforted me. It made me feel less alone. I don't have my memories of them, but you have many Usagi. We've compiled these memories into a video for all to see." Mamoru said.

"We love you, hime," Usagi could hear the Generals cry teasingly.

"I love you, so smile cheerfully. Things will get better." Mamoru said. "Remember to follow your path without fear."

Usagi felt the tears that had been leaking being wiped away from her face.

"Baka Ouji," Diamond whispered as he brushed her tears from her face. Even from far away, when he channeled hard enough he could make out whatever he wanted. Mamoru had surprised him with this move, but it was expected.

_If you go now, I'll understand_

_If you stay, hey, I got a plan_

_You wanna make a memory_

_You wanna steal a piece of time_

_You could sing a melody to me_

_And I could write a couple lines_

_You wanna make a memory._

* * *

><p>Suddenly the big screens were filled with a video from when Usagi was just born.<p>

"_Ume, she's really beautiful," Kenji's voice and face could be seen._

"_Come look at your sister, Umehito," Ume said to her year and half old child._

_Usagi grinned as she could see her elder brother's fair hair and pretty face. He had been just too young to decide for himself that he liked black and darkness.  
><em>

"_She's Usagi Tsukino. Our bunny, your sister." Ume said with a smile. Ume looked fondly at Kenji._

_There were pictures of Usagi as an infant. It showed her growing. There were pictures of her with Umehito and her parents. She always had a bright smile._

"_Usagi Tsukino! I can't believe you did this horribly," the face of Ikuko Tsukino could be seen. She was scolding a fourteen year old Usagi._

"_Mama I'll try harder," Usagi cried before running out of the house._

Usagi had to laugh. She always got scolded.

_There were pictures of the Senshi and Usagi through the ages. They had matured over the years._

"_Another milkshake, Motoki-nii," Usagi cried happily._

_Motoki grinned as he made her favorite again._

_There were pictures and a video of Usagi playing the Sailor V game._

"_Usa-chan! Don't you love your Uncle Yuzuru," Yuzuru Suou's funny face could be seen talking to Usagi was looked to be a year old. She was sitting on familiar rug with different toys that was still in the main Suou house._

_There were pictures of a young Usagi and Umehito with the Suou family, Yuzuru, his wife at the time and his parents._

"_I present Kenji and Ikuko Tsukino," an older man announced showing the recently married couple with a young maybe three year old Usagi beside them clinging to her father's leg._

_There were pictures of the park and school friends Usagi had. There were pictures of Usagi with Naru and Umino as they grew up together._

"_You're such a jerk, Mamoru baka!" Usagi cried to the older young man._

"_Meatball head," Mamoru cried back._

_There were pictures of Usagi and Mamoru together. They looked happier and in some of them were a faint vision of Chibiusa._

"_You're late!" Rei's angry face cried._

"_Sorry!" Usagi cried back as she fell down in a mess._

"_You're so irresponsible sometimes," Ami said trying to pick up their textbooks from underneath Usagi's body._

"_We have time to study," Mina cried in Usagi's defense._

"_Come on, let's not fight," Lita said offering cookies to the group._

_There were pictures of a messy bedroom and Luna lying around. Various screams and shrieks could be heard as well as dates._

"_Usagi is late again," Ikuko said as she put a plate on the table._

_A cry could be heard and moments later a blur that was Usagi passed by._

"_I'm late." She cried as she grabbed food and ran out._

"_I wonder where she gets this from," Kenji said._

"_Shingo dear, what are you doing?" Ikuko questioned._

"_Nee-chan is late yet again. That's 365 straight days." Shingo muttered into the video recorder._

Usagi could hear the laughter from the crowd.

The rest of the video had many moments that were holidays among friends and family. Usagi was happy to recall those memories. She really did like Mamoru's gift. The video blacked out and Mamoru appeared again with the Generals behind him. He smiled happily.

"_I would've called and asked Tamaki-san for video and images of you at Ouran, but I like to think this video represents fond memories for those who've known another side of you. Anyway, we're sure you want to dive into Lita's creation. We hope you have a happy birthday." Mamoru said._

"_Make lots of memories," Mamoru's girlfriend's voice could be heard._

"_Have tons of fun," Jadeite cried._

"_Remember us," Zoisite cried._

"_Keep it real," Nephrite said._

"_Hime-chan, you should send a video for our birthdays too," Kunzite said._

_The group waved and cheered as they said their good byes._

"_And Diamond, we're watching you," Mamoru said with a glare before disappearing._

The video blacked out once more. The guests began to applaud and when Usagi thought it would be finished another video stream was found.

"_Daddy's favorite little girl is so fast," Kenji cried as he ran after Usagi in the park near their house. It looked as if she were about six or so._

"_She's going to ruin her dress," Ikuko voice could be heard from behind the video camera. The young Usagi was running in a puffy pink dress waving her arms. The laughter could be heard as she ducked behind the trees and shrubs._

_A loud cry could be heard and the video showed a young Shingo who was trying to waddle after his older sister and father. He would fall and sit for a moment in a daze before getting up again._

"_My poor baby, come to mama," Ikuko said the camera shifting as Shingo disappear from view._

"_I've finally got you," Kenji cried in victory as he scooped Usagi up._

"_Let's get ice cream," Usagi said in a cute voice. "Motoki-nii!"_

"_Ice cream it is," Kenji agreed as Usagi cheered._

"_This concludes the Tsukino family's adventure in the park." Ikuko said as the video captured the whole family one last time._

Slowly the lights came back on. Usagi was trying her best to compose herself. She was grateful for her friends and family. It had been a very good birthday. She had felt nervous about it, but now she was more relaxed. Diamond had somehow found his way into Umehito's seat and was holding her hand. She gave him a small smile as he squeezed her hand. She was glad to have him by her side.

* * *

><p>Usagi chuckled as she saw Lita bring out a four tier cake. The bottom tier was square and cream and decorated in deep blue swirls the color of her eyes with sparkles. She could see the silver letters that said Happy Birthday. The next layer was a light pink with deep red roses decorated with Usagi on the petals. The next layer was made of cupcakes decorated in gold trim and glitter. The top had were several crystals that were obviously mostly sugar with small circular beads in the inside. There were two candles a one and a seven on the top.<p>

"The bottom is raspberry cheesecake. The next layer is strawberry shortcake. The cupcakes are vanilla. And the crystals are sugar and white chocolate beads," Lita explained to Usagi.

"It's really pretty," Usagi said as she stared at the cake.

Everyone gathered close by to sing the happy birthday song. Usagi blew out the candles closing her eyes as she made a wish.

"What did you wish for?" Rei asked curiously as she took a bit into the sugary crystal.

"It's a secret of course," Usagi said with a smile.

"Aww come on, Usagi," Mina cried as she took a bite into a cupcake.

"Lita, this is yummy," Usagi commented.

"Thanks," Lita said as she gave slices of cheesecake out.

"Usagi, let's hit the dance floor," Mina cried as she recognized the song being played.

_Love is a solo, solo solo, I want to give you a solo_

_The spotlight is on me, who loves you so much_

_I practice my dialogue, how do I act to make touch your heart_

_So many failures, I don't want to look back_

_Because you have the smile I want every time we meet_

_Sometimes I doubt myself, think I'm not lucky enough_

_Afraid to spoil you, but I'd rather believe baby_

Mina grabbed onto Usagi's hand dragging her onto the floor before she could take another bite of cake. Mina flailed her arms happily jumping around Usagi. It was an upbeat melody. Usagi shook her head to the beat. Seiya's voice echoed through the ball room loudly. Usagi laughed as she spun in circles with Mina.

Honey grinned at Usagi's laughing form on the dance floor. They weren't that in sync with one another. They seemed to be jumping and laughing. They were enthusiastic as they spun each other around. It made Honey also want to be there with them. He bounced off his seat to join the two girls.

_Love is an extravagant solo show_

_I'm not afraid of laughter, just want you to see_

_Love is solo oh SOLO_

_Love is the cruel solo show on the stage_

_There are fireworks in your eyes_

_Love is solo, the most beautiful display_

_Love is a solo, solo solo, I want to give you a solo solo_

_Love like a ring solo solo__ the SOLO_

"Tama-chan, come on," Honey cried to the blond who looked confused.

"I don't know," Tamaki said, "This isn't really my sort of dance."

"It doesn't have to be a proper waltz," Haruhi said realizing that people were dancing in all sorts of way.

Haruhi took a step towards the dance floor.

"You're our partner, Haruhi," the twins cried circling their arms making a trap with Haruhi in the middle.

Tamaki followed the group trying to get the twins to free Haruhi from their grasp. He jumped and bounced around trying to get through their arms to Haruhi.

Mori shook his head when Honey tried to call him over. Mori surveyed his best friend and cousin from his seat. He didn't want to dance with them.

Kyoya watched the scene from his seat as well. His eyes followed their movement. His expression was of amusement. Every now and then he glanced at the birthday girl with a faraway look.

_It often hurts, my moving wound_

_Wounded so many times, each time more painful than the last_

_The sadness beside my eyes turn into dimples_

_Doesn't matter how many obstacles we crossed, you still won't remember_

_Sometimes I doubt myself, think I'm not lucky enough_

_Afraid to spoil you, but I'd rather believe baby_

"They really are crazy," Rei commented a she watched Mina and Usagi shimmy around each other with funny expressions. It wasn't out of place at all either.

"You know you want to be that idiotic as well," Ami said slowly making her way to join the two.

"I'm surprised," Rei cried as Ami decided to jump into the mix of jumping and dancing bodies on the floor.

Rei sighed as she glided over gracefully to her best friends. She would have to correct their dreadful flailing into something more graceful.

Setsuna tapped her foot lightly as she ate her cake.

"Setsuna-mama, come on," Hotaru said trying to get the eldest Senshi to go.

Setsuna shook her head as she pointed at her cake. "You go with Shingo-kun."

Shingo and Hotaru went onto the dance floor.

"Michiru, shall we," Haruka said as most of the table emptied.

Michiru nodded taking Haruka's hand.

"How about you?" Setsuna asked Diamond who was sitting where Umehito should be.

_Love is an extravagant solo show_

_I'm not afraid of laughter, just want you to see_

_Love is solo oh SOLO_

_Love is the cruel solo show on the stage_

_There are fireworks in your eyes_

_Love is solo, the most beautiful display_

_Even when I hesitate, I won't change my mind_

_Even though the stars warn me, I will still wait_

_For love a solo_

Diamond would preserve his his dignity at the moment. However, Usagi's smiling face made him want to act out of character. He wanted to join the fray where there seemed to be a lack of coordination. She seemed to be enjoying herself more. Mamoru's little present seemed to lift a weight off of her. He would let Mamoru win this round. He knew that the Prince of Earth had begun a relationship with another. Mamoru still cared about Usagi. Diamond knew the message Mamoru was sending clearly. It was a message to say that it wasn't that Mamoru couldn't win Usagi back, it's that he wanted her to be happy her own way.

"Eventually," Diamond replied to the Senshi of Time.

Setsuna nodded. Setsuna got up after a moment to join her circle of friends.

Diamond stared across the table to where the Shadow King sat surveying the scene before him.

_When I see you the crowds cheer for me, but it's not enough_

_I really don't want to be just an onlooker_

_Love me, give me gentle reassurance with your claps_

_Let love solo, SOLO_

Usagi swayed beside her friends. She clapped her hands to the beat of the song every now and then. She playfully blew a kiss to Seiya on stage. He tried his best not to laugh during his song.

"Usagi, this is fun," Ayame cried from not too far away with Kanako and Kanan.

"This isn't our normal dance, but it's okay," Kanan cried as she held hands with the other girls. They hip bumped and held hands.

Usagi laughed taking Kanan's and Ayame's hands in hers. "Where's Reiko?"

"Hiding," Kanako cried as she spun from the group to her fiancée.

_Love is an extravagant solo show__ (Hold my hand tightly ~)_

_I'm not afraid of laughter, just want you to see__ (Baby)_

_Love is solo oh SOLO (Every single one)_

_Love is the cruel solo show on the stage_

_There are fireworks in your eyes_

"Usagi-chan, take this," Honey cried playful throwing a punch towards her which she dodged.

"Cheater," Usagi cried sweeping her feet towards them.

They spent a moment trading dance fight blows. They were fast and they spun around each other in laughter. Tamaki watched in awe of their speed. Their movement was so graceful. It was a surprise to him, but he realized that Usagi must be very skilled in martial arts.

"Lita-san's cake was delicious," Honey cried to Usagi as she bounced beside Tamaki.

"Tamaki-nii, are you having fun?" Usagi asked.

Tamaki nodded as he watched the twins and Haruhi. The twins were circling around Haruhi which prevented her from leaving.

Usagi grinned as she grabbed Tamaki's hand. She made her way across the floor. Usagi poked the twins sharply in their sides drawing their attention.

"I must make a request since it's my birthday! I must take Haruhi now," Usagi said to the twins.

The twins pouted as Usagi grabbed onto Haruhi's hand. She smiled at the younger girl who looked a little tired and dazzled.

"Haruhi-chan, I've come to rescue you," Usagi said taking the girl's hands and pulling them back and forth. She gave Haruhi's shoulders a little shake. "Breathe."

Tamaki swayed beside Usagi and Haruhi. Usagi maneuvered one of Haruhi's hands into Tamaki's. They were a small circle they moved together. She stopped herself from laughing at Tamaki's still form and weird expression when she had placed Haruhi's hand in his.

"Usagi-chan, you've got a lot of secrets don't you," Haruhi said as they jumped together not noticing Tamaki's expression at all.

"Yeah, was I ever going to find out about Diamond?" Tamaki agreed with Haruhi.

"Eventually," Usagi said apologetically.

Haruhi shook her head. She had known a little about Diamond. Haruhi wanted to know more about Usagi and Mamoru-san. It was obviously something Usagi wouldn't mentioned to just anyone.

"Later, we talk. Just have fun," Usagi cried as she gave Tamaki Haruhi's other hand and back pedaled away from the two.

Not even a minute had gone by before the twins had surrounded Tamaki and Haruhi.

_Love is solo, the most beautiful display (oh oh ~)_

_Love is an extravagant solo show (oh oh ~)_

_I'm not afraid of laughter, just want you to see (solo)_

_Love is solo oh SOLO_

_Love is the cruel solo show on the stage_

_There are fireworks in your eyes_

_Love is solo, the most beautiful display_

* * *

><p>Seiya took a bow. There were applaud and laughter on the dance floor. The recorded list of songs began to play as the singing group took a break.<p>

"That was lively," Usagi commented to Seiya.

"I should get the next dance with you hime," Seiya stated after drinking some water.

Usagi replied in agreement, "If I must."

"We were a little worried when no one came out," Yaten said.

"Not really," Taiki said.

"It's a good thing we knew that Mina loved this song," Seiya cried.

"She would never let herself sit still," Yaten agreed.

"Food break," Taiki cried walking off with Yaten.

Seiya and Usagi stood beside each other.

"So where are we going tomorrow?" Usaig asked curiously.

"It's a surprise," Seiya replied to her question.

"Thanks for being here," Usagi said to Seiya.

"It's our pleasure," Seiya said reaching towards Usagi.

He leaned over to tuck a few strands of hair behind her ear and into her bun. He sighed softly, "I miss the odangos."

"You'll see them tomorrow," Usagi said reassuringly.

"It's pretty enough," Seiya commented as he touched a sakura pin.

Usagi grabbed onto his hand and brought it down beside him so he couldn't continue to mess with her hair.

"Baka, I spent forever on my hair," Usagi cried back in annoyance as she let go of his hand.

"I'm only teasing," Seiya replied.

Usagi sighed.

"My lady, your dear Rei is about to sing," Seiya said gestured with a bow to the dance floor.

Usagi followed Seiya onto the dance floor as Rei and some of the others prepared the stage.

_Even now, I can still recall it…_

_The summer when I realized I was in love…_

_When passion flowers_

_Lined the road filled with sunshine_

_On the clear blue sky_

_Thunderclouds suddenly rose up_

_And grew in number in the blink of an eye_

_Somehow I started feeling uneasy_

_About the place I'm at now, and about the future_

Seiya held Usagi's hand and waist tightly as if this would be his only chance to dance with her. He brought her close to him and they began to glide across the floor. Seiya lead Usagi's movements in a swirl gracefully.

Rei smiled at Seiya and Usagi on the dance floor as she sang. Haruka was accompanying her along with the other Lights. Rei's clear voice full of love and memories echoed into the night.

"They are cute together," Ami sighed softly as she sat watching.

"Ami-chan will you dance with me," Shingo said shyly to the dark blue haired teenager.

Ami smiled and nodded. The two were comfortably dancing together.

_Your right shoulder_

_If I lean my head_

_On it lightly_

_I can calm down just by doing that_

_And I'll start feeling happy_

_When things don't go well_

_And I feel frustrated or upset_

_If you could listen to those complaints of mine_

_That's all I ask_

Diamond briefly glanced at the couple that swayed across the dance floor. Seiya deserved at least one dance. The night was only beginning. Diamond would eventually take up all the slots in Usagi's dance card. He continued to peer at Kyoya who was now in the company of the rest of the Host Club. He wanted to continue his observations of the cool type host for now. A part of Diamond wanted to corner the young man and use his hypnotic powers. Diamond knew that the normal human male was at a physical disadvantage. However, he knew that Usagi would pick up on his hypnosis if he used it.

"Shall we dance as well?" Emerald asked hopefully to Diamond.

Diamond should indulge Emerald for a little bit. She also deserved at least one dance as well. Diamond stood extending his hand out to the green haired young woman.

Emerald smiled brightly as they drifted to the dance floor beside Usagi and Seiya.

_We got wet from the evening shower_

_And in front of a row of houses_

_We lean against each other quietly_

_Saying "what a day" and laughing_

_Even being caught in the rain is starting to feel fun_

_Your right shoulder_

_Lets my heart rest on it sometimes_

_Even when I'm feeling worried_

_I can always relax_

_From your warmth_

"Honey, that strange girl is peaking at you," Hikaru cried as he noticed Reiko glancing at Honey's face as she listened to Rei sing.

"What?" Honey asked looking at Hikaru.

Reiko quickly redirected her attention elsewhere.

"Never mind," Hikaru said as he noticed that Reiko's attention was now focus on talking with Umehito in the shadows.

"Princess shall we dance," Tamaki asked approaching the bubbly blond that he knew was Mina.

"Oh, sure," Mina said as she happily took Tamaki's hand.

The Host Club watched as the two blonds exchanged whispered words between one another.

Kyoya narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Tamaki.

Haruhi sighed as she sat with the members. She liked hearing the ballad from Rei. She had to remind herself not to look too dreamy as she was pretending to be a guy.

_Now, as we stand under different skies_

_Will we still think about those shining days?_

_Even now, it feels like_

_I'm walking on this road together with you…_

_Your right shoulder_

_If I lean my head_

_On it lightly_

_I can calm down just by doing that_

_And I'll start feeling happy_

_Those nostalgic and bittersweet memories_

_Ah, in that summer_

Seiya kissed Usagi on the cheek as the song finished. He laughed as she looked flabbergasted at his action.

"Baka," Usagi said rubbing where he kissed her. She was embarrassed. She already had to explain to people that they were just only friends.

Seiya winked at Usagi as he headed onto the stage yet again. He nodded to Diamond who stood nearby.

"Sere-chan, let's dance," Diamond said with a bow extending his hand.

Usagi nodded as she took his hand. Usagi stared at Tamaki and Mina curiously since they were still dancing together. She wondered what they were talking about.

_Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance_

_I'll spin you around won't let you fall down_

_Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet_

_Give it a try, it'll be alright_

_The room's hush hush and now's our moment._

_Take it in, feel it all and hold it_

_Eyes on you, eyes on me._

_We're doing this right._

Rei's voice followed by Seiya's began their duet. Usagi smiled at the blended tones. Diamond pulled Usagi closer to him. He brought her hands to his shoulders as he held to her waist. He leaned down to her ear.

"I want to ask for every dance for the rest of the night," he said in a whisper.

Usagi stared up to Diamond. "There's a likely chance that you might claim them all."

"No, I will most definitely claim them all," Diamond said as he spun Usagi into a dip.

Usagi laughed as she felt herself being eased back up into an upright position. "Even the silly ones?"

"Even them," Diamond replied.

_'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

_Spotlight's shining it's all about us_

_It's oh, oh, all_

_About uh, uh, us_

_And every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I've never felt_

_But it's all about us_

_Eyes on you, eyes on me we're doing this right_

"So does Usagi really like Diamond-san?" Tamaki asked as he led Mina in a box.

"They've gotten closer. She's fond of him, but not as much as he is of her," she replied quietly.

Mina knew that the connection between Diamond and Usagi was steadily building. She could almost see it. She was the Goddess of Love so she knew that they were compatible partners. It wasn't the same type of match that Mamoru had been, but Diamond's feelings glowed brightly.

"I do want her to be happy," Tamaki replied back. "He doesn't seem too harmful."

"He appears that way," Mina muttered underneath her breath. Mina knew that Diamond had extremely powerful persuasion and manipulative powers. He wasn't harmless at all. He was an intellect that had the strength which rivaled a Senshi.

"I want her to be happy too," Mina stated clearly. "He's a good match."

"Is Usagi forcing herself to like him at all?" Tamaki wondered. He felt that Usagi wasn't the type of person to forget someone she cared about. Usagi wasn't also the type to lead someone on.

Mina shook her head. "She's not forcing herself. She's made it clear to Diamond that they're friends unless she wants otherwise."

Tamaki sighed, "I wish the best for Usagi. I hope for the best for my best friend too."

_Suddenly I'm feeling brave_

_Don't know what's got into me_

_Why I feel this way_

_Can we dance, real slow?_

_Can I hold you, real close?_

_The room's hush hush and now's our moment_

_Take it in, feel it all and hold it_

"Does the Ootori have any feelings towards Usagi?" Mina asked wanting to know what Tamaki thought. Mina had established her opinion from her observations. She was the Goddess of Love, so she could tell. Kyoya definitely felt something towards Usagi. She had seen his aura flare that moment they hugged. Even when they stood nearby one another, their auras seem to edge towards one another. Kyoya seemed to have an internal struggle. Mina felt that she needed to push the guy to make a move. She liked Diamond because he made Usagi happy, but she knew Usagi would be happier if she had Kyoya.

"He's hard to read, but I know that Usagi is always on his radar," Tamaki said. Tamaki had been around long enough to pick up on tiny expressions and gestures that were common or uncommon to Kyoya. Kyoya was interested in Usagi. Tamaki wanted to really ask him if it was just friendly curiosity or something more. His answer would tell Tamaki a lot.

"The night is still young," Mina said to Tamaki in a conspiring tone.

"I don't want anything drastic to happen," Tamaki said a little worried.

"Of course not," Mina replied.

_'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

_Spotlight's shining it's all about us_

_It's oh, oh, all_

_About uh, uh, us_

_And every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I've never felt_

_But it's all about us_

_Eyes on you, eyes on me we're doing this right_

Usagi stared into Diamond's violet colored eyes. She could see so many things reflected back at her. There was the image of her in his eyes. There was a desire and affection. She could feel his eyes searching for something. They were reaching towards her. His focus was entirely on her and she felt a little guilty for having her thoughts elsewhere. Usagi knew that she didn't have a reply yet to his feelings. She was still unsure about letting the feelings she had for a certain host go. As many time as she told herself to forget him, a part of her couldn't.

_Do you hear that love? They're playing our song_

_Do you think we're ready? Oh, I'm really feeling it_

_Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?_

_Do you hear that love? They're playing our song_

_Do you think we're ready? Oh, I'm really feeling it_

_Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?_

Diamond stared into Usagi's eyes. He could see her reflecting, evaluating him, but she seemed distant. He could see her eyes flicker away from him for just a moment to someone in the distance. It was easy how he found himself tracing her path to Kyoya Ootori. If Diamond had been a lesser man, he would've felt angry. He wasn't. It was just proof that he had to work harder. Diamond had dived into his pursuit of Usagi with full knowledge of her feelings towards another person. He would work harder to keep them apart from one another. He would work harder to prove he was the better choice. Diamond would face Usagi head on with his pure intent and feelings.

* * *

><p>Fuyumi sighed as she watched the different scenes that occurred before her. Her brother was pretty ignorant or maybe it was just plain arrogance. She had showered him with too much affection she concluded. Did he expect people to like him and wait on him with nothing in return? Did he really not care that the girl who confessed to him was now looking pretty smitten with another? He was definitely attached to Usagi whether he was aware of it or not. Throughout the night, he had kept this calm façade, but Fuyumi had grown up watching him. She could see through it easily.<p>

A slight twitch here and there that didn't seem like anything at all told more to her than anyone else. There was also the telling gesture of him fiddling with his pockets. He seemed to stop himself from fully reaching into the inner pocket of his kimono. Fuyumi knew that Kyoya never tried to stick his hands or anything into his pockets ever as to avoid reaching or ruining clothes. Kyoya didn't like to fiddle. He kept himself in control and presentable. Twitching and fiddling was a weakness that could be exploited.

Her brother through this whole night had been pretty passive and unresponsive. She had overheard a couple girls from Ouran in the bathroom say that Usagi really did like Kyoya a lot. They had briefly mentioned a rejected confession which had her reeling with questions and thoughts. Fuyumi had heard them comment on how Seiya Kou and Diamond Black were old friends of Usagi. They both had crushes on her. Diamond Black was furiously dedicated to winning Usagi over was what she concluded from their remarks. Seiya Kou was there in the fold as well, but most were sure of his position in the game. Usagi had repeatedly said just friends. Diamond hadn't been labeled in definite terms.

Usagi was a nice girl. She was very much loved by her friends and family. Fuyumi had seen the awkward interaction between her brother and the girl. Kyoya had appeared indifferent. She could still see a difference in his normally gentleman actions when he was with Usagi. She really wished her other brothers had more relationships experience while growing up. They mostly had arranged dates. They should've set an example for Kyoya to follow. They were just too involved in becoming what their father wanted. They didn't try to pursue or show any interest in the opposite sex without approval from their father.

Fuyumi tapped her fingers against the table as she thought about the situation. Usagi had confessed to him. He should've at least tried to see where dating would lead him. He outright rejected her. Kyoya didn't even give her a chance at all. She could see the signs of blossoming love. She really did. Kyoya had been discretely following Usagi's form around the whole room. While his face didn't change much as she danced with Seiya throughout the song, his eyes were expressing a certain annoyance. Fuyumi had noticed right away his shift in his chair when Usagi started to dance with Diamond.

She wanted to scream out loud. She wanted to point out to everyone all the signs that she could see. She sighed as she watched the night go on and on. Her brother wasn't even near beginner level in matters of the heart. He was too logical and reserved. Fuyumi would have to have a talk and push him even if he fought her. His feelings were there beneath the surface, she just had to get him to see it. Fuyumi had to get some novels and books that related to this situation for him to read. Diamond Black already had too much of an advantage from what she could see.

Fuyumi had also watched him throughout the night as well. He had made a good impression on Usagi's family members. Diamond seemed relaxed, focused on Usagi, but didn't make it seem that he cared too much or too little about what she did. He didn't flinch or have much of a reaction at Seiya's approach. The only sign she saw of displeasure or discontent was during the video portion earlier. The guy, Mamoru at the end of the video had at least provoked some sort of reaction from the guy. Fuyumi had seen him watch yet brushoff her brother as well. Diamond Black was going to make things hard. Furthering Kyoya and Usagi's relationship, she figured quickly wouldn't be an easy task at all. Fuyumi needed help and she knew where to find it as she stared at two blonds who had just stepped off the dance floor in different directions. Tamaki could be the most oblivious person around, but he definitely knew both Usagi and Kyoya well.

* * *

><p>The night continued with laughter and fun. Many memories were created. Alliances were made between individuals. Many observed the night with curious thoughts about the future. Some were closer to realizing certain truths, while others continued to be blissfully unaware of their situation.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>August 10, 2012 Just After Midnight...<strong>_**_

_**Rantings:  
><strong>_

_I'm sure people have been wondering where I've been the last three weeks. After I got back from Florida, I got swamped at work. I got put on another project. I'm the little person who does the grunt work. I'm the person who gets blamed if things go bad as my project leader says since I'm the intern/co-op. Things are progressing at work. It's a valid excuse. SORRY ALL. The truth is I could've posted a chapter, since that week ago when I said I would post, I had about 5000 words, but then called it quits for awhile. I ignored writing since I didn't like how the chapter had started. I procrastinated, watched shows and read some manga instead. The chapter wasn't what I liked and I just didn't want to put something out that I wasn't satisfied with yet. The last two days of writing have been effort to appease myself and you readers.  
><em>

_I hated Florida by the way. It had it's ups and downs. It wasn't as much of a mini vacation as it was wedding torture. My boyfriend was the officiant and I was suppose to be just a guest. We were busy doing wedding prep when we didn't think we would have to help do so. I surely didn't expect to cut myself while arranging flowers. Or make the groom write his vows last minute. Or be a photographer as well. It was eventful and beautiful, but I wished we had more time to chill on the beach. I'll find time to really vacation some day._****  
><strong>**

_**Music Notes:**  
><em>

_I was trying to keep the songs within the same theme or related in one way or another._

_"You Want To Make A Memory" by Bon Jovi. Obviously, if you listen and watched the music video, you'll get why...  
><em>

_"Cosmic Love" by Florence and the Machine. My theme song at the moment for Kyoya and Usagi...I wanted a song to reflect this struggle.  
><em>

_The most classical music I've heard is totally from the manga/anime/live action of Nodame Cantabile. I like Mine and Chiaki's "joy and lightening of shinning youth". Spring was memorable to me...  
><em>

_"I Turn to You" by Christina Aguilera is somewhat special to me. It was the first song I sang as a duet and performance on stage. I still sing the song to myself when I get bored.  
><em>

_"Star" by CN Blue's Kang Minhyuk. It's translated from the show Heartstrings. The ending sucked, but the story progressed well before it. Who doesn't love a story about two people in different musical genres colliding with one another?  
><em>

_"Possibilities" by Freddie Stroma. Which Cinderella Story again? I don't know...I like the lyrics...threw it in for the heck of it...sorry if it didn't make sense.  
><em>

_"SOLO" by Super Junior M. It's translated from the show Skip Beat/Extravagant Challenge. Ooh...totally wasn't going to throw that song in...I was going to make it a different upbeat dance song, but I just finished the new chapter (191) of Skip Beat which made me fall back into the OST for the live action. The song isn't the happiest, but it's melody is upbeat.  
><em>

_"Migikata (Right Shoulder?)" by Maeda Atsuko. It's translated from the show Shiritsu Bakaleya Koukou. Yankees and rich girls who develop a friendship and bond. It's really pretty to listen to.  
><em>

_"All About Us" by He is We ft. Aaron Gillespie ? Owl City. I almost ended the chapter at Seiya and Usagi dancing...but I added Diamond in...then Fuyumi's view instead of Kyoya...  
><em>

_I heart my Asian dramas. I totally grabbed a song from a Korean, Japanse and Taiwanese Drama. I don't understand most of what I hear, but I still like the melody and beats. Subtitles and translations are the best. I connect the songs to the dramas themselves and what they were about._

_**Other Notes:**  
><em>

_Wanna give suggestions for appearance and name of Mamoru's girlfriend? I would do it myself, but I don't care right now. It's very likely that she will appear in the near future. I haven't put much thought into her yet._

_Next Update Time frame: Expect it sometime between next Thursday and Friday...Saturday at the latest...  
><em>

**Please Review. Feedback is always necessary._  
><em>**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Shadow of Angels on The Moon**

Chapter 11

Luna awoke to find a familiar scene that occurred often during the time of the Silver Millennium. She wore a thoughtful expression as she swept the room. Her eyes became glossy with unshed tears and the smile that graced her face grew as she moved from person to person. Her charges at the moment were very childlike and peaceful. They had such a loveable appearance when they were asleep. An endearing quality when they looked so relaxed and disheveled at the same time. They were entangled limbs and one another's pillow. She chuckled quietly as she found her daughter resting comfortably on Ami's head. She didn't want to ruin this touching scene of friendship and closeness, but eventually they would have to awake as well. Luna stared at the spot that she had last seen Usagi. She blinked a few times to check if her eyes were deceiving her. She thought that Usagi would be exhausted from the events of the previous night. Luna shook her head as she wondered where the young princess could have run off to.

Last night, she and Diana had watched the birthday party hidden from view in young Kirimi's room. The young child had fallen asleep after seeing her sister mingle and talk with the guests. She and Diana had snuck out from underneath the bed to get a better view of the screen. Luna observed the party with keen interest. She witnessed many fascinating things. Luna was glad that the Prince of Earth had been thoughtful enough to recreate such good memories for Usagi. Her fondness for Mamoru had grown sufficiently because of this action. It was such a shame in her opinion. Mamoru had also grown since their separation. Luna agreed with Usagi's decision to make her own choices when it involved her heart. Her heart was what allowed Usagi to control the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. Usagi's will was the Silver Crystal's. Luna could only advise her on so many matters. Matters of the heart were a personal experience and no person's situation was the same.

Luna sighed as she closed her eyes to search for the pulsing light that was Usagi's aura. She could feel her nearby, the only conclusions she could draw was Usagi could've snuck out in the middle of the night and fallen asleep on the roof again or snuck out early to see the sun rise in the sky. Luna made her away onto the balcony, taking the time to leap up several different levels (chair, table, running on the balcony rail) before flying through the air onto the rooftop. Luna landed comfortably on her feet as she stared at the image before her. What was Usagi thinking, Luna screeched in her mind as she peered around to see if anyone on the estate was nearby to glimpse Sailor Moon. Her silhouette against the shifting and emerging colors that marked sunrise was enchanting. Usagi looked every bit the beautiful warrior she was as she faced the new day with a determined resolution. The glint in her eyes made Luna pause from moving closer. Luna could only gawk at the tiny flecks of blood and ruffled uniform.

Sailor Moon flashed Luna a hesitant smile before turning away to gaze out into the distance. Her duty would always be to protect what she could see before her. This place was dear to her; the people here were precious to her. Serenity had watched Earth and its people from her bedroom balcony in fascination. She had been naïve and hadn't understood the plights that inflicted the creatures of Earth. Her mother had ruled justly and brought hope after struggling to make alliances. She had lived sheltered in the peace of the Silver Alliance. Serenity had wanted to protect the Earth and the galaxy. Bring the peace and happiness she knew to others. Destiny had used this to their advantage forcing Serenity to be reincarnated a warrior and savior at the same time. It was why she had been awkward as a warrior and why she didn't feel like a Princess at times. She had lived as life where both halves of her were in conflict. However, Usagi had figured out what her solution.

Usagi had figured out that to protect the precious things in life one had to fight and negotiate terms. Usagi couldn't just be the Princess anymore, or become Queen; she was a Protector. A Messiah. The Pillar. Usagi would become more than what was expected of her. It was the only way Usagi could move out of the shadows and into the light. Usagi would become more than a Princess, more than a Queen. She would be everything that her people needed. She would balance the act of both halves of her being. Usagi would reach ahead and dream as Sailor Cosmos and Neo Queen Serenity. The warrior and savior had always fought with each other as to who was really was Usagi Tsukino. She wouldn't hide herself as just a one dimensional character anymore. Usagi had a depth that would be embraced by those around her.

"What were you fighting?" Luna asked cautiously approaching the blond who had deformed while lost in thought.

"Youma," Usagi replied which surprised Luna.

"The Black Moon Kingdom attacked you," Luna cried.

Usage shook her head.

"The Black Crystal was a difficult process to purify. I expected youma to be created from the residue of the dark energy. Since the Black Crystal and the clan have been completely purified, the youma have become angrier and uncontrollable. The youma are usually taken care of by Ayakashi Sisters and some of the others. It was pure chance that I felt one so close by," Usagi stated. Usagi didn't want to mention that close by was really miles away and that she went out looking for a fight.

"You should've called the Senshi as well," Luna chided.

"We had so much fun yesterday. I wanted them to dream a little longer," Usagi replied.

Usagi had a good time among her friends and family as well. The night had been planned and arranged very well. Her feet still ached, but she felt supercharged. When she had arrived home with the Senshi and her gifts she had been exhausted. She woke up in the middle of the night from a strange dream feeling restless. Her dream had filled her with questions and thoughts. The result was her staring into the replica of her old kingdom for a period of time. She then had to walk around to ease her mind.

* * *

><p><em>As Usagi walked alone listening to the sounds of the night, she replayed the night to herself. The party wasn't an awkward affair at all. Diamond had on his best behavior. Seiya had teased her a little and didn't fight with Diamond. Her Host Club family had interacted with her Senshi and oldest friends. Her moments spent with Kyoya had been a little unsettlingly, but not as bad as it could've been. Usagi hadn't expected him to show much interest at all. She was just glad that he was there. She felt she had done her best to ignore his presence and enjoy the night. Usagi had told herself to pretend that nothing ever happened. The mantra had worked pretty well until she had to face him directly. It had been unexpected.<em>

_Usagi had spent much too long sitting on the fence. She had been on the edge unsure of her future. She had been leaning too much on projecting the image she had thought she had to be. Usagi wasn't without faults. She wanted to cry some days because she missed Ikuko-mama and Kenji-papa so much. A part of her wanted to fail a test just to hear her mama scold and lecture her. She wasn't completely unselfish. She wanted and needed certain things. She wanted to cry and scream because Kyoya-kun didn't care about her. The rejection cut deep into her like a knife wound. Still she pretended and tried to cope through other means._

_Usagi didn't want to pretend. She didn't want to forget. She couldn't forget since the feelings inside her erupted like a volcano whenever she was around him. It was lava, hot destructive yet once it cools on a surface it hardens into rock. Kyoya at first was like still waters that run deep, but he was truthfully like the sea. It could be calm yet totally unpredictable. Once lava and sea meet, the results varied. It might cause the water to simmer, to boil, or to cool. Usagi had hoped that her feelings were strong enough to ignite his own to the surface as well. It was hard to let go and it was hard to hold on. Ignoring it wasn't helping at all. It was unfair to her and unfair to Diamond as well. Diamond was like an unchanging mountain at times. His feelings stayed consistent, true, and strong._

_While she took her stroll through the dark streets, Usagi felt herself thinking about the obscurity yet certainty which her future holds now. Even though she wanted love, she felt like she had to put it on the back burner. Love was important, but Usagi couldn't be the typical teenage girl. She had to smarten up. She had to improve her skills and understandings of politics. One of the reasons she decided to leave the comfortable relationship she had with Mamoru was that she didn't want to rely on him to do all the hard stuff. How did she become the lady in Chibausa's dreams? As she thought about her future daughter's dream to be a lady like her mother, she had felt a spike of dark energy and terror in the atmosphere which alerted her to the presence of youma._

"_Moon Eternal Makeup," Usagi cried feeling transforming herself._

_She had run to the area where she had felt the energy. She noticed several beaten and fainted individuals with a single creature person before them. Sailor Moon could feel the dark radiate off the youma. It was relatively strong and the youma moved quickly towards her once it realized her arrival. The battle took only took a few minutes before Sailor Moon could defeat and purify the youma back to their human state. When the battle finished another youma had emerged from one of the victims. The attack had surprised Sailor Moon, but she had gotten the advantage again. She resorted to doing a mass healing towards the individuals as she realized the dark energy had spread within such a short period of time._

"_Chaos, why must your presence still linger around," Sailor Moon muttered as she thoroughly searched each person for any trace of dark energy. She was tired from her energy use._

'_I might be defeated, spread out like dust in the universe, but my remains linger as long as you are here. Light is never without the dark. Your peace is only an illusion.' Sailor Moon could hear the haunting whisper that was repeated during the time when she lived through night terrors._

_Her time star gazing was not just a passing fancy. The stars in the sky whispered many things to her. Sailor Moon wondered what the message was right now. As she observed the skies she could see it clearly, that some stars flickered like a candle's flame. Some stars were dimmer while others had grown brighter. It was a warning and reminder of the life that was a star. It was a cycle, over time all stars end and begin again._

_Usagi was not afraid. She would face the future head on. She would strive for more. She would do so to protect the peace she wanted and the people she knew. Usagi would accept the truth that she hadn't wanted to face. The future was approaching fast and if Usagi wasn't ready, the future would be full of destruction. Usagi would follow her heart which had always leaded her to victory. She would become a stronger as a person, a ruler, and a warrior. She would make it reality, not just a dream of what could be. She would find a way to make love a reality even if she had to fail a few times._

* * *

><p>"Usagi, you're our Princess, we're here to protect you," Luna replied.<p>

"I can protect myself, just fine. I just want to protect you all," Usagi said.

"Is it going to be a problem, these stray youma?" Luna asked.

Usagi shook her head. "They're almost all gone."

"It didn't have to be a secret," Luna chided.

"It's not," Usagi replied.

Luna sighed at Usagi's stubbornness. Luna could understand her feelings about wanting to protect her friends. She didn't agree with keeping the youmas a secret. The others would never want Usagi to fight by herself.

"Teamwork, my dear hime," Luna commented.

"I know," Usagi sighed as she sat huddled in a fetal position.

"Well, I guess, it can't be helped. You're going to do whatever you want anyway," Luna remarked. "Just make sure you tell someone, me, if you don't want to involve the others when you go to battle. So we know."

Usagi laughed. "You're becoming a pushover."

"You have to have some leniency," Luna said.

"We really did have a good time last night," Usagi said.

"I know," Luna stated.

"It felt nice," Usagi muttered.

"If you're tired, you should go inside to rest," Luna said worried.

"I'm restless. I've had enough sleep," Usagi replied getting up to stretch. Usagi shook her head and ran a hand through her hair. She took a leap down to the balcony, her landing light barely making noise.

Luna followed Usagi. "Where are you headed?" she whispered trying not to wake the others.

"I have a date," Usagi said as if Luna would already know. Usagi opened her closet pulling out an outfit.

"It hasn't even been daybreak for at least an hour. It's not even six yet," Luna cried.

"Luna-chan," Usagi said softly bring a finger to her lips in a silencing motion as she went into the bathroom.

"The poor boy probably isn't even awake right now," Luna replied in a softer tone taking in account for the sleeping Senshi.

"All the more reason," Usagi commented with a grin. "He said he wanted to spend time with me catching up. He wanted a date. It might as well start when I want it to."

Luna shook her head. "What about the girls?"

"They don't mind, do you girls?" Usagi asked.

Luna looked around and saw that some of the Senshi were just lying there with eyes half open. They were awake and obviously had been listening.

"Go ahead," Rei's voice called annoyed.

"It's too early," Lita huffed.

"Do whatever you want," Haruka said rolling over.

"I have an ominous feeling," Hotaru replied softly.

"Hush now, I'm sure it's just sleepiness," Mina remarked.

"Eat breakfast," Michiru reminded.

"Call us later," Setsuna said snuggling into her blanket.

"I love you all," Usagi cried after she got dressed.

"Mama, Usagi-sama will be alright," Diana muttered.

Luna sighed as she followed Usagi out from her room. She saw that the older woman was in the kitchen cleaning up.

"Usagi-sama," she greeted.

"Morning Misa-obaasan," Usagi said taking a seat.

"Would you like anything for breakfast?" Misa asked.

"Just some juice," Usagi said knowing that she would have breakfast with Seiya.

Luna quietly trotted to her bowl by the end of the table. "Milk for Luna," Usagi said noticing her feline mentor.

"Are your gifts going to arrive later today?" Misa asked curiously noticing only a few presents that sat in the living room. She had seen the pretty castle that Umehito-sama and Shingo-sama had crafted.

Usagi shrugged. "I'll go open them later."

The gifts that she had received were currently all in her subspace pocket right now. She would eventually open them all.

Misa nodded. "Should I tell Daisuke to ready the car?"

Usagi nodded. "Please have breakfast ready in an hour for the girls and Shingo."

"Yes, Usagi-sama," Misa replied as she rang a buzzer to signal Daisuke to ready the car.

Usagi took a look at the replica of the fallen kingdom. She shook and listened to a few boxes before she heard the quiet voice of Daisuke call on the intercom.

"Have a good day, Usagi-sama," Misa called as Usagi left.

* * *

><p>Honey was curled up with Usa-chan in his bed peacefully dreaming when he felt an odd shift in the room's atmosphere. Honey ignored the feeling for better things. He was currently dreaming about running after a huge strawberry cake. There were also chocolate covered strawberries that would fall from the sky as he chased the strawberry cake. Honey would take a moment to gobble up the trail of chocolate strawberries. He was extremely happy and pleased as he got closer to the strawberry cake and was almost ready to take a bite when he felt a sharp poke to his side.<p>

Honey growled unhappily because he couldn't see the strawberry cake anymore. It had disappeared before him. He slowly opened his eyes glaring at the bright light that surrounded him. He could make out a figure that was leaning over him. Honey sighed unhappily bringing the covers over his head. Honey snuggled deeper into his comforter hoping for dancing cupcakes. He heard the slight creek of the floor that told him that the figure had shifted their position. Honey took a deep breath. He was cranky and wanted the person who was bothering him to leave him to his dreams.

"What do you want?" he asked in an angry voice from underneath the covers.

"Don't you have an adorable personality in the morning," a familiar voice said teasingly.

Honey growled. "How did you get in here, Diamond?"

"I can walk through walls," Diamond said seriously.

"That's a neat trick," Honey commented not budging from his spot. He didn't really believe Diamond could walk through walls.

"Rise and shine, we're burning daylight," Diamond cried. "Don't make me get physical with you."

"I don't know what Usagi-chan sees in you," Honey cried in annoyance. He threw back the covers and glared at the light blue haired young man who was just too chipper in the morning.

"It's my beautiful personality, of course," Diamond remarked.

"What beautiful personality are you speaking of?" Honey cried as he walked to his bathroom after grabbing some clothes.

Diamond grinned at the smaller blond who had shot him death glares. He heard a noise behind him and noticed Mori had appeared through the door. Mori gave him a nod in greeting.

"How did Mitsukuni take it?" Mori asked quietly.

"Takashi, were you in on this as well?" Honey cried from the bathroom upset.

"I told him he shouldn't wake you up yet," Mori replied.

"I said we're burning daylight," Diamond said trying to hurry the blond.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Honey asked as he came out of the bathroom.

"We're already a few hours behind them," Diamond replied. "I was just waiting for a reasonable hour to wake you."

"Who? What?" Honey asked.

"Usagi and Seiya," Diamond said. "They're on a date."

"I thought you weren't intimidated by their relationship," Honey asked confused.

"I still want to know what they're up to," Diamond replied.

"It's too early," Honey cried.

"Here, to compensate you," Diamond cried. He offered a small strawberry cake from his bag.

Honey's mouth watered at the sight of the cake. It was exactly the same as from his dream except on such a smaller level. He could see the strawberries on top and almost taste the light cream. He sighed, "Can't we just go spar or something?"

Diamond shook his head. "You did this with Uemhito-kun and Shingo-kun on my date."

"So you want us to intrude on someone else's date again?" Honey asked.

Diamond smirked and nodded.

"I didn't think you'll be this evil," Honey cried as he took the cake and walked out of his room.

Diamond followed, "This isn't even the beginning of evil."

Mori shook his head. Honey and he would rather see Kyoya and Usagi together. Their friendship with Diamond was definitely strange. He was a likable guy, very persistent and strong. Diamond was very confident in himself and his feelings. Mori had to admire that guy for those attributes.

* * *

><p>Tamaki took a sip of his tea quietly at the table. He was reflecting on the events of last night. The party had been fun and interesting to watch. Usagi had glowed brightly surrounded by her friends and loved ones. His grandmother hadn't been completely impolite to him. She had only said a few words to him, but at least it was a start. He grinned as he saw how happy his father was with just a few words that weren't too kind, but not that negative either. He had an interesting conversation last night with Mina-chan and Kyoya's sister Fuyumi-chan. Fuyumi had made some interesting remarks to him. The night had been eventful. He grinned as he thought back to the unorthodox plan that Mina and he had executed. It had been worth it.<p>

"_What are you doing Mina?" Rei asked curiously at the blond who had been sitting quietly with an array of objects._

"_The last dance activity of the night," Mina said cheerfully._

"_We already did our last activity that was planned," Lita replied._

"_Well, this is another last activity," Mina remarked as she finished._

"_What did you come up with?" Ami asked looking at Mina's huge glass bowl filled with various balls._

"_A last dance activity," Mina said vaguely._

"_We know that," Haruka said annoyed._

"_Tamaki-san came up with it," Mina cried as she saw the looks on the other's face._

"_Tamaki-san," Michiru said interest piped._

"_Yep," Mina nodded as she got up towards the stage._

"_Should we let her do this?" Ami asked curiously._

"_It'll be fine," Hotaru answered._

"_I agree," Setsuna said. "What's the harm? The night is almost over."_

_Mina grinned at Tamaki in the distant from the stage._

_Tamaki shot the blond a conspiring smile before looking away to not be suspicious._

"_Haruhi-chan, are you sleepy already?" Honey asked Haruhi would gave a yawn._

"_It's been so eventful," Haruhi replied. "A little tired."_

"_What did you get Usagi?" Hikaru asked._

"_A map and stuff," Haruhi replied._

"_A map?" Kaoru asked._

"_I got her a map of all the best dessert shops and arcades within the area," Haruhi said. "I also returned the map of Ouran she gave me."_

"_What other stuff?" Honey asked._

"_I got her some cute girly things," Haruhi replied not wanting to say more. Haruhi had gotten Usagi some new stationary, cute pens and pencils that were themed from one of her favorite mangas._

"_She isn't like Renge. Renge is a much bigger otaku," Hikaru said._

_Haurhi agreed. Usagi did have an obsession with cute things and her manga, but she wasn't lost in a fantasy world._

"_Kyo-chan, you've been quiet," Honey said to the Host._

"_There isn't much to say," Kyoya said._

"_Mother, what did you get my sister?" Tamaki asked curiously._

"_A book," Kyoya replied._

"_That's so impersonal," Kaoru cried._

"_Did you really get her a book?" Tamaki asked._

_Kyoya nodded. He had given Usagi a book. He had decided that was what he would give her. He fingers brushed against the object in his pocket in though._

_Honey tried to stop from laughing. He couldn't hold it in. Kyoya got Usagi a book. It was very much like Kyoya to do something like that._

"_I thought about that," Haruhi said hoping to reassure the host. "Did you get her manga?"_

_Kyoya shook his head. He stared away from his friends. They wouldn't understand the gift._

_Tamaki watched Kyoya who was staring at his brothers who looked as if they were leaving._

"_Attention please," Mina's voice washed over the room. She was standing on the stage with a grin._

"_It's the last activity of the night," Mina began when she was sure that she had everyone's attention. "I ask those who want to join this finally dance, come onto the floor. Come on."_

_Mina gestured for everyone to come onto the stage. "To conclude our last dance, we will play a little game."_

_Mina grinned as everyone was pushed onto the dance floor. Diamond was standing beside Usagi curious at what Venus was planning._

"_This bowl has been filled with balls. I'm going to throw everyone a ball." Mina cried to the crowd of teenagers. "Please catch it."_

_Mina did a little dance and twirl as she quickly flung a ball towards everyone. It seemed to magically arrive into a person's hand. Mina winked as she saw people's confused expression._

"_Mina, what are you doing?" Rei said through clenched teeth as she eyed her ball._

"_This game is: find your partner. Inside the ball are three strips of paper. The gold one is your assigned number. The silver one is a list of numbers that you are allowed to dance wit. The pink is the range of numbers you absolutely can't dance with." Mina cried. "The music will start and stop at various times. You'll have to dance your way to a partner on your list before the music starts again. The people who can't find partners shall have to walk off the floor. The last group of people at the end of the night shall win an awesome prize. You can't reuse partners."_

"_What's the prize?" Lita asked curious._

"_A surprise, but it's awesome because I'm awesome," Mina cried. "Let's play."_

"_Really?" Usagi asked as she looked at the ball that Mina had shot in her direction that had the three slips of paper._

"_Everyone must play," Mina said as she saw the dark haired host with glasses sitting to the side._

_Tamaki walked back to grab his best friend. "Come on," Tamaki said._

"_I don't want to," Kyoya cried._

"_You haven't danced at all tonight," Tamaki reminded him._

"_It'll be fun Kyo-chan," Honey said excited about the game._

"_Your partner might not end up the opposite sex," Mina said into the microphone. "But dance anyway."_

"_Mina, are you coming down?" Ami asked._

"_No, I'm playing the music. Three Lights, get down there too," Mina said handing the three a ball each._

_Tamaki gave Mina thumbs up with a grin._

"_Alright, when the music starts you'll have until the music stops to look at your number and find a person who is on your list. After that get in place," Mina said with a grin. "Get as much intel as you can in these few minutes before you get your first partner."_

_Usagi looked around noticing her Ouran classmates, her old Juuban friends and Senshi all waiting for Mina's signal. The music began to play._

_Everyone had stared at their numbers and list of partners that were allowed._

_Usagi stared at her number. She was number 1. Her list of possible was 3, 10, 18, 35-39. Her no list was 2, 7, 9, 40-45._

_Diamond stared at his numbers. He was number 2. His list of possible was 3, 4, 20, 23-28. His no list was 1, 5, 8, 29-35._

_Kyoya stared at his number. He was number 3. His list of possible was 1, 5, 11, 15-20. His no list was 2, 7, 33, 40-45._

_Seiya looked at his number. He was number 4. His list of possible was 11, 13, 22, 37-41. His no list was 1, 2, 16, 28-32._

"Who would've guess, that Mina would be so sneaky," Tamaki said as he took a bite of toast.

"You're pretty happy," Yuzuru said as he looked at his son at the breakfast table.

"I am," Tamaki replied to his father. "Papa, things have gotten interesting."

Yuzuru took a seat and stared curious, "How so?"

"It's the season for love to bloom," Tamaki said with a grin.

Yuzuru just nodded at his son's statement. "Does this have to do with a certain bunny?"

Tamaki nodded excited.

"Don't tell me. I don't want to know," Yuzuru said bringing a hand up.

"Why are you here, Papa?" Tamaki asked.

"To visit my only son of course," Yuzuru said giving him a bright smile.

* * *

><p>Hikaru and Kaoru stared at the ceiling as they lay in bed. The two had been awake for a while, but hadn't wanted to get up yet.<p>

"Hikaru," Kaoru called.

"Hmm?" Hikaru replied letting his brother know he was listening.

"Why do I feel like we're missing out on something important?" Kaoru stated rolling onto his side to face his twin.

"Why do you say that?" Hikaru asked leaning forward as well.

"Last night, there were some strange gestures," Kaoru said.

"I didn't notice," Hikaru replied.

Kaoru sighed. Hikaru had been paying a lot of attention to Haruhi that night. Kaoru wasn't surprised that he hadn't noticed the strange things that had occurred. Sometimes, he wished that Hikaru could grow up. Kaoru had noticed a few exchanges between Tamaki and Usagi's friend. And Tamaki had also talked to Kyoya's friend.

"You do know that Usagi likes Kyoya, right?" Kaoru said dropping the hint.

"I do, I just don't really care," Hikaru said. "It isn't really important to us."

"They're our friends," Kaoru said.

Hikaru gave Kaoru a look that clearly stated that they weren't apart of their world.

"I just think that it affects the Host Club," Kaoru remarked.

"Not really," Hikaru replied.

Kaoru sighed. "They were being weird last night."

"Tono, that blond chick and Kyoya's sister, yeah," Hikaru said.

"So you were paying attention," Kaoru stated.

"We shouldn't get involved," Hikaru said. "It'll be messy."

Kaoru nodded in agreement. "They have it all covered, I guess."

"Did you not notice that weird chick staring at Honey-sempai?" Hikaru said.

"I saw," Kaoru replied.

"She probably wants to curse Honey-sempai," Hikaru said thinking of a plan to prank the girl.

"I don't think so," Kaoru said remembering the look of devotion and affection the girl had.

"I wonder what everyone else is up to today." Hikaru said quietly.

* * *

><p>"Usagi-chan," Seiya said rubbing his eyes as he stared at the bubbly princess who had rang their hotel suite doorbell.<p>

"Morning," Usagi greeted as she let herself in. She slid under Seiya's arm and into the suite. She gave a little whistle at the surroundings. The suite was modernly decorated with a huge kitchen, three bedrooms, nice living room and two bathrooms.

"What are you doing here?" Seiya asked.

"Our date, silly," Usagi replied.

"Its 6:30 in the morning," Seiya replied after he took a look at the clock.

"I want to start our date early," Usagi said with a pout.

Seiya just stared at Usagi confused and happy at the same time.

"Who was at the door?" Yaten asked as he came out from his room.

"Morning, Yaten," Usagi said.

"Morning," Yaten replied a little tired.

"You should just go," Taiki said as he came out of his room.

"Let us get some more sleep," Yaten said taking a seat on the couch.

The two stared at Seiya's unmoving form.

"He didn't fall asleep standing up, right?" Usagi asked curiously as she waved a hand in front of the lead singer's face.

"No," Taiki replied.

"Shock," Yaten commented.

"He probably never thought this day would come," Taiki said.

"Wake up, Seiya," Yaten said.

Usagi sighed. She gave the singer a poke in the chest. "If you don't want to go on an adventure with me, I understand," Usagi said in a sad voice. "I guess it's too early for you."

Usagi made a movement to leave the suite.

"Ahh, Usagi-chan, give me 15 minutes," Seiya cried moving quickly towards his room and the bathroom.

"So where are you two going?" Taiki asked curiously taking a seat on a kitchen stool.

"Around," Usagi replied vaguely.

"Have fun," Yaten said getting up and going back to his room.

"Thanks again for last night," Usagi said to their departing backs.

The two just waved their hand in response before shutting their bedroom doors.

Seiya stared at his reflection as he washed his face. He was looking forward to this outing with Usagi even though she had gotten him up at an ungodly hour. After they had returned from the party, the Three Lights had discussed how much longer they could stay on Earth. It would only be another week or so before they had to return. He was disappointed that he hadn't had as much time as he'd like with Usagi. Seiya grinned as he realized he would have the Princess for most of the day. Last night, Usagi had been surrounded by so many friends, it had been hard to keep her attention at all.

Seiya sighed as he remembered the last dance. He had been extremely disappointed at the result of the little game. Mina was very tricky indeed. Seiya wondered how she executed her plan so flawlessly.

"_Everyone have their partners?" Mina cried as people were paired off before playing the music._

_It had been a strange three minutes of scrambling around the dance floor to get ready. There had been numbers that had been shouted all over the place. It was hard to keep track, since there was just so many people. The music began and people danced._

_Usagi was currently in the arms of Tamaki. She laughed as she was twirled around._

_Seiya realized quickly that he wouldn't be able to dance with Usagi at all. He had noticed that Diamond as well couldn't dance with her either. He saw Mina's grin on her face. Seiya stayed in the game exchanging dances with zealous fans. Diamond had done the same watching Usagi as she danced with various individuals._

_The number of people on the floor dwindled. The last final dance, Usagi found herself in the arms of that Host Club member, Kyoya Ootori as Tamaki had shoved the poor guy into Usagi. Seiya danced with Hotaru looking over her head as Usagi and Kyoya exchanged quiet words during their dance._

"_Mina's good," Hotaru muttered quietly realizing what the blond had done._

_Seiya looked at Diamond who was currently dancing with one of Usagi's Ouran friends watch Usagi and Kyoya as well._

"_So, it was a deliberate plan?" Seiya asked._

"_It was a last minute thing Mina came up with," Hotaru said. It had worked out way too well._

_It was a simple waltz the two were maneuvering. The two began with a light tension that seemed to fade as the dance continued. Seiya was curious about what they were discussing. He peered over at Diamond who appeared focus on a different task than the one he was performing. Seiya had a feeling that Diamond was listening in. If he was, he was doing pretty well with his multitasking._

"_He's not doing what you think," Hotaru said quietly as if she knew what was on the singer's mind._

"_He's not?" Seiya pondered._

"_If he was there would be a slight shift in energy. Usagi-nee would notice as well," Hotaru said. Diamond wouldn't risk ease dropping on their conversation. He wouldn't jeopardize the trust they had built between one another._

_The music suddenly stopped. "Looks like I have three pairs," Mina said as the three pairs stopped dancing. "Please approach the stage for your prizes."_

_Seiya watch Usagi say something to Kyoya before going towards the stage. Seiya watched him return to his seat after a glance at Usagi._

"_The lovely prizes are gift certificates to Motoki's Arcade and Lita's bakery goods," Mina said with a cheer._

_Usagi laughed as she grabbed onto the two different certificates. "I don't really need the discount."_

"_It's a prize!" Mina said with a giggle. "Use it wisely."_

_Usagi smiled at Ayame who looked at the two certificates._

"_I will definitely make use of dessert," Ayame said happily._

_Seiya grinned as he handed his two certificates to the girl. "I won't need them."_

"_Thank you, Seiya-san," Ayame said as she took them._

_Usagi smiled before looking over to the Host Club table. "Can you bring this to Kyoya-kun?"_

_Ayame nodded as she took the prize over to the table._

"_It's been a pleasure to have you all," Ume Nekozawa said into the microphone to conclude the night._

"_Please go home safely," Hitoshi said as well._

"_Thank you for attending my party," Usagi said giving the guests a bow._

"What did they talk about?" Seiya wondered as he finished dressing. He gave himself an appreciatively glance as he walked out of the room.

Usagi was sitting watching television.

"Should we go for breakfast?" Seiya said.

"Do you even have to ask?" Usagi replied standing up.

"Let's go," Seiya said grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the suite.

Seiya and Usagi sat across from one another. They had ended up at the hotel's restaurant for breakfast which offered western and traditional breakfast for the two.

"I miss mama's meals in the morning," Usagi sighed as she ate some rice.

"If you were ever on time to eat it," Seiya replied.

"I was," Usagi smiled.

"What do you want to do?" Seiya asked.

"The circus," Usagi said as she saw a flyer on the bulletin board.

"That does sound like fun," Seiya replied.

There was a flyer for the Kinoshita Circus. It was one of the oldest circuses in Japan. The group travelled around the country and it seemed like a good opportunity before they left to another place.

"Let's buy tickets for later today then," Usagi said.

"Let's go to the amusement park too," Seiya said. He wanted to take a little trip down memory lane.

"We could go to the park too," Usagi included.

The two smiled at each other.

"So what's the deal?" Seiya asked directly.

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked confused.

"You and Prince Diamond," Seiya further explained.

"We're friends," Usagi said honestly.

"Only friends?" Seiya questioned.

Usagi sighed. "For now. I'm still not sure."

"What about you and me?" Seiya asked.

Usagi gave Seiya a sad smile. "I care deeply about you."

Seiya sighed already hearing the answer in her tone. "I care about you as well."

"I'm sorry," Usagi stated.

"Odango, can't you give me a chance?" Seiya asked.

"Seiya," Usagi said softly.

"I know, I know," Seiya muttered trying not to feel too bad. He smiled at the beautiful young woman before him.

"Maybe if I was a different person," Usagi said. A part of her was very comfortable with Seiya. He was a good person who cared a lot about her. If only she didn't feel like his duty to his Princess was so important. Usagi could never take a Senshi away from another. If only she felt more of an attraction for this person who was so good to her.

"Forget about it," Seiya said hoping to stop Usagi from saying any more.

"But," Usagi said.

"I didn't expect a different answer from last time," Seiya said.

Usagi nodded unsure of what to say. Seiya didn't like the awkward atmosphere either.

"Odango, you're not the only intergalactic beauty out there. You're not that special," Seiya said with a laugh.

Usagi smiled. "I think I'm quite the beauty."

Seiya huffed. "Your head is a plate of meatballs."

"It's a royal hair style," Usagi remarked.

"Well, I have my fans," Seiya said with a grin.

"That you do," Usagi agreed. She took a moment to peer around the room to see if there were any said fans around.

"Diamond is so annoying," Seiya commented.

"He has his good points," Usagi said.

"If you say so," Seiya said.

"He does," Usagi replied.

"Does he make you happy?"

"He does."

"Are you sure he isn't pretending to be good?"

"I'm sure."

"What were you doing last night?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I felt an energy spike from you."

"Do you always monitor me?"

"I try my best."

"I was fighting."

"What were you fighting?"

"Youma."

"But you said Diamond is good."

"Residue."

"That sucks."

"Nothing to worry about."

"Do the girls know?

"I haven't really told them."

"Why?"

"Diamond and the Clan take care of it usually."

"So it was a onetime thing."

"Yep."

"How are you?"

"Shouldn't you ask that first?"

"I'm asking now."

"I'm fine."

"Do you like your new family?"

"They aren't exactly new."

"You know what I mean."

Usagi looked out of the window of the car. The two had been chatting while waiting for the next destination to be reached.

"I love my family," Usagi said after the silence. "It isn't the same as Mama and Papa, but we're family."

Seiya nodded in understanding. "You've grown since I last saw you. I didn't know you had it in you."

"I think I've always had it, whatever it is. I would've grown into myself eventually," Usagi remarked.

"How did Mamoru-san react to your decision?"

"Too personal," Usagi replied. Mamoru's reaction was something she hadn't even shared with the Senshi. She had given them the watered down simple version of it.

"What presents did you get?" Seiya asked curiously.

"I haven't opened much yet," Usagi said.

"Really?" Seiya cried, "I would've opened them all before I fell asleep."

Usagi smiled. "Want to help me?"

"Adventure in the park, part one, gift unwrapping." Seiya said with a grin.

"Adventure not in the park," Usagi said with a sigh. "All of my gifts are subspace at the moment."

"Right, human eyes," Seiya agreed.

"Daisake," Usagi called to the driver.

"Usagi-sama?" Daisake answered.

"Ouran please," Usagi said with a grin.

"I'm getting a tour of Ouran?" Seiya asked excited.

"We'll detour the park for now," Usagi said.

Usagi and Seiya stood before Ouran's high school entrance. Usagi looked at Seiya's amazed smile.

"This is huge."

"I know."

"Can we even be here now?"

Usagi grinned. It was a weekend, Sunday. No one was normally around on a Sunday. She had conveniently copied her Uncle Yuzuru's set of keys to the school.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm a student and my Godfather is the owner," Usagi replied.

"Odango, are you suppose to have those keys?" Seiya said noticing the ring of keys the fair haired teenager had.

Usagi shot a grin. "Adventure in the school, part one, tour."

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" Seiya remarked as he followed Usagi into the building.

Usagi gave Seiya a tour with commentary on Ouran's different classrooms and wings.

"This is Nii-chama's favorite hang out," Usagi said showing him around the basement where the Black Magic club hung out.

"It's cozy," Seiya replied.

"Let's get comfortable here," Usagi said taking a seat.

Seiya noticed a small staircase that lead to another room. "Is that the Host Club entrance?"

Usagi nodded. "We'll go there when we leave."

* * *

><p>"Isn't this school?" Honey said to Diamond who brought them to the front of Ouran.<p>

Mori noticed that not too far from the entrance in the parking lot was a familiar car. It was definitely the car Usagi and Shingo usually were driven around in. "Over there."

"How did you know they were here?" Honey asked curiously.

Diamond shrugged. "I have a sixth sense."

"Creepy," Honey said quietly.

"Or GPS," Mori muttered more realistically.

"What are they doing here?" Diamond wondered out loud.

"Who has a date at school?" Honey asked.

"Let's go," Diamond said.

Honey nodded. "Does this sixth sense tell you where they are right now?"

"That way," Diamond said pointing to where he knew Usagi's energy was. He had pointed in the direction of the Black Magic club was near the Third Music classroom.

"Usagi told you that the Third Music classroom was this way, didn't she?" Honey said not believing Diamond's sixth sense.

Diamond shook his head. He could feel where Usagi was from her energy. It wasn't hard to do since she wasn't trying to hide herself.

"Are you jealousy that she is spending her time with Seiya?" Honey asked.

"Curious," Diamond said.

"Curious," Honey repeated giving him a look.

"I'm not insecure," Diamond replied.

"Right," Honey said with a nod.

"I can't believe summer vacation is so soon," Honey said quietly.

"More time to spend with Usagi," Diamond replied. He was delighted that the term was ending.

The three young men walked through the school to where they believed Usagi would be.

* * *

><p>"Who is this gift from?" Seiya asked looking at the pretty pearl earrings in Usagi's hands.<p>

Usagi looked at the wrapping paper and card. "Ayame-chan and her family."

"Does that mean you still have to make out a thank you card?" Seiya asked.

"Of course," Usagi said letting Seiya know to type her friend's name down onto the list.

"Jewelry, money and cards," Seiya muttered as he looked at the list of persons and gifts.

"This is pretty," Usagi muttered looking at Tamaki's gift.

"What is it?" Seiya asked as Usagi peered into the box.

"Charm bracelet," Usagi said displaying the silver and gold bracelet. Each charm was a representation of each club member.

"Cute," Seiya commented.

"I haven't gotten to your gift yet," Usagi stated.

"I brought myself," Seiya said. "Aren't I a wonderful present?"

Usagi nodded giving him a hug from the side then put on the charm bracelet.

"I think Ami's gift was most practical so far," Seiya replied.

"Ami's custom special University prep guide," Usagi stated happy, but a little disappointed. She was glad that Ami wanted to help Usagi by building her such a great program which was a compilation of possible entrance exam questions, tips and guides to different majors for different universities. It would be a help for Usagi, but it wasn't as fun as she wanted.

"Next," Seiya cried stretching. It seemed like time was moving slowly as they opened gift after gift.

"Interesting," Usagi cried as she pulled out Rei's gift. Usagi played with the beautiful pair of fans. The fans had a pretty image of the crescent moon reflected on water. It had a strange weight. Usagi could feel the power of the blessings that had been bestowed.

"That'll be all the rage at the parties these days," Seiya laughed.

"It's still pretty," Usagi replied. She knew the gift was meant to protect and ward away negative energy.

"Well, look at this," Seiya cried as he pulled out a gi and a kendo sword.

"Mitsukuni-sempai and Takashi-sempai," Usagi commented.

Usagi looked at the cute design on the back of the gi. It was a picture of a sakura tree with petals falling around a sleeping little rabbit at the base of the tree with the setting sun in the background. The kendo sword was the perfect weight and size for Usagi. It had a custom hilt that had Usagi engraved on it along with a pretty rose pattern.

"They have taste," Seiya remarked.

Usagi laughed.

"Here, take this," Seiya said giving Usagi the present from that Ootori character.

Usagi wondered what it could be. Seiya stared alongside Usagi at the present before them.

"Funny," Usagi muttered as she took in the cover.

Seiya laughed. "It is."

Usagi flipped through the pages of The Complete Idiot's Guide to Drawing Manga in thought. She stared at the piece of folded paper in her hands that fell from the pages. She didn't think that he had been even listening to that conversation she had.

"Is that supposed to be thoughtful?" Seiya asked curiously. He couldn't see what the folded paper said. Usagi's expression looked as if she were recalling a memory.

"It's a joke I didn't think he would make," Usagi muttered.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm telling you this is how it's supposed to look," Usagi argued with the twins who were commenting on her drawing.<em>

"_You need help Odango, if this is your career path," Hikaru teased._

"_I think it's good for being self taught," Tamaki said knowing Usagi worked hard at drawing._

"_Yeah," Usagi cried._

"_You can tell though," Kaoru cried._

"_I still think it's better than the other club members," Haruhi commented._

"_You should also pick up on how to draw other things," Honey said. "Maybe it'll help."_

"_Mitsukuni-sempai, it's not bad is it?" Usagi cried._

"_It's just the more detailed pieces need a little work," Honey said in a soft tone._

"_Really?" Usagi replied a little sad. She had become a little overconfident since a lot of people said her stuff was really good. Maybe they were being too nice to her._

"_Yeah, lessons wouldn't be bad thing," Tamaki finally said._

_Usagi wailed unhappily. "Why didn't you tell me before?"_

"_Usagi-chan, we didn't want to hurt your feelings," Haruhi said._

"_You're supposed to be the blunt one." Usagi muttered._

"_How did you learn to draw anyway?" Hikaru asked._

"_I bet it was Manga for Dummies," Kaoru joked._

_Usagi huffed, "It wasn't."_

"_You did, didn't you?" Hikaru replied._

"_No!" Usagi cried._

_The others laughed as Usagi began to chase the twins who were crying, "Baka!"_

"_How did she learn to draw manga?" Haruhi asked._

"_Draw Your Own Manga: All the Basics," Tamaki answered._

* * *

><p>Usagi grinned at the slip of paper and the book. Kyoya had given her drawing lessons from a local artist and popular mangaka. It made her happy.<p>

"Usagi-chan," Seiya called.

"Yeah," Usagi said looking over to her companion.

"What's the deal?" Seiya asked.

"What do you mean?" Usagi replied.

Seiya shook his head. She had to say the same thing. Usagi was such a silly girl. She knew exactly what he was asking.

"Usagi," Seiya said seriously.

"He says he doesn't like me," Usagi replied.

"So he says," Seiya remarked.

"I've been thinking about holding off love for awhile," Usagi said.

"So you say," Seiya replied then paused, "Diamond."

"Diamond is a different topic. I am not in love with him," Usagi stated.

"So you're in love with this Kyoya Ootori fellow," Seiya remarked.

"I don't know if I'm in love, but it feels something like it," Usagi muttered honestly.

"So Mamoru is the biggest occupant in your heart still?" Seiya asked.

"My fate has always been tied to Prince Endymion, Mamoru. We needed each other's strength to balance each other out. While the bond between Mamo-chan and I will always remain intact, the strength of the bond has change. Even if it is a barely visible spotted line, it could be strengthened again. Our common history and destinies bring us together now, not just our hearts." Usagi replied.

"What are you doing with Diamond then?" Seiya asked.

"The easy answer is I do like him. Sometimes you don't realize you're creating a bond with someone. They grow on you. It's different." Usagi explained.

"Is it the same as me?" Seiya wondered.

"What?" Usagi asked.

"Is the bond your building with Diamond the same as what you've built with me?" Seiya asked.

"I don't know," Usagi said.

"It isn't fair," Seiya muttered sadly.

"I never saw or felt myself falling in love or being with you," Usagi answered honestly.

"But you can see Diamond. You can see Ootori-san?" Seiya asked.

"Seiya, I don't want to hurt you or lead you on," Usagi said.

"I can at least be comforted by the fact that you don't fancy yourself in love with Diamond yet," Seiya muttered.

"I hold a special place for all my friends," Usagi said.

"You should try again," Seiya said trying to be the good friend.

"What?" Usagi asked.

"Odango, you shouldn't give up," Seiya replied. "The guy does like you."

"I shouldn't give up," Usagi said unconvinced.

"I only want you to be happy." Seiya said. "Diamond isn't what is in your heart. I don't think it'll ever be since you have Ootori-san there. You won't fall in love with Diamond while you're thinking about someone else. Even if you say you aren't trying to think about that someone. You never fell in love with me. I am awesome by the way. You agree to my awesomeness. You always had Mamoru there even when he was never around. Why did you have to have such a loyal heart? So as your friend, as someone who has been stomped on by you, I say you declare war on this guy."

"I tried," Usagi replied.

"Last night probably has the guy questioning his feelings," Seiya replied. "I was questioning my feelings and reactions as well to Mamoru, Diamond and Kyoya. Try again."

"Seiya, you don't have to be so happy," Usagi muttered as she could see the strained smile and wrinkles around his eyes.

"I'm not happy about this," Seiya agreed.

"No more talk about this," Usagi said.

"I agree," Seiya said.

They were quiet for a period of time. Usagi opened presents and announced the name of the person and Seiya typed. After ten minutes Usagi broke their routine.

"Let's just go do other things," Usagi said. "Let's laugh and cheer at the circus. Then we'll play at the amusement park. Being here in the dark is now looking a little depressing."

Seiya sighed. "I agree. This atmosphere here does make things grimmer."

"To the circus," Usagi said shoving the unwrapped presents back into the subspace pocket.

Seiya stood up and looked down at Usagi. Seiya couldn't be with Usagi. Usagi would never fall in love with him. He could however make sure she was happy and protected. If she was happy, he would feel relieved. A part of him wondered if he would find someone that he would unexpectedly fall in love with. Siya had felt this resolve before when he left Earth the first time. He had thought he could just put Usagi in his heart and let her go. Seiya hoped that this would be the last time he would come hoping that a part of her would accept him.

* * *

><p>Honey, Mori and Diamond had arrived to the Third Music Classroom. They had walked in and saw that no one was in the room. Honey showed the door that lead to the Black Magic Club area.<p>

"Let's laugh and cheer at the circus," Usagi's voice could be heard through the door.

The three leaned against the door.

"To the circus," Usagi's voice stated.

"Circus," Honey said trying to thinking what circus they could be talking about.

"Kinoshita Circus," Mori said recalling that a few of their customers had mentioned that the circus had come to town.

Diamond nodded. "I guess we're going to the circus."

Honey flipped opened his cell phone to make arrangements.

Diamond walked around the room looking at the various tables, pictures and props around the place.

* * *

><p>"Do you feel that?" Usagi asked Seiya looking to the Host Club door.<p>

"We have company," Seiya muttered knowing exactly who one of them was.

"Sempais and Diamond," Usagi clarified for Seiya.

"After you," Seiya said letting Usagi go ahead of him.

Usagi opened the door to the Host Club's Third Music Classroom. She stepped into the room which surprised Honey and Mori. Diamond had expected the pair to feel his presence.

"Hi," Usagi greeted to the room.

"Usagi-chan," Honey cried a little shocked at her arrival.

"Diamond," Seiya greeted.

"Seiya," Diamond greeted.

"What are you guys doing here?" Usagi asked knowing what they were doing.

"We were," Honey said trying to figure out what to say.

"Giving me a tour of their favorite place on campus," Diamond offered as the answer.

"A likely story," Seiya shot back.

Usagi sighed. "Want to come to the circus as well?"

Honey cheered. Mori just nodded.

Diamond said, "If you'll have us."

Seiya frowned. "If Usagi wants you guys to come along."

"Let's go," Usagi said taking the first step towards the door across the room.

"What were you two doing down there?" Honey asked curiously.

"Opening presents," Usagi said with a smile.

"Oh?' Honey replied.

"Thanks by the way," she said to the two sempais.

"No problem," Honey cried.

"You two seem to come on all my outings," Usagi said with a grin.

Honey laughed. "Not all of them."

"Let's have fun," Usagi replied taking Honey and Mori's arms. The three skipped towards the car.

* * *

><p>"I see you've decided to follow us," Seiya said to Diamond.<p>

"I was just curious," Diamond replied.

"Of course," Seiya replied knowing that Diamond just wanted to intrude. Diamond had already made it clear that he didn't see Seiya as a threat.

"You look a bit worn," Diamond asked taking in Seiya's form.

"Thanks for caring," Seiya said.

"I don't," Diamond replied.

"I told Usagi to pursue that Ootori guy," Seiya stated staring at Diamond.

Diamond stopped walking and stared questioningly to Seiya.

"What?" Diamond asked.

"I told her the truth," Seiya stated.

"What truth?" Diamond asked.

"That she'll never fall in love with you, even though you're by her side." Seiya replied.

"That isn't a true," Diamond remarked. Usagi could fall in love with him. He could be patient.

"It's true because she has someone in her heart," Seiya said.

"She's already given up on that," Diamond said.

"She's tried to give up. You know as well as any, Usagi's heart is loyal. She won't forget because her heart already feels something. You can try to push her to fall in love with you, but you're not going to get anywhere. You should've seen it last night. His heart feels something for her and her heart knows it even if he and she say otherwise. She never gave up on Mamoru," Seiya muttered.

Diamond stared emotionless to Seiya.

"What are you two doing?" Usagi shouted to the two who were staring at one another in a standoff.

Honey and Mori watched curiously as the two young men looked away from one another. Seiya sighed before walking away first. Diamond looked deep in thought as he made his way to the group.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm sorry," Usagi said as Kyoya was shoved by Tamaki into her arms for the last dance. Usagi had removed her hands from his person as soon as he finished colliding with her. She stood awkwardly in front him. Her eyes were drifting all around trying not to focus on him or meet his gaze.<em>

"_Relax, I'm not going to kill you," Kyoya replied quietly annoyed at her behavior._

_Usagi seemed to relax a bit at his words. She looked across the see the other pairs that were left._

_Kyoya knew that he shouldn't have agreed to this little competition. He had to just dance for appearances. Tamaki had quietly pointed out his father, which had made him participate fully. He could no longer feel his father's gaze, just his sister's eyes on him as he stood across from Usagi. Fuyumi would suspect something off if he didn't dance with Usagi. He had to appear disinterested and comfortable. However, Usagi was making it difficult._

_Kyoya took a deep breath as he placed his hand on her waist and took her hand. The music began and he led her in their waltz. Her hand was not clammy like some of the others he had held so far. Her hand felt warm, soft, it was familiar in his. He felt that nervous feeling in his gut arise. He didn't like that she wasn't look at him like she normally would. The dance felt awkward as they glided. They were slightly off beat and mechanical._

"_Look at me," Kyoya muttered making her stumble slightly. He corrected her swiftly and Usagi stared up into his face._

_Her eyes were guarded. They looked a little unsure. It was different from the soft look she had given to others. It was different from when her heart was intent on pursuing him. He didn't know why it made him a little sad. His grip on her waist and hand became a little tighter which cause some confusion in her eyes._

"_Nice weather we're having," Kyoya remarked in a strange tone. It was almost as if he wanted to say something else but settled for this comment._

_Usagi laughed quietly at his remark. "Nice weather, indeed."_

"_It's been an interesting party," he said quietly._

"_I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. You are enjoying yourself?" Usagi said her eyes wandering a little from his face._

"_I would enjoy it more if you could look me in the face," Kyoya said._

_Usagi tilted her head back to stare into his face. "I am."_

"_Now," Kyoya replied._

_Usagi sighed. "This is awkward."_

"_Happy birthday," Kyoya stated sincerely. Usagi almost stopped moving. He guided her back into the step._

"_Thanks," Usagi replied relaxing a little bit._

"_Your friends did a good job," Kyoya said._

"_I know," Usagi said._

"_You're well loved, Usagi," Kyoya remarked._

"_I know," Usagi said._

"_It's envious," Kyoya said._

"_I love them all to death," Usagi said with a bright smile._

"_They feel the same way," Kyoya remarked._

"_They can be suffocating at times," Usagi said her eyes shining._

"_Which means they care," Kyoya said. He could understand their friendship. His friendships with the Host Club members were becoming a part of him. It was good to have them beside him._

_Usagi laughed. "I'm glad to know them."_

"_It's good to have friends like that," Kyoya said._

"_Its versions of Tamaki's love for family," Usagi explained._

_Kyoya nodded in understanding._

_The music stopped. "Looks like I have three pairs," Mina's voice cried._

"_Thanks for the dance," Kyoya said._

_Usagi nodded. "Please approach the stage for your prizes." Mina said._

"_I'm glad I know you too," Usagi said before walking to the stage._

_Kyoya watched Usagi walk away for a moment. He told himself to go back. He wouldn't dare to say anything in response to her words._

* * *

><p>"Kyoya," Fuyumi called knocking on his bedroom door.<p>

There was no answer. Fuyumi scratched her head unsure if she wanted to venture into his room while he could possibly be sleeping. Her little brother was a little grouch when he didn't want to get up. It was already late in the afternoon. The maid had said that they hadn't seen him come out. Fuyumi assumed that he was in his room either working on the computer or sleeping.

"Kyoya, I'm coming in," Fuyumi said turning the knob of the door.

The bed was made. The chair was empty. The desk had the laptop sitting there. There were a few books out. She didn't see Kyoya.

Fuyumi walked over to the bathroom door. She gave it a knock.

"Kyoya," Fuyumi called.

* * *

><p>Kyoya looked away from the box sitting beside the sink and back at his reflection. The expression on his face, his dark eyes and the glint of the light against the lenses of his glasses reflected back. He shook his head trying to remove the thoughts his mind. Kyoya tried to look away. He took off his glasses. He splashed some water on his face trying to relax. He wiped his face with a towel and patted himself on the cheeks before putting his glasses back on. As much as he tried, he couldn't get rid of it. It was still there. He couldn't remove the thought from his mind at the moment. He couldn't get rid of this feeling of regret that he had. It all had to do with Usagi Tsukino and it made him frustrated.<p>

He could hear his sister. He would ignore it for a little longer. Kyoya shoved the box into the drawer in the bathroom. He opened the bathroom door as his sister reached for the handle.

"Fuyumi," Kyoya greeted.

"Are you alright?" Fuyumi asked worried.

"Fine," he replied.

Fuyumi stared at her brother who took a seat at his desk looking ready to continue working.

"It's time for lunch," Fuyumi said.

"That's alright," Kyoya replied.

"We shouldn't keep Father and the others," Fuyumi remarked.

Kyoya stood and replied, "Of course not."

* * *

><p><em><strong>8-26-2012 1:05 am<br>**_

_I will proofread someday. Thanks for the reviews. My apologies. My update is late. I've been bad with updating recently, haven't I? I just stopped writing. Literally in a middle of a sentence I was like that's enough. I couldn't concentrate on the plot I was developing so I thought it was better to just relax for some time. I'm sure you can notice when the writing flows together and when it doesn't._

_Anyway, I feel instead of weekly updates it's better to assume bi-weekly...every two weeks or so. It might be better because recently I write for a period of time then I hit this plateau where I just don't feel like writing. Also, I'm done with my internship/co-op this week and I go back to school. Hurray for my last yr of undergrad classes. I'll be occupied with lab exercises, projects and homework. Maybe even a part time job?! I want to try to write during the free time and weekends._

_This fall quarter will be busy since I'm taking my last set of required classes. Winter and Spring shouldn't be too bad, since I'll theoretically have no classes besides my senior project design. However, I might retake a few classes. __Some days I wonder why I decided to become an engineer? It's torture. I should rant about how competitive and hard it can be. I have a love hate relationship with my field of study...It's difficult at some points...easy at others...that's all I have to say.**  
><strong>_

_Two weeks from now. I really hope...  
><em>

_**Review. Feedback is always necessary.  
><strong>_


End file.
